PACIENCIA
by angels46
Summary: Cinco años han pasado y Hermione puede afirmar que es completamente feliz, pero ¿qué pasó antes de eso? que hizo que la vida tal y como se la imaginaba desde sus 16 años diera un giro de 180 grados? Cedric
1. Prólogo: Cuarto año

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**1-****Prólogo: Cuarto año:**

Recordar el pasado es sencillo, puede que hasta agradeble, pero sobre todo sencillo. Miras una foto y cientos de momentos vienen a tu memoria...igual que yo ahora... Ese año, el mundo mágico estaba a las espera de dos grandes acontecimientos y un tercero que vendría de regalo. Todavía recordaba la emoción que sentía, a pesar de sus 17 años porque llegara esa fecha que estaba marcada en su calendario. Su padre le había dicho que tendrían acompañantes para ir al Mundial. Al parecer los Weasley.

_Flashback:_

Cuando llegaron a la colina todavía no había ni rastro de ellos. Decidió subirse en un árbol para ver el amanecer. Desde su nueva posición pudo ver como se acercaban. Al parecer tendría que soportar a varias personas...Fred y George eran graciosos, no le importaba que fueran. La pequeña de los Weasley enrojecía cada vez que le veía y cuchicheaba con sus amigas: odiaba eso. Luego estaba el Trío Dorado: creía recordar que el pelirrojo era Ron, o algo parecido. Obviamente sabía quien era el chico moreno. El nombre de ella no lo sabía. Solo podía decir que la llamaban "comelibros". Él siempre se preguntaba cuando sus amigos se reían de lo triste que debía ser su vida cómo una comelibros podía llegar a meterse en tantos líos, cómo había llegado a romper tantas normas. Alguien que hace eso no podía ser una insufrible sabelotodo, ¿no?

-¡Amos!-Dijo Arthur cuando llegaron-Siento el retraso, a alguien se le pegaron las sábanas. Dijo mirando al menor de sus hijos. En ese momento Cedric bajó del árbol.

-No te preocupes Arthur, todavía hay tiempo. Él es mi Cedric, mi orgullo.-_Odiaba que su padre hiciera eso. Todo el mundo intentaba subirle a las nubes...¡eres unos pesados!_

-Encantado-Dijo mientras apretaba su mano. -Ellos son-Dijo mientras los iba señalando-Fred y George, Ron, Harry...-

-¿Harry Potter?-_Por lo menos no era el único al que ponía en evidencia._

-Si, señor.-Amos sonrió.

-¡Qué gran honor!-Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Bueno y ellas son mi hija Ginny y Hermione.-_¡Qué nombre tan curioso! La verdad es que no parece tan bode como dicen. _

-¡Es la hora!-Dijo Arthur emocionado. Todos se apletujaron en torno al traslador. Curiosamente, fue a parar entre Potter y Hermione. Cuando llegaron vio como todos, a excepción suya y de ambos padres, se había pegado un buen golpe. Cuando quiso ayudar a la castaña vio como lo hacía Weasley. _¡Qué posesivo! _Ayudó a Potter.

-Buen golpe, ¿eh?-Potter sonrió y asintió.

-Ya Ron, estoy bien-Dijo Hermione molesta. Para su suerte, pasaron unos seguidores de Bulgaría y Ron dejó de dedicarla su atención.

-¿Te gusta el Quidditch?-Dijo mientras caminaban entre la gente.

-No excesivamente-Contestó.-Prefiero mantener los pies en el suelo-

-¿Te da miedo volar?-Preguntó interesado.

-No me gusta especialmente.-Dijo ella. Cedric sonrió.

El partido finalizó y ambas familias volvieron a encontrarse.

-¡Diggory, ¿qué te ha parecido?!-Dijo Fred.

-Asombroso-Dijo él.-Krum es formidable-Dijo mientras aceptaba el sitio que le hacian cerca del fuego.

-Díselo a Ron, creemos que se ha enamorado de él-Ron enrojeció.

-¡No es cierto!-Todos empezaron a reirse.

-Granger, Granger creíamos que un muchachote apuesto haría que dejaras esos libros, pero ni eso-Dijo George.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está?-Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-¿No te vuelve loca Krum?-Dijo Ron.

-Tenias que haber visto a las chicas que teníamos cerca, no paraban de gritar cuando le veían-Afirmó Fred. Cedric sabía de que hablaban, pero por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de interesarse por ella. _Parece ser que no le gustaban morenos, ¿no? _Los gemelos decidieron meterse con su hermano, era más gracioso. Cedric se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué lees?-Preguntó.

-_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_-

-Creía que no te gustaba.-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Era esto o aguantar sus bromas-Dijo cerrando el libro.

-Creo que es mejor el libro-Hermione empezó a reirse.-¿Qué?-Preguntó él.

-Eso lo diría yo, pero tu...-

-¿Yo qué?-

-Bueno tu...en fin...a los chicos os gustan esas cosas-Dijo ella como si eso fuera una verdad universal y obvia.

-Y a las chicas os vuelven locas los chicos como Krum-Hermione volvió a reirse.

-Podría, si se mirara un poco el ombligo...-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Catorce-Cedric sonrió, definitivamente no era una insufrible sabelotodo.

-¡Ced!-Dijo Amos.

-¿Si, padre?-

-Si quieres te dejo el libro...-Dijo al ver el gesto del chico.

-Y dejar que te enfrentes a sus bromas...-Dijo mientras se levantaba.-Nos vemos-Hermione volvió a abrir el libro. Sin embargo, tardó un rato en ser capaz de concentrarse en él. A parte de ser tremendamente guapo, Cedric Diggory no tenía serrín en la cabeza.

_Fin_

Me hubiera encantado saber que pensó de mi después de que hablaramos...quizás se lo pregunte algún día. Sigo mirando mis recuerdos de Hogwarts, lo reconozco estoy algo sentimental hoy. Entre

las fotos, veo una que guardo con mucho mimo, desata mis recuerdos.

_Flashback:_

Baile en Hogwarts, todos los chicos están elegantemente vestidos y las chicas están especialmente guapas. Esperando en la entrada se encuentras tres parejas y Krum mirando constantemente a las escaleras. McGonagall les pone en fila. Krum avanza rápido hacia las escaleras, sus ojos brillan, Potter parece idiota con esa cara...la mía no debe ser mejor. ¡Está espectacular! Recuerdo las palabras que dijo... _Podría, si se mirara un poco el ombligo_, al parecer lo hace. Me cuesta mantener la mirada en mi pareja. ¡Cómo me gustaría ser él en ese momento! Se la ve feliz, sus amigos quieren matar al pobre Krum...aunque creo que no son los únicos.

-¿Pasa algo?-Me pregunta Cho.

-No, ¿por qué?-Digo mirándola. _Si mis amigos pudieran leerme la mente se reirian de mi. Según ellos estoy con una de las chicas más guapas del colegio. Yo creo que es guapa, pero si estoy saliendo con ella es porque no parecía la típica niña tonta...he dicho parecía porque ahora parezco más su trofeo que otra cosa..._

-Estas raro-Afirma. Yo la beso. Eso parece dejar zanjado el tema.

Veo como se aleja de la zona de baile, parece discutir con sus amigos. Termina dejándolos molesta. Krum vuelve con bebidas y ella cambia, mira a sus amigos molesta una última vez y después le sonrie. La discursión no terminó allí, Weasley y ella salen discutiendo del Gran Comedor, al fondo veo aparecer a Potter. Parece que discuten los tres, veo como aguanta las lágrimas. Miro a Cho, está hablando con sus amigas. Decido arriesgarme, _es simple curiosidad, ¿no? _Está llorando.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mientras me siento a su lado.

-¡Cedric, digo Diggory!-Se limpia las lágrimas.

-Cedric está bien-Intenta sonreir pero las lágrimas se le escapan.-No has contestado-

-Se me pasará...-Dijo mirando al suelo.-¿Por qué sois tan idiotas?-Pregunta. No creo que espere respuesta.

-¿Todos?-Pregunto.

-En este momento...¡todos!-Sonrió. Le tiendo un pañuelo. Desde ese momento creí que las cosas cambiarian pero ella estaba demasido preocupada por Potter. Apenas volvimos a hablar durante ese año.

Tras la vuelta de Voldemort, mientras Potter y yo nos recuperábamos en la Enfermería, se interesó por mi estado. Tras eso, los visitantes se fueron, el curso terminó y yo subí al tren sin despedirme.

_Fin_

Fue entonces cuando conseguí esta foto, ya habíamos montado en el tren. Las amigas de Cho traian las fotos del baile, entre otras.

-¿Y esta?-Preguntó Zach. Era de Hermione, estaba preciosa y con una gran sonrisa. Él corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza.

-El idiota de mi hermano, ahora la adora dice que se ha enamorado...diré que no salió-Dijo mientras la tiraba. Todos se rieron mientras iban al encuentro del carrito. La mano me temblaba, la recogí y me la guardé.

-¿Quieres algo?-Me preguntó Cho asomándose.

-Hablar contigo-No habíamos llegado a Londres cuando rompí con ella.

o0o0o0o

Ahora han pasado 5 años de todos esos acontecimientos, vuelve a haber un Mundial de Quidditch tras la guerra, esta vez vuelvo a estar emocionado pero lo que provoca dicha emoción es distinto.. Como hace años, volvemos a encontrarnos en la colina para coger el traslador.

-¡Amos!-Dijo Arthur. _Nada ha cambiado._

-¡Arthur! ¿No me digas que se han quedado dormidos?-Dijo al ver que faltaban algunos de sus hijos y sobre todo, ella.

-¡Qué va! Estas parejas modernas, se han ido de vacaciones, van directamente desde allí. Mi corazón se encoge. _Estas parejas modernas...no hay que ser muy audaz para suponer que Potter estará con su hija y...Hermione estará...no quiero ni pensarlo._

-¿Qué tal Cedric? ¿Cómo te va la vida?-Se interesa por mi.

-Bien, todo bien.-Cogemos el traslador.

o0o0o0o

Hermione pasea por la playa, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que ha ocurrido. No sabe por qué pero si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría, ella nunca pensó que sería así...Si tuviera que volver a dejarle con todo el dolor de su corazón...lo haría.

_Flashback:_

Ron y ella paseaban por la playa tras la cena. Llevaban año y medio saliendo. Por fin había reconocido sus sentimientos, hizo falta que se desatara un batalla que casi les lleva a la muerte, pero eso ahora no importa. Entran en la habitación besándose, casi devorándose. Ron la tumba en la cama, algo brusco pero supone que es por el momento. Le arranca la ropa. No sabe por qué pero no le gusta como están sucediendo las cosas. Siente las caricias del chico, pero más bien parece que una lija esté pasando por su piel. Ron aprienta cada trozo de piel que va dejando libre, lo chupa y lo muerde. Hermione empieza a ponerse tensa. Definitivamente, no es así como se lo había imaginado, no esa brusquedad, ella imaginaba que se respiraría amor por todos los costados y en ese momento lo único que siente es que es un trozo de carne...

-Ron-Dice ella antes que el chico le quite su ropa interior.-Para-Dice intentando incorporarse.

-Vamos, preciosa puedo sentir que también lo quieres-Dice intentando acariciarla entre los muslos. Ambos forcejean, uno intentando separar las piernas y otra manteniéndolas fuertemente juntas.

-Para Ron-Dice ella mientras se sienta y empieza a buscar su ropa.

-¡¿Qué coño pasa esta vez?!-Dice molesto.

-Estas borracho-Dice ella mientras le empuja y consigue salir de la cama.

-¿De qué otra manera iba a estar para querer hacer esto contigo?-Dice con rabia. Hermione siente como se cae en un pozo.

_Fin_

Otra cosa que debería anotar, Ron ha dejado de ser ese chico tímido y dulce, para volverse tosco y brusco. Cuando lo comentó con Ginny le dijo que era la carga sexual, por eso ella había renunciado a las creencias que su familia le había implantado desde niña y lo había intentado. La primera vez, llegaron los gemelos cuando ellos estaban empezando a desnudarse. La segunda vez, había sonado el teléfono y ella había respirado tranquila y la tercera vez...él la había humillado, tan solo unas horas atrás. Lo peor de todo, era que a pesar de todo, ella seguía enamorada de él, a pesar de sus desprecios, de sus comentarios hirientes, de sentir que era tratado como un trozo de carne...le quería. Volvió a su habitación, tenía que hacer las maletas. Ron volvía a estar viendo esas películas, otra de sus nuevas aficciones: el porno. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, se quedó helada. Eso no era una película era...era su Ron y Lavander. Era Ron mirándola burlescamente mientras continuaba, era Lavander gritando y era sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. No sabía porque seguía ahí parada, porque no se iba y dejaba de hacerse daño. Corrió al baño donde se derrumbó. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, los golpes e la puerta y esta cediendo ante un _Alohomora_, le hicieron volver a la realidad.

-¿Sabes, Herms, ella si que merece la pena? No necesito alcohol para desearla.-

-Nn-no te entiendo-Dijo la castaña.

-Bueno yo te voy a explicar, de cara a mi familia seguiremos siendo la pareja ideal, de puertas para adentro tu no eres nada.-Ron sonrió.

-No-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Dijo agachándose.

-¡NO!-Dijo levantándose.-Se acabó.-

-Tu irás al Mundial y seguirás diciendo que eres mi novia-Dijo mientras le tiraba del pelo.-¿Está claro?-Después le mordió el hombro. Hermione sintió miedo y asintió.-Así está mejor.-

o0o0o0o

Allí estaban en el Mundial. Arthur los recibió con un abrazo, les presentó a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Potter-Dijo Amos Diggory. Cedric al escucharlo decidió dejar de hablar con Oliver y Zach. _¿Estaría ella alli?_

-Señor Diggory, Cedric-Dijo Harry.

-Harry-Contestó él.

-¿Qué tal en la escuela de aurores?-Dijo Amos a los cuatro.

-Bien, es lo mejor que hemos hecho-Dijo Ron.-Bueno casi todos-Dijo mirando a Hermione.

-¿Qué estudias?-Dijo Cedric. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Leyes Mágicas-Dijo con los ojos demasiado tristes, esa chica no era Hermione, carecía de seguridad, de alegría...-¿Tu?-Dijo tras un largo silencio.

-Medimagia-Por un instante sus ojos brillaron.

-Yo iba a estudiarlo-Dijo ella. Otra cosa más a la que había renunciado por Ron...¿y para qué?.

-Por suerte logré que no lo hiciera-Dijo orgulloso el pelirrojo.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. La chica se giró. Allí estaba Luna.

-¡Luna!-Dijo abrazándola. No pudo controlarlo y empezó a llorar. La rubia al notarlo se la llevó.

-Tienes que ver a mi padre, siempre me pregunta por ti y por el libro, ¿lo has traducido ya?-Ambas se alejaron.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntó preocupada.

-¡Oh, Luna!-Era incapaz de dejar de llorar.-Mi vida es un asco-

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó sorprendida. Hermione le contó todo.-Dejalé- Hermione le enseño el hombro.-¡Ahora mismo!-

Ese día, mientras todos disfrutaban del partido, Hermione tomó una decisión: ¡volvería a tomar las riendas de su vida!

o0o0o0o

Sin embargo, no todos los recuerdos son agradables. En especial, hay una etapa de su vida que se que odia recordar...

-Ve a ver mamá-Dice Cedric a Carlota. La niña de 8 años corre a los brazos de su madre. Ella deja las sombras de sus recuerdos, tira la foto que miraba al fuego y sonríe a su hija.

-¡¿Por qué no hacemos un pastel?!-Dice la niña.

-¿De chocolate?-

-¿Pastel de chocolate?-Pregunta en ese momento un niño de 5 años. Cedric sonrie. Hay veces que es mejor dejar el pasado en paz...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno, aquí estoy con otra historia. Esta vez es un Cedric&Hermione y prometo que no será como el otro que escribí, no creo que, vosotros, voteis por otro que no sea él para Hermione, esta vez no abrá un Blaise Zabinni, jejeje.

El nombre del fic, hace referencia a la actitud tan distinta que tienen dos de los personajes, uno por tener dicha cualidad y otro, por carecer de ella. Espero que os guste el capítulo y nos leamos pronto.

Dedico el fic a todas las personas que votaron por Cedric en La nueva Hermione Granger. Besos y ¡Felices Fiestas!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	2. II Aniversario de la Caída de Voldemort

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**2-****II Aniversario de la Caída de Voldemort:**

-¡Oh, Luna!-Era incapaz de dejar de llorar.-Mi vida es un asco-

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó sorprendida. Hermione le contó todo.-Dejalé- Hermione le enseñó el hombro.-¡Ahora mismo!-

-Nn-no puedo-Dijo Hermione llorando con más fuerza.

-Si es por lo del hombro...-Empezó a decir la rubia.

-No, lo peor de todo es que le sigo queriendo, llevo enamorada de él desde los quince años, él era el hombre con el que he soñado toda mi vida formar una familia...¡es mi sueño!-Dijo llorando.

-Los sueños cambian-Afirmó Luna.-Además, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que los sueños son muy peligrosos...mira lo que celebramos dentro de un mes por el sueño de un loco...-

-Tienes razón...-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Cumplirás tu sueño, no será con Ron, pero habrá un chico perfecto para ti-Hermione sonrió.

Tras desahogarse con Luna volvió con los Weasley y Harry. Cuando Ron la vio corrió a buscarla.

-¡¿Dónde coño estabas?!-Dijo molesto.

-Con Luna-

-Pues deberías estar conmigo...-Dijo mientras la besaba. Hermione sintió como otra espina se clavaba en su corazón.

-Desde luego estamos muy contentos con que Hermione decidiera fijarse en Ron-Dijo Molly.-Ha sentado la cabeza.-Amos sonrió. Cedric se forzó a hacerlo.

-Me han dicho que estás siendo la mejor en tu promoción, incluso te ofrecieron un puesto este verano en el Ministerio, ¿no?-Dijo Amos a la castaña.

-Si, lo malo es que me lo dijeron tarde y ya estaba de viaje con mis padres...desde la guerra no había vuelto a pasar tiempo con ellos, asique lo rechacé.

-¡Claro, como es lógico!-Dijo Amos.

-¿Entonces querías estudiar medimagia?-Dijo Cedric.

-Si, quería-Dijo ella.-¿Cómo es?-Preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Te encantaría-Dijo Cedric. Hermione sonrió con pena.

-Supongo que si.-

-Un día podrias venir al hospital, si eso te enseño cosas-Dijo esperanzado, quería establecer un vínculo con ella.

-Quizás-

-¿Ireis a la fiesta de aniversario?-Preguntó George.

-¿Cómo no van a ir los heroes?-Contestó Fred. Ron empezó a relatar anécdotas de la batalla. Harry miró con pena a Hermione.

-Bueno Ron no te olvides de Herms, me salvó la vida varias veces y sin ella Voldemort seguiría vivo-

-Bah-Dijo Ron y comenzó a contar más cosas de la batalla.

-Es que él no estuvo siempre, digamos que se fue...-Dijo Harry.

-¡Anda, eso no lo sabíamos!-Dijo Fred.

-Creo que a mi hermano le vendría bien una cura de humildad-Dijo Bill a Hermione.-No es malo, simplemente se ha dejado llevar por el éxito-Hermione seguía sin decir nada.-Cuentas con mi apoyo, lo sabes, ¿no?-Hermione levantó la vista.-Necesitas volver a ser tu-Dijo mientras le apretaba la mano e intevenía en la conversación grupal.

o0o0o0o

-¿No duermes aquí?-Dijo Ginny cuando volvían del Mundial.

-No, mi madre quiere que duerma con ella, además mañana tengo que ir a la universidad a lo de la habitación, empezar a instalarme y eso...-

-Es verdad, que ya volvemos a empezar-Dijo Harry.

-¿Nos vemos entonces en la fiesta?-Dijo Fred.

-Allí nos vemos-Dijo Hermione, había descubierto que era una buena actriz, nadie, excepto Bill, había notado nada.

-Podrías ser más simpática-Dijo Ron mientras montaba en el coche.

-Soy como siempre-

-No has hablado en todo el fin de semana-Dijo él.

-No tenía nada que decir-Dijo friamente.

-Respecto a lo que pasó en la playa...lo siento mucho, nn-no se que me pasó-Hermione sintió como el valor del que una vez fue dueña volvia a ella. Ya estaban frente a su casa.

-Se acabó-Dijo casi sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo el sorprendido.

-No te perdono, Ronald. No te perdono nada de lo que me has hecho, has roto mis sueños, me has humillado, te has burlado de mi y te has acostado con otra en mis narices. ¡SE ACABÓ!-Dijo feliz. Lo estaba haciendo, se estaba liberando. Sufría, si. Pero era un dolor menos agudo que el que él le provocaba.

-Ya te dije-empezó a decir mientras le apretaba el brazo- que no, ¿el hombro no fue suficiente?-

-¡No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima!-Dijo mientras le apuntaba con la varita. Ante eso Ron la soltó, no era tan idiota como para enfrentarse a ella con una varita.

-Volverás a mi, arrastrándote y suplicando y yo me encargaré de que sufras-Dijo mientras ella se bajaba del coche.

-¡Qué te jodan!-Dijo mientras cogía una piedra y le rayaba el coche.

o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente, quedó con Luna a comer. Antes se pasó por la universidad y le dieron la llave de su habitación. Luna insistió en que ya se instalaría. Ahora tenía que desmelenarse, soltar todo ese dolor asique se fueron de compras, al cine, comienron bastante helado y dos horas antes de la fiesta, Luna la dejó irse a su casa para arreglarse.

-¿Sales hoy?-Dijo su madre. Ella asintió.-Te ha llamado Ronald.-Dijo mientras la sonreía.

-Ya te he dicho mamá que no quiero saber nada de él.-Dijo molesta y cerrando de un portazo la puerta del baño.

-Todo el mundo pelea hija, pero ese es el chico perfecto para ti-Insistió su madre. Hermione se mordió la lengua. No iba a permitir que Ron le estropeara el día.

Se puso el vestido que había comprado para la ocasión, era negro. Resaltaba su figura y no es porque fuera ella, pero le hacía verse espectacular. Dos minutos después de colgar para decirle a Luna que ya estaba lista, sonó el timbre. Era Ginny y Harry.

-¡LO SIENTO!-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Debería haberme dado cuenta-Dijo Harry abrazándola.

-Y yo-Añadió Ginny.

-Ya no importa-Dijo ella.

-Pero...-

-¡Nada! No quiero que me estropee el día. Asique nada-Dijo ella mientras cogía su abrigo. Un coche le esperaba.-Nos vemos allí.-

-Esta muy dolida, Gin-Dijo Harry.-Le he fallado-Ginny no dijo nada.

o0o0o0o

La cena de la fiesta fue bastante tensa. Nadie pensaría que el Trío Dorado no quisiera estan junto, asique Hermione estaba en el medio de Harry y Ron. El pelirrojo intentó tocarle la espalda varias veces, pero al tercer pisotón de la castaña con un finísimo tacón, decidió dejarlo. Se encontraron con varios amigos del colegio. Hermione agradeció ver a Neville, estuvieron horas hablando. Eso le permitió no ver todo el rato a Ron metiendo mano a Lavander.

-No lo sabía-Dijo Neville cuando era obvio que ella también lo había visto.

-Hemos roto-Aclaró. No quería dar pena.

-Vaya-Dijo él algo incómodo.

-Deberías invitar a Luna bailar-Dijo Hermione mientras recorría la sala con la vista. Neville enrojeció.-Ve-Dijo cariñosamente.

o0o0o0o

-No se que hacemos aquí, Ced-Dijo Zach mientras entraban a la fiesta de aniversario.

-Quiere verla, todavía no lo has notado.-Dijo Oliver.

-¿Y para eso nos sueltas todo ese discurso? ¡Di que hay una chica por medio y listo!-Dijo Zach.-Era la mejor fiesta en casa de Oliver-

-No quiero que hagais ni digais nada-Dijo Cedric preocupado, sus amigos no eran los mejores cuando él estaba interesado en alguien del sexo contrario, normalmente le dejaban en rídiculo, le hacían parecer un idiota...

-Bueno, bueno...¿quién es ella?-Preguntó Oliver. Cedric estuvo tentado a no decirles nada.

-Hermione-Dijo él para el cuello de su camisa.

-Hermio...¡¿un momento, Hermione, HERMIONE GRANGER?!-Dijo Oliver.

-¡Dilo más alto, a lo mejor no te han oido en Japón...!-Dijo mientras daba la vuelta. Había sido absurdo ir a esa fiesta, ella estaría con ese Weasley y él consiguiendo que sus amigos le pusieran en ridículo...lo peor de todo era que desde el Mundial no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, se la veía infeliz y la forma en que ese idiota la trataba...¡Argh!

-Ya era hora-Dijo Oliver.

-¿Eh?-Preguntaron a la vez Zach y Cedric que se detuvo.

-Que desde hace años estas coladísimo por ella, ya era hora que decidieras actuar-

-¿Lo sabías?-Preguntaron otra vez al mismo tiempo.

-Si soy buen observador creo que estás así desde el Torneo...-Cedric se vio descubierto.

-¿No rompiste con Cho tras acabar el Torneo?-Dijo Zach. Cedric asintió.

-Has pasado por todas las fases: te lo has negado a ti mismo, has intentado olvidarla con otras y apuesto a que has intentado ponerte en contacto con ella sin mucho éxito...ahora toca actuar-

-¿Tan transparente soy?-Dijo él algo molesto.

-Soy bueno observando-Dijo Oliver quitando importancia.-Además he de reconocer que, aunque nunca nos hemos llevado especialmente bien, es una gran chica-

-Bueno, me encanta este momento de revelaciones pero podríamos entrar, ¡hace frío!-Dijo Zach que no acababa de salir de su asombro. La última imagen que el guardaba de Granger era la de una chica sabelotodo de catorce años bastante mojigata...

-Seremos buenos-Dijo Oliver al ver el gesto de duda de Cedric. Los tres chicos entraron.

o0o0o0o

En cuanto Neville se fue, sintió un nudo en la garganta. _No vas a llorar, no vas a llorar, no vas a llorar_...se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba haciendo el ridículo más grande de su vida. Todo el mundo la miraba con sorpresa y pena...ella misma se daba pena: estaba sola...Harry y Ginny, Luna y Neville, Ron y esa...y ella sola, completamente sola. Decidió ir hacia la barra, un poco de alcohol no le haría mal, con un poco de suerte...¡ahogaría sus penas!

Cedric empezó a buscarla con la mirada, pero era una misión casi imposible..._¿no podía haber un poquito más de gente...? _Oliver le dio un codazo que le cortó la respiración.

-¡¿Qué coño pa..sa?!-Dijo al ver a Ron demasiado ocupado con Lavander.

-Parece que el problema del novio...voló-Dijo Zach intentando no vomitar ante la imagen de la pareja.

-No se lo merece-Dijo Oliver.

-A lo mejor se ha ido-Dijo Zach. Cedric seguía petrificado. _¿Desde cuando lo sabía ella? ¿Era ese el motivo de su infelicidad? ¿Cuánto habría renunciado por él para que ahora le pasara eso?_

-Espero que no-Dijo Cedric. Justo en ese momento, alguien chocó con ellos. Tenía las lágrimas a punto de caramelo. _¡Era ella, era ella, era ella!_

-Wow, ¡que mujer!-Dijo Zach babeando.

-Parece que tus esperanzas se han cumplido.-Dijo Oliver mientras le empujaba hacia ella.

-¿No me digas qq-que ee-es ella?-Dijo Zach. Oliver y Cedric asintieron.

-Si no vas a ir tu, ya voy yo-Dijo emocionado. Cedric seguió los pasos de la castaña hacia la terraza.

o0o0o0o

-Hola-Dijo cuando estaba cerca de ella. Hermione se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y evitó su mirada.

-Hh-hola-Dijo intentando calmarse. Se creó un silencio bastante incómodo. Justo en ese momento apareció Luna.

-¡Herms!-Dijo preocupada.-Te he estado buscando, si quieres nos vamos ya, lo siento no me he dado cuenta, estaba Neville y...-Dijo apurada.

-No te preocupes, sigue disfrutando de la fiesta ahora que Nev por fin se ha soltado-Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

-Pero Herms...-

-Luna...-La rubia asintió.

-En cuanto digas, nos vamos-Dijo abrazándola- Hermione asintió.

-Si quieres yo puedo acercarte a tu casa-Propuso Cedric. Hermione le miró extrañada.

-¿No te gusta la fiesta?-Preguntó mordaz.

-No especialmente-Hermione sonrió, él solo estaba siendo amable.

-¿Algo de beber?-Preguntó un camarero a unos pasos de ellos.

-Para mi un ron con...-Hermione se encogió al oir el nombre de la bebida-cocacola-Pidió un rubio que se le hacía bastante conocido.-¿Granger?-

-¡¿Malfoy?!-Hermione esperó las burlas, los comentario hirientes...nunca llegaron.

-Hazme caso, estarás mejor así-Sin pensarlo, cogió la botella de ron que había dejado el camarero y bebió de ella. Ahora Malfoy se compadecía de ella.

-¿Quieres?-Dijo al ver que Cedric seguía allí. Él cogió la botella y bebió.-Bueno y dime, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?-

-Poca cosa-Dijo él. Solo quería poder abrazarla, poder quitar esas lágrimas, ese dolor.

-Espero que no sea tan asquerosa como lo mía-Dijo bebiendo de nuevo.-¿Has renunciado a muchas cosas por el que creías era el amor de tu vida? ¿Le has encontrado con otra en la cama? ¿Te ha humillado delante de todo el mundo y has aguantado como la gente te miraba con pena? No, no parece tu caso...¡soy tan patética!-Dijo mientras entraba a buscar a Luna. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Oliver y Zach aparecieron.

-¿Y?-Dijo Zach.

-Está hundida-Dijo Cedric.

-¿Te extraña?-Dijo Oliver. Cedric negó con la cabeza.

-Está demasiado hundida, Oliver-Aclaró. En ese momento la castaña volvió a salir a la terraza, se acurrucó en una de las sillas. Los tres chicos miraron hacia donde ella lo hacía. Luna y Neville se estaban besando.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Ron que estaba agarrado a la cintura de Lavander. Oliver puso una mano en el hombro de Cedric.-¿No te está gustando la fiesta?-Todo el mundo que estaba en la terraza los miraba.-Te contaré un secreto...esta es una fiesta de puta madre-Dijo mientras Lavander le besaba el cuello. Hermione agarraba firmemente la botella de ron. No sabía si tirársela a la cabeza a él o a ella.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Cedric.-Tu copa-Todo el mundo se sorprendió. Ron especialmente.

-¡Mi copa!-Dijo ella como si hubiera visto el cielo.

-Ey Ced, ¿no nos íbamos ya? ¡Que la fiesta sigue en casa de Oliver!-Dijo Zach mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse.-¿Tu abrigo?-Preguntó.

-Dd-dentro-

-Os esperamos fuera-Cedric pasó su brazo por la cintura de Hermione y le puso su chaqueta por los hombros.

-Gracias-Dijo ella. Cuando ya se habían alejado un poco de la multitud y, en especial de Ron, continuó.-Por todo-Dijo mientras luchaba por no volver a llorar. Esta vez Cedric no resistió la tentación y la abrazó.

-Shhh, tranquila-Hermione se dejó abrazar, mimar y cuidar.

-Yo la llevo a casa-Le dijo al ver que Luna corría hacia ellos. Dudó unos instantes, pero luego asintió.

o0o0o0o

Llegaron a casa de Oliver, donde efectivamente había una fiesta. Hermione no conocía a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

-¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó Oliver mientras abría la puerta para que pasara.

-He estado mejor-

-Bueno, a final de la noche, estarás más que mejor-Dijo Zach. Cedric se negaba a romper su abrazo y sinceramente, Hermione también.

Las palabras de Zach fueron algo ciertas. A las tres horas había empezado a reirse como hacía mucho no lo conseguía y lo mejor de todo era que se reía porque quería, no porque tuviera que hacerlo. Incluso "bailó" con Zach (porque solo consiguió unos cuantos pisotones). Cedric no dejaba de mirarla y ella tampoco apartaba la vista de él. Cuando el dolor de pies empezó a ser notable se sentó al lado del chico.

-¡Has sobrevivido a un baile con Zach!-Dijo mientras la sonreía.

-¿Soy una heroina?-Dijo ella.

-Desde luego.-Dijo una chica que creía recordar se llamaba Amanda.-Ninguna de las aquí presentes, lo hemos conseguido, yo tuve un esguince-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Amanda!-Dijo Oliver.-¿Por qué no haces unos de tus famosos cocktails?-La chica la captó al vuelo y los dejó solos.

-En el momento que quieras, te saco de aquí. Has sido muy amable al quedarte.-Dijo él sonriendo.

-Gracias de nuevo-Dijo ella.

-Un verdadero placer-Dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Hermione cerró los ojos. _Bésale, bésale, bésale, bésale_...Decía una voz en la cabecita de Hermione.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo ella.

-Dispara-Hermione cogió uno de los chupitos que había en la mesa y se lo bebió.

-¿Tienes novia?-Cedric no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

-No-Dijo sorprendido.

-Pp-perfecto-Susurró ella.

-¿Qu..?-Preguntó él, no había entendidó nada. Poco le importó cuando sintió los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, poco le importó cuando sintió que Hermione le acariciaba la nuca, poco le importó cuando sintió la lengua de la chica sobre su labio inferior y desde luego poco le importó el pequeño gemido que se le escapó cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar. Sin embargo, una luz se encendió en su conciencia. Ella estaba hundida, algo borracha y no quería que pensara que se estaba aprovechando. Rompió el beso. Hermione enrojeció.

-Cc-creo que es mejor parar-Dijo mientras le acariciaba de nuevo la mejilla. Hermione enrojeció más aún.

-Ll-lo siento-Dijo algo dolida. _¿En qué estaba pensando cuando había hecho caso a esa voz?_ Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. Cedric entró en pánico y la besó.

-Nn-o mm-me malinterpretes-Dijo él.

-No te sigo.- Dijo ella mientras se enfurruñaba un poco.-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?-Dijo evitando su mirada. Cedric quería darse golpes con algo en la cabeza por idiota.

-Claro-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione quince minutos después. No habían vuelto a hablar. Hermione estaba deseando bajarse de ese coche y romper a llorar. _¡Ningún chico se fijaría en ella! Ron tenía razón, o emborrachaba a alguno o nunca se fijarían en ella..._

-Gg-gracias-Dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del chico. Se bajó del coche y empezó a buscar las llaves.

-Lo siento-Dijo él a su espalda. Hermione pegó un pequeño bote de sorpresa.-Es algo complicado...verás yo...tu...en fin...-_Mejor cállate._

-¡¿Te gustan los chicos?!-Dijo ella mientras seguían buscando las malditas llaves.

-Me gustas tu-Ahi estaba dicho. El bolso se le escurrió de las manos.

-Ya se han reido bastante de mi hoy, gracias-Dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger el bolso y todo lo que se había salido de él.

-Te dije que era complicado-Dijo él. Hermione dejó de recoger y le miró.

-Y yo te he dicho que no te rias de mi-Dijo ella.

-Pfff-Dijo mientras la cogía por los hombros.-Mírame-Dijo él. Hermione le miró desafiante.- M-E G-U-S-T-A-S-Dijo como si hablara con un niño pequeño. Justo en ese momento, Hermione se desmayó. _¡Genial!_ Empezó a buscar en el bolso de la chica las llaves, pero definitivamente estas no estaban y no pensaba llamar a la puerta a las seis de la mañana y con Hermione desmayada. Tras barajar sus opciones decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa. Cuando Hermione volvió en si, ya estaba montada en el coche. Miró un momento a los lados y después se quedó dormida.

o0o0o0o

Cedric no había dormido en toda la noche o mañana o como quisieran llamarlo. Su sofá era bastante cómodo pero pensar que ella estaba en su cama, pensar que se habían besado, pensar que le había dicho que le gustaba y ella...¡ella se había desmayado! ¡Patético! Decidió ir a ver como estaba. Al parecer ella no tenía ningún problema para dormir...Se fijó en la cara de felicidad que tenía en ese momento, en como estaba abrazada a la almohada, en ¿un momento? ¿eso era lo que él creía que era? Se acercó un poco más y miró detenidamente el hombro de la chica. Apareció una toallita y la pasó por su hombro, quitando el maquillaje. El estómago se le encogió. Ahí estaba el moratón, unos dientes marcados y un arañazo. Respiró varias veces intentando calmarse. Si volvía a ver a ese Weasley...como algo irracional, besó la zona. Se tumbó con ella y la abrazó. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, pero lograría que ella confiara en sus palabras. Volvió a besarle el moratón.

-¡¿Qq-qué haces?!-Preguntó ella asustada.-¿Dónde estoy?-Levantó las sábanas y vio que estaba con una camisa de hombre.

-Tranquila-Dijo él.-¿No recuerdas nada?-Preguntó él.

-Fiesta de aniversario, fiesta en casa de Oliver-Enrojeció-Y no encontraba mis llaves-Dijo forzando los recuerdos.

-Te desmayastes, debiste haber olvidado las llaves porque no estaban en tu bolso y no iba a llamar a esas horas al timbre asique...te traje aquí. Te quité el vestido y te puse una camisa mía-Hermione fue a decir algo-Nada más, estabas dormida y no me parecía normal que durmieras con un vestido y tacones...-Dijo bastante rápido. Ella se relajó.-Yo he dormido en el salón, venia a ver como estabas y...-Dirigió su vista al hombro-

-Me golpee-Dijo ella tapándolo.

-Hermione-Dijo dulcemente.-Estoy estudiando medimagia y puedo reconocer una caida de lo que no lo es-Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima-Dijo abrazándola. De nuevo, como en la fiesta, se sintió protegida en esos brazos, de nuevo como en casa de Oliver volvió a sentir un pequeño conquilleo en los labios...

-Gracias-Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.-¿Qué hora es?- Cedric miró su muñeca.

-Las cuatro y diez-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo levantándose de golpe.-Tt-tengo que ir a la universidad y trasladar todas las cosas y quería cc-comprar pergamino y tinta y ¡oh que desastre!-Decía mientras buscaba su ropa. La vio colgada en una percha. -Mis padres me vana matar-Dijo sentándose en la cama derrotada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** jaja, si esas batas blancas, jajaja. Me alegra q ahora te hayas hecho fanática de Ced, jajaja. Besos! PD:Anoto tu voto, jeje.

**Amaia:** esta vez he actualizado pronto, no? Jajaja. Me alegra que te guste la pareja. Besos!

**Salesia:** paso a explicarte, obviamente el valor de Hermione es más q conocido, pero piensa q ella esta totalmnt enamorada de Ron, cree q es el hombre de su vida, su familia tmb lo cree. Ron es como el chico perfecto para ella y el q es apoyado por su familia y de pronto te ves sola, el chico perfecto no lo es y todos tus sueños, esos q has ido renunciando por ese amor de tu vida...han desaparecido. Poco a poco volverá a ser la misma q era, pero en este momento no lo es. Me he explicado bien? Espero q si. Besos!

**Alastor82:** yo tmb le odiaria! Jajaja, de momento actualizo este. Besos!

**Nanita44445:** gracias, gracias y gracias, jejeje. Me alegra q te guste. Besos!

_Muchas gracias por leerla, por dejar reviews y por las alertas. Espero que os guste este capítulo. **Feliz entrada de año!!!!** Besos!_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	3. Compañeras de habitación y visitas I

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**3-****Compañera de habitación y visitas I:**

-Las cuatro y diez-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo levantándose de golpe.-Tt-tengo que ir a la universidad y trasladar todas las cosas y quería cc-comprar pergamino y tinta y ¡oh que desastre!-Decía mientras buscaba su ropa. La vio colgada en una percha. -Mis padres me vana matar-Dijo sentándose en la cama derrotada.

-Hermione...-Dijo él cauteloso. Al ver que ella le miraba con algo de ¿miedo?, cambió su discurso.

-Si te quieres duchar o algo, el baño es esa puerta-Dijo señalando a la derecha.-Te espero para llevarte a casa-

-Pp-preferiria que no-Dijo ella nerviosa-Mm-mis padres ya me van a montar una buena y si ven que aparezco con alguien que no es...nadie que ya conozcan...-

-Entiendo-Dijo él dolido.-Tengo que ir a casa de mis padres...ya nos veremos...supongo-_Estúpido, idiota, ¡no eres nada para ella!_

-Cedric-Él se giró hacia ella esperanzado. Hermione se quedó sin palabras.-A-adiós-Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza de despedida. _Eres cruel, mala y cruel._

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de como le había tratado...arregló el vestido mágicamente para ver si con un poco de suerte sus padres pensaban que se había ido muy pronto...salió de la habitación, pensaba disculparse con él por su reacción de antes. Había sido muy dulce con ella...Él no estaba por ningún lado. _La has cagado, Herms_.

o0o0o0o

-¡Cedric bribón!-Dijo Zach.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Oliver mientras le tendía una taza de café. Cedric les contó todo lo que pasó a partir del beso. Zach consiferó que era demasiado moral y que debería haberse dejado llevar. Oliver apoyó sus acciones.-Solo esta asustada y dolida, dale algo de tiempo. Ve a verla algún día a la universidad, sin agobios...

-Ya veré...-Dijo él pesimista.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a luchar?-Dijo Zach.-Llevas años enamorado de ella y porque a la primera de cambio ella no esté coladita por ti....se acabó-

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo algo enfadado.

-Mucho mejor-

-Voy a ver a mis padre-Dijo mientras se terminaba el café.

-Sin agobios-Dijo Oliver.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a su casa pensando que debería haberle dejado acercarla...esperaba que la nota que le hubiera dejado, mejorara algo las cosas.

-¡HERMIONE!-Dijo Jane en cuanto abrió la puerta.-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con quién? ¿Te parece normal no decirnos nada?-

-Ya mamá, me olvidé las llaves y he dormido en casa de Luna-George le miró, intentando ver si les mentía.

-Llama a Ginny-Fueron las palabras de su padre.

-Me voy a la universidad-

-Llama a Ginny-Dijo tendiéndole el teléfono. Hermione marcó y esperó que nadie contestara.

-¿Diga?-Mierda...

-Molly, soy Hermione ¿está Ginny?-

-¡Hermione! Cuánto me alegro que hayas llamado, lo siento tanto...-

-No te preocupes Molly-

-Pero es que nunca pense que Ronald...-

-De verdad, Molly...-

-Te paso a Ginny-

-¡Herms!-Dijo la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Ginny-Dijo subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-¿Vendrás?-Dijo ella.-Si crees que no es un buen momento, aplazamos la boda pero quiero que estés con nosotros, eres muy importante para ambos-¡La boda! Genial ya ni se acordaba...

-No se Gin...-Para bodas estaba ella.

-Se suspende, todo el tiempo que necesites, tu tranquila.-

-¡¿Cómo vais a suspenderla?!-

-Hermione-Dijo Harry.-Te he fallado Herms y lo siento muchísimo, eres mi hermana y si tu no estas en la boda no hay boda.-Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Harry...-Dijo aguantando el llanto.

-¿Estás llorando? ¿Quieres que vaya para tu casa? Lo que sea...-

-Tranquilo-Dijo sontiendo.-No os preocupeis, el sábado nos vemos en la boda. ¡Cómo iba a perdérmela ya! Te recuerdo que soy la dama de honor...-

-¿Seguro?-Dijo Harry.

-Si, tontorrón.-

-Si cambias de idea...solo tienes que decirlo-

-Lo se, chicos tengo que ir a la universidad, ya os dire el número de habitación. Nos vemos-

-Te queremos-Dijeron ambos.

-Y yo a vosotros.-

o0o0o0o

Llegó al campus, había una pequeña cola para que te asignaran la habitación, tres cuartos de hora después, llegó su turno.

-¿Nombre?-Dijo una mujer de unos treinta años.

-Hermione Granger-Dijo. La mujer le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, con cierta pena y cierto orgullo.

-Esta es su habitación-Dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves...-Si quiere cambiarla me lo dice a mi, me llamo Sara, no hab´ra ningún problema, cielo-Hermione no entendía nada. Esa sonrisa llena de ternura le hizo que casi se le saltaran las lágrimas...ahora era la pobre chica...

-Gracias-Dijo mientras se iba a buscarla. Llegó a su habitación y no vio a su compañera. Empezó a colocar varias cosas que había traido.

-Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa!-Dijo alguien cínicamente. A Hermione se le escurrió de las manos los libros que estaba a punto de colocar. _Eso no era posible, era totalmente injusto._-¿No vas a decirme nada?-Dijo Lavander.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Preguntó seria.

-A lo mejor quieres algunos consejos, aunque no creo que Ron vuelva a mirarte a la cara...-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo?-Preguntó Lavander.

-Jode, ¿verdad?-Hermione le miró sin entender nada-TU me hiciste lo mismo, me quitaste a Ron, con tus estípudos aires de heroina, él era mio y apareciste tu y me dejó. Solo devuelvo la moneda-Dijo con rabia-Aunque al parecer no has sabido mantenerle, no has sabido satisfacerle y él vino solito a mi, no tuve ni que buscarle...¡eres tan mojigata!-Se empezó a reir. Hermione estaba haciendo grnades esfuerzos para no llorar.-Tan débil...-Salió de la habitación.

Intentó calmarse, no podía ir así a ninguna parte...por lo menos la cola ya había desaperecido.

-¿Si?-Dijo una mujer rubia.

-Me gustaria hablar con Sara...-Dijo Hermione.

-Te buscan Sara-

-Dime-Dijo mientras se ponía las gafas-Oh, eres tu-

-Me gustaría cambiarme de habitación.-

-Lo suponía-Dijo sonriéndola.

-N-no se si será posible, pero se lo agradecería mucho-

-Claro cariño, es posible-Empezó a teclear en el ordenador y a los cinco minutos le tendió un folio.-¿Te parece bien el motivo?-Hermione asintió.-Pues firma, cielo-Hemione firmó.

-Gracias-Dijo la castaña.

-No te puedo decir cuando será el cambio, seguramente en una semana...-

-¿Una semana?-Dijo algo desesperada.

-Veré si puedo agilizarlo.-

-Gracias.-Sara la miró con ternura. Hermione se fue. Solo tendría que soportarla una semana...

-¿Qué pasaba?-Dijo su compañera.

-Pobre chica, ¿sabes quien es su compañera? Lavander Brown. Eso es tener mala suerte, ¿has leido el periódico? ¿has visto las fotos?-Dijo Sara.

-La verdad, no creo que ese Weasley la merezca...según tengo entendido la admitieron en la facultad de Madimagia y a última hora lo rechazo por esta...mi novio que trabaja allí dice que en el motivo ponía asuntos personales pero él me dijo que fue cosa de su novio. Me contó que mientras lo rellenaba tenía los ojos llorosos...-

-Pobrecilla, me dan ganas de pegarle un buen sopapo a ese idiota-

o0o0o0o

-¡Cedric, hijo!-Dijo su madre al verle.-¡Qué mala cara tienes!-

-Saldría anoche-Dijo Amos.-¿Noche movidita?-

-Papa...-

-Pobrecilla-Dijo su madre.-¿Estuviste en la fiesta?-Dijo mientras le enseñaba el periódico.

-Si, estuve-

-Le contaba yo a tu madre que ya en el Mundial tenía una carilla de pena...es una gran chica y el otro es un patán-

-¡Amos!-Dijo escandalizada.-Es el hijo de tu amigo-

-Arthur es una bellísima persona pero su hijo...desde que le conozco siempre ha estado celoso de sus hermanos, luego de Potter y apostaría a que no puede soportar que esa chica sea mejor que él.-

-¿Pureza de sangre?-Dijo su mujer.

-Desde luego no será por sus padres-Dijo Cedric.

-No, pero los celos son muy malos amigos...-

-De todas maneras hay algo que no me gusta en ella...siempre buscando fama, todavía recuerdo con el Torneo, ¡cuántas portadas ocupó!-

-Mama...-

-¿Te quedarás a cenar?-

-No, hoy no-Estaba enfadado. Las palabras de su madre no le habían gustado. Llegó a su casa, se tiró en su cama, estaba muerto. Olía a ella...poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Se despertó a las cinco de la madrugada, tenía hambre. Fue hasta la cocina y sacó un poco de leche. Mientras la bebía se fijó en algo que había en la mesa. Se acercó y cogió un trozo de papel.

_Lo siento mucho, no suelo ser así...en este momento no estoy en mi mejor momento. Lo siento de verdad y gracias por todo._

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Desde luego no pensaba rendirse...llamó a Zach.

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo?-

-Necesito un favor-

-¿Cedric?-

-No, soy tu conciencia-

-Dispara.-

-Tu amiga o novia o lo que sea...¿estudiaba Leyes Mágicas, no?-

-Dejémoslo en amigos con derecho y si estudia eso.-

-¿Podrías conseguirme el número de habitación de Hermione?

-Podría...-

-¿Lo harás?-

-Si vuelves a despertarme a estas horas...-

-¡Gracias!-Tras eso colgó.

o0o0o0o

Los días pasaron, ya estaban a jueves. Hermione hacía todo lo posible por no estar en su habitación.

-¿Hermione?-Una chica morena la esperaba a la salida de clase.

-Si, ¿tu eres?-

-Soy Clara, una amiga de Zach...verás me dijo que tu estudiabas aquí y en la biblioteca me dijeron que tenías el libro para la clase de derechos de las sirenas...lo necesitaba y me preguntaba si podrías dejármelo hoy, mañana te lo devuelvo sin falta-

-¿Zach? ¡Oh, Zach! Tengo el libro en mi habitación, ven conmigo-

Una hora después tras despedirse de Hermione y tener el libro que no necesitaba para nada, llamó a Zach.

-¿Lo tienes?-Dijo él.

-¡Aja!-Dijo ella.

-¿Qué me va a costar?-

-¿Una cena?-

-¿Con postre?-Dijo coqueto.

-Todo depende de la cena...-

o0o0o0o

-¿Te has olvidado algo?-Dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta.

-Hermione-

-Ronald-Dijo entre dientes.

-¿No te importa que espere aquí a Lavander, no? Voy a llevarla a cenar y quizás no duerma aquí...no te asustes-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡No me toques!-Dijo empezando a perder la calma.

-Nos veremos en la boda, supongo-Dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Lavander.

-¡Ron!-Dijo Lavander mientras se tiraba encima de él. Empezó una sesión de besos. Hermione estaba empezando a plantearse dar un portazo cuando se fuera.

Tok, tok, tok. Ni Ron ni Lavander interumpieron sus besos.

-¡Luna!-Dijo cuando vio a la rubia.

-Precisamente iba a buscarte-

-Gracias-

-Asquerosos-Dijo Luna mientras Hermione cogía su abrigo.

-¿Puedo?-Dijo Luna antes de salir. Apareció un globo de agua y se lo tiró a la parejita.

-¡Lovegood!-Rugió Ron.

-¡Qué te jodan, Weasley!-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** claro este ced es un super ced con bata blanca, jajajaja. Si, este Ron es...argh. Besos!

**Alastor82:** si me da bastante rabia! Besos!

**Amaia:** jaja, gracias por el rr! Son dos polos opuestos Ced y Ron...Besos!

**NymphiiCullenMalfoy:** esq las batas blancas tienen cierto encanto, no crees? Besos!

**Salesia:** wow, pedazo rr, gracias! La idea de Draco y Herms amigos no va del todo desencaminada...Felicidades por tus 18 años! Besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	4. La boda

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**4-****La boda:**

El sábado llegó antes de lo que pensaba para unos y demasiado despacio para otros...

-¿A qué hora has quedado?-

-Quieres calmarte de una vez-Dijo Zach algo cansado.-Repito: he quedado hoy a las 20:30 para ir a cenar y te recuerdo que estaré ocupado toda la noche...el lunes podrás ir a ver a tu querida damisela asique deja de joderme ya-

-Lo siento...es que a lo mejor piensa que tras la nota debería haber hecho algo y no lo he hecho y puede que piense que me ha decepcionado o algo así y...-

-Cedric, ¡CÁL-MA-TE!-Dijo Oliver.

-Teneis razón, debo calmarme.-

-Además hoy la veré y si quieres puedo darle un mensaje.-

-¿La verás? ¡¿Por qué la verás?!-Oliver y Zach sonrieron.

-Es la boda de Harry y Ginny, como excapitán del equipo de Quidditch estoy invitado. Es una pena que Ginny no quisiera invitarte porque Harry si que quería...-

-Creo que mi relación con los Weasley nunca será buena. A uno le odio y no entiendo porque ella me culpa de la relación entre Cho y Harry...-Dijo Cedric molesto.-¡Ni que yo les hubiera obligado!-

-Por eso no estás invitado...-Dijo Zach-Culpable o no.-Los tres se rieron.-¿Te ayudamos a escribir tu carta de amor?-

-¡NO!-Dijo antes de atrgantarse. Oliver y Zach no podían parar de reirse.

-¿Pero algo le dirás, no?-Dijo Oliver.-Prometo no leerlo, si quieres solo le reproduzco tus palabras...-

-¡Qué graciosos sois!-Dijo Cedric.

-Cambiando de tema...¿no nos piensas contar nada sobre Clarita...?-Esta vez fue Zach quien se atragantó.

-¡NO!-

-¡Oh vamos!-Dijo Oliver.-Solo un poquito...-

-¡Qué no!-Dijo Zach.

-Que si-Dijo Oliver. Cedric sabía que su amigo iba a perder. Tras ocho que si-que no...

-¡Esta bien!-Dijo Zach.-Estoy pensando plantearle algo serio...-

-¡Wow!-Dijo Oliver.-Se nos va a comprometer, el niño-Dijo mientras fingia llorar de emoción.

-Oliver...-Dijeron a la ver Cedric y Zach. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron sus risas.

o0o0o0o

-¡Hermione!-La castaña se tapó más con su edredón de plumas.-¡Levántate, tienes una boda!-Dijo su madre.

-Mmmm-Dijo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡Vamos niña, Ron estará allí! Seguro que solucionais los problemas.-Para que quería tener recuerdos si su madre no dejaba de recordarle a ese idiota...

-Es pronto, mamá-Dijo mirando el despertador.

-Tendrás que ayudar a Ginny-Dijo mientras la destapaba. _¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?_ Se levantó y eso pareció suficiente, su madre le sonrió y le dijo que le preparaba el desayuno. ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza? ¡Ah, si! Casa de Luna y tequila...muchas lágrimas y Luna animándola a que fuera a casa de ¿Cedric? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Seguro que pensaba que era una loca...

Se levantó sin ganas, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar así? Fingiendo que todo esta bien, que no le importaba lo que Ron le había hecho, que no le importaba verle hoy con ella...¿cuánto más?

Se metió en la ducha, era algo que siempre le relajaba, el agua.

-Hermione, ¿te falta mucho?-Su madre otra vez...¿no podía dejarla tranquila?-Ya tienes el desayuno y date prisa.-Siempre había pensado que el día que se casara Harry y Ginny sería en su memoria un gran día...pero de momento preferiría andar descalza sobre unas brasas que asistir a esa ceremonia...

o0o0o0o

-¿Crees que vendrá?-Dijo Ginny mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Lo hará-Dijo Molly.

-Es que R...-Dijo Ginny.-¡Ron!-Dijo Ginny. ¡Qué inorportuno! Pensaba decírselo todo a su madre, que supiera por lo que había pasado realmente Hermione...

-Hermanita...-Dijo sonriendo.-Ha llegado el gran día-

-Oh, parece que empieza a llegar gente-Dijo Molly.

-¿Te portarás bien?-Dijo Ginny con súplica.

-Yo siempre me porto bien-Dijo Ron.

-¿Vendrás solo?-Dijo esperanzada.

-No-Dijo él.

-No quiero que venga.-

-Te recuerdo que la invitaste, ahora venimos juntos.-Ginny se maldijo internamente.-Venía a preguntarte...¿va a venir Hermione?-

-Eso creo-Ron sonrió.-Es mi boda, mi gran dia y me gustaría que todo fuera perfecto...pórtate bien, Ronald-El pelirrojo subió ambas manos con gesto inocente.

-Lo seré...-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.-Voy a ver a mi futuro cuñado.-

-Mira, ya están aquí Bill y Fleur-Dijo Fred. Ginny sonrió, todo iba a salir bien...-

o0o0o0o

Cedric estaba en su casa, tenía el estómago cerrado. Solo tenía que escribirle unas palabras. Sin embargo, no podía...

-¿Hijo?-Se acercó a la chimenea.-¡Ah, estás aquí!-Dijo su padre al verle.

-Ya sabes que hoy no estaremos...-

-Lo sé, padre-Dijo él.

-No te enfades con Potter, es una gran persona pero...ahora que tu madre no está por aquí...una mujer puede llegar a ser temible y nos manipulan...-

-¡Hijo qué mala cara!-Dijo la cabeza de su madre.

-Estoy bien...-Dijo rutinariamente.

-¿Mañana irás a comer?-Cedric alzó una ceja-Es domingo-Dijo como si eso aclarara todo.

-Pero hoy teneis una fiesta.-

-Tu madre es capaz de ir a una fiesta y hacerte una comida en condiciones...-Dijo Amos.-Realmente tienes mala cara.-Y dale con eso...¡solo estaba nervioso!

-Hasta mañana, pasarlo bien.-Cedió.

-Hasta mañana, hijo-Cedric se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Pch, pch-Abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido...últimamente no dormía bien-¿Me paso a por algo?-

-¿Qué hora es?-Dijo somnoliento.

-Las 16:30-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo preocupado.-Dame cinco minutos-Dijo nervioso. Casi se cae mientras se levanta del sofá. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió rápidamente. Mejor no detenerse en leerlo...

_Ding dooong_

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Oliver.

-Que elegante-Dijo Cedric. Después le dio el pergamino.

-Adios, que veo que llego tarde.-

o0o0o0o

El reloj marcaba las 16:45, se levantó como un resorte, ¡iba a llegar tarde!

-Lo siento-Dijo mientras se aparecía.

-¡Herms!-Dijo Ginny.

-Ni se te ocurra llorar, ¡estas preciosa!-Dijo Hermione.-¿Crees que me da tiempo a arreglarme un poco?-

-¡Claro! Si no que espere el novio-Ambas se rieron.

_Tok, tok._

-Adelante-Dijo Ginny.-¡Luna!-

-Veo que no soy la unica dama de honor que llega tarde...-

-Es que...-Comenzó Luna.

-¿Es que qué?-Dijo Hermione. Luna enrojeció.-¡No!-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo Ginny.

-Ayer dormí en casa de Nev-Dijo mientras enrojecía más.

-¡Ahhhh!-Gritaron las tres mientras se abrazaban.

-¿Pasa algo, hija?-Dijo Arthur.

-No, no ya casi estamos-Dijo Ginny.

-¿Tu dónde has estado?-Dijo Luna.

-Paseando-Aclaró Hermione.-Pensando...-

-Herms...-Comenzó a decir Ginny.

-Ya casi estoy, vete preparando.-Evitó esa conversación.

o0o0o0o

Harry estaba frente el altar, estaba algo nervioso. Tras él estaban Ron y Neville, un más que sonriente Neville.

Todos se pusieron de pie cuando empezó a sonar la música y Ginny asomó por la puerta. Harry se quedó maravillado. Arthur iba orgulloso. Luna no dejaba de mirar a Neville y Hermione de mirar la cola del vestido de Ginny.

-Cuida a mi niña-Dijo Arthur mientras colocaba a Ginny al lado de Harry.

-Lo haré.- Los novios se pusieron frente el altar. Los padrinos al lado de Harry y las damas de honor al lado de Ginny. La ceremonia fue sencilla y muy bonita. El peor momento fue el momento del baile. Harry y Ginny lo comenzaron, después irían los padrinos con las damas de honor. Ron la miró con una sonrisa.

-Herms, ¿bailas?-Preguntó Neville.

-Lovegood-Dijo Ron mientras le tendía la mano.

-Que remedio-Dijo Luna.-Soy un poco torpe bailando-Dijo mientras le clavaba el tacón en el pie izquierdo.

-Serás zorra-Dijo mientras sonreía, todos miraban a las tres parejas.

-Lo siento, Nev-Dijo Hermione.

-Yo no-Hermione se sorprendió, siguió la mirada del chico y vio a Luna clavando de nuevo su tacón.

-Eso no tiene precio-Ambos se rieron-Gracias por el baile-Dijo Hermione. Ron se desacía de Luna mientras abrazaba a Lavander. Ambos se besaron. Molly abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ese era su hijo?

-Todo tuyo-Dijo Hermione. Sonrió mientras decía que iba al baño. Solo cuando estaba segura de estar sola se derrumbó. Llevaba aguantando las sonrisas, los gestos y las palabras hirientes de Ron. ¿No tenía sufuciente con haberla jodido la vida que también la tenía que alejar de su familia? ¿Qué haría ahora cuando Molly le invitase a comer?...

-¿Hermione?-Dijo una voz conocida.-Se que estás ahí-

-Un momento Bill-

-Los que quieras-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Tengo que arreglarme-Dijo mientras le sonreía y aceptaba su pañuelo. Él movió su varita y Hermione se sorprendió al ver que esta intacta, sin rastro de lágrimas.-¿Y eso?-

-Fleur-

-Aja-Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no disfrutas un poco?-Como si fuera posible...-Te buscaba para bailar y la ignorancia duele a las personas que se creen dioses-

-¿Bailar?-Dijo ella.

-Bailar-Bailó con Bill, con Charlie, con un amigo de este...se divirtió. Ignoró completamente a Ron. Después bailó con Harry.

-¿Cómo se siente el recien casado?-Dijo Hermione mientras evitaba que Harry le pisara.

-Con los mismos problemas que tengo con el baile...-Dijo sin apartar la vista de los pies.

-Ya veo...-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo mirándola fiajmente.

-Bi..-Harry la miró aún más fijamente.-Si no vas a aceptar un bien no quiero hablar del tema-Harry la abrazó.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme-

-No hay nada que perdonar-

-¡Claro que si! Estaba tan feliz en mi burbuja que no me di cuenta de nada...necesitabas un amigo que no estuvo-

-Ya, Harry...-Comenzó a decir Hermione.

-¿Me permitis un momento?-

-¡Oliver!-Dijo ella entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

-No te despediste en la fiesta...-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Fiesta, qué fiesta?-Preguntó Fred.

-Una muy divertida-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Una fiesta y nosotros no estábamos invitados capitán?-Dijo George.

-Bueno...no era tan chic como la fiesta del Aniversario...que puedo decir-Todos se rieron.

-¿Bailas?-Dijo Oliver. Hermione aceptó.-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien-

-Hablo seriamente-

-Lo mejor que puedo-

-Eso está mejor-Dijo sonriendo.-Quizás esto te alegre un poco.-Dijo mientras sacaba un papelito de su pantalón.-Es de Ced-Hermione enrojeció.-Nadie te juzga-Hermione lo cogió con manos temblorosas.-Tengo que irme.-Besó a Hermione en la mejilla. Hermione estaba nerviosa, demasiado.

_Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras (buenos o malos momentos), llámame _

-¡Mierda!-Dijo Hermione el número estaba borrado.-¡Luna!-Dijo mientras ella se acercaba con una copa.-¿Qué lees aquí?-

-Mmmm, no sabría decirte puede que sea un 6 o un 8-

-Es de Cedric-Le susurró.

-¡¿Qué?!-Todos la miraron.-¡Te lo dije!-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.-Ve ahora mismo a verle, ¡YA!-

-Luna son las...5 de la madrugada-

-Mmm, pues algo tienes que hacer porque yo de aquí no saco un número de teléfono.-

-Ni yo-

-No se te podía haber caido la copa en otro sitio...-Dijo molesta.

-¡Eh, que me lo han dado así!-

-¿Quién ha sido el idiota?-

-¡Luna!-

-¿El torpe?-

-Oliver...-

-¿Cómo alguien tan sumamente guapo puede ser tan torpe?-

-¡Luna! Tienes novio...-Dijo mirándola severamente.

-Y dos ojos...-Las dos empezaron a reirse.

o0o0o0o

-¡Despierta!-Dijo alguien. ¿Todos los días iba a ser así?

-Dejarme dormir-Dijo Hermione.

-Tenemos una misión, asique despierta son las 12:45-

-¿Qué misión, Luna?-Dijo Hermione mientras abría un ojo.

-¡Ir a casa del mega pivón Cedric Diggory!-Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Para!-Dijo Hermione.-Y habla bajo.-

-¿Hija, estás despierta?-

-Pasa-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué tal ayer con Ron? Espero que lo arreglaseis todo, es tan encantador.-Luna se atragantó.

-Ronald tiene novia-Dijo la rubia molesta.

-Tonterías...solo será para darte celos. Quiero que venga a comer el próximo domingo...-Tras eso se fue.

-Tu madre es...-

-Mi madre le adora-Dijo mientras salía de la cama.-Y no voy a ir a ningún sitio.

o0o0o0o

¡Buenos días!-Dijo Zach cuando Cedric le abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días-Dijo Oliver. Cedric solo les saludó con la mano.-¡Qué pinta!-

-No he dormido mucho...-Dijo bostezando.-¿Qué tal os fue?-

-¡A-LU-CI-NAN-TE!-Dijo Zach.-Fuimos a cenar, bueno realmente íbamos a ir al restaurante este tan mono, pero ella dijo que no, que había hecho la cena. Fuimos a su casa y....solo os digo que NO CE-NÉ...nunca he tenido una experiencia sexual como esta...lo mejor de todo es que: ¡TENGO NOVIA!-

-¡Wow!-Dijeron Oliver y Cedric.-¿Novia?-Se empezaron a reir.

-Es más, esta tarde la conoceis-

-Imposible, mis padres me han secuestrado-

-Yo tengo entrenamiento-

-Bueno ya la veo yo...-Dijo mientras alzaba las cejas.-Por cieto 203.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Cedric.

-La habitación 203.-

-¡Gracias!-Dijo emocionado.

-Yo le di el papel-Dijo Oliver.-La verdad tiene tanta pena cargado en los ojos...-

o0o0o0o

-¡Hijo!-Dijo Amos mientras se levantaba.

-Hola-Dijo Cedric.

-¿Estás enfermo?-

-Estoy bien...-

-Pues tus ojeras no dicen lo mismo.-

-Solo me cuesta un poco dormir, nada más.-

-¿Una mujer?-Dijo sonriendo.-A mi me pasaba lo mismo con tu madre...-

-¡Cedric!-Dijo su madre.-¡Qué pena que ayer no estuvieras, la boda fue preciosa, bueno si ignoramos a Ronald Weasley!-Dijo molesta.

-Si, eso si.-Afirmó Amos.-Menos mal que ella ya no estaba-

-No se de que hablais-Dijo entre molesto y ansioso.

-Oh, pues Ronald y esa tal Brown dieron un espectáculo toda la noche, pero era más que obvio que él sigue detrás de su ex. Ella estaba bastante alicaida.-

-Si, ojala encuentre un buen chico-

-Pues ella y Lovegood se fueron y como unos cinco minutos después fui al baño y me los encontré bastante ocupados.-Dijo mientras cogía el periódico.-De todas maneras Hermione Granger podía haber hecho algo, no se no dejar que ellos se besaran así delante de todo el mundo.-

-Querida, esa chica está dolida, ¿cómo va a ir y decirles algo? Creo que tuvo mucha más clase con lo que hizo, ignorarlos.-Dijo Amos.

-Bueno,eso es cierto.-Dijo soniendo.-Comemos-

-¿Cedric estás aquí?-Dijo su padre.

-Eh, si si-Dijo sonriendo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que lo tenía que haber pasado.

o0o0o0o

-No se que hacemos aquí, Luna-

-Llama-Dijo la rubia.

-Esto es estúpido-Dijo mientras llamaba al timbre. Tras estar cinco minutos esperando decidió que era suficiente.-No está, ¿contenta?-Dijo mientras llamaba al ascensor.

-Hay más días y unos pendientes esperándote-Dijo la rubia.-Por cierto, este edificio me gusta.-Hermione se empezó a reir. Justo en el momento en el que se cerraban las puertas de su ascensor, las de otro se abrían dejando paso a un cansado Cedric.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SabrinaCullenBlack**: jaja, si Ced tendrá mal el nº de habitación...Besos! ¿Quien no quiere un Ced?

**Salesia**: jaja, meditare lo del hechizo de Luna...suena bien, jajaja. Lo del cambio de facultad...no lo acabo de ver. Besos!

**Alastor82**: lo se, lo se, estar en esa habitación es malo ya le queda poco. Besos!

**Allexx_Masen_Cullen**: BIENVENIDA!!!Me alegro q te guste esta pareja, la verdad es q no hay mucho de ellos...Besos!

**Nanita44445**: jeje, si Harry y Ginny estaban algo ciegos en su propio amor...Besos!

**Zaira Malfoy**: gracias por leer los fics y por animarte a dejar review! Si no lo sabes, actualicé Ni blanco ni negro, gris. Jaja, si la muerte de Ced es una pequeña ventaja, ¡tenemos a Edward Cullen! Pero no crees q podíamos tener a los dos? La verdad es q tu "problema" Robert-Cedric-Edward también lo tengo, pero creo q es inevitable. Sobre la pareja Ron&Hermione siempre he dicho y siempre diré que ¡no me gusta! Suerte en tus exámens!!Besos!

**Verillo**: gracias!!!!Nos vemos en el próximo, besos!

**NymphiiCullenMalfoy**: jeje, Luna será un gran personaje. Besos!

**Cielo Mágico**: BIENVENIDA!! ese su fic, me hace sentirme alguien importante, jejeje. Prefiero tu a su, jejje. Besos!!

_**Siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupada. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que vendrá cuando acabe los exámenes.**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	5. Compañeras de habitación y visitas II

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**3-****Compañera de habitación y visitas II:**

Cedric llegó al campus, Oliver tenía razón le había dado algo de espacio para que ella asumiera los cambios, pero no se pensaba rendir. Llegó a la habitación que le había dicho Zach, al parecer era la 203. Llamó y le abrió la puerta una chica pelirroja.

-¿Está Hermione?-Preguntó.

-Ella ya no está aquí, se cambió de habitación.-La cara que debía estar poniendo no debía ser muy buena.-Ll-lo siento, no se cual es la nueva. Lo siento-_¿Y ahora qué?_

Llegó a la recepción, una mujer estaba hablando por teléfono y otra ordenando unos carpetas.

-Hola-

-¿Nuevo?-Dijo una mujer bastante simpática. _¡Qué chico tan guapo!_

-Realmente estoy buscando a una persona, creía que estaba en una habitación., pero me han dicho que no...me preguntaba si podría decirme la nueva...-Dijo mientras sonreía y apoyaba la cabeza en su mano, medio recostándose sobre el mostrador.

-Bb-bueno...no podemos dar esa información-

-Lo se, pero una excepción...verá quería darle una sorpresa, ella no está pasando por un buen momento y las sorpresas siempre ayudan...-

-¿De quién hablamos?-Dijo algo enternecida.

-Hermione Granger-

-¡Oh, siempre se puede hacer una excepción!-Dijo feliz de que un chico tan guapo estuviera interesado en ella. Esa chica le parecía muy dulce y con mala suerte en la vida, si ella podía hacer algo para cambiarlo...-Es la 513-Dijo en un susurro.

-Muchísimas gracias-

-Nada, joven-Cedric se fue hacia la izquierda.-Derecha-Cedric le volvió a sonreir.

-¡Ay Sara!-Dijo su compañera.

-Es mi acto de caridad, no me digas que no era guapo...-Su compañera se empezó a reir.

-Hola-Sara se volvió a atender al chico. Casi se atraganta.

-Verá, me gustaría pedirle un favor...-

-Veré que puedo hacer-Dijo bastante seca.

-Sería tan amable de decirme dónde está una persona....bueno supongo que sabe quien soy y a quien me gustaría encontrar...-Dijo sonriendo.

-Supongo que es Ronald Weasley-Ron sonrió de nuevo.

-Y busco a Hermione Granger.-

-Pues esa información no puedo dársela-

-Vamos mujer, una excepción...-

-Son datos confidenciales, lo siento-Dijo mientras cerraba la ventanilla en las narices del pelirrojo.- Ron se quedó helado. _¡Qué borde!_

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba instalándose en su nueva y definitiva habitación, nada podía ser peor que compartir habitación con Lavander...

-¡Anda, hola!-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Hola!-Dijo contagiada por la alegría de la chica.

-Soy Astoria-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Yo soy Hermione-

-¿Hermione Granger?-Preguntó. Hermione asintió.-¡Encantada!

-¿Slytherin?-Dijo intentando recordar.

-Astoria Greengrass-Dijo.

-Vaya-Dijo Hermione sorprendida. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Draco!-Dijo Astoria contenta.-Ya tengo compañera-Dijo mientras le besaba.-Y tu la conoces-

-¡Granger!-Dijo sorprendido.

-¡Malfoy!-_Oh no, no, no, no, no_....Draco le tendió la mano.

-Enterramos el hacha de guerra-Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella le miró con duda.

-Creo que podemos...intentarlo-Ambos sonrieron.

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo Astoria.-Si quieres luego te ayudo a instalarte, ahora voy a dar una vuelta-

-No te preocupes-

-¡Vente!-

-Nn-no quiero molestar-

-Vente Gr-Hermione-Dijo Draco.

-¿Volveremos pronto?-Dijo ella mirando las cajas que tenía que colocar.

-Solo vamos a dar una vuelta en mi nuevo coche...-

o0o0o0o

Cedric encontró la habitación, llamó varias veces y no hubo respuesta. Quizás debería intentarlo más tarde. Iría a comer y volvería por la tarde. Sacó su varita y desapareció.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Hermione, Astoria y Draco aparecieron.

-Sinceramente, no sabía que podías ser tan graciosa-Dijo Draco.

-Sinceramente, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero eres muy divertido-

-¿Me tengo que poner celosa?-Dijo Astoria. Todos se rieron. Hermione entró a la habitación, necesitaban intimidad. Al rato entró Astoria con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y lanzando un suspiro.

-Este chico me vuelve loca-Dijo mientras se acercana a ella y acercaba a su vez una caja.-¿Y tu, tienes algo?-Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-O me estás tomando el pelo o eres una de las pocas personas que no saben mi desgracia-

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-¿No lees las revistas, el periódico?-

-No, sinceramente no. Bueno el periódico si, pero las secciones de cotilleos no.-

-Pues mi novio era Ron Weasley y me engañó con otra-Le contó.

-¿Weasel?-Hermione sonrió.-¿Seguías con él? ¡Menuda te has quitado de encima!-

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Hermione.

_Tok, tok, tok._

-Ya voy yo-Astoria dejó los libros sobre la cama y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Si?-Dijo sorprendida al ver allí a Diggory.

-¿Está aquí Hermione?-Astoria sonrió.

-Un momentito-Cerró la puerta.-¡Mentirosa!-Dijo mientras le daba un cojinazo.

-¿Qué he hecho?-Dijo preocupada.

-Con que no había nadie, ¿eh? A mi me viene a buscar un pivón como ese y te juro que me lo como a besos...es perfecto para ti.-

-¿De quién hablas?-Dijo asustada.

-Este chico tan mono que participó en el Torneo...-

-¿Cc-cedric Diggory?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-¡Exacto!-Corrió hacia la puerta.-¡Pasa!-

-Hola-Dijo Cedric cuando entró. Hermione casi se desmaya. ¿Cómo alguien podía estar tan ramatadamente guapo con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta negra?-

-Hh-hola-Astoria los observó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Voy a por tus llaves, ahora vuelvo-Ambos asintieron.

-No me has llamado-Dijo él.

-Bueno...verás...no tenía tu número-Cedric sonrió y alzó una ceja.-Quiero decir Oliver me dio la nota pero se le debió caer algo de champán o algo porque estaba borrado, mira-Dijo mientras sacaba de su monedero el papel.

-¡Qué mala suerte!-Dijo sonriendo.

-Fui el domingo a tu casa, creo que me dejé allí los pendientes...-

-¿El domingo?-Dijo incrédulo.-Oh, estuve en casa de mis padres...-

-¿Y sabes si están allí mis pendientes? En tu casa claro.-

-Lo miraré-Ambos se quedaron en silencio.-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-

-Bueno...es que tengo que terminar esto y mañana tengo clase y...-

-¡Yo lo termino por ti!-Dijo Astoria. ¿En qué momento había llegado?-Ve a divertirte, toma-Dijo mientras le daba unas llaves.-Ven cuando sea, tengo buen dormir-Antes de cerrar la puerta, cogió el bolso y el abrigo de Hermione y se lo dio.-Suerte-Susurró.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?-Dijo Cedric contento.

-Me dejas asimilar un momento que me ha echado-Dijo mirando a la puerta. Cedric se empezó a reir y Hermione no puedo evitar contagiarse.

-Si quieres damos un paseo-

-Vale-Dijo Hermione.-Nadie muere por un paseo.-

-Lo dices como si fuera una tortura estar aquí conmigo-_¿Lo había dicho en alto? ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

-¡NO!-_¿Por qué estas actuando así?_-Lo siento, es que estoy algo nervios...-Cedric puso un dedo sobre su boca y Hermione casi se derrite.

-Tranquilízate, es solo un paseo-Dijo mientras la sonreía. Tras eso se fueron a pasear por Londres. En silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Hermione...-Comenzó Cedric.-¿Por qué reaccionaste así?-Ella enrojeció.

-¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado tu si ves que te despiertan con un beso en el hombro, estas con una ropa que no es la tuya y en una cama que no es la tuya?-Dijo ella.

-Si fueras tu quien me despertara con un beso...feliz-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Hermione se quedó sin respiración y con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa.

-¿Qq-qué has dicho?-Dijo ella. Cedric sonrió.

-Que me despertaría feliz si fuera contigo-_Vale, no tenía problemas auditivo_s.-¿Tienes hambre?.Dijo mientras volvía a darle espacio.

-¿Hambre?-_Respira, no pasa nada_.-Si, la verdad es que si.-

-¿Cenamos?-Hermione iba a hablar.-Antes de las 21:30 estas en el campus, prometido-

-Vale-Dijo ella sonriendo. ¡_Arriésgate!_ Se fueron a cenar y estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, Hermione le bombardeó a preguntas sobre su carrera y Cedric no podía dejar de asombrarse con ella.

-Como te dije, antes de las 21:30-Dijo mientras esperaba a que ella entrara.

-Gracias, lo he pasado muy bien.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que repitirías?-

-Puede-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Mañana?-

-Vale-Cedric sonrió. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. _¿Pero qué estas haciendo? ¡Estas coqueteando con él!_

-Hermione...-Dijo mientras le cogía la mano.-No lo pierdas-Dijo mientras sonreía. Ella se miró la mano y vio que tenía escrito un número de teléfono. Sonrió.

-Creo que no lo haré.-Dijo mientras lo apuntaba en su movil.-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches-Esperó a que entrará y después desapareció.

Cuando entró todas sus cosas estaban organizadas y Astoria la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Y?-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¡No se lo qué estoy haciendo!-Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

-Dime que vas a volver a salir con él-Pidió emocionada.

-Creo que mañana-Astoria la abrazó.

-Esto huele a novio-

-¡¿Novio?!-Dijo asustada.

-Si, ya se que es normal que estés asustada y enfadada con el sexo masculino pero ES PERFECO PARA TI-Hermione notó como sonreía.

o0o0o0o

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo Cedric mientras se sentaba a desayunar con Oliver y Zach.

-Cuéntanos todo ya-Dijo Oliver.

-Fui a buscarla y...¡no estaba es esa habitación!-Dijo mientras miraba a Zach.

-¡Clara estuvo en esa habitación con ella!-

-Resulta que se había cambiado de habitación para no estar con Brown...al final, con algo de ayuda de su nueva compañera, fuimos a pasear y luego a cenar y...-

-¿Os habeis liado?-Preguntó Oliver.

-No-Dijo Cedric ofendido.

-Nadie dice fuimos a pasear y a cenar y...-Zach asintió.

-Por cierto, no me había llamado porque le diste el pergamino mojado y con los números borrados-

-¡Upps!-Dijo inocentemente Oliver.

-¡Menudos amigos, uno me manda a la habitación que no es y el otro da mal el mensaje...-

-¡No te desvíes del tema!-

-Hoy vuelvo a verla-

-¡Oh yes!-Dijeron mientras brindaban con el café Oliver y Zach. Cedric rodó los ojos.

o0o0o0o

Ron estaba bastante molesto, ¿cómo iba a hacerla sufrir si no sabía donde estaba? ¿cómo iba a haberla volver suplicando si no la veía?

-¿Te pasa algo, Ro-ro?-Dijo Lavander al ver que el chico no hacía caso a sus caricias.

-Nada, nada-Dijo mientras le arrancaba la camiseta.

o0o0o0o

Los encuentros entre Cedric y Hermione pasaron a ser diarios, o comían o cenaban juntos. Tras una semana, Cedric fue a buscarla para desayunar y luego la llevó a la facultad de Medimagia. Hermione estaba muy emocionada. Ese día ella no tenía clase y Cedric decidió faltar a las suyas al ver que ella estaba feliz. Fueron a comprar unas cosas que Hermione quería para su habitación, Cedric aprovechó y la invitó a comer.

-¿A tu casa?-Dijo ella algo tensa. La voz de Luna vino a su mente:_ La regla del 5: te invitan durante cuatro días a lo que quieras, crees que es un hombre encantador y al quinto día acabas en su cama y sin ropa._

-Así buscamos los pendientes-Dijo Cedric. Hermione seguía sin andar.-Bueno pues vamos, dejamos las compras y eliges tu el sitio-Dijo confundido. Hermione reaccionó cuando ya estaba en el ascensor que le subía a casa de Cedric. Estaba de los nervios, había sido una idiota. Se tropezó con un mueble y no vio venir el perchero que se le caía enciama, solo sintió los brazos de Cedric atrayéndola hacia él.

-¡Suéltame!-Dijo furiosa, _¿qué se había creído?_ Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento...solo quería que no te diera el perchero-Dijo él mientras lo enderezaba.-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágriamas.

-Bueno...sinceramente estaba un poco cansado de ir por todos los sitios lleno de bolsas, me he acordado de los pendientes y he pensado que podíamos cocinar algo nosotros...¿no te cansas de comer siempre por ahí?-

-¿Sólo eso?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Te parece poco?-Dijo sorprendido.-¿He hecho algo mal?-

-No, nada-Dijo mientras le abrazaba. _Eres tonta, idiota...¿qué haces abrazándolo?_ Se separó bruscamente.

-Estas rara, Hermione. ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo él mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Veras...-Se sentía idiota.-Pensé que eras de los de la regla del 5-

-¿La regla del 5?-Hermione se la explicó mientras enrojecía. Cedric casi se cae al suelo de la risa.

-Para ya, ¿no?-Dijo molesta. _¿Podrías hacer un poco más el ridículo? No Hermione, estas en la cúspide del ridículo._

-¿De verdad creías que estoy siendo así contigo porque quiero llevarte a la cama?-Dijo él dulcemente.

-Aja-Dijo ella mientras empezaba a coger sus bolsas. _¡Hora de huir!_ Cedric se acercó a ella y le apartó el pelo para tener acceso a su oreja.

-Ya te dije una vez que sería feliz se TU me despiertas con un beso pero quiero mucho más que eso, Hermione-Después le besó el cuello. No podría decir en que momento sus brazos le acercaron a ella, ni en que momento empezó a suspirar ni en que momento le acercó casi violentamente para besarle...solo podía decir que lo hizo.

-Hermione...-Dijo él mientras ella le besaba el cuello, bueno mordía el cuello.-Merlín, si no paras ahora mismo no me importará nada ser uno de esos chicos-Dijo mientras la besaba. Hermione sonrió en el beso.

-¿Tt-te apetece comer pasta?-Dijo ella cuando se separaron para respirar.

-Mmm...no sabes lo que me apetece-Hermione sonrio y enrojeció. Cedric le besó la nariz.-¿Pasta?

o0o0o0o

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Astoria cuando

-¡Estas despierta!-Dijo sorprendida.

-¡Claro que lo estoy estaba preocupada! Llevas todo el día fuera sin dar señales de vida y pensé que te habías seciestrado-Dijo mientra la hacían cosquillas.-Quiero saberlo todo-Dijo mientras Hermione se tiraba en su cama.

-Auuu-Dijo alguien.

-¿Luna?-Dijo Hermione.

-O lo que queda de ella...-Dijo mientras se quitaba a parte de Hermione de encima.

-Ya estas contando.-

-Bueno...he estado todo el día con él y...-

-¿Regla del 5?-Dijo Luna.

-¡No, mucho mejor!-Dijo Hermione. Las tres empezaron a reirse.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Astoria señalando su cuello.

_Flashback:_

_-¿Quieres café o algo?-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-No, no-Dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón._

_-¿Te quieres dormir?-Dijo él al ver el gesto de la chica._

_-Mmm...si no me propones algo interesante, lo haré.-Cedric sonrió._

_-Elige una peli-Mientras se levataba para ir al baño. Hermione se perdió en la colección de películas del chico. Por eso cuando Cedric la abrazó y la besó el cuello se dio un pequeño susto._

_-Cedric...-Dijo ella._

_-Ahora estamos igual-Dijo mientras le mordía el cuello y luego succionaba para dejarle una bonita marca. Hermione suspiró.-¿Has elegido ya?-Ella cogió la primera película que vio._

_Fin_

-¿Le dejaste una marca?-Dijo Luna.

-¡Bien hecho!-Le animó Astoria.

-Chicas, no se bien que me está pasando...si él no hubiera parado...y-yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho-Dijo Hermione roja como un tomate.

-Wow-Dijo Luna.

-¿Y cúal es el problema?-Preguntó Astoria.

-Bueno...yo nunca...-

-¡Ah!-Dijo de nuevo Astoria.

-Es que con Ron...nunca quise pero ahora...-

-No me extraña, Cedric está tan sumamente bueno-Dijo Luna.

-Desde el primer momento que os vi, supe que había una fuerte carga sexual entre vosotros pero ahora te digo que hay mucho más. ¡Definitivamente es un novio en potencia!-

-Por cierto Luna, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?-

-¡Ah, eso! Vine a verte porque llevas una semana desaparecida y cuando Astoria me dijo que habías salido dije que te esperaba aquí, luego ella habló con Malfoy y nombró a Cedric y definitivamente me quedé a esperarte.-

-¡¿Se lo has dicho a Draco?!-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno...no hay secretos entre nosotros y realmente estaba preocupada.

_Tok, tok._

-¡Draco!-Dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

-Estás mucho más relajada-

-Es que ya está aquí.-Hermione agradeció que fuera de noche y no hubiera mucha luz porque sentía sus mejillas arder.

-No puedes asustar así a Astoria, Hermione porque consecuentemente me asustas a mi, iré a avisar a estos viendo que no tenemos que ir a buscarte.-Dijo Draco.

-¿Pensabas ir a buscarme?-

-Astoria estaba preocupada...pero si estabas pasando un buen rato-Dijo mientras señalaba su cuello-con Diggory no veo el problema.-Después besó a Astoria.-Buenas noches-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SabrinaCullenBlack**: jaja, hay q ser un poco mala...si no seria demasiado facil, no crees? Besos!!! PD: Hacia tiempo q no contestaba rr y estaba hablando contigo por el msn, jeje.

**Alastor82**: si, esas madres son lo peor!! Besos!

**CieloMágico**: jaja, a mi tampoco me gusta Ron...Besos!

**NymphiiCullenMalfoy**: jaja, si Ced está ahi para Herm...Besos!

**Salesia**: Bill será un gran aliado de Hermione, todo sea dicho. Los Granger tiene una pequeña tela oscura en los ojos q les impide ver a Ron tal y como es...por mucho q Herm les diga...Besos!

**Verillo**: jeje, ya escribi un Oliver&Herms, se llama Sorpresas. Pásate si quieres por el y me dices q te parece. Besos!

**Nanita44445**: jejeje, no tarde mucho no? Me alegra q te guste el fic. Besos!

**ALEXX_MASEN_CULLEN**: si, parece q hay una diosa malvada de la fortuna q no les deja encontrarse...jaja. Besos!

_**Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, ya solo me quedan 3 exámenes...¿dije solo?...en fin, BESOS.**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	6. Comida con los Potter

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**6-****Comida con los Potter****:**

-¿Pensabas ir a buscarme?-

-Astoria estaba preocupada...pero si estabas pasando un buen rato-Dijo mientras señalaba su cuello-con Diggory no veo el problema.-Después besó a Astoria.-Buenas noches-Luna se quedó impresionada.

-¿Ese de ahí era Malfoy, el mismo Malfoy que nos hacía la vida imposible, preocupado por ti?-

-Creo que siempre le prejuzgasteis-Dijo Astoria.

-Bueno...si te insulta durante tus siete, bueno realmente los dos últimos años no lo hizo....-Dijo Hermione.-El tema es que hemos enterrado el hacha de guerra-Dijo Hermione.

-Me parece perfecto.-Dijo Luna.

o0o0o0o

De nuevo de día. Hermione se despertó con un fuerte dolor en la espalda y no era para menos, dormir con Luna era casi una tortura, la había arrinconado contra la pared y tenía la rodilla de la rubia clavada en la espalda.

-Luna-Dijo Hermione intentando moverse.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Dijo la rubia despertando.

-Es horrible dormir contigo, pobre Nev.-Luna enrojeció.

-Lo siento...-Dijo apenada.

-No pasa nada, ya se me quitará este dolor-Dijo mientras se estiraba y sentía una punzada de dolor.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo Astoria cuando entró.

-Que felicidad desde por la mañana-Dijo Hermione intentando mover el hombro sin que le doliera.

-Creo que necesitas ver a tu doctor personal...que por cierto si sigue igual que estos días vendrá a buscarte para desayunar en...siete minutos-Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. Después corrió a la ducha. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Astoria al ver que no era Cedric, quien aparecía en ese momento.

-¿Está Hermione?-Dijo Zach.

-Zach por favor...-Dijo Cedric. Astoria hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reirse. En ese momento apareció Oliver. Cedric se tapó la cara con las manos. Astoria se apiadó de él.

-Lo siento, pero Hermione se fue temprano a la biblioteca.-Dijo la Slytherin.-Dijo que estaba muy apurada con un trabajo, se fue creo que cuando no había casi ni amanecido.-Cedric no pudo evitar respirar tranquilo. Todavía no podía creer que sus amigos le hubieran hecho esa encerrona.

-¡Vaya!-Dijo Zach.

-Otro día será-Dijo Oliver.

-Adiós-dijo Astoria cerrando la puerta la ver que Hermione ya había salido de la ducha.-He mentido por ambos.-Dijo con una sonrisa demasiado Malfoy. ¡Eso se merece una cena de parejas!-Dijo feliz.-También puedes venir, Luna-Luna sonrió feliz.-¡Ah, llámale!-Dijo antes de sentarse a estudiar. Hermione cogió su movil y empezó a buscar en la agenda cuando vio que ambas chicas la miraban, se fue al baño.

-¡Que aburrida!-Dijo Luna.

-¡Cotilla!-Las tres rieron.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Hermione cuando Cedric contestó al teléfono.

-Herms-Dijo él casi en un susurro.-Si mama, iré a comer el domingo-Hermione no entendía nada.-Te esperamos en la cafetería-Dijo Zach.-Lo siento, no consigo quitármelos de encima-Dijo otra vez a un tono normal.¿Qué tal?-Preguntó feliz. Hermione se vio a sí misma con una enorme sonrisa.-Por cierto, dale las gracias a Astoria, nos ha librado de una muy gorda...todo por su culpa señorita-Dijo Cedric.

-¿Mi culpa?-Dijo ella inocente.

-Si, ayer vinieron a mi casa Oliver y Zach porque les tengo olvidados-Hermione casi pudo ver como él hacia unas comillas con sus manos.-Y vieron mi cuello...-Hermione enrojeció.

-Ll-lo siento-Dijo ella.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, él problema son ellos y su afán por querer desayunar con los dos, porque tienen que ver tus intenciones...en realidad solo quieren cotillear.-Dijo divertido. Hermione no pudo evitar reirse.

-Sobre Astoria...ya ha puesto precio a su ayuda...una cena de parejas.-De nuevo enrojeció. Cedric sonrió.

-No hay problema.-Dijo él.-¿Te paso a buscar para comer?-Dijo él.

-De acuerdo-

-Tengo que dejarte, nunca hablo tanto con mi madre...-Dijo él.

-Adiós hijo, cuídate-Cedric se rio.

-Hasta ahora, mami-

Salió del baño todavía sonriendo.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Luna.-Cuenta, cuenta-Astoria se giró a verla.

-¿Comida?-Hermione asintió.-¿Qué ha dicho de la cena?-

-Que sin problema-Astoria sonrió.-Avisaré a Draco, esta tarde sesión de compras-

-¡NO!-Dijo Hermione.

-Solo si estas muy ocupada con Cedric te librarías...-Dijo Luna.

-¿A las cinco?-

-¡PERFECTO!-Dijeron ambas.

o0o0o0o

Como empezaba a ser costumbre, Ron amanecía en la cama de Lavander...

-Ro-ro-Dijo Lavander mientras le besaba el pecho.

-Mmm-Dijo él.

-Hoy podíamos hacer algo diferente...-Dijo ella.

-Hoy tengo que recoger a mi hermana y a Harry.-Dijo el pelirrojo.-Y supongo que ayudarles con la mudanza...-

-¿Mañana entonces?-

-Aja-Dijo el pelirrojo. Esa relación empezaba a complicarse...es solo quiería sexo de ella y la ración de celos de Hermione, nada más.

o0o0o0o

-Hola-Hermione pegó un brinco.

-Idiota-Dijo mientras recogía el libro que se le había caido. Cedric sonrió.

-Sabes...-Dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella y ella acababa apoyándose en la estantería de libros. _¿Qué le pasaba a su corazón? ¿Por qué latía tan rápido?_-Hay algo que no dejo de pensar...antes dijiste una cena de parejas...-Le dijo Cedric susurrando en su oído para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos...-¿Soy tu pareja?-Preguntó mientras la besaba el cuello-Hermione acercó a Cedric para besarle y cuando enredó sus brazos en el cuello del chico no pudo evitar un quejarse de dolor.-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo él rompiendo el beso.

-Mm-me duele el hombro-Dijo ella recuperando poco a poco la conciencia.-Dormir con Luna es mortal...-Cedric sonrió. Subió las manos que tenía en su cintura por la espalda hacia los hombros.

-Aquí-Dijo él.

-Aja-Dijo ella.

-Tienes una contractura...si debe ser mortal dormir con Luna-Dijo sonriendo. Cogió el libro de Hermione, luego la mano de la la chica, andó hasta salir de la biblioteca y ambos se desaparecieron. Hermione enrojeció al ver que estaba en la habitación del chico.-Túmbate-Dijo mientras entraba al baño.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo ella más roja aún.

-Si voy a quitarte esa contractura necesito que te tumbes-_Idiota, idiota, idiota...¿por qué has pensado mal?_

-Cl-claro.-Dijo ella mientras se tumbaba.

-Tienes que quitarte la camiseta-Dijo mientras entraba con un tarro de crema. Hermione se incorporó un poco para quitársela. Se tumbó y sintió como Cedric se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Puedo?-Dijo él colocando las manos en el broche de su sujetador. Hermione asintió. Era incapaz de hablar.-Te dolerá un poco al principio-Dijo el mientras se obligaba a retirar su mano de la espalada de la chica y abría el tarro de crema. Empezó a masejera, notando como Hermione se tensaba al tocar la zona resentida. Tras quince minutos, la contractura había desaparecido pero las manos de Cedric seguían con el masaje. No supo en que momento empezó a suspirar._-Hermione_-Dijo él con la voz algo tomada.

-Mmm-Dijo ella. Lo siguiente que sintió fue a Cedric girándola y besándola apasionadamente. A los pocos segundos, la camiseta del chico había desaparecido. Ella se tensó un poco al ver que las manos de Cedric estaban jugando con los tirantes de su sujetador. Se sorprendió al ver que se lo abrochaba.

-No tengo ninguna prisa, Herms-Dijo al ver la muda pregunta. Una calidez explotó en el corazón de la castaña. Pronto sintió una humedad conocida en sus ojos.-¿Qué pas...?-Dijo él preocupado. _¿Habría herido sus sentimientos? ¡Esa no era su intención!_

-Gracias-Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba. Cedric se alivió y correspondió al abrazo.

-No contestaste a mi pregunta-Dijo él acordándose de la biblioteca. _¿Cómo se iba a librar de contestar ahora?_

-Te he invitado a la cena, ¿no?-Dijo ella mientras enrojecía. Cedric le besó la nariz.

-Para esto también puedo esperar, Herms-Dijo mientras se giraba y dejaba de aplastarla. Hermione se reacomodó.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?-Dijo ella tras un silencio. Cedric empezó a reirse.

-¿Soy perfecto?-Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Cc-cedric!-Él la besó.-Vamos a comer, no quiero que te desmayes...entre mi perfección y el hambre...-Se ganó un almohadazo.

-¿Aquí o fuera?-Preguntó mientras le ponía la camiseta. Hermione sonrió. Cogió la camiseta del chico del suelo, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

-Her-hermione-Dijo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Hermione alzó un brazo del chico para meterle la manga de la camiseta, luego el otro y por último la cabeza. Se aseguró de rozar su abdomen mientras bajaba la camiseta. Después le miró, se había apoyado en sus codos, tenía los ojos cerrados y ella estaba demasiado acostada sobre él. Enrojeció._ ¿Por qué lo he hecho?_ Le besó el cuello y le mordió suevemente la nuez. Cedric gimió.

-Creo que aquí, tengo hambre-Dijo mientras se separaba de él. Cedric se dejó caer en la cama.

-Eres mala-Dijo mientras la veía salir de su habitación. _¡Genial, ahora una ducha...fría!_

Cuando salió con el pelo mojado, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y pensar friamente para no saltar encima de Hermione. SU delantal le quedaba genial, el recogido del pelo era muy tentador puesto que mostraba su cuello y verla ahí, cantando mientras medio bailaba y cocinaba...

-Ya casi está-Dijo sonriendo, ajena a los pensamientos del chico. Él se acercó y la besó el cuello.

-Huele bien.-

Tras comer, volvieron a elegir una película, esta vez Hermione solo vio el logo de Warner Bross, se quedó dormida mientras Cedric le acariciaba el pelo.

La música de su móvil empezó a sonar, Hermione se despertó, Cedric le acercó el teléfono.

-¿Si?-Dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos. Cedric sonrió por el gesto.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué haces?!-Dijo Luna.

-Dormía-Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-Pues ya estas despertándote, son las cinco y diez.-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.-Dile a Cedric que te pase a recoger a las 20:30. ¡Tienes cinco minutos!-Dijo Astoria. Hermione se estiró.

-He oído el mensaje-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Secuéstrame-Dijo Hermione mientras le abrazaba. Cedric abrió los ojos como platos.-No quiero ir-Dijo como una niña pequeña.

-No me tientes-Dijo él mientras le besaba.

o0o0o0o

Como se había temido e imaginado, la tarde de compras fue agotadora. Ir de compras con Luna y Astoria fue divertido pero ambas eran una fanáticas de las compras. Al final acabó reciclando medio armario para sustitiurlo y con tres posibles modelos para la cena...¡una locura!

-¿Herms? ¿Luna?-Dijo Ginny mientras sostenía unos pantalones.

-¡Ginny!-Tanto Harry como los gemelos Weasley y Ron se giraron. Éste último sonrió al verla.-¿Cuándo habeis vuelto?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Hoy-Dijo Harry contento de ver a su amiga contenta.

-¡Qué idea! Podrías venirte a cenar hoy a casa-Dijo Ginny. En ese momento se aproximó Ron.

-Es una pena, pero ya tiene planes-Intervino Astoria al ver como los ojos de Hermione recuperaban el dolor de nuevo.

-¿Contigo Greengass?-Dijo Ron escéptico.

-Entre otros...-Dijo Luna.

-¿Es qué ahora no sabes hablar, Hermione?-Dijo Ron ampliando su sonrisa. Todos le miraron mal.

-Claro que se, pero no tengo nada que decirte-Dijo ella alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

-¿Y mañana?-Dijo Harry intentando romper la tensión.-¿Comer mañana, podrías?-

-Pues...-Dijo Hermione. Si iba a comer, no vería a Cedric...y se había vuelto adicta a las comidas, los desayunos, las tarde de estudio y risas con él...en defenitiva, a su compañía.-Un momento-Hermione se alejó lo sufiente para que nadie la escuchara hablar por teléfono. Volvió a los pocos minutos.-Mañana no hay problema.-Harry y Ginny la abrazaron.-Hasta mañana entonces.-Dijo mientras cogía sus bolsas y seguía a Luna y Astoria.

-¿Estás segura de ir?-Dijo Luna.

-Cedric me acompañará...-Dijo ella enrojeciendo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ambas la pararon en seco.-Esto va viento en popa-Dijo Astoria sonriendo.

o0o0o0o

A las 20:25 Draco hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Os habeis puesto tan guapas solo para mi?-Dijo sonriendo.

-No eres el centro del mundo, Draco-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Es una pena...sería un mundo tan perfecto...-Luna empezó a reirse.

-¿Lovegood?-Dijo Draco.-Vaya cambio...-La puerta sonó y por la puerta apareció Cedric. Hermione se agarró a la mesa en un gesto que pasó desapercibido. _¿Cómo era posible que siempre estuviera tan perfecto?_ Cedric no podía apartar la vista de ella.

-¿Qué tal?-Dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Diggory-Dijo Draco.

-Nada de apellidos, Draco hoy es una ¡cena de parejas!-Draco y Hermione rodaron los ojos y todos se rieron. Al poco rato apareció Neville que casi deja de respirar al ver a Draco con ellos.

-Esto promete ser divertido-Dijo Cedric. Cada chica siguió a su pareja a sus respectivos coches y quedaron en el restaurante.

-¡Estás preciosa!-Dijo Cedric cuando estaban a solas.-Creo que debería secuestrarte...-Dijo mientras cogía su mano a la vez que conducía.

-Demasiado tarde...el secuestro era antes de la cena no durante ni después de ella.-Cedric sonrió.

-Gracias.-Dijo Hermione tras un rato de silencio.

-¿Eh?-Dijo él confundido.

-Por mañana-Cedric sonrió.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme.-

La cena fue muy divertida, nunca pensaron que se llevarían tan bien con los Slytherins. Todos pudieron observar esa química especial entre Cedric y Hermione.

-Bueno Cedric...parece que estás realmente interesado en Hermione-Dijo Neville aprovechando que ellas se habían ido al baño.

-¿Ahora eres su abogado?-Dijo Draco.-¡Claro que está interesado en ella! Pero el punto no es ese...el punto es qué tipo de interés tienes.-

-Uno muy grande-Dijo Cedric.

-Sexo, relación, relación pasajera y sin demasiado compromiso, relación fuerte y definitiva de las que acaban con bebes y demás, una dulce y bonita amistad...-Dijo Draco de nuevo. Cedric sonrió.

-Relación fuerte y definitiva-Neville se atragantó, Draco sonrió y Luna corrió hasta el moreno para ayudarle.

-¿Qué le habeis hecho?-Preguntó molesta.

-Simplemente no está preparado para grandes noticias-Dijo Draco.

-¿Qué grandes noticias?-Preguntó Astoria, mientras se sentaba.

-Quidditch, nos acababan de decir como iba el partido...-

-Siempre te pasa lo mismo, Nev-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Tras cenar, se fueron a casa de Draco a tomar algo y a seguir conociéndose. Hermione miró el reloj horrorizada.

-¡Es horrible!-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Dijo Luna asustada.

-¡Son las cinco y mañana tengo que ir a desayunar a casa de mis padres!-Nadie vio la gravedad.-A las nueve-Dijo ella.

-Upps...-Dijo Draco.-

-Te llevo-Dijo Cedric mientras se levantaba. Se despidieron de todos, Draco les acompañó a la puerta.

-Herms, el bolso-Dijo Astoria. Hermione fue a recogerlo.

-Cuentas conmigo-Dijo Draco.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Cedric.

-Si necesitas ayuda, consejo, lo que sea con Hermione cuentas conmigo-

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-Dijo Cedric.

-Bueno...primero Astoria la adora, dice que es como su hermana, todavía no termina de superar lo de Daphne...segundo, siempre me he llevado mal con el famoso Trío Dorado, en especial porque Potter me rechazó y con Weasley...no aguanto a ningún miembro de esa familia, pero especialmente a Ronald...siempre vi como era y creo que ella no se lo merecía y tercero...estas completamente enamorado de ella y creo que eres perfecto para ella.-

-Wow.-Dijo Cedric.

-¡Lista!-Dijo Hermione. Draco se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y estrechó la mano de Cedric.

No habían avanzado muchos metros, cuando Hermione se quedó dormida. Cedric sonrió. La cargó en brazos tras aparcar y la llevó a su habitación. Mientras buscaba las llaves, Hermione se reacomodó en sus brazos y su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse. ¡Quería eso eternamente, quería que ella durmiera con él, que le abrazara como hacía en ese momento mientras se tumbaba en la cama con ella, que apoyara su cabeza en el pecho siempre como hacía en ese momento...!

-Herms...-Dijo dulcemente. Ella se removió un poco.-Herms-

-Mmm-Dijo ella.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí, contigo?-Por respuesta, ella le abrazó más fuerte y reacomodó el edredón de plumas a la nueva posición de ambos. Cedric sonrió y cerró los ojos.

o0o0o0o

Cuando el despertador sonó, Hermione estuvo más que tentada a estrellarlo contra la pared. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber dormido tres horas escasas, estaba feliz, había dormido tranquila, protegida._ ¿Puedo dormir aquí, contigo?_ Se giró en el abrazó y le observó dormir. Bueno, pudo observarle cuando su corazón se calmó y las mariposas en su estómago dejaron de flotar. Rompió cuidadosamente el abrazo.

Llegó a su casa feliz, con ojeras, pero feliz.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo al entrar.

-¡Hija!-Dijo su padre.

-Pensábamos que ya no vendrías...-Dijo su madre recriminatoriamente.

-Mamá, llegó media hora más tarde, no es para tanto.-Dijo molesta.-Saliste ayer por lo que veo.-Dijo ella.

-Si, con mi compañera de habitación, nos lo pasamos muy bien.-

-Si, tu cuello lo anincia a kilómetros.-Dijo acusadoramente. El timbre sonó.

-Oh, ¡has venido!-Dijo su madre corriendo a recibir al recien llegado. Su padre le miró con ¿culpa?

-Señor Granger-Hermione dejó caer la taza que sostenía.-Hermione.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Cierra la boca, hija es de mala educación.-

-Tu madre se encontró ayer con Ronald y se enteró que hoy comias con los Potter asique le invitó a desayunar para que luego os vayais juntos.-Explico su padre. Hermione no podía creerlo. Contó las horas, los segundos y los minutos para que se tuvieran que ir de la compañía de su madre. Agradeció llegar a la casa de los Potter. No paraba de mirar el móvil. Cedric no había dado señales de vida...¿seguiría durmiendo? No pudo resistirlo más y le llamo. _El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fue... ¡Mierda!_

-¡Herms! ¿Ron?-Dijo Ginny al ver que venían juntos.

-Oh si, tu hermano ha desayunado en mi casa, ahora habla con mi madre...-Dijo furiosa. Sin embargo dejó su discurso cuando vio a todos los Weasley y a Remus, Sirius y Tonks. ¡Genial, ahora tendría que...presentarles a todos a Cedric! ¡Pobrecillo, le había metido en la boca del lobo!

Llevaba media hora allí y no dejaba de estar nerviosa...el timbre sonó. Harry acudió a abrila.

-¿Malfoy?-Dijo sorprendido. Se hizo un silencio tenso.

-¿Está Hermione?-Un momento, ¿había dicho Hermione?

-Ss-si-Hermione fue a su encuentro.

-Sirius-Dijo al verle. Sirius iba a acerarse pero Hermione le interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-Traigo un mensaje-Dijo dándole una nota.

_Siento mucho no estar allí en estos momentos, se que para ti era importante pero me ha llamado mi madre que está en San Murgo por mi padre...pensaba llamarte, pero me quedé sin batería y tampoco sabía donde vive exactamente Potter, menos mal que Astoria se ofrecio._

_Te llamaré cuando pueda._

_Espero que no lo pases muy mal._

_CD_

La letras era horrible, se notaba que había sido escrita con prisa y nervios. Miró a toda la sala y de nuevo a la nota.

-Tengo que irme-Anunció. Draco sonrió.

-¡Pero si no has comido!-Dijo Molly.

-Ya comeré.-Dijo mientras cogía su abrigo.-Ginny, Harry-Dijo mientras les daba un beso a cada uno.

Cuando se fueron, todos tardaron en reaccionar, Hermione se había ido con Malfoy...

-¿Alguien sabe algo?-Dijo Ginny. Todos negaron.

o0o0o0o

Draco la dejó en el hospital.

-Voy a buscar a Astoria y a avisar a mi madre que no iremos.-Dijo mientras aparcaba.

-No es necesario, Draco.-Dijo ella.

-Deja que Astoria lo haga, eres muy importante para ella.-Dijo Draco mientras la detenia cogiendola del brazo.-Además se supone que los amigos hacen esas cosas-Hermione sonrió y asintió.

Entro en San Murgo y preguntó en recepción. Pronto lo vio. No paraba de pasarse las manos por el pelo y de mover la pierna contra el suelo.

-¡Cedric!-Dijo ella cuando estaba segura de que era él.

-¡Has venido!-Dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Cedric le paró con la mano para que dejara de preguntar.

-Yo estoy bien, mi padre ha sufrido un infarto y a mi madre le ha dado una crisis de ansiedad y también esta ingresada.-

-Lo siento tanto-Dijo ella. Cedric le abrazó. En ese momento llegaron Zach, Oliver, Draco y Astoria.

-Deberías dormir un poco-Dijo Cedric al ver que llevaban allí todo el día y todos dormían menos ella.

-Yy-ya dormiré-Dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Debes estar muerta-Dijo él.

-Quiero estar contigo, a tu lado.-Dijo ella mientras bostezaba.

-Gracias-Dijo él mientras la besaba.

-¿Señor Diggory?-

-Si, doctor-Dijo mientras rompía el beso.

-Sus padres se encuentran en perfecto estado-Cedric respiró tranquilo.-Su madre será dada de alta mañana por la mañana y su padre, si sigue los ejercicios y reomendaciones en dos días. Puede pasar a verlos, aunque brevemente.

-Gracias, doctor.-Dijo él.

o0o0o0o

Una vez que salieron del hospital, Cedric iba a desayunar con sus padres. Su madre esta muy demandante, quería que volviera a vivir con ellos. Apenas tenía tiempo libre y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no dormirse en clase. Lo que peor llevaba era no ver a Hermione. Hablaban todos los días, pero él necesitaba desconectar. Por suerte esa mañana llegaba su tío y se liberaría un poco.

-¡Estas horrible!-Dijo su tía.

-Mi hermana no te deja respirar-Dijo su tío. Cedric asintió. Si seguía a este paso...era él quien caería enfermo. Llevaba así quince días, más la semana que había pasado su padre en el hospital...u mes. Su tía le ofreció una caja.

-¿Un regalo?-Dijo él.

-Creo que lo necesitas.-Cedric abrió la caja, en su interior había unos billetes de avión.-La casa de la playa está libre, ve y relájate.-

-Pero mi madre...-

-¡VE Y RELAJATE!-No hizo falta más.

o0o0o0o

-¡Ced!-Dijo Hermione cuando le vio en su habitación.-¿Ha pasado algo?-Dijo preocupada.

-No, todo bien.-

-¿Por qué vienes corriendo?-Dijo ella no muy convencida.

-Siempre quieres saberlo todo, ¿eh?-Hermione enrojeció. Cedric le acarició la mejilla.-¿Me acompañarías a la playa?-Hermione miró a sus libros y apuntes y luego a él.-Este fin de semana-Dijo rodando los ojos. Hermione sonrió. Él la besó.-¡Vamos!-Dijo él.

-¿Ya?-Dijo ella.

-Si, yo ya tengo mi maleta. Si quieres te ayudo con la tuya-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-¿Os fugais?-Dijo Astoria al entrar. Draco alzó una ceja.

-Nos vamos a la playa-Dijo Cedric.

-Era más emocionante y romántico fugarse...-Dijo Astoria.

-Nos vemos el lunes-Dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la maleta.

-¡Pasarlo bien!-Dijo Astoria emocionada.

-No hagais locuras...-Dijo Draco. Hermione enrojeció.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cielo Mágico: jeje, la venda tardará en caer...y me alegro que te gustara Sara. Besos!

Valentina B: me alegra que te guste la trama. Hay muy pocos Ced&Herms, con lo mona que es esta pareja...por cierto BIENVENIDA! Besos!

xsiCk_&_saDx: gracias por la suerte, me vino muy bien, jeje. Besos!

SabrinaCullenBlack: jaja, te mande a Ced pero volvio diciendo que como estabas de vacaciones nadie lo recibio y se volvio desolado asiq...tuve que consolarlo, jajaja. ¡Disfruta esas vacaciones!

Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black: me encanta que te encante!!!!Besos!

Alastor82: jajaja, captado el mensaje! Besos!

Nanita44445: jaja, un capi movidito, no crees? Besos!!

ALLEXX_MASEN_CULLEN: jaja, ya os mandare un Cedric particular para que os deje su marca, jajaja. Besos!

Salesia: sisisi, no te preocupes que el clan Slytherin llegará. Muajjjjaaajjaa! Ya sabes que Luna es Luna...Besos!

Anto Cullen: jeje, nunca lo habias pensado? Pero si son muy monos!jajaja. Me alegra que te guste la pareja y el fic. Besos!!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	7. A la aventura: la playa

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**7-****: A la aventura: la playa**

-¿Os fugais?-Dijo Astoria al entrar. Draco alzó una ceja.

-Nos vamos a la playa-Dijo Cedric.

-Era más emocionante y romántico fugarse...-Dijo Astoria.

-Nos vemos el lunes-Dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la maleta.

-¡Pasarlo bien!-Dijo Astoria emocionada.

-No hagais locuras...-Dijo Draco. Hermione enrojeció.-Y si las haceis...¡disfrutarlas mucho!-

-Malfoy...-Dijo Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta.

o0o0o0o

El viaje en el avión fue demasiado corto para ambos, tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar. Ahora que volvían a verse cara a cara...

-Estás agotado-Dijo Hermione.-Creo que solo te vi con estas ojeras en el Torneo...-

-Asique ya te habías fijado en mi...-Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

-Todas las chicas se fijaban en ti ese año...-Dijo ella.

-Claro, claro-Dijo él. Hermione se incorporó un poco.

-¿Me vas a decir que no sabías que tenía a medio Hogwarts detrás tuya? Eso si que no me lo creo...-Dijo ella mirándole acusadoramente.

-Estás exagerando mucho-Dijo él.

-No, no lo hago.-Dijo ella.

-Si, claro que lo haces. Además si tu me hubieras dicho algo, el resto hubiera importado lo mismo que ahora, nada.-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-¿Y Cho?-Dijo mientras le miraba divertida.

-Hubiera roto con ella antes de lo que lo hice, total la causa fue la misma...-Hermione arqueó una ceja.-Tu-Contestó Cedric. Ella enrojeció y Cedric se reacomodó.

Tras bajar del avión y esperar a recoger sus maletas, Cedric le llevó a la casa de sus tíos.

-¡Es preciosa!-Dijo mirando la pequeña cabañita cerca de la playa.

-Desde pequeño he venido aquí, es bastante especial para mi-Dijo él. Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias por compartirlo conmigo-Cedric la abrazó.

o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto en Londres, Draco acariciaba el pelo de Astoria que estaba tumbada sobre él.

-¿Cómo estará?-Preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto?-

-Es que...lo ha pasado mal y siento...siento que es mi obligación protegerla...esta vez no puedo fallar-Dijo con determinación.

-Astoria-Dijo Draco seriamente.-Hermione no es Daphne...Daphne no volverá...-Los ojos de Astoria se acuaron.

-Fue mi culpa que muriera...-Dijo esquivando la mirada.

-Murió en la guerra, ella decidio su camino al lado de Voldermort, no tu-Dijo Draco.

-Pero yo no la protegí bien cuando acudió a mi...-

-Astoria-Dijo sujetando su mentón-¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Enfrentarte tú sola a todo el ejército de Voldemort?-Dijo enfadado.

-Dejé que ella lo hiciera mientras yo estaba segura y a salvo-Dijo empezando a llorar. Draco sabía que nunca conseguiría superarlo del todo, pero últimamente estaba mucho mejor...

-Y yo siempre agradeceré que me hicieras caso, no hubieras soportado el castigo que sufrió tu familia.-Dijo Draco más para sí mismo que para ella.-Sigo sin entender bien que tiene que ver en todo esto Hermione...ella está en la playa con un chico que está loco por ella...¿dónde está el peligro?-Astoria sonrió.

-En ella misma-

-¿Quién os entiende?-Dijo llevando las manos al cielo. Astoria empezó a reirse.

-Antes de ir a tu casa, ¿podemos pasarnos por el cementerio?-Dijo tras un largo silencio.

-Sabes que siempre que quieras-Astoria le abrazó.

_Tok, tok, tok._

-Hola-Dijo Astoria.

-¿Está Hermione?-Dijo Ginny intentando ver dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Malfoy, tumbado en la cama, con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca...tremendamente sexy.

-No, se ha ido de viaje-Ginny empezó a reirse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, cariño?-Dijo Harry.

-Jajajaja...dd-dice que...jajaja...Herms...-Harry le cortó.

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?-Dijo preocupado. Malfoy rodó los ojos ante la actitud protectora de Potter. Astoria se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

-Se ha ido de viaje-Repitió la Slytherin.

-¿Y eso es tan gracioso?...-Dijo Harry.-Sabes que Luna lleva insistiendo siglos en llevar a Hermione a conocer a toda su familia...-Respiró tranquilo.

-Nadie a dicho que se haya ido con Lovegood-Intervino por primera vez Draco. Harry y Ginny se miraron.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Astoria algo molesta.

-¿Con quién iba a irse Hermione de viaje sino es con Luna?-Dijo Ginny.-La broma ha sido graciosa pero ya...¿dónde esta Hermione?-

-No es ninguna broma, Hermione se ha ido de viaje y con quien os lo dirá ella si quiere-Dijo Draco. Harry le miró fijamente, decidiendo que era cierto lo que el rubio decía.

-¿Y cuándo vuelve?-Dijo el moreno.

-El martes-Ginny abrió los ojos bruscamente.

-¡¿El martes?!-Dijo incrédula.-Hermione nunca ha faltado a una clase sino ha sido por enfermedad.-

-Hasta luego.-Dijo Harry algo preocupado. _¿Con quién estaría Hermione?_

-¡¿Por qué son tan idiotas?!-Dijo Astoria.-¿Qué se creen? ¡Ella tiene una vida a parte de ese estúpido de Weasel y de ellos mismos! De eso me encargo yo como dos y dos son cuatro.-Dijo furiosa. Draco sonrió por la actitud de su novia, realmente iba a protegerla de todos.

-Bueno, ellos siempre han sido algo posesivos...-Dijo recordando el colegio.

-Vámonos-Dijo mientras cogía sus cosas.

o0o0o0o

Cedric se despertó cuando los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara. _¡Mierda, había olvidado bajar la persiana!_ Se frotó los ojos y de pronto recordó todo.

_Flashback:_

_Dejaron las cosas en la entrada y Cedric arrastró a Hermione a la playa. Necesitaba sentir la arena en sus pies, el agua del mar acariciando su piel...necesitaba relajarse._

_-¿No deberíamos colocar las cosas primero?-Dijo Hermione._

_-Disfruta un poco-Dijo Cedric con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después se agachó un poco y le salpicó con agua._

_-Ahh-Dijo ella por el contraste de temperatura.-Idiota-Dijo haciendo un mohín. Cedric fue a abrazarla. Cuando Hermione vio que estaba totalmente despistado le empujó y acabó en el mar._

_-¡Hermione Granger!-Dijo él cuando salió de nuevo a la superficie. Hermione no paraba de reirse. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en los brazos de Cedric que se hundía en el agua._

_-Quien rie el último, rie mejor-Dijo cuando ella le miró acusadoramente. Después aflojó en poco sus brazos, que rodeaban el cuello del chico.-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no supiera nadar?-_

_-Se que sabes nadar-Dijo ella. Cedric colocó un mechón de la chica._

_-¿Ah si?-Dijo él sin poder apartar la vista de sus labios._

_-Segunda prueba del Torneo...el ll-lago-Estaba empezando a ponerse algo nerviosa. Cedric le soltó las piernas y pasó a acariciar su mejilla._

_-¿El lago?-Dijo sin comprender._

_-Si, tuvisteis que saltar al lago y rescatar a una persona y...-Cedric la besó. La mente de Hermione se quedó en blanco y se dejó llevar por su cuerpo. Cuando ambos se separaron para poder coger algo de aire, Hermione enrojeció. Tenía sus piernas rodeando la cintura del chico y sabía que había soltado un pequeño gemido. Cedric volvió a besarla._

_Después de que el sol empezara a ocultarse, ambos volvieron a la cabaña cogidos de la mano. Mientras Hermione se duchaba, Cedric preparó algo para cenar. Mientras él se duchaba, ella puso la mesa y termino de vigilar la cena. Tras cenar se fueron al salón, donde como iba siendo costumbre, Hermione se quedó dormida. Cedric la llevó a la cama. Le dio un beso._

_-Qq-quédate-Dijo medio dormida._

_Fin_

Y allí estaba ahora, sonriendo. Todavía podía recordar la sensación que tuvo cuando ella le pidió que se quedara. Hermione se movió ligeramente y Cedric decidió ir a bajar la persiana. Con que uno se despertara por su olvido era más que suficiente.

-Buenos días-Dijo Hermione cuando vio que el entraba a la habitación con una bandeja. Él se acercó a ella, dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y después la besó.

-¡Buenos días!-Hermione enrojeció. Cedric se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Hermione le imitó. El chico puso la bandeja en medio de ambos.

o0o0o0o

Domingo, Ginny no había dormido bien. No dejaba de pensar en dónde estaría su amiga y lo más importante, con quién. También le preocupaba, y porque no decirlo, estaba algo celosa de ya no ser la confidente de la castaña. Sabía que parte de culpa la tenía ella y su empeño en alejarla de Harry; otra parte de la culpa la tenía su hermano. Por mucho que dijera que estaban perdonados, sabía que Hermione se había alejado de ellos por su hermano...

-Ha escrito tu madre, dice que vayamos a comer-Dijo Harry perezoso.

-¡Oh, claro es domingo!-

-Ginny...-Harry se rascó la nuca.-Se que es la tradición en tu familia, pero no podíamos no ir hoy.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-Dijo coqueta mientras se sentaba encima del moreno.

-Se me ocurren varias cosas.-Dijo el moreno. Ginny sonrió.-Pero la verdad es que prometí a Sirius que hoy iríamos-Dijo esperando los gritos de la pelirroja.

-Si es por eso, iremos a cenar. Sabes de sobra que los domingos se come en mi casa.-Dijo molesta. Harry dejó pasar eso por el momento.

o0o0o0o

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?-Dijo Cedric.

-Lo que tu quieras-Contestó Hermione. Cedric apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

-Ya estoy haciendo lo que quiero-

_Pic, pic, pic..._

-¿Oyes algo?-Dijo Hermione.

_Pic, pic, pic_

-Parece que llaman a la ventana.-Cedric se levanto, subió la persiana y vio una lechuza. Dejó que entrara y ésta se dirigió hacia Hermione. Hermione alzó la ceja.

_¡¿CÓMO NO ME HAS DICHO NADA?! CUANDO HOY HE VISTO A DRACO Y A ASTORIA COMIENDO Y NO ESTABAS TU, ¡ME PREOCUPÉ! PERO CUANDO ME DIJERON DONDE ESTABAS Y, ¡MEJOR AÚN! CON QUIEN..._

_AAAAAAHHHHHH_

_ESTARÉ ESPERÁNDOTE CON UN TARRO DE HELADO ENORME PARA ESCUCHAR TODOS (SI HAS LEÍDO BIEN, TODOS) LOS DETELLES_

_LL_

Cedric no pudo evitar reirse.

-¿Con qué permiso has leído?-Dijo ella. Cedric la abrazó por la espalda.

-Con el de una sana curiosidad.-Besó su cuello.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Cedric-Dijo intentando no dejarse llevar, _¡se supone que estás enfadada!_

-Pues que suerte que yo no sea un gato...-Dijo mientras la giraba y besaba intensamente. _¡Qué más da si deberías estar enfadada!_ Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya le había quitado la camiseta a Cedric y acariciaba su espalda. _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_ Cedric no puso pegas ante eso y pronto ambos cayeron en la cama. Cedric le quitó el camisón y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al ver el cuerpo de Hermione y como cierta cantidad de sangre se acumulaba en una parte en particular. Hermione al sentirlo gimió y enrojeció. Cedric no podía creer que fuera real, se prometió a sí mismo que lo disfrutaría al máximo pero que para ella iba a ser la mejor experiencia de su vida. Hermione los giró a ambos, se acercó a besarle pero se elejó asustada.

-¡Oh no!-Se levantó corriendo y se encerró en el baño. Cedric se asustó.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo en la puerta del baño.-¿Estás bien? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-Nn-nnoo-Dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?-Dijo angustiado.

-¿Ppu-puedes darme un momento?-Dijo ella.

-Claro-Dijo él. Volvió a la habitación cabizbajo. _¿Qué había pasado? Tenía que ser algo grave porque ella estaba llorando._ Se dejó caer en la cama. Recogió el camisón de Hermione que estaba medio caido y algo llamó su atención. Por una parte soltó el aire aliviado y por otro se imaginó lo mal que ella lo debía estar pasando. Volvió al baño.

-Hermione, por favor abre la puerta- Solo escuchó los sollozos de la chica.-Por favor-Dijo él. La puerta se abrió. Cedric entró ansiaso y la abrazó.-No pasa nada-Dijo él. Hermione escondió su cara con su pelo.

-Claro que pasa...¡qué vergüenza!-Dijo sin mirarle.

-Es algo natural-Dijo él alzando su mentón.-Las mujeres pasais por ello todos los meses.-

-Pero no debería pasar ahora, era dentro de una semana-Dijo intentando apartar su mirada.

-No pasa absolutamente nada-Repitió él con una sonrisa.

-Pero es que...-Dijo enrojeciendo de nuevo.-tu...yo...-

-Te dije que no tenía prisa y lo mantengo...la situación surgió, nada más.-Cedric la besó suavemente.-Estaré en la playa-Dijo mientras la dejaba en el baño.

o0o0o0o

¡Ginny, Harry!-Dijo Molly al verlos llegar.-Llegais tarde-

-Es que Harry no quería venir-Dijo Ginny molesta.-Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No es que no quisiera, es que había quedado con Sirius...no le veo mucho últimamente.-Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Oh, cariño...que se venga...-Dijo Molly mientras hacía aparecer un plato más en la mesa.

Sirius llegó diez minutos más tarde. Harry le abrazó efusivamente.-Lo siento-Le susurró. Sirius le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Y Hermione?-Dijo el moreno.

-De viaje-Dijo Ginny molesta.

-¿Y dónde ha ido?-Dijo Bill interesado.

-No sabemos ni donde ni con quien-Dijo más molesta.

-Vaya-Dijo Sirius.-Por fin voló del nido-

-¿Eh?-Dijo Harry.

-Que por fin dejó de daros explicaciones de todo lo que hacía con su vida, cosa que me alegro.-Dijo el moreno.

-Ni que se lo exigiéramos-Dijo Ginny enfadada.

-Claro que lo haciais-Dijo Bill.

¿Y vosotros que sois, sus defensores?-Intervino Ron.

-Ya vale-Dijo Harry, ahora comprendía todo. Su mujer solo estaba celosa, como siempre y él...él había fallado a la única persona que se mantuvo a su lado siempre, en cuanto la viera tenía que lograr que le perdonara...tenía que dejar de hacer todo lo que Ginny quería por mucho que la quisiera-Sirius tiene razón Ginny. Lo que te ha molestado no es que ella esté de viaje, lo que te ha molestado es que no te haya avisado la primera. Y tu Ron, mejor no hables de ella.-Los hermanos Weasley se quedaron mudos. Había un silencio tenso.

-¿Alguien quiere café?-Dijo Molly.

-Me encantaría Molly-Dijo Sirius.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, mamá-Dijo Ginny mirando mal a Harry.

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!-Dijo Ginny cuando llegaron a su casa.

-¿Hacer qué Ginny?-Dijo él.

-Decirme lo que has dicho-Dijo ella.

-Es la verdad, es lo que realmente te ha molestado. Lo que me ha sorprendido es que le dijeras a tu madre que yo no quería ir...lo que yo quería era comer con mi padrino, solos nosotros. Sin TU familia. Entiendo que es tu familia pero Sirius, Remus y Hermione son MI única familia y espero que lo entiendas porque el próximo domingo yo iré a comer con ellos, tu haz lo que quieras-Dijo Harry enfadado. Subió los escalones y dio un portazo cuando entró en la habitación. Ginny no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, su hasta ahora feliz matrimonio se veía interrumpido por ella...todo había pasado desde que habían ido a buscar a Hermione...

o0o0o0o

Cedric estaba paseando cuando vio que Hermione salía de la cabaña. Siguió paseando al mismo ritmo para dejar que ella se tranquilizara. Seguía teniendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hoy hace algo menos de calor que ayer-Dijo Hermione cuando llegó a su lado.

-Si, el agua también está más fría. He pensado que quizás quieras ir al pueblo, si subes a esa-Dijo señalando a su izquierda- colina las vistas son fantásticas y, además, hacen unos helados que están riquísimos.-Hermione se relajó un poco al ver que él seguía igual, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La verdad es que lo pasó muy bien. La vista era, francamente, maravillosa. Los helados estaban deliciosos. Solo cuando casi se ahoga al venir una mujer y decirle que estaba embarazada de mellizos, fue el momento negativo del día. Sobre todo porque el médico que debería asistirla no dejaba de reirse. No quería ni imaginar la cara que había puesto.

-Cuando pensabas decírmelo-Le picó Cedric.

-¿El que?-Dijo ella.

-¡Qué va a ser! Que vamos a ser padres y ¡por si fuera poco, doblemente! O acaso me estás engañando con otro...-Dijo teatreizando. Hermione no sabía si reir o pegarle.

-Ya vale, Cedric-Dijo intentando no reirse.

-Si esa mujer lo ha dicho y ha jurado que es bruja-Dijo acurrucándose en ella.

-No sabes que las brujas no existen, son cosas de cuentos...-Dijo ella mientras empezaba a acariciarle el pelo.-Cedric empezó a reirse.

-¿De verdad? Y yo que creía que si...entonces, ¿tampoco existen los sapos que son príncipes?-

-Ella negó con la cabeza-

-Pues vaya-Dijo abrazándola. Ella le besó la frente enternecida por el gesto.

o0o0o0o

El martes por la mañana Hermione se sentía extraña, no quería volver...sabía que tendría que dar unas cuantas explicaciones...y es lo que menos quería. Se estaba tan bien entre los brazos de Cedric...

-Buenos días-Dijo él. Hermione se sobresaltó, no creía que él estuviera despierto. Sino no se hubiera quedado embobada mirándolo.

-Bb-buenos días-Dijo algo cohibida.

-Supongo que hoy tampoco puedo secuestrarte, ¿no?-Dijo él. Hermione empezó a reirse.

-El único día que podías secuestrarme no lo hiciste, asíque ahora nada-Dijo ella acariciando su pelo.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo él besando su muñeca.

-Mmm...casi seguro.-

-Sino nos damos prisa perderemos el avión y será un secuestro forzado...-Dijo él con pena en los ojos. No quería volver a alejarse de ella.

o0o0o0o

Cuando Ginny se despertó, Harry ya se había ido, otra vez...desde el domingo apenas hablaban. Él se refugiaba en su trabajo y ella estaba empezando a pensar que quizás debería disculparse...Quizás si invitaba a Sirius a cenar...si eso podría ser.

-Creía que no estabas-Dijo la pelirroja al verle en el salón leyendo el períodico.

-Estoy haciendo tiempo para ir a ver a Hermione-Dijo sin levantar la vista del papel.

-¿Y por qué no me has avisado?-Dijo medio dolida.

-Porque tengo que hablar a solas con ella-Ginny se enfadó más. Ni cena ni leches con Sirius.

-¡Oh, claro corre a sus brazos!-

-No empieces, ¿quieres? Llevo sin hablar seriamente con MI HERMANA desde hace más de un año...quizás si lo hubiera hecho, Hermione no hubiera tenido que aguantar tanto con Ron, quizás no le hubiera fallado.-Dijo Harry seriamente.-Durante todo ese año he dejado muchas cosas por ti...a Hermione, a Sirius...hace meses que no veo a Teddy y es mi ahijado...eso tiene que cambiar...-La culpa mpezó a aparecer en Ginny. Todo lo que le decía era cierto...pero ¿tan difícil era de entender que le quería solo para ella?

-¿Y nosotros que, eh?-Dijo algo defensiva.

-Ambas cosas son posibles, Ginny-Dijo acercándose a ella.-No se trata de una cosa o la otra-Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo siento Harry, he sido tan egoista...-Le abrazó.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alastor82:** jajaja, creo q sería demasiada suerte si el ataque de corazón lo llega a tener su madre...jaja. Besos!

**Nanita44445:** jajajaj, q te parecio el finde playero? Jajaja, fui muy mala? Espero que no me mates. Besos!

**ALEXX_MASEN_CULLEN:** yo también me incluyo en ese sueño...jajaj igual q el pobre Nev?Y quien corrió para atenderte? Besos!!

**Cielo Mágico:** jaja, parece ser que soy experta en hacer q los personajes que agraden desagraden y los que desagrada, agraden (vaya trabalenguas)!

**Salesia:** jaja, creo que le mandare un video a Dumbledore para que llore a moco tendido con el momento de la cena, ¡buena idea! Jajajaja. Estoy de acuerdo de que Hermione siempre tuvo claro que nada de nada con Ron...se que te dije que Pansy, Theo y Blaise aparecerían en el fic y llevas pidiéndomelo varios capis....la espera finaliza....en el próximo capítulo ¡aparecen! Besos!

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha:** jajaja, me alegro que te guste mucho el fic y la relacion Cedric&Herms y Herms&Draco. Besos!

**NymphiiCullenMalfoy:** la madres.....siempre metiendose en asustos q ni las van ni las vienen!!!jajaja. Besos!

**DionyBlackPotter:** yo tmb lo quiero!!!jajajaja. Besos!

**SabrinaCulenBlack:** jajaja, te llegó esta vez? Jajaja. Aiiiissss a lo mejor para tu cumple llega...Besazos!!!

**Oceanide:** BIENVENIDA!!! me alegra q te guste la historia! Besos!!!

_**Bueno chicas, espero que no me mateis porque se que muchas, si no todas, esperabais que este capítulo pasara algo que no ha pasado....no os preocupeis, llegará.**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	8. El cambio el oficial

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**8-****: El cambio es oficial:**

-Supongo que hoy tampoco puedo secuestrarte, ¿no?-Dijo él. Hermione empezó a reirse.

-El único día que podías secuestrarme no lo hiciste, asíque ahora nada-Dijo ella acariciando su pelo.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo él besando su muñeca.

-Mmm...casi seguro.-

-Sino nos damos prisa perderemos el avión y será un secuestro forzado...-Dijo él con pena en los ojos. No quería volver a alejarse de ella.

Cuando llegaron a Londres, no terminaban de acostumbrarse. Ni el clima, ni la humedad, ni la gente era como hasta hace unas horas. Allí se respiraba tranquilidad, aquí estrés.

-Vuelta a las prisas-Dijo Cedric.

-Aja-Dijo Hermione mientras intentaba que un ejecutivo no se la llevara por delante. Llegaron al edificio de la residencia de Hermione. Ambos estaban algo tristes, nada iba a ser igual.

-Gracias por el fin de semana-Dijo Cedric.

-Siempre que quieras-Contestó ella.

-¿Ahora mismo?-Hermione empezó a reirse.-No quiero volver a casa de mis padres, no quiero alejarme de ti-Hermione le abrazó.

-Ni que te fueras de la ciudad-Dijo ella sonrojada.

-Quiero volver a despertarme contigo, desayunar juntos, comer juntos, pasar la tarde contigo, dormir contigo...-Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios. Estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Podemos hacer casi todas esa cosas-Dijo ella. Cedric sonrió.

-¿Mañana a las nueve para desayunar?-

-¿A las diez?-Dijo ella.

-¿Quién es ahora la dormilona?-Hermione sonrió.

-Pretendo ponerme al día para luego poder dedicarte algo de tiempo...-Cedric se sintió algo culpable.

-Teóricamente yo debería hacer lo mismo...hasta las diez-Dijo mientras jugaba con su pelo.

-Hasta las di...-Cedric la besó.

-Ejem...-

-¡Luna!-Dijo enrojeciendo.-¡Astoria!-

-Helado de ¿chocolate?-Dijo Cedric sin dejar de abrazar la cintura de Hermione.-Supongo que te espera una gran tarde de chicas...no me dejes muy mal.-Luna los miraba con ojos soñadores y Astoria feliz. Cedric le besó ligeramente los labios y desapareció.

-¡CUÉNTANOS TODO!-Dijo mientras la empujaban hacia la habitación. Hermione solo suspiró...menuda tortura la esperaba. Si algo la salvara...-

_Tok, tok, tok..._

-Potter...-Dijo Astoria molesta._ ¡Qué oportuno!_

-¡Harry!-Dijo la castaña abrazándole. El moreno se sorprendió por su efusividad.

-¿Qq-quieres dar una vuelta?-Hermione cogió su bolso y dejó a las chicas en la habitación.

-¡Esto no te libera de nada!-

-¿Liberarte?-Dijo él confuso.

-Cosas de chicas, no lo entenderías-Empezaron a pasear sin rumbo fijo.-¿A qué debo tu visita?-Ahora que se fijaba...-¿Y Ginny?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Quería hablar contigo-Dijo él algo incómodo. Nunca se le daban bien este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Si y no-

-¡Harry habla de una vez!-

-Se que he tardado siglos, pero me he dado cuenta de que te he abandonado.-

-Has estado ocupado...-Dijo ella incómoda.

-Hace siglos que no hablamos...cuando te he dicho que quería hablar contigo, me has preguntado que si pasaba algo...a eso se han reducido nuestras conversaciones. Quiero que eso cambie, quiero volver a tener esas conversaciones de horas donde hablabamos de cualquier cosa y entre esas cosas de nuestros problemas...si todavía no es muy tarde para ello, claro.-Hermione estaba emocionada.-Podría decirse que Ginny...me absorbió demasiado y yo no supe frenarlo.-

-¡Claro que no es tarde Harry!-Dijo abrazándole. Entraron en una cafetería y estuvieron hablando durante horas...

-¿No vas a decirme con quién te has ido de viaje?-Dijo Harry cuando salían de la cafetería. Ya era de noche.

-Con un chico-Dijo ella. Harry esperó a que ella continuara.-Cc-creo que es alguien muy especial y me está ayudando mucho....ya no pienso en...-

-Ron-Dijo terminando la frase por ella.-¿Estás bien?-

-Ahora si, él me ha destrozado parte de mi vida, pero no pienso permitir que continue, Harry.-

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-

-¡Era tu mejor amigo y el hermano de tu novia...!-

-No era fácil, entiendo-Hermione sonrío.

-Es Cedric-Harry no entendió nada.

-El chico es Cedric-Hermione esperaba los gritos o algo por parte de Harry, pero ese silencio...le miró a los ojos.

-¿Diggory?-Dijo él al fin.

-Aja...¿algo que decir?-

-Pues...¡qué me alegro mucho por ti!-

-Gracias Harry-Dijo abrazándole.-¿Podrías...?-

-Mi boca está sellada-

-Me alegro tanto que volvamos a ser nosotros...-

-Yo también. ¿El domingo vendrás a comer?-

-No se si...-

-A Grimmauld Place-La sonrisa inundó el rostro de Hermione.-Podrías invitarle, Sirius y Remus estarán encantados de conocerle y Teddy también irá...-

-¿Teddy irá?-Dijo emocionada.

-¡Qué malos padrinos somos...le hemos ignorado!-Se echaron a reir.

o0o0o0o

Cedric dejó las cosas en su casa y luego, armándose de paciencia se dirigió a la casa de sus padres.

-¡Hijo!-Dijo su madre cuando apenas había abierto la puerta. Su tía rodó los ojos.

-Mama...-Dijo mientras terminaba de entrar en casa.

-Padre, ¿cómo estás?-Dijo obsrvándole.

-¡Harto! Tu madre no me deja ni moverme para coger un vaso de agua. ¡Dile algo!-

-Mama...-

-No voy a permitir otro susto así-Dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No soy un inútil!-

-Tiene razón-Su madre los ignoró.

-Tienes tu cuarto listo, en estos días lo he preparado como antes...-

-¡No va a vivir aquí!-

-Pero Amos...-

-Lo cierto es que no puedo seguir como el mes pasado...-

-¿Quién es esa bruja? Aquí hay una mujer-Amos le miró con ojos esperanzados y Cedric rodó los ojos.

-Dejarle tranquilo-Dijo su tía.-Si hubiera una chica deberías alegrarte por él, será una gran chica...-Cedric sonrió.

-¿Nombre?-Dijo su padre. Cedric se mordió el labio y sonrió. ¡Ese gesto era de Hermione!-Está bien, esperaremos hasta que tu quieras...-

-¿Al menos te quedarás a cenar o has quedado?-Dijo su madre molesta. El timbre sonó.

-¿Está Ce...? ¡Ced!-Dijo Oliver.

-Deja que el chico se divierta-

-Mañana me pasaré a veros-Dijo él.

-Bueno...¿qué tienes que contarnos? ¿Has dejado la soltería?-Dijo Zach.

-Estoy en ello-Dijo Cedric mientras pedía tres cervezas.

-¿Te vas de fin de semana y pretendes que nos creamos eso?-Dijo Oliver.

-No quiero agobiarla...-

-Sensato-Sentenció Zach.-Por cierto...nos debes un desayuno...-

-No quiero agobiarla-Repitió él.

-Seremos buenos, solo queremos conocerla-

-¡Ya la conoceis!-

-¿Por qué no quieres que estemos con vosotros?-Dijo Zach ofendido.

-Mmmm, déjame pensar...¡oh si! Empezareis a contar batallitas en las que yo siempre quedo mal, luego me hareis parecer idiota y por último...-

-¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta?-Dijo Oliver.-¡Eso lo hacíamos porque veíamos que esas chicas no te interesaban realmente!-Los ojos de Cedric se abrieron mas de lo normal _¿Tanto se notaba?_

-Mañana a las diez-

o0o0o0o

Hermione volvió feliz. Parecía que todo estaba volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Suspiró antes de entrar, tomando fuerzas para lo que la esperaba...

-¡Por fin!-Dijo Astoria.-¿Qué le pasaba a Potter? ¿Se ha dado cuenta ya de que la pelirroja es una idiota?-

-Astoria...-Dijo Hermione.

-Se que son tus amigos, pero el hermano mira lo que te hizo y ella ha alejado a tu mejor amigo de ti porque es una posesiva...¡es cosa de familia!-Luna sonrió.

-Eso no es del todo falso-Hermione se dejo caer en su cama.

-Harry ha venido a disculparse y hemos estado hablando como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, hemos vuelto a ser nosotros...y también le conté lo de Cedric-

-¿Y?-Dijo Luna.

-¡Se alegró mucho por mi! Creo que este domingo le invitaré a comer a casa de Sirius-

-¡Ahhhhhh!-Astoria no entendía nada.-Si le vas a presentar a Sirius y a Remus eso quiere decir...¡qué esto es serio!-Astoria abrazó a Hermione.

-Lo supe en cuanto os vi-

-Pero ahora cuenta, cuenta-Hermione empezó a relatarles todo, Astoria y Luna casi mueren de risa cuando les contó el episodio de su supuesto embarazo. Eso le llevó a recordar cierto acontecimiento y enrojeció.

-¿Y tu y él...no...?-Dijo Luna.

-No-Dijo aun más roja.

-¿Qué pasó?-Dijo Astoria preocupada.

-Pues...estábamos besándonos y....¡qué vergüenza!-Dijo tapándose con la almohada la cara. Luna y Astoria se la quitaron.

-¿Y?-Dijeron ambas algo ansiosas.¿Te hizo algo?-Dijo Astoria. Hermione negó.-¿Te obligó a algo?-Preguntó Luna enfadada. Hermione volvió a negar.-¿Te bloqueaste?-Volvió a preguntar Astoria.

-¡Ya!-Dijo Hermione empezando a agobiarse.-¡Se me adelantó la regla!-Las tres supiraron aliviadas: Hermione porque por fin lo había dicho; Luna y Astoria porque no era nada de lo que estaban pensando.

-¿Eso es todo?-Dijo Luna.

-¡¿Te parece poco?!-Gritó Hermione.-¡No teneis ni idea de lo que fue ver mi camisón manchando de sangre justo cuando iba a besarle! No se como pude volver a mirarle a la cara...-

-A mi me pasó una vez con Draco...el día que terminé no salimos de su habitación-Dijo tumbándose al lado de Hermione.

-Eso es algo importante, con...nunca querías y con Cedric...-

-Con Cedric todo mi mundo se viene abajo...es como una especie de necesidad estar con él...-Volvió a enrojecer. Astoria se empezó a reir.

-¡Estas totalmente enamorada de él!-Dijo abrazándola.

-Yo...es tan diferente...quiero decir, con Ron estuve años enamorada de él y ahora con Cedric...siento cosas que...-

-¡Qué nunca habias sentido!-Terminó Astoria por ella.-Permiteme que te diga esto: no dudo que te enamoraras de Ron cuando estabas en cuarto o quinto, pero luego te ataste a ese sentimiento porque era lo correcto. Su hermana te lo decía a todas horas, tu mejor amigo no te dedicaba el tiempo de antes y te viste empujada a esa relación...pero el amor no fue más que un capricho adolescente y prueba de ello es que nunca quisiste profundizar tu relación...pero con Cedric, esas dudas no están y me apuesto lo que quieras a que con él te sientes totalmente segura, feliz, medio drogada...es una sensación increible.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Dijeron Luna y Hermione a la vez.-¿Nos lees la mente?-Dijo Luna. Astoria se empezó a reir.

-Idiotas...llevo sintiendo eso mismo desde el momento en el que me fijé en Draco...asique-Dijo mirando a Hermione fijamente-¡Bienvenida al club de las enamoradas!-

-¿Pero no es muy pronto?-Luna y Astoria rodaron los ojos.-Apenas le conozco y...-

-Y ese es el miedo de la enamorada-Cortó Astoria.

-Oye...aquí vibra algo-Dijo Luna. Hermione cogió su bolso y directamente lo vació. Cuando vio su móvil lo abrazó y después respondió.

-¡Hola!-

-¿Qué tal?-Dijo Cedric.

-Bien.-Dijo Hermione.

-No mientas estás más que bien-Se oyó la voz de Luna.

-Dejad de cotillear-Dijo Hermione.

-Pero si solo queremos saludarle...-Dijo Astoria. Las tres se miraron cuando oyeron la risa de Cedric al otro lado del teléfono. Después se unieron a él.

-Ya estoy sola-

-¿Asique estás más que bien?-Dijo Cedric con voz melosa.

-Se puede decir que si...-Le siguió el juego.

-¿Hay alguien culpable de ese bienestar?-

-Podría ser...-

-Espero que sigas igual cuando sepas que mañana, siempre si tu quieres, desayunaremos con mis amigos-

-Vale-

-¿Vale? ¿Así, sin más?-

-¿Es qué tenía que decir otra cosa?-

-¡No!-

-Hablando de quedar, el domingo, siempre si tu quieres, me gustaría que vinieras a comer a casa de Sirius-

-¿Me has copiado la frase?-Dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Cedric, no salgas por la tangente-

-¡Claro que iré!-

o0o0o0o

Hermione se levantó a las 7.30, tenía tanto que recuperar. Por suerte, Astoria había conseguido todos los apuntes y solo tenía que pasarlos, hacer dos trabajos y listo. Se fue a la biblioteca. Se aseguró de ponerse una alarma para no llegar tarde.

Dos horas más tarde, entró en su habitación despertando a Astoria.

-Por favor, es muy pronto-Dijo mientras miraba el reloj.

-¿Mejor estos pantalones o estos?-Dijo sujetando uno en cada mano.

-Negros-Dijo acurrucándose.-Por cierto, esta noche...¡nos vamos de fiesta!-

-¿De fiesta?-Dijo ella.

-Si, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos-

-Conozco a tus amigos-Dijo entre dientes.

-También conocías a Draco...por favor, Hermione-Dijo levantándose y abrazándola

-Ok-

-¡Verás que bien lo pasamos!-

Cedric llegó puntual, como siempre. Hermione estaba algo nerviosa. Sabía que era algo absurdo porque ya los conocía y le habían parecido muy simpáticos, pero...

-Estás muy guapa-Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias-Enrojeció. Llegaron a la cafetería y buscaron con la vista a los chicos. Pronto los divisaron y fueron a su encuentro.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo Zach.

-Buenos días-Contestó Hermione nerviosa.

-¡Por fin te dejas ver por estos lares-Dijo Oliver.-Creía que desde la fiesta nos tenías miedo.-

-He estado ocupada-

-Mmm...asique aquí mi amigo-Dijo agarrando su brazo.-ocupa mucho tiempo-Hermione se sonrojó.

-No, bueno...-

-Siempre lo hace, cuando quieres darte cuenta han pasado horas, es taaaaan encantador-Continuó Zach. Cedric se tapó los ojos con la mano. Ahora recordaba porque no quería que este desayuno tuviera lugar.-Os hemos pedido café-

-Gracias-Dijo Hermione. Tras pasar unos minutos de bromas tensas, Hermione empezó a seguirles el juego y los cuatro acabaron muertos de risa.

-¡Eres tan graciosa!-Dijo Oliver.

-Oye, ¿os quereis venir esta noche de fiesta?-

-Allí donde hay una fiesta estamos nosotros, pequeña-Dijo Zach. Oliver y Cedric rodaron los ojos.

-Os aviso cuando sepa el lugar exacto y la hora-

-Esperaré tu llamada impaciente-Hermione no pudo evitar reirse.

-Eres todo un caso, Zacharias-

-Zach, llamamé Zach sino creeré que eres mi madre.-

o0o0o0o

Ginny no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Harry regresó tarde, feliz y no soltó prenda de lo que había hablado con Hermione. Uso su mejor cara de pena, le intentó seducir, le juró que no diría nada...pero él no soltó prenda. Odiaba sentirse al margen, odiaba saber que Hermione conseguía cosas que ella no, odiaba saber que ellos compartían algo en lo que ella no estaba incluida...

-Buenos días-Dijo Harry besándola.

-Serán buenos para ti-Dijo Ginny.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?-

-¡Qué no confías en mi!-

-Ginebra, claro que lo hago-

-Si lo hicieras, me contarías lo que pasó ayer-

-Ya te lo he dicho, estuve horas hablando con Hermione, poniéndonos al día de todo este tiempo...-

-¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Con quién?-Dijo Ginny.

-Eso te lo contará ella, no yo-

-¡Pero tu eres mi esposo!-

-¿Y?-

-¡Qué no debemos tener secretos!-Dijo mientras acariciaba su abdomen. Harry apartó su mano.

-Así no llegarás a ningún sitio-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Es que ahora necesito el permiso de Hermione para tocarte?-Dijo enfurecida. Si, ahora recordaba porque no había hecho ni dicho nada a pesar de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su hermano y ella.

-No, pero no dejaré que lo uses para como medio para nada. Si quieres tocarme hazlo, pero no porque no te cuento lo que ha hecho Hermione este fin de semana.-Ginny no aguanto más y le tiró un jarrón a la cabeza. Harry lo esquivó con clase y luego lo reparó.-Que tengas un buen día Ginebra-

-Pues yo espero que el tuyo sea horrible-Harry se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

o0o0o0o

La noche llegó y las cosas entre Harry y Ginny no mejoraron mucho. Fueron a la celebración del compromiso de Fred con Angelina sin hablarse apenas. En la cena se sentaron separados, Harry apenas participó en la conversación y estuvo bastante reticente a unirse a los gemelos en la discoteca.

-¿Todo bien?-Dijo Bill cuando entraban a la discoteca.

-Si-Contestó Harry.

-¿Si?-

-Solo una pelea-Contestó el moreno. Bill por su parte, no se quedó muy conforme. Dentro los esperaban Lavander y Ron. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Ginny abrazaba a Lavnader.

-Eso no es solo una pelea-Dijo Bill. Harry le explicó brevemente los hechos. Bill no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa Bill?-Dijo Fleur al verle preocupado.

-¡Mis hermanos son un par de idiotas!-Dijo molesto.

-¿Te refieres a mi, hermano mayor?-Dijo George.

-¿O a mi?-Dijo Fred.

-Me refiero a ellos-Señalando a Ron y a Ginny. Los gemelos se preocuparon.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se había dejado convencer por Astoria y Luna a que ese vestido era perfecto para esa noche. Pero no terminaba de verlo claro. Cuando Draco entró y la observó, se temió lo peor.

-Estás guapa-Dijo.

-Gr-gracias-Dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Y yo?-Dijo Astoria. Los ojos de Draco brillaron.

-Tu estás preciosa-Dijo antes de besarla. Justo en ese momento, llegó Cedric y Hermione lo agradeció, porque estaba sintiéndose una intrusa en ese momento de pareja.

-Hola-Dijo al ver que Cedric no decía nada.

-¿Por qué te has vestido así?-Dijo al fin. _Sabía que era una mala idea..._

-Bueno...Astoria y Lu...-

-¿Quieres matarme? Déjame secuestrarte-Dijo mientras la besaba el cuello. _O quizás haya sido una perfecta idea..._

-Veo que ya estamos todos-Dijo Draco.-Llegaremos tarde-

Se aparecieron en un edificio bastante lujoso. Cuando llegaron al piso, Hermione estaba de los nervios. _¿Qué pintaba ella allí?_

-¡Hola!-Dijo Pansy al abrirles la puerta.-Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa!-Dijo al ver a Hermione.

-¿Algún problema?-Dijo Blaise.

-No, solo digo que vaya sorpresa-

-Lo ratifico-En ese momento se sentía como si fuera parte de un zoológico.

-Bienvenida-Dijo Blaise sonriendo.-El cambio de amistades te sienta la mar de bien...-Dijo alzando las cejas.

-Ni se te ocurra, Blaise-Dijo Astoria.

Tras unas cuantas miradas más y, porque no decirlo, unas copas, el ambiente era perfecto. Si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que iría a casa de Pansy Parkinson a una fiesta, bailaría con Draco Malfoy y conversaría tranquilamente con sus enemigos del colegios hubiera llamado loco al que se lo dijera.

-Bueno, mis buenos amigos, ¿quién se anima a ir de marcha?-Dijo Theo.

-¿Quieres irte de mi fiesta, así descaradamente?-Dijo Pansy.

-No, quiero hacer un descanso, ir a una discoteca, encontrar a una chica y luego regresar a esta fiesta. Sino, en breve estos-Dijo señalando a Draco y Astoria-empezarán a ponerse melosos, tu encontrarás a algún chico, Blaise ya está ocupado en tu habitación y la estrella de esta noche-señaló a Hermione-tiene compañía sino me equivoco...asíque-

-¿Has dicho en mi habitación?-Dijo Pansy.

-Aja-La morena corrío hacia ella.-¡BLAISE SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!-

-Te acostumbrarás, ese es Blaise-Dijo Theo.

Finalmente, todos dejaron la casa de Pansy y se fueron a una discoteca.

-Gracias por complacerme-Dijo feliz el moreno mientras empezaba a buscar a su presa.

-¿Astoria?-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Luna!-Dijo Hermione. Media hora más tarde, Theo regresó algo pálido.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar?-Propuso.

-Voy al baño y por mi vale-Dijo Astoria.-¿Venis?-Dijo a las chicas.

-¡Mejor no!-Dijo Luna al ver que Hermione iba a levantarse.

-¿Qué os pasa?-Dijo la castaña.

-Es que el baño esta hecho un asco, todo hay que decirlo-Astoria cambió de idea ante esas palabras.

-Pues yo no quiero irme, acabo de encontrar una vista magnífica-Dijo Pansy.

Finalmente, se quedaron. Media hora más tarde, todo era como antes, bailes y risas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Draco cuando encontró el momento.

-He visto a los gemelos Weasley y pensé que ella no querría...en fin verlos.-

-Es fácil cogerle cariño,¿eh?-Dijo Astoria.

Los tres se giraron a mirarla y sonrieron al verla besándose con Cedric, ajena a todo.

-Tengo que admitirlo, nunca pensé que ella era así-Dijo Blaise.

-Bueno, parece maja-Añadió Pansy.

-¿Podríais darle una oportunidad?-Dijo Astoria.

-¿No lo hemos hecho ya?-Dijo Pansy. Astoria sonrió.

-Me refiero a ellos-Señalando a Ron y a Ginny.

-¿Te refieres a Hermione y Diggory?-Dijo Fred.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo Bill.

-Allí-Señaló George.

-Wow, está guapísima-Apuntó Fred.

-¿Qué mirais tanto?-Preguntó Ron. Justo en ese momento, Hermione estaba riéndose con ¿Malfoy?

-¡¿Está con Malfoy?!-Dijo Ginny. Bill y Harry empezaron a temerse lo peor.

-Pues si que ha evolucionado la mojigata...o tiene un trío o ambos se la pegan de lleno a Greengass-Dijo Lavander. Harry, Bill y los gemelos estaban a punto de saltar. En ese momento apareció Cedric y le dio una copa y un beso en el hombro.

-¡Esta con Diggory! La muy zorra está con Diggory-Dijo Ginny.

-¡Ginebra!-Dijo Harry.

-¡Ni se te ocurra defenderla!-Contestó la pelirroja. Ron estaba en shock. Esto no tenía que pasar...

Durante el resto de la noche, ninguno apartó la vista de ese grupo. Ron estaba maldiciédose por haberla perdido, estaba preciosa, radiante, espectacular...super sexy.

-Tengo que ir al baño-Dijo Hermione.

-Te acompaño-Dijo Pansy. Ambas se perdieron entre la gente.

-¿Y Hermione?-Dijo Cedric que había salido a avisar a sus amigos.

-Al baño-Dijo Blaise.

-¡NO!-Dijeron a la vez Draco, Astoria, Luna y Theo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Cedric preocupado. Theo explicó brevemente todo.

-Pansy iba con ella-Dijo Blaise.

-Bueno, Pansy da miedo-Dijo Theo.

Cuando salieron del baño, Pansy palideció. _¡Mierda! _

-Hermione, quieres algo de beber-Dijo reteniéndola.

-No, no me apetece-Dijo volviéndose.

-¡Hermione, qué sorpresa!-Dijo Lavander.

-Y que lo digas-Dijo Hermione. Justo en ese momento vio a todos los Weasley, a Angelina y a Harry.

-Parkinson-Dijo Ginny.

-Weasley-

-Te equivocas, soy Potter cielo-

-¿Cuánto te durará, cielo?-Dijo Pansy, marcando la última palabra.

-¿Qué insinuas?-Dijo Ron.-No todos son tan rastreros como ella-Dijo señalando a Hermione-cambia de amistades, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta al primero que pasa y así vestida...si en el fondo todo sale a relucir.-Hermione sintió como se le acuaban los ojos.

-Ronald, ya basta-Dijo Bill.-No le hagas caso, ha bebido mucho.-

-Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten-Dijo Ginny. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más de lo normal.

-¡Ginebra, ya basta!-Dijo Harry furioso.

-¿Tu también te la tiras?-Dijo Ron a Harry.-Conmigo no eras tan abierta...más bien no había quien te abriera las piernas-Dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la cara de Hermione para tocarla. Sin embargo, otra mano se cruzó en el camino e impacto en su mejilla.

-Mira Weasel, cállate de una vez. No eres más que un perdedor que se las da de héroe pero todo sabemos que cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles huiste como el rabo entre las piernas...-Ron enrojeció furioso.-Disfrutad de la noche-Dijo mirando a Harry, Bill y Fleur-aunque con esta compañía...-Después agarró a Hermione de la mano y se fue.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo parando en seco.

-Quiero irme-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Ni se te ocurra creer nada de lo que han dicho: estás muy guapa, te lo estabas pasando de miedo y tienes a un pivón de novio y nuestra amistad, asique ¡OL-VI-DA-LOS!-

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo el mundo en quien confiabas te traicionaba?-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Oh si!-Una sombra apareció en sus ojos.-Mis padres-Dijo la morena.

-Pansy...-Dijo Hermione sintiéndose mal.

-Alegra esa cara-Dijo mientras sacaba su varita y limpiaba los restos de pintura que las lágrimas habían dejado.-Ahora estás perfecta-Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias por pegarle-Dijo Hermione cuando todos aparecieron en tropel.

-¡Oh, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo y su hermana se ha librado por los pelos!-

-¿A quién has pegado?-Dijo Blaise.

-A Weasel-

-¿Nos hemos perdido que pegaras a Weasel? ¡Repítelo!-Dijo Theo. Cedric no dejaba de mirarla.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya-Dijo Cedric mientras le apretaba la mano sin dejar de mirarla.

-Mañana teneis que ir a desayunar a mi casa, es la tradición. No os podeis perder las locuras de Theo y de Blaise-Hermione sonrió.

-Hasta mañana-Dijo mirándolos agradecida.

-Hasta mañana-Contestaron todos.

-Despediros de Luna por mi-

-En cuanto deje de estar ocupada con Neville-Dijo Astoria. Todos rieron.

o0o0o0o

Cedric esperó a que ella decidiera hablar. Pero llegaron a su habitación y no había abierto la boca.

-Cuando quieras hablar...-Dijo apenado.

-Ced-Dijo abrazándole.-¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo?-Sin pensarlo, se desapareció abrazándola. Abrió la puerta de su casa lo más rápido que pudo y la cargó hasta su habitación. Hermione escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello del chico. Cuando le quitó los zapatos, Hermione negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Cuando terminó, cogió su varita y con un simple movimiento, ella tenía la camisa puesta y Cedric el pantalón del pijama. Se metió en la cama y esperó a que él hicera lo mismo. Después le abrazó.

-Lo que más me ha dolido, es que Ginny se haya puesto de su parte. ¡Era mi amiga, mi primera amiga!-Dijo empezando a llorar. Cedric le abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Y Luna, y Astoria y Pansy?-Dij él jugando con su pelo.

-Pero Ginny fue la primera que me quiso por como era, la primera en quien confie...-Dijo dolida.

-Se que duele, pero sinceramente, estás mejor sin ella. Ha demostrado que no es tu amiga-

-Y Harry volverá a alejarse de mi, perderé a mis amigos...-Empezó a llorar más fuerte. Cedric le acercó su movil, mientras este sonaba.-Contesta tu.-

-Es Harry-Dijo él. Tras unos minutos, colgó.

-Me ha pedido perdón-

-Él es tu verdadero amigo, no los otros-Dijo Cedric molesto.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Cedric. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida-Dijo mientras le miraba intensamente.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar en ella-Luego la besó.

o0o0o0o

-¿Dónde vas?-Dijo Ginny al ver que Harry no entraba en la cama.

-A dormir en el salón-Ginny empezó a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**He regresado tras siglos en la parra...bueno no exactamente tras siglos sin casi tiempo para respirar! En fin, en este capi aparecen el resto de los Slytherin como muchas estabais pidiendo y la pareja vuelve a Londres...nos vemos pronto, q estoy de vacaciones, asiq como mucho en una semana estaré de vuelta. Os dejo con la respuesta a los rr:**_

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** jajjaa, creo q odiaras mas a Ginny en este capi. Te llegó mi regalo de cumpleaños, era un Sirius envuelto en un gran lazo rojo...jajaja. Besos!

**CieloMágico:** gracias! Hasta el próximo capi. Besos!

**Salesia: **jajaja, si creo q era pronto para poner un lemmon en la historia. Sobre si lo de la adivina es una profecia...en el primer capi si q hay alguna pista, no digo mas...la relacion entre Harry y Ginny como ves esta entrando en una crisis...de la q yo se el desenlace, pero no desvelaré hasta q sea el momento oportuno, (muajjjajaja) La historia de Astoria se irá sabiendo poco a poco, pero la guerra siempre tiene consecuencias...Espero q la aparición de los Slytherins te haya gustado. Besos!

**NadiAna:** jejeje, me alegro mucho q te encantara el capi, espero q este no te decepcione. La verdad esq Ron y Ginny no son dos de mis personajes favoritos...Besos!

**NyraPotter:** jeje, me alegro q te enganchara tanto la historia para q leyeras los 7 capis seguidillos. Espero q este tmb te guste. Besos!

**Nanita44445:** jejeje, creo q acabo de abrir una brazha donde caera Ginny y todo el odio q estoy haciendo q sintais por ella, empiezo a sentirme...iba a decir culpable, pero no, en esta historia es así. Besos!

**Alastor82:** sobre tu intuicion no diré nada. Y si fui un poco mala, lo reconozco. Besos!

**NymphiiCullenMalfoy:** jaja, los hombres lo tienen mas facil, eso problemas no los tienen...sin embargo nosotras...cada mes...en fin. Espero que te guste el capítulo, besos!

**Allexx_masen_cullen:** jejeje, q cara hubieras puesto tu? Creo q Ginny te caerá peor en este capi, me lo dice mi ojo interior...jaja. Besos!

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha:** jeje, me alegra q te gustara el fic. La verdad es q Harry no lo pasará del todo bien en estos capítulos...Besos!

**Io:** se que no actualicé rapido, sorry. Besos!

**Valentina B:** wow! Me alegro lograr q te guste esta pareja!!!Besos!

**Diony Black Potter:** q pensante q era?! Se que fui mala...al cortarles justo ahí, pero era necesario...Besos!

**Aridenere: **jeje, suelen pasar por mi mente parejas poco comunes...Besos y hasta el próximo capi!

**Andrea:** gracias por el rr! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Besos!

_**Muchas gracias por los rr, las alertas y la gente q ha añadido esta historia a su lista de favoritas y a mi como a su lista de autores. Hasta pronto!**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	9. Grimmauld Place

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**9-****: Grimmauld Place:**

-Gracias por estar aquí, Cedric. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida-Dijo mientras le miraba intensamente.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar en ella-Luego la besó. Hermione se acurrucó con Cedric empezó a quedarse dormida. Cedric sonrió y decidió que él también se merecía el sueño.

Hermione amaneció con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba tan cómoda en ese momento. Intentó estirarse pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazada a Cedric. Estaba profundamente dormido, el pelo le caía sobre los ojos y Hermione le encontró realmente guapo. Le retiró poco a poco el pelo y empezó a acariciarle la cara. Sabía que le acabaría despertando pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Buenos días-Dijo Cedric sin abrir abrir los ojos y abrazándola más fuerte.

-Buenos días-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Podemos dormir un poco más?-Dijo mientras acariciaba el cuello de Hermione con la nariz.

-¡Para, me haces cosquillas!-Dijo ella.-Además tenemos que ir a un desayuno-

-Mmmm, ¿hoy tampoco puedo secuestrarte?-

-Mmmm, quizás luego-Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Luego?-Dijo él.-Te tomo la palabra.

o0o0o0o

-¿Crees que vengan?-Dijo Astoria.

-¡Déjalo ya, ni que fuera tu novio!-Dijo Pansy molesta.

-Pansy, no lo entiendes...ella...¡ella está aquí!-Dijo al mirar por la ventana.

-Gracias al cielo, creo que sino nos hubieras vuelto locos a todos-Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.-Hola par de dormilones...-Hermione sonrió.

-Creo que todavía falta gente asique...-Dijo Hermione.

-Si, Blaise es muy dormilón.-Dijo Draco. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Ya estoy aquí.-Dijo Blaise.-Granger, la estrella de la noche...¿cómo has dormido?-

-Gg-genial-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-Vaya...quizás no hayas dormido precisamente...-Hermione triplicó su rojez.

-Deja de agasajar a Hermione, eso quiere decir que ayer el pajarito se quedó en su jaula...-Pansy dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Por supuesto que no se ha quedado en ninguna jaula, Pansy. No es mi problema que últimamente a ti no te visite ningún pajarito.-Hermione se quedó perpleja, parecía un partido de tenis.

-Verás, Blaise-Dijo mientras le empujaba al sofá y luego se sentaba encima de él. Después empezó a mover ligeramente la cadera.-Me he vuelto un tanto selectiva y he dejado la etapa de sexo desenfrenado, ahora busco algo distinto-Después se apartó de él. Todos los chicos estaban con la boca abierta y Blaise un tanto sofocado. Astoria abrazó a Pansy.

-Me encanta que hayas pasado de etapa-Dijo feliz.

-Eso ha sido totalmente...no tengo palabras-Dijo Hermione.

-Te acostumbrarás-Dijo Pansy.-¿Café?-

-Gracias-Los chicos miraron a las chicas alucinados. Había demasiada complicidad.

-Deja de pavonearte o la próxima vez Pansy será aun más demoledora.-Dijo Theo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.-Deberías ser más como él-Dijo señalando a Cedric.-Discreto, sin pavoneos pero feliz...-

-Oye yo no...-

-Si, si lo que sea-Dijo Draco-Tengo hambre.-Todos fueron a la cocina y empezaron a comentar la noche, evitando el momento de la noche que no fue tan divertido.

-Creo que os olvidais mencionar el momento de la noche, el bofetón fue memorable. Creo que yo no lo podría haber hecho mejor...-

-Oh, yo vi el que le diste a Draco en tercero, fue mi inspiración-Dijo Pansy. Todos se empezaron a reir.

-Creía que hablabamos de Weasel, no de mi-

-Si, pero ese puñetazo marco un antes y un después en la historia de los puñetazos...-Dijo Pansy. Hermione empezó a reirse a carcajada limpia.

-¿Podrías hacer una representación del momento?-Dijo Astoria.-Si tuviera que pegarle, sería bueno saber como...-

-A mi nunca vas a tener que pegarme, cariño-Dijo antes de basarla.

o0o0o0o

-¿Dónde vas?-Dijo Ginny al ver que Harry no entraba en la cama.

-A dormir en el salón-Ginny empezó a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Harry-Dijo Ginny a las dos horas.-Vuelve a la cama-El moreno no se movió.-Cariño, vuelve por favor-

-Aquí estoy muy bien-Contestó.

-Pues hazme un sitio-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Te dije cuando lo compramos que era muy estrecho...solo hay sitio para uno-

-¿Sabes que te digo? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!-Dijo furiosa.

Harry había dormido de pena, le dolía el cuello, la espalda y no dejaba pensar en lo que había visto la noche anterior...¿esa era la mujer que amaba, una arpía? ¿esa era la mujer con la que iba a compartir su vida, la madre de sus hijos, la mujer con la que envejecería? Ella no era la dulce chica del colegio, la chica que le había robado el corazón...su mente empezó a pensar cosas que nunca creía pensar. ¿Ella realmente le querría? ¿Sabría desde el principio lo que pasaba entre Ron y Hermione? Si lo sabía, ¿por qué lo había permitido? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, necesitaba un café.

-Buenos-Dijo cuando entró en la cocina. No podía creer lo que veía.-días-

-Buenos días, tío-Dijo Ron mientras Lavander le ofrecía un trozo de tortita.

-Toma cariño-Algo no le cuadraba. Instintivamente olió el café. Parecía como siempre. Se mojó levemente los labios y escupió.-¿Pero qué...-

-¿Pasa algo cariño?-

-MI café tiene una tonelada de sal-Dijo Harry furioso.

-Vaya...me he equivocado...jeje-Dijo poniendo cara de inocente.

-Tengo que irme-Dijo mientras salía de la cocina malhumorado. Tenía sueño, no había podido tomarse un mísero café y encima su mujer parecía que le había declarado la guerra. Ahora al papeleo del Ministerio...

o0o0o0o

-Bueno, se que os encanta mi compañía, pero tengo que ir al Ministerio...-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Draco.

-Todavía no dejan de darme la brasa con lo de mis padres...tengo que presentar unos papeles para poder demostrar que soy la heredera de todo...ni en la cárcel dejan de joderme la vida-Dijo molesta.

-El Ministerio lo único que quiere es dinero...-Dijo Astoria.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Dijo Draco.

-No, gracias. No os preocupeis-Dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Llegó al Ministerio diez minutos más tarde. Tenía que confesarse a sí misma que estaba algo nerviosa. Hoy volvería a ver a sus padres y eso era algo que nadie más sabía...tenía que enfrentarse a esto ella sola. Subió en el ascensor, por suerte iba sola...bueno su soledad duró una planta.

-¿Potter?-Dijo Pansy al verle.

-Buenos días-Dijo sin mirarla siquiera. Vale que no eran amigos del alma, pero lo correcto era que cuando alguien te saludaba, tu le contestaras y le miraras aunque fuera levemente...ahora que se fijaba en el moreno...tenía un aspecto horrible, parecía ¿deprimido?

-¿Estas bien Potter?-Harry dejó de mirar a la pared de ascensor y la miró a ella.

-¿Parkinson?-Preguntó extrañado. Pansy se quedó sin palabras, no podía estar pasándole esto a ella, no con él, precisamente con él...quería apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que la atraían, quería...quiería apretar el botón rojo que bloqueaba el ascensor y dar color a esos labíos que estaban pálidos del frío...¡¿Qué coño estaba pensando y pasando?! Tenía que decir algo ¡ya!

-¿Acabasteis muy tarde ayer?-Dijo al fin.

-¿Eh?¡Ah no! Nos fuismos al poco de...veros-Dijo volviendo de sus pensamientos.-Por cierto, buen golpe-Pansy sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente. ¿Dónde estaba su seguridad?-¿Cómo se quedó Hermione?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Está bien, acabo de estar con ella hace nada.-Harry sonrió y Pansy creyó que se iba a volver loca.

-Adiós, Parkinson-Dijo Harry cuando el ascensor anunció que estaban en su planta. La séptima.

-Adiós, Potter-Cuando las puertas se cerraron se atrevió a suspirar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?...un momento, ¡ella debería haberse bajado en la misma planta que Potter! ¡Idiota!

Llegó a la sala de recepciones justo a la hora...no podía quitarse de la mente la mirada y la sonrisa de Potter. Tenía que centrarse, no podía presentarse como una niña tonta frente al equipo de aurores y sus padres....¡Mierda! ¿Y si él estaba entre ese equipo de aurores?

-Señorita Parkinson-Dijo una mujer regordeta con gafas. Las puertas se abrieron y el corazón de Pansy se encogió al ver a sus padres. Estaban demacrados, delgados y la miraron con odio.

-El motivo de esta reunión es aclarar los términos de la herencia a la señorita Parkinson. Hemos analizado el testamento y es oficial asique...hoy mismo se hará oficial-Dijo el secretario del Ministro con bastante rabia. La fortuna Parkinson era muy jugosa y por desgracia no había podido quitarle ni un solo galeón...

-¿Algo que quiera decir?-Dijo mirándola.

-No, nada-Dijo tremendamente impresionada.

-¿Señores?-Dijo el secretario.

-Deseo que mueras-Dijo su madre-Eres una vergüenza para esta familia, ¡UNA VERGÜENZA!-Pansy vio como su madre seguían insultándola pero no oía nada, alguien le había silenciado y lo agradeció internamente porque no era capaz de seguir escuchándola...por lo menos podría volver a su habitación, recoger sus cosas...ya pensaría que haría con la casa...

-Fin del proceso-Dijo el Ministro.-¿Siguiente?-

Salió de allí bastante afectada, no quería reconocerlo pero tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y ¡hacía años que no lloraba! Para ser exactos desde los siete años. Sus padres le odiaban. Vale que nunca habían sido los padres más amorosos del mundo, solo la querían para juntarla con un chico de buena familia y aumentar la herencia. Cuando ella se negó a casarse con Draco, su familia estuvo a punto de borrarle del árbol familiar y aunque supo que estaba dando la oportunidad a su mejor amigo de ser feliz con la chica que amaba, el precio fue muy alto: servir al Señor Oscuro.

-Vaya, que coincidencia-

-¡Potter!-Dijo asustada.

-¿Algún problema?-Dijo al observarla.

-Nada, asuntos de familia-Dijo quitándole importancia.

-Oh, ¿al final el Ministerio ha cedido?-Pansy sonrió.

-Ya no podía poner más escusas...-Harry sonrió.

-Harry-Dijo un hombre al entrar.

-Señor Weasley-Pansy empezó a sentir que quería vomitar. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar una escenita de familia?-

-¿Has hablado con Hermione? Cuando Bill me contó esta mañana lo que pasó ayer...estoy tan costernado y Molly...¿qué ha pasado con Ronald?-

-Toda una sorpresa-Dijo Harry. Pansy no pudo evitar sonreir al ver que el moreno estaba medio ausente.

-Por lo menos el domingo nos veremos-

-¿El domingo?-Dijo Harry.

-Ginny ha avisado que veníais-

-El domingo he quedado con Sirius, vendrán Remus, Tonks y Teddy...no creo que vayamos, Arthur-Dijo molesto.

-Oh, esta chiquilla tiene una cabeza-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Mucho trabajo?-Dijo.

-Voy a tomar un café...está siendo una mañana dura-

-Bendita juventud-Tras eso, se bajó del ascensor. Harry se quitó las gafas mientras se masajeaba las sienes...¿qué estaba pasando con su matrimonio?

-Si pensabas bajarte en el hall deberías darte prisa-Dijo Pansy. Harry pegó un pequeño saltito, estaba totalmente en su mundo.

-Voy al subterráneo-

-Si te invitara a un café, ¿vendrías?-Dijo Pansy. Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tu invitarme a un café?-

-Quiero celebrar la orden ministerial y sola es un poco triste...tu querías un café...-Dijo esperanzada.

-¿Y no prefieres celebrarlo con otra persona?-Dijo Harry.

-Te lo estoy diciendo a ti, ¿no?-Dijo molesta. Que narices quería, una invitación por escrito.

-Cierto-Dijo mientras se arrascaba la nuca.-¿Dónde quieres ir?-Pansy estuvo a punto de dar a ese botoncito rojo, pero simplemente sonrió.

-¡Sorpréndeme, Potter!-

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a clase justo a tiempo. Las palabras de Zach empezaron a tomar un toque de realidad, no sabía como pero con Cedric el tiempo volaba...por primera vez miraba el reloj para ver cuanto faltaba de clase, contaba los minutos para volver a verle.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó una compañera.

-Tengo hambre-La chica sonrió. Decidió que no se quedaría a la media hora de resolución de dudas, no tenía ninguna y la mayoría de las veces, cuando alguien preguntaba algo, el profesor daba un gran rodeo y no contestaba. Decidió ir a buscar a Cedric, tenía una idea perfecta para comer hoy. Si él no tenía prisa, podían cocinar y luego quedarse en casa del chico...tendría tiempo más tarde para buscar el libro que quería.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo Cedric al verla esperándolo.

-Terminé pronto la clase, hoy-Dijo ella.-Te queda muy bien el blanco-Dijo señalando su bata. Cedric la besó.

-Esto...-Empezó el chico, no habían hablado nada y quizás que le besara públicamente no era lo que ella quería. Hermione sonrió y le cogió la mano.

-He pensado que podíamos ir a tu casa a comer y luego nos quedábamos allí un rato, si quieres-Dijo contenta.

-Me parece perfecto-Dijo él.-Me cambio y nos vamos.-

La comida fue muy graciosa. Cedric no dejaba de picar mientras cocinaban y Hermione de regañarle. Al final acabaron comiendo en el suelo del salón, mientras veían una película.

-Hermione-Dijo Cedric que estaba apoyado en las piernas de la chica, que le acariciaba el pelo.

-Mmm-Dijo ella mientras miraba a la tele.

-Quizás sea un poco pronto pero me gustaría preguntarte algo-Dijo algo nervioso. Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa a su vez. -Es sobre nosotros-Dijo él. Hermione enrojeció de pronto, ella no estaba preparada para hablar sobre lo que pasó en la playa...-¿Tu querrías...? en fin, ¿te gustaría que esto fuera oficial? Vamos ser novios- No había hecho una propuesta más patética en su vida.-Se que no nos conocemos de hace mucho y que tu hace poco que has terminado con Weasley pero creo que...-

-Si-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Si?-

-Si-Dijo sonriendo. Sin saber muy bien como, acabo tumbada en el sofá con Cedric sobre ella y soltando pequeños gemidos cada vez que Cedric besaba, mordía o succionaba su cuello.

-Te quiero-Dijo él mirándola fijamente. Hermione fue a decir algo pero él le cortó.-No tienes porque decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras.-Hermione decidió no decirle que ella también le quería porque sabía que él lo interpretaría como un compromiso y ella no quería eso.

o0o0o0o

El café acabó en una larga conversación. Comenzaron hablando de Hermione pero pronto cedió a otros temas. El tiempo pasó y comienron juntos. Finalmente, Harry decidió que tenía que volver al trabajo.

-Vaya, Potter no sabía que eras así-

-Creo que puedes llamarme Harry, Pansy-Ella sonrió. No fue por compromiso, fue una sonrisa sincera.

-Si, creo que si-Luego se acercó a él y controlánsole le besó en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, pero sin llegar a tocarlos.-Nos vemos.-

-Has-hasta luego-Se quedó algo impresionado. _Deja de pensar tonterías, solo ha sido un beso amistoso._ Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas a la cabeza, decidió que no iría a trabajar, tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, los informes podían esperar...iría a ver a Sirius. Llegó a Grimmauld Place y para su sorpresa no era el único que estaba allí. Le recibió el pequeño Teddy.

-Campeón-Dijo mientras le cogía en brazos.

-_Hady_-

-No se como se acuerda de vosotros, no he visto padrinos más malos-Dijo Tonks. Hermione enrojeció.-Bueno tu tienes mi perdón-Dijo amablemente.-Pero tu, tu solo estabas de enamorado-Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Bueno, os lo dejo hasta que llegue Remus. Me alegra que por fin el domingo comamos todos juntos-Dijo mientras su pelo se volvía rosa y el de Teddy azul.-Mirad, eso es que está feliz-Dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se fue.

-¿Y a qué debo esta visita?-Dijo Sirius. Hermione miró al suelo y luego cogió a Teddy en brazos.

-Venía a darte una noticia-Dijo la castaña-

-Habla de una vez, Hermione.-Sirius no era muy paciente, precisamente.

-_Hedmine_-Dijo Teddy. Ella sonrio.

-Tengo novio-Harry sonrió, Sirius se atragantó y Teddy empezó a reirse.

-Ya está viniendo ese chico el domingo-

-Pensaba traerlo, Sirius-El moreno observó a la castaña durante unos segundos.

-Te veo feliz-

-Lo estoy, Sirius-

-Francamente, ahora que estamos en confianza...me alegro que ya no estés con el patán de Ronald-Dijo mirando a Harry.-Siento que sea tu cuñado y mejor amigo, pero...-

-Por cierto, fui al Ministerio a decírtelo y me dijeron que no estabas-Dijo Hermione.

-He estado por ahí, me encontré con Pansy y tomamos un café mientras me contaba como reaccionaste después del encuentro-Dijo Harry.

-Un momento, por partes: ¿Pansy? ¿Qué encuentro? ¿Por qué estas aquí?-Dijo Sirius. Hermione y Harry relataron lo ocurrido en la discoteca.

-Asique hoy me la encontré en el Ministerio y le pregunté por ti, me dijo que ya le han dado la herencia y me invitó a un café y luego fuimos a comer y por eso es Pansy.

-¿Tanto os di para hablar?-Dijo Hermione.

-Hablamos de más cosas...necesitaba no pensar-Sirius y Hermione miraron fijamente a Harry, en ese momento llegó Remus.

-Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa!-

-¡Papa!-Dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Remus le cogió en brazos.

-No le distraigas Moony, confiesa-Dijo Sirius.-Ahora te ponemos al día-

-Mi matrimonio no está siendo como pensaba que iba a ser...-Dijo el moreno.

-Harry...-

-Ginny ha cambiado desde la boda-

-Sabes que nunca te apoyé en esa boda-Dijo Sirius.-Ninguno de los aquí presentes estaba del todo felices con ella.-Hermione fue a hablar.-Tu estabas dolida con tu amiga y tampoco querías-Hermione cerró la boca.-Pero comer-El modo en que lo dijo dejaba claro que no solo era la acción de comer a lo que se refería.-con otras mujeres no es la solución-

-¡Qué no! Yo iba a tomarme un café y nos encontramos en el ascensor, SOLO hemos comido-

-Puede que sea una crisis-Dijo Remus. Harry empezó a contarles los cambios que había visto en Ginny y luego la actitud de ella con Hermione, terminó contando lo ocurrido esa mañana.-Y luego está la actitud con su familia, se que siempre han sido muy acogedores con nosotros, pero ir por imposición, como si yo no tuviera nada que decir, que opinar...el domingo pasado le dije que iba a venir aquí y le acabó diciendo a Molly que yo no quería ir a su casa y todos sabeis como es Molly.-

-Quizás quieras venirte aquí un tiempo, para aclararte-Dijo Sirius.

-Solo llevo un mes casado y me siento como si solo hubiera sido un objeto, me siento utilizado...-Dijo dolido.

-Mira Harry, creo que la opción de Sirius es muy buena. Tómate un tiempo para recapacitar y si sigues pensando igual divórciate antes de que haya afectados...-Dijo mientras miraba a su hijo que se había dormido.

-El domingo te digo-Dijo pensativo. Podia ser una solución, pensar las cosas friamente...

-¡Qué ganas de que llegue el domingo! Conocer al chico que ha devuelto la sonrisa a Hermione, volver a tener a mi ahijado en casa...-

-¿Chico que qué?-Dijo Remus.

-¡Hermione tiene novio!-

-Vaya-Dijo Remus.

-No os paseis con él el domingo-Dijo Harry.

-¿Ya le conoces?-

-Aja-

-No es justo-Dijo Sirius haciendo un mohín.

-Le conoce desde el colegio, Sirius...-

-¿No será de Slytherin?-Harry y Hermione empezaron a reirse.

-¿Y si lo es?-Dijo Hermione.

-Si eres feliz...solo me metería un poco con él.-

-Siento decirte que no podrás usar de escusa su casa en el colegio-

-Mmm-

o0o0o0o

-¿Cómo que has conocido al chico?-Dijo Astoria.-¿Dónde, cómo, quién es?-Pansy le contó todo sin mencionar una sola vez la identidad del chico.

-Pero si está casado...-

-No creo que sea feliz en su matrimonio...-

-O eso esperas-Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Y quién es?-Pansy miró por la ventana-Venga Pansy-Dijo insistiendo.

-Hola-Dijo Hermione al entrar-Anda Pansy-Dijo Hermione.-Ya me he enterado que hablas de mi a mis espaldas...-Dijo mientras sacaba los libros y se disponía a escribir.

-Pansy no haría eso, Hermione-Defendió Astoria.

-No lo he dicho en plan mal...con Harry nunca hablaría mal de mi-Dijo sonriendo. Pansy cerró los ojos.

-¡POTTER!-Dijo Astoria. Después empezó a reirse-Me...jajajaja...estas di-diciendo que...jajaja...-

-¿Qué pasa con Harry?-Dijo preocupada Hermione.

-Astoria....-

-¡Estás enamorada de Potter!-Terminó Astoria mientras se sujetaba la tripa de la risa.

-...no-Dijo demasiado tarde.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo Hermione mientras derramaba el tintero. Pansy empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Pansy...-Dijo Astoria.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntaron la Slytherin.

-Espera un momento, estoy en shock-Dijo Hermione.

-Espero que no digas nada, bastante tengo yo con sentir lo que siento...-Dijo Pansy derrumbada.-Hoy he visto a mis padres-Astoria se llevó las manos a la boca.-Me odian, todo el mundo me odia, ÉL me odia-

-Eso no es cierto-Dijo Astoria.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto...pero cuentas con mi apoyo Pansy-Ambas se miraron fijamente.-Harry no es feliz con Ginny y es muy posible que se separen durante un tiempo-

-¿Separen?-Dijo Astoria emocionada.

-Separarse no es divorciarse-Añadió Pansy-Y yo no voy a ser la otra de nadie-Esta vez furiosa.

-Harry se va a ir a vivir con Sirius un tiempo hasta que tome una decisión...y yo no te hablo de ser la otra, te hablo de que Harry nos ha dicho que se lo pasó muy bien comiendo contigo, creo que podrías conquistarle-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Claro que Pansy puede conquistarle!-

-¿Se lo pasó muy bien? ¿Esas fueron sus palabras?-Dijo la morena.

-No exactamente...-Pansy sonrió.

-¿Y tu por qué haces esto? En fin es tu amiga a la que le voy a "robar" el marido.-

-Ha demostrado no ser mi amiga: alejó a Harry cuando más le necesitaba, dejó que su hermano me destruyera la vida y solo está usando a Harry por su apellido...no es mi amiga-Sentenció.

-¡Wow!-Se oyeron aplausos. Las tres se giraron y vieron a Draco y a Luna en la puerta.

-¿Desde cuando llevas aquí?-Dijo Pansy mirando a Draco.

-Asique...ayer tenías una buena vista...-Pansy sintió un nudo en el estómago.-Si Hermione ha demostrado que no era lo que pensábamos supongo que Potter, al no tener sangre Weasley en sus venas, también podría ser...pero si es tan idiota como creo...no me quedaré callado-Pansy corrió a abrazarle.

-Gracias, Draco-

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer...tu hiciste mucho más por mi-

-¿Lovegood?-Dijo Pansy al verla.

-Yo venía a felicitar a la señora con novio-Todos miraron a Hermione.

-¿Ya?-Dijo Astoria.

-¿Pero no era oficial?-Preguntó Pansy.

-¿Cómo fue?-

-Harry es un bocazas-Dijo molesta la castaña.

-¿Harry? Yo solo he hablado con Sirius-

-Viejo cotilla-Todos se rieron.

o0o0o0o

El tan ansiado domingo, por fin había llegado.

-Ginebra-Dijo Harry en el desayuno. Ella le ignoró.-Te estoy hablando-

-¿Qué color crees que me quedará mejor para la fiesta del viernes, el azul o el rojo?-

-Ginebra me voy a ir a casa de Sirius-

-Si, eso ya lo se...hoy comes en casa de tu querido padrino. Hay veces que puedes ser tan molesto...-

-No, creo que no me has entendido. Me voy a VIVIR a casa de Sirius durante unas semanas.-La taza que iba a llevar a su boca, se le cayó de las manos.

-¡TU NO VAS A HACERME ESTO!-Dijo furiosa.

-Este matrimonio ha sido un error, tu solo querías ir a fiestas para ponerte un vestido azul o uno rojo...yo quería compartir mi vida contigo-Dijo dolido.

-Eres tan soñador como tu amiguita Hermione...-Dijo riéndose.-No pienso darte el divorcio, Harry-

-Eso ya lo veremos, Ginebra-Dijo él.-Puede que sea un soñador, pero según las leyes si un miembro de la pareja antes de los tres meses decide romper el matrimonio no tiene que contar con la colaboración del otro...y tu y yo solo llevamos casados un mes-

-Veo que la zorra de tu amiga te ha asesorado-

-Ya no puedo más...espero que en quince días tus cosas no estén en MI casa. Mañana empezaré a mover todos los papeles. Adiós Ginebra.-

o0o0o0o

Llegó a casa de Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía entender como se había equivocado tanto, no podía comprender como le dolía tanto el corazón, no podía creer que hubiera estado tan ciego...

-_Hady_-El moreno se limpió las lágrimas.-_¿Te han deganiao?_-

-No campeón, nadie me ha regañado.-

-¡Harry!-Dijo Sirius al verle.-Creo que ya has elegido habitación...-Dijo al ver las maletas. Harry asintió.-Lo superarás, Harry. Dentro de unos meses estarás con una chica guapísima que te querrá y te hará muy feliz.-Dijo abrazándole por los hombros.

-No quiero ni oir hablar de mujeres-Dijo Harry.

-¡Hermione!-Se oyó la voz de Tonks.-He de decir que has mejorado en gusto notablemente-Harry y Sirius sonrieron al imaginarse la cara de la castaña. Después bajaron al salón

-Sirius, te presento a Cedric-Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

-Vaya, esto si que no me lo esperaba...-Cedric estaba un tanto nervioso.-Bienvenido-Dijo tendiéndole la mano. Antes de empezar a comer, Remus y Sirius se llevaron a un aparte a Cedric y por lo que Hermione observó, se los acababa de meter en el bolsillo. Estaban encantados.

-¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Hermione.

-Lo que me dijiste de los tres meses, ¿es real?-

-Si, es una ley que sigue en vigor.-

-¿Te gustaría representarme?-

-Quizás necesites a alguien con más experiencia...yo no he terminado aun-

-Quiero que seas tu, nadie es mejor que tu.-

-Harry-Dijo abrazándole. Notó como el moreno empezaba a llorar.-Mi vida es una mierda, nunca seré feliz.-Hermione le dio un cogotazo.

-_Ahoda si que te han deganiao_-Dijo Teddy.

-Si, ahora si-Dijo sonriendo.

Tras la comida, Tonks insistió en sacar una cuantas fotos. La primera fue para Harry, Teddy y Hermione. Luego Harry dejó su sitio a Cedric. Sirius aprovechó para gastar unas cuantas bromas. Por supuesto hubo una de la familia Lupin y una de todos.

o0o0o0o

-¿No estás un poco nerviosa hoy?-Dijo Astoria.

-Es domingo-

-¿Y?-Preguntó Draco.

-¡Es domingo!-Dijo Astoria feliz.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y si al final no hace lo que dijo?-Preguntó la morena.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Potter?-Dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-Va a separarse y muy posiblemente a divorciarse.-Informó Astoria.

-Vaya-Todos se quedaron en silencio.-Espero que sepas que no puedes ir como una loba a por él, deberás ser paciente, cariñosa...¿podrás?-

-¡Claro que podrá, Draco!-

-Pansy siempre que quiere algo, lo quiere ya...no es muy dada a esperar...y por mucho que Potter se divorcié, no quiere decir que la olvide...estamos hablando de Gryffindors...-

-Mira Hermione, está completamente enamorada-

-Hermione había dejado de estar enamorada de Weasel hace tiempo y fíjate en Diggory...¿ves que haya ido rápido?-

-Asíque mi modelo es Diggory-Sentenció Pansy.

-Paciencia-Dijo Draco.

-Mmmm...paciencia...-Dijo Pansy.

o0o0o0o

-Ginny, ¿no has comido apenas?-Dijo Molly.-¿Y Harry trabajaba hoy? Van a acabar con él.-

-Mamá...Harry va a dejarme-Empezó a llorar.-Creo que está con otra-

-Ginebra-Dijo tembló involuntariamente.

-Bill no hables así a tu hermana.-

-¡Es que está mintiendo! ¿Por qué no les cuentas que te has dedicado a hacer, Ginny?-

-¿Qué has hecho?-Dijo Molly.

-Ya se lo cuento yo-Bill empezó a relatar todo lo que había observado. Los señores Weasley estaban horrorizados. Las lágrimas de Ginny eran ahora sinceras.

-Me dejé llevar, era una vida tan distinta a la que tenía...-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha:** jejeje, los Slytherins seguirán presentes en la historia, no lo dudes. Besos!

**Rianne Black:** jejeje, me alegro que os hayais animado a dejar un review, BIENVENIDAS!!! Jejeje, no vais del todo desencaminadas con respecto a Pansy&Harry...Hermione os puedo asegurar que sera muy muy muy feliz! Sobre la fiesta por la pelea entre Harry y Ron...de momento no mandeis las invitaciones...Besos!

**Alastor82: **jaja, creo q deveria haber grabado el video del bofetón y os lo debería mandar para q lo vierais, jajaja. Chicos como Cedric?Mmmm, si ves alguno me avisas, si? Besos!

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** jajaja, le sacaste jugo a tu regalito?eso sonó muy mal Shuls!jajajaja. En fin, me alegra q te gustara el capi. Besos!

**Salesia:** jajaja, no creo q Harry sea de aventuras por eso los he separado...los Slytherins estan para quedarse, darán mucha guerra, te lo prometo. Besos!

**CieloMágico:** jaja, si los pequeños Weasley son un tanto...argh!!!Espero que este tmb te guste. Besos!

**NymphiiCullenMalfoy:** esta mejor tu compu? O lo ingresaron en el hospital?jaja. No hay nada q perdonar. Besos!

_**Se que os dije que estaría de vuelta pronto, pero sinceramente no he podido antes...un besito!**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	10. Conociendo a la SraDiggory

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**10-****:Conociendo a la Sra. Diggory:**

-Asíque mi modelo es Diggory-Sentenció Pansy.

-Paciencia-Dijo Draco.

-Mmmm...paciencia...-Dijo Pansy.

o0o0o0o

-Me dejé llevar, era una vida tan distinta a la que tenía...-Ginny empezó a llorar intensamente.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.-Dijo Fred.-Pensaba invitar a Hermione a la celebración de mi compromiso y seguro que Harry viene si se lo pido...-

-No creo que sea la mejor idea-Dijo Bill.

-Es una idea fantástica-Dijo Molly. Ginny sonrió, la idea era fantástica.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se levantó temprano ese día, tenía que buscar toda la información sobre la ley de la que le había hablado a Harry. Si él confiaba plenamente en ella no podía fallarle, eso no podría perdonárselo. Cuando empezó a encontrar la información que quería, una lechuza le trajo una carta. Sonrió al pensar en lo detallista que era Cedric. Sin embargo, al abrir la carta, su expresión cambio.

_Querida Hermione, tengo el placer y tu, por lo tanto, el honor de asistir a mi fiesta de compromiso. Hoy comemos en casa y no se acepta un no por respuesta. _

_PD: te mando unos caramelos de la risa para alegrarte el día._

_FW_

Segundos más tarde, se asustó cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Lo siento-Dijo Cedric.

-Me has asustado-Contestó ella.

-Me he dado cuenta, ¿en que pensabas?-Le tendió la carta.

-No quiero ir-Dijo con tristeza.

-Pues no vayas.-Dijo él sentándose a su lado.

-Pero debo ir, Molly abrá hecho un montón de comida y seguro que Harry no se negará a ir porque Fred le dirá cualquier cosa y él se verá obligado a ir. No puedo dejarle solo...¿vendrás conmigo?-

-Yo venía a proponerte una cosa...me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres-al ver que ella iba a decir algo, se adelanto-oficialmente, pensaba decirte ir a comer pero tengo un examen y no terminaré hasta las 17h...asique pensaba decir que fuéramos a cenar...-Hermione se quedó sin palabras.-¿Pasa algo? Si quieres intento cambiar con un compañero el examen y lo hago mañana...-

-¿Quieres que conozca a tus padres?-Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Aja, eres mi novia-

-¿Cenar?-

-Aja-Hermione.

-Vale-Cedric la besó apasionadamente. Hermione se prometió a sí misma que grabaría la cara de felicidad que puso Cedric al ver que aceptaba.

-Voy a cambiar el examen-Dijo con la frente apoyada en la de Hermione.

-No, no es necesario. Puedo ir sola-Dijo ella.

-Pero...-

-¿A qué hora me vas a recoger?-Le cortó.

-¿Estás segura?-Ella asintió.-¿Las ocho? Si quieres voy antes y hacemos algo antes de ir a casa de mis padres.-

-Las ocho esta bien.-

-De verdad, no me importa, en cuanto salga del exam...-

-Cedric, estaré bien-Dijo emocionada. Después le besó.

-Esto...-Ambos se separaron y se encontraron a Harry rascándose la nuca.-Siento interrumpir, yo solo quería hablar contigo.-

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba-Dijo Cedric.-Hasta luego.-

-Suerte en el examen-Harry esperó pacientemente hasta que Hermione bajo del olimpo.-¿Qué querías?-

-Veo que has recibido la invitación-

-No voy a dejarte solo, cuenta conmigo.-

-Pero...no puedo pedirte esto...-

-No lo has hecho, además yo tembién tengo una invitación.-

-Me alegro tanto de verte tan feliz.-Dijo antes de abrazarla.

-Tengo que irme, Harry-Dijo mirando su reloj.

-Si hoy no tienes clase-

-De compras, tengo que irme de compras y necesito asesoramiento, asique...nos vemos allí-

o0o0o0o

Hermione volvió a su habitación, entró esperando que Astoria estuviera despierta, pero seguía profundamente dormida.

-Astoria-Dijo zarandeándola.

-Mmmm-

-Astoria, necesito tu ayuda.-

-Solo estoy disponible a partir de las 12-Dijo tapándose con la almohada.

-Astoria, necesito que me ayudes a comprar un vestido para conocer a los padres de Cedric-Como un resorte se levantó.

-¿He oido conocer y padres?-Hermione asintió.-Vas a ir perfecta. Empezó a buscar su móvil e hizo unas cuantas llamadas.-Vamos, deja de estar ahí sentada, Pansy nos espera en la primera tienda.-

Dos horas más tarde, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber despertado a Astoria, no encontraba nada que le gustara, pensaba comprarse algo para la fiesta de compromiso y tampoco había visto nada. Le dolían los pies, estaba harta de probarse cosas y esperar a que las Slytherins emitieran un veredicto.

-En esta seguro que encontramos algo-Dijo Pansy sonriendo mientras sujetaba la puerta para que entrara. Como si fuera una premonición, lo vio. No era un vestido demasiado llamativo, ni muy ostentoso, era simple, perfecto. Cuando miró a ambas chicas, tenían un brillo en los ojos especial. La empujaron al probador con el vestido y unos zapatos. Sinceramente le quedaba ideal. Marcaba su figura y le hacía ver interesante.

-Diggory va a morir al verte-Dijo Pansy.

-Yo casi estoy muriendo al verte-Dijo Astoria emocionada.-¡Tenemos el vestido número 1!

-¿Cómo que el número 1?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Ahora nos falta el de la celebración de las comadrejas-Dijo Pansy.-No me mires así-Finalmente eligió un vestido que llegaba por la rodilla en tono verde. Cuando fue a pagar se en contró con todo empaquetado.

-Me siento tan bien cuando regalo cosas-Dijo Astoria.

-Pero...-

-Un gracias es más que suficiente-Dijo Pansy.

-Muchísimas gracias-Dijo abrazándolas emocionada. Pansy rodó los ojos y Astoria sonrió.

o0o0o0o

La gente empezaba a llegar a La Madriguera. Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de Fleur al verla con un vestido despanpanante con un escote en la espalda que era envidiable. La futura señora Weasley, estaba muy guapa con un vestido beige. Ambas acaparaban todas las miradas, mientras que de ella no decían nada y llevaba dos horas arreglándose.

-Ginny, Harry acaba de llegar-Dijo George. La pelirroja fue al salón, le vio hablando con Charlie y con Bill. Estaba muy guapo y se sintió idiota por todas las tonterías que había hecho. Después observó a la chica por la que su hermano Charlie babeaba. La verdad, era una chica muy guapa. Llevaba un vestido precioso, era verde. Los zapatos que llevaba eran preciosos. Solo cuando oyó lo que decía su hermano, dejó de admirar a la desconocida para sentir un profundo odio.

-Desde luego, si llego a saber que estas libre hubiera pedido el traslado antes, Hermione.-Dijo Charlie.

-Siento decirte que estaba libre-

-Acabas de partir mi corazón.-Los cuatro se empezaron a reir.

-Harry-El moreno se giró.-Veo que estás bien.-

-Si-Justo en ese momento aparecieron Ron y Lavander. El primero tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no coger a Hermione y desaparecerse de allí.

-¿Y dónde está el chico que se me ha adelantado?-Dijo Charlie interesado.

-Vendrá luego a buscarme.-

-La invitación incluia pareja, Hermione.-Dijo Fred.

-Lo se, pero es que no podía venir.-

-Vaya, Hermione, estas...distinta-Dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió y después se fue a ayudar a Molly.

No podía decir que se lo estuviera pasando mal. Harry y ella estuvieron todo el rato con Bill, Fleur y Charlie, ajenos a las miradas de deseo, celos y odio que levantaban. Ginny intentó hablar alguna vez con Harry, pero tras dos o tres monosílabos él la ignoraba literalmente.

-¿Os quedareis a cenar?-Dijo Molly esperanzada.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las ocho menos cuarto-

-¡¿Qué?! Tengo que cambiarme.-Dijo Hermione apurada.-¿Puedo usar alguna habitación?-

-Claro que si, cielo-Hermione miró a Harry.

-No te preocupes.-

A las ocho en punto, Cedric tocó el timbre de La Madriguera. Estaba algo preocupado. Esperaba que Ronald no le hubiera hecho nada.

-Vecino, ¡qué sorpresa!-Dijo Arthur al abrir la puerta.-¿En qué podemos ayudarte?-

-Vengo a buscar a Hermione-

-Oh, pasa, pasa-Cuando entró, Molly se atragantó, las chicas empezaron a comérselo con la vista y Charlie se enfurruñó.

-¿Qué tal, Cedric?-Harry fue el primero en hablar.-No tardará mucho en estar lista-Mientras esperaba a que Hermione bajara, Bill y Harry se encargaron de hablar con él. Ron estaba rojo de la furia. Cuando se oyeron los tacones al tocar las escaleras, Cedric se levantó. Hermione estaba algo nerviosa. ¿Y si a Cedric no le gustaba el vestido? ¿Y si sus padres la odiaban? Entró al salón y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Le recordó a su cuarto año. Llevaba un vestido negro, ajustado, en forma de tubo con un generoso escote en la espalda. Los zapatos era negros. El pelo recogido; unas y labios rojos. Esperó a que alguien dijera algo, pero parecía que todos se habían muerto y todas la miraban con furia. Miró a Cedric por primera vez, tenía un brillo en los ojos que los hacían aun más llamativos. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa malva claro. Estaba guapísimo.

-E-estas preciosa-Dijo Cedric. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias por la invitación, Fred espero que seais muy felices.-Dijo a la pareja.-Molly, Arthur-Dijo dándoles un beso.-Nos veremos más a menudo, supongo-Charlie solo asintió incapaz de hablar. Harry la abrazó, al igual que Bill y Fleur. Después de que la pareja se fuera todo fueron comentarios.

Ya fuera de La Madriguera, Cedric seguía callado y eso le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Hermione.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué tal el examen?-Cedric le cogió la mano y pronto sintió el tirón de una desaparición. Cuando volvió a tocar suelo firme, Cedric la apresionó contra una pared de su salón y la besó pasionalmente.

-¿Quieres volverme loco? ¿Quieres matarme?-Dijo Cedric entre beso y beso.-Sabes lo que me ha costado no besarte así cuando te he visto...-Hermione sonrió internamente. El vestido parecía gustarle bastante.

-Cc-cedric vamosss a llegar tt-tarde-Dijo como pudo al sentir la mano del chico subir por su pierna mientras besaba su cuello.

-No importa-

-¡Son tus padres!-Dijo ella intentando no caer en la tentación mentalmente mientras sus manos sacaban la camisa del chico y le obligaba a romper el beso para poder quitársela. Cedric cogió su varita y en un momento ambos estaban perfectamente vestidos, sin ningún signo de sus apasionados besos.

-Me vas a volver loco...-Dijo mirándola intensamente. Después volvió a sentir el tirón. Estaban a pocos pasos de la puerta y los nervios la inundaron. Cedric la cogió la mano y tiró levemente de ella para que entrara en el jardín de su casa. Se acercaron a la puerta y Cedric tocó el timbre. Dentro de la casa, el padre de Cedric intentaba calmar a su esposa. Había limpiado la casa tres veces, se había vestido para la cena siete veces para acabar con el primer modelo que había elegido. Amos no paraba de sonreir.

Ding doooong

-Ya voy yo querida-Dijo mientras su mujer terminaba de colocar el florero que había descolocado.

-Padre-Dijo Cedric cuando abrió la puerta.-Te veo mucho mejor-

-¡Hijo!-Dijo sonriente mientras miraba a Hermione sonrientemente.-Creo que tu madre se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando sepa que no era Oliver ni Zach tu acompañante.-

-¡Hijo!-Se detuvo en mitad del camino al ver a Hermione.-Oh, vaya-Hermione se estaba empezando a sentir mal. No le gustó nada esa mirada.

-Mamá, te presento a mi novia, Hermione Granger-Su madre no pudo disimular su mal gesto mientras que su esposo sonreía abiertamente.

-Encantado querida-Dijo Amos abrazándola.-Bienvenida a la familia-

-Toda una sorpresa-Dijo la señora Diggory.-Pasad al comedor-Amos y Cedric intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

La cena solo podía describirse como tensa. La señora Diggory había atacado a Hermione con comentarios sobre su cuarto año en Hogswarts y su fama de "caza hombres famosos" y viendo que eso no funcionaba sacó a relucir su anterior relación.

-Asique estás con mi hijo desde ¿antes o después de tu sonada ruptura con Ronald?-Cedric se tensó. Hermione se hundió un poco en su silla. Definitivamente le odiaba.

-Es obvio que después, mamá-

-Oh hijo, tal y como son hoy las cosas...nada me extrañaría-

-Querida...-Advirtió Amos.

-¿Y tan pronto surgió el amor? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Una noche de fiesta, sexo y luego un embarazo para atar a mi hijo?-Hermione dejó caer el tenedor, provocando un ruido sordo.

-Madre...-Dijo Cedric molesto.

-Solo intento saber, entender porque mi querido hijo no ha traido nunca a ninguna chica y trae precisamente a...ella-Dijo levantándose a la vez que Hermione salía del comedor.

-Porque la quiero-Dijo antes de ir tras ella.

-Me gustaría irme, lo siento-Dijo aguantando las lágrimas. No solo tenía que soportar el daño que Ron le había hecho durante todos estos años, sino que también tenía que aguantar que la madre de su novio la odiara por su pasado...

-No le hagas caso, querida solo está celosa-Dijo Amos. Hermione se forzó a sonreir.

-Dile a mamá que espero que se disculpe. Ya nos veremos-

-Cedric...-

-No, Hermione, esto no voy a permitírselo. Te ha ofendido-Amos se sintió orgulloso de su hijo. Se le veía tan enamorado, tan feliz...le recordaba a sí mismo cuando se enamoró. Cedric y Hermione se fueron y Amos esperó a que su mujer empezara a ponerse como una fiera.

-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE, ELIGE A ESA MUJERCUELA Y NO SOLO ESO, SE VA Y DICE QUE ME DISCULPE!-

-Cariño...-

-¡NO!-

-Él está enamorado y ella también. Son felices-Ella se enfurruñó-¿Cuándo has visto a tu hijo como hoy? ¿Cuántas chicas a traido a casa?-

-Pero...-

-Ya no es un bebé-

-Le alejará de mi-

-Tiene que hacer su vida-

-Pero ella...mira todo lo que han escrito...-

-También escribieron sobre mi hermana y mira ahora que la conoces...-

-Intentaré ser educada-Cedió. Amos la besó.

o0o0o0o

Cedric no dejó de observar a Hermione en todo el camino de regreso. Estaba Hermione se fuera a su habitación. Se aparecieron en su casa. Hermione tenía el rastro de las lágrimas marcadas en la cara.

-Hermione-Dijo alzándo su cara, ella evitó su mirada.-Hermione, por favor, mírame-Ella lo hizo.

-Lo siento tanto-

_FlashBack:_

_Ron había llegado de fiesta otra vez. Hermione le había estado esperando para cenar, había cocinado su plato preferido pero el sueño había podido con ella durante la espera. Por una parte había agradecido que el pelirrojo no hubiera llegado antes, la furia y la tristeza se habían apoderado de ella. Empezó a despertarse al sentír que algo frío le tocaba la tripa. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cabeza de Ron. Su lengua recorría su vientre ascendiendo peligrosamente hacia su pecho._

_-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-_

_-Vamos pequeña, déjate llevar-Dijo mientras le arrancaba la camisa._

_-¡Estate quieto!-Dijo intentando quitarle de encima suyo._

_-Al final va a ser cierto, ¿es que no puedes estarte quieta a acceder a lo que tienes que cumplir como novia? No mereces ser llamada mujer, ¿quien crees que querrá tocarte? Empiezo a cansarme del NO-Dijo apretándose más contra ella.-Empezarás a aprender respeto.-Ron cogió su varita y le lanzó un hechizo. Hermione empezó a ver como su cuerpo se movía solo mientras su mente gritaba que no. Sus manos estaban bajando el pantalón del chico, metiéndose dentro de los calzoncillos, empezando a acariciar mientras ella intentaba detenerse.-Ves como no es tan difícil-Dijo jugando con su varita.-Quiero más, quiero tu boca-Hermione empezó a sentir asco de sí misma, eso no podía permitirlo. Ron se vio impulsado por una fuerza al otro lado del salón. Miró a la castaña furioso, ¿cómo había hecho eso sin varita?-¡ERES UNA ZORRA!-Lo siguiente que recordó era levantarse del suelo, con el labio hinchado y con sangre reseca. Le dolía el estómago, al mirarse se horrorizó al ver un cardenal. Las imágenes empezaban a ser nítidas en su mente, Ron pegándole._

_-Por lo menos pordrías preparar el desayuno...ya que no sirves como mujer, servirás como elfo doméstico-_

_Fin._

-No tienes nada que sentir, soy yo quien lo siente. Pero no pienso dejar que esto nos separe, te quiero-Beso-te quiero-Beso-te quiero-Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos.

-No soy digna de ti-Dijo dolida. Creía que había vencido sus sombras, pero las palabras de desaprobación de su madre le habían abierto una herida mal cerrada. ¿No merecía alguien como Cedric una chica perfecta? ¿Cómo podía ser ella perfecta cuando tenía heridas demasiado profundas? ¿Cuando había dejado de ser ella? Cuando Cedric quiso contestar estaban en la universidad y había corrido hacia la habitación. Llamó a la puerta pacientemente.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Diggory?-Astoria y Pansy estaban en la puerta, vigilantes.

-¿Puedo entrar?-Dijo él intentando localizarla.

-No, dame una razón para ello.-Dijo Astoria furiosa. Cedric tendió su mano y Astoria pudo ver todo lo ocurrido. Miró de nuevo a la habitación. ¿Qué atormentaba a su amiga?-Espera un momento-Pansy le observaba lentamente.

-¿Eres tan perfecto como pareces?-Cedric la miró sin comprender.-Necesitaría unos consejos...-

-¿Puede ser en otro momento?-Dijo él con la mente en Hermione. Pansy asintió. Cuando Astoria abrió la puerta, la furia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Júrame que nunca le harás sentir inferior-Dijo conteniendo las ganas de pegar a alguien.-Me voy a dormir con Draco antes de hacer una locura...justo antes de perderlas de vista, el tiesto que contenía las flores del pasillo estalló al paso de Pansy.

-LO MATO, YO LO MATO-Cedric entró y cerró la puerta. Casi se le cae el alma a los pies al ver a Hermione. Estaba acurrucada en su cama, el rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Se sentó a su lado, pero ella pareció no notarlo. Al tocarla, estaba helada.

-Hermione-Dijo abrazándola. ¿Qué habría pasado para que sus ojos mostraran la misma falta de vida que en el Mundial? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había ido muy rápido?-Hermione-Ella se estremeció.

-Déjame-Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No-Dijo rotundo.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tu madre tiene razón, no soy digna de ti, no soy digna de nadie, no soy...-

-¡Ya basta!-Hermione le miró confundida-Deja de decir eso, deja de dañarte, deja de dañarme-Dijo abrazándola más fuerte.-¿Es que no entiendes que es mentira?-

-Pero no lo es...-

-¡Para!-Dijo él.-Eres una mujer fabulosa, una gran amiga, tienes una personalidad que me fascina,eres lista, inteligente, leal, graciosa, algo terca...quiero volver a ver tus ojos brillar, quiero que me dejes ayudarte como hasta ahora, quiero que me dejes quererte...-Hermione empezó a llorar de nuevo.-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo dulcemente. Hermione cogió la mano de Cedric y se sumergió en el pensadero. Ese chico tenía que abrir los ojos, dejar de perder el tiempo con ella.

-Te lo he dicho, no soy digna de ti-Cedric temblaba de arriba a abajo, tenía ganas de ir a La Madriguera y secar a ese energúmeno a palos, quería que sufriera, quería que suplicara perdón ante Hermione...

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso-Dijo seriamente.-Deja de permitir que te haga daño-Hermione se abrazó a él, le aceptaba con su imperfección.-Te quiero-Dijo besándola en la frente, en los ojos, en la nariz, en la boca. Mientras se quedaba dormida, Cedric empezó a pensar cómo podía pagarlo, había usado una imperdonable, eso era un delito...hablaría con Potter.

o0o0o0o

Astoria llegó a casa de Draco destrozada. En cuanto la vio, Draco se temió lo peor, las pesadillas con la muerte de Daphne había regresado...

-¿No podías dormir?-Dijo abrazándola. Astoria sonrió, feliz de tenerle a su lado, feliz de tener a un chico como él.

-Nunca he deseado tanto una venganza como hasta ahora, Draco.-El rubio se preocupó más.-Es tan asqueroso como le ha destruido, como le ha hundido. ¡Estoy tan furiosa!-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo alarmado. Astoria le mostró todo. Draco estaba rojo de la ira. O se controlaba o tendría que ir a la cárcel por matar a alguien.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-Draco asintió.

-Quiero verla-

Cuando llegaron, Cedric les indicó no hicieran ruido.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntaron en susurros.

-Todavía no puedo creermelo, si le tuviera delante...-Dijo Cedric.-Ahora está calamda y ha dejado de decir cosas como que no es digna...nunca creí que estaría tna cerca de odiar a mi madre, es una celosa compulsiva y no paró de hacer comentarios...no debí llevarla-Dijo entristecido.

-El detalle fue precioso, Hermione estaba muy ilusionada. ¡Aguantó sin rechistar todo un día de compras!-

-Creo que Potter debería saberlo, es auror, tomará medidas...-Dijo Draco.

-Yo también lo he pensado, pero ella debería decidirlo. Será su palabra la determinante y no estoy seguro que esté lista para ello.-Hermione se movió en el abrazo, los tres dejaron de hablar. La castaña estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no volver a llorar, estaba tan emocionada.

-Cierto...-Dijo Astoria.

-Esperaremos-Añadió Draco.-Mañana a desayunar en mi casa-Dijo Draco.-Y nada de tratarla como una víctima, eso no es lo que ella quiere.-Cedric asintió. De nuevo se quedaron solos.

-No te dediques nunca al teatro-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tan mala soy?-Dijo ella.

-No, pero yo me conozco tus gestos de memoria.-La besó en los labios.

-Cedric...-Él le sonrió.-Tt-te quiero-Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, queriendo romper sus costillas, ser libre.

-Soy tan feliz-Hermione se quedó mirándole, estaba tan perfecto, sus ojos brillaban, sonreía, hasta empezó a reirse por nada. Después la besó apasionadamente.-Tan feliz-

o0o0o0o

Draco y Astoria estaban esperando a la pareja. Una lechuza entró.

_Espero que no os enfadeis, pero Hermione sigue dormida y no quiero despertarla. Si os parece bien, ¿comemos?_

_CD_

-¡Si!-Dijo Astoria.-No seas malo con ella.-Le avisó.

-Algo tendré que decirle, ha rechazado el desayuno que con tanto cariño he preparado-

-¡Pero si lo he hecho yo!-

-Y yo te he ayudado-

-Oh claro, si mal no recuerdo te eché de la cocina-Dijo Astoria.

-Mmm, eso me recuerda que ahora que no tenemos invitados...hay algo que podemos continuar-Draco cogió un poco de nata y la extendió por el cuello de Astoria.

-Dd-draco...-Suspiró.

-Dime-Dijo sonriendo satisfecho. Pero Astoria no habló, decidió que la boca de Draco era mucho más interesante.

o0o0o0o

Los golpes en la puerta, alertaron a Cedric. ¿Tan mal se habían tomado el plantón? Hermione se removió, pero esta vez si estaba dormida.

-Ya va-Abrió la puerta poniéndose la camisa del día anterior y en calzoncillos.-¡¿Ma-má?!-Dijo alucinado.

-¿Una noche movida?-Dijo furiosa.-Ya veo lo ofendida que estaba...-

-Mucho más de lo que crees, ayer juró que odié tenerte como madre-Ella le pegó un bofetón.

-Es una auténtica...-

-No lo termines-Advirtió Cedric.-¿Por qué no te alegras porque me haya enamorado? ¿Por qué tienes que ponerle pegas a todo lo que hago? Cuando empecé medimagia, porque era una carrera muy larga, cuando tus amigas te hablaban de las novias de sus hijos porque tu no tenías cotilleos que contar, cuando me mudé porque no estaba preparado para ello...¿Hago algo bien para ti?-Dijo molesto.

-Hijo...-Dijo dolida, ella no había pretendido eso.-Yo solo...tenía, tengo miedo de perderte.-Dijo abrazándole.-Perdóname-

-Simplemente, no soy ese niño de tres años, pero sigo aquí-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces...ayer se me fue de las manos?-Dijo mirando a Hermione por primera vez, sintió una gran culpa al ver los restos haber llorado.-¿Crees que me perdonará?-

-Si, lo hará-

-¿Vendreis hoy a comer?-

-No podemos-

-¿Cenar?-

-Luego se lo digo...-

-Usa todo tu encanto si es necesario, pero os quiero allí-Dijo decidida. Cedric no pudo responder, su madre había desaparecido.

-Hermione-Dijo acariciando su cara.-Hermione, cariño-Dijo besando su nariz.

-¿Si?-Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Despierta, nos espera un día muy largo...-

-¿Eh?-

-Comida en casa de Draco, cena en casa de mis padres, noche en mi casa-

-Yo no se...-

-Mi madre me ha suplicado que te lleve para que la perdones, Draco y Astoria nos invitaron a desayunar pero no fui capaz de despertarte asique vamos a comer y desde hace tiempo cuento con tu permiso para secuestrarte y, sinceramente, esta cama es muy pequeña para los dos.-

-¿Puedo hablar?-Dijo incorporándose.

-Puedes-

-Sobre ayer...-

-Si quieres decirme algo sobre cuanto te gusto mi casa, lo agradable que fue mi padre, lo guapo que estaba, lo feliz que eres por tener unos amigos como Astoria, Pansy o Draco, adelante. También puedes repetir que me quieres locamente. Sino nada.-Hermione sonrió.

-Yo no dije locamente-

-Oh, pero es obvio que es así-Dijo él.

-¡Creido! ¿Desde cuando eres Malfoy dos?-Él la besó. Al principio ella se resistió, pero sus defensas cedieron cuando atacó su cuello.

-Sobre ayer...-Dijo intentando sonar firme y no ceder.-Gr-ggra-gracias-Consiguió decir, luego le besó apasionadamente. Cedric sonrió en el beso.

-Ves, locamente-Cedric la miró a los ojos fijamente y se alegro al ver que volvía a brillar, al ver que volvían a ser esos preciosos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Hermione le pegó juguetonamente.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes que querrá Pansy? Ayer me dijo no se que de consejos y perfecto...-Hermione empezó a reirse.-Me alegro ser tan gracioso-

-Dejaré que sea ella quien te aclare que tipo de consejos quiere, señor Perfecto-Cedric empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

o0o0o0o

Harry se levantó para ir a trabajar. Ir a esa comida había sido muy mala idea. Todavía recordaba lo desagradable que había sido el encuentro con Ginny.

_FlashBack:_

_Cuando Hermione se fue, empezó a sentir la falta de su apoyo. Verse rodeado de Weasley empezó a ser muy incómodo por primera vez en su vida. Le costaba mantener una conversación con Ron, todos sus comentarios empezaban a molestarle. Se fue al baño, intentó calmarse para poder salir de allí._

_-Hola-Dijo Ginny desde la puerta. Harry siguó lavándese las manos y la cara con agua fría.-¿Estás tenso?-Dijo acercándose a él, moviendo las caderas.-Eso se puede solucionar...-Empezó a masajearle la espalda y su cuerpo se bloqueó. Nunca pensó que sentir que esas manos le tocaban podría producirle una sensación tan...molesta.-Estás muy muy tenso-Luego soltó una risita. Después dirigío su mano hacia su bajo vientre..._

_-Para-Dijo tensando las mandíbulas. Ginny interpretó mal el gesto._

_-¿Seguro?-Dijo bajando los pantalones._

_-He dicho que pares-Dijo apartando sus manos.-Deja de humillarte, Ginebra-Después se colocó la ropa y fue a despedirse de todos._

_Fin._

Sirius no estaba cuando bajó, le dejó una nota y le dijo que no iría a comer. Se apareció en el Ministerio. Todos con los que se cruzaban le miraban extrañado, ¿dónde estaba el chico feliz de hace unos días? Entró en su despacho sin ganas de hacer nada. Espero a que el reloj marcara una hora decente para ir a desayunar. Esperó el ascensor, ¿por qué todo iba tan lento hoy? Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse pero un tacón se lo impidió.

-Por poco-Dijo alguien. Él no prestó mucha atención.-¿Estas bien, Harry?-Reaccionó al sentir una mano en su cara. Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con unos preciosos ojos azules que le miraban con absoluta preocupación.

-¿Pp-pansy?-Dijo reconociéndola.

-La misma-Dijo ella sonriente.-¿Vas a desayunar?-Él asintió.-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-Pansy...yo no quiero que pienses cosas que no son...-Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Harry-Apretó el botón rojo. Si pudiera le hubiera zarandeado hasta que hubiera retirado lo dicho, paciencia Pansy, paciencia.-¿Qué tiene de malo un desayuno? Sinceramente, me equivoque con Hermione y contigo.-Él la evaluó.-¿Elijo yo?-Puso en marcha de nuevo el ascensor.-Perfecto-Dijo sonriente.

Durante el desayuno, Pansy no paró de hablar, contarle planes que tenía ahora que disponía de varias casas, dinero de nuevo...

-Asique he pensado remodelar la casa...me ha costado bastante pero es el lugar donde crecí y...-Harry se levantó de golpe. Dio un beso a Pansy en la mejilla y salió de allí. Cuando iba a desaparecerse, Pansy le detuvo.-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Me acabas de dar una gran idea! Ven-¿Por que tenía que sentir ese hormigueo cada vez que le tocaba?

-¿Dónde estamos?-Dijo notando que él no le soltaba la mano.

-En el valle Godric-Dijo él mientras caminaba hasta una casa en ruinas, antes de que preguntara un cartel le informó quienes habían sido los dueños de la casa.-Voy a reconstruirla-Dijo feliz. De pronto se sonrojó y le soltó la mano de golpe.-Esto...yo...lo siento-¡Era tan tierno!

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con la decoración...-Se ofreció.

-Yo...-

-Soy toda una experta, te encantará. Mira aqui-Dijo señalando la pared delantera de la casa-Quedaría genial un gran ventanal, entraría mucha luz y...¿pasa algo?-Él negó.

-Solo me gustó la idea-

-Te dije que era una experta...vaya tengo que irme-Miró su reloj maldiciéndole por adelantarse tanto. Empezó a buscar en su bolso.-¿Teléfono? No me mires así, es un gran invento muggle.- Harry sonrió mientras le grababa el teléfono en el móvil.-Meditaré ideas.-Dijo acercándose a él.-¿Te aviso cuando tengo alguna?-Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso. Asintió.-Nos vemos-Volvió a besarle muy cerca de los labios.

Una vez solo, tardó en reaccionar, sentía cierto cosquilleo.-Merlín, ayúdame-Dijo mirando al cielo.

o0o0o0o

Ginny no había parado de llorar en toda la noche, el rechazo de Harry había sido muy doloroso. ¿Le había perdido? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Su madre fue a verla.

-Ginny, deberías comer algo-Dijo sentándose en la cama de su hija.

-No tengo ganas-

-No es el fin del mundo, hija-Dijo destapándola.

-No es fin de TU mundo, querrás decir, ¿qué voy a hacer yo ahora?-

-Darle tiempo-

-¡¿TIEMPO?! Seguro que ya está con otra, si ayer no quiso que le tocara es porque otra lo hace-Dijo furiosa.-Me voy de compras, todavía tengo la tarjeta de crédito-Molly negó con la cabeza.

Volvía a su casa, espera verle allí como otras tarde, mirándola mal por llevar tantas bolsas y haciéndola prometer que devolvería la mitad. Abrió la puerta pero no había nadie. Tiró las bolsas al sofá y fue a su habitación.

-Aaaahhh-Gritó.

-Ginebra-

-Sirius, vengo a por ropa y eso, no tardaré mucho.-

-El gran padrino, siempre metiéndose en todo...¿quieres recuperar el tiempo que pasaste en la cárcel? ¡Estarás contento de alejarle de mi!-

-Eso lo has hecho tu solita-Acentuó su sonrisa.

o0o0o0o

Cedric no se había alejado de ella en ningún momento. Se aparecieron en su casa y la metió en la cama mientras él preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Por qué no puedo ayudarte?-Dijo ella desde la cama. Cedric entró con una bandeja.

-Deja de quejarte-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Claro, papa-Dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Tks, tks-En un ágil movimiento la bandeja estaba segura en el suelo, Cedric sobre Hermione sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza.-No me provoques, cariño.-Después la besó, liberando sus manos que fueron a jugar con su pelo.-Cambio de opinión, provócame todo lo que quieras-La mano de Cedric fue a colarse bajo la camiseta de su pijama, Hermione suspiró. Mientras la pareja estaba perdida entre besos y caricias, una lechuza dejó una carta. Ésta empezó a temblar mientras ellos la ignoraban.

_YA ESTÁS DESPERTÁNDOTE, PANSY TIENE NOTICIAS MUY MUY JUGOSAS Y TIENES EXACTAMENTE QUINCE MINUTOS PARA ESTAR EN CASA EN PICADILLY CIRCUS. EL TIEMPO CORRE, TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC..._

Con las primeras palabras, Hermione maldijo a Astoria. ¿No podía seguir, simplemente, besándolo? Quería volver a oirlo gemir al succionar levente su nuez, quería volver a sentir ese fuego por la venas, quería perderse de nuevo en su boca...

-¿Són siempre tan inoportunos?-Dijo Cedric con la voz algo cargada.-A la ducha-Dijo dejándola libre.

-¿Me acompañas?-Cedric agradeció estar tumbado en la cama, sino se hubiera caido.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Dijo incorporándose.

-Que no tardo mucho.-

-Deja de provocarme.-

-Pero si me has dicho que lo hiciera, ¡aclárate!-Dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

o0o0o0o

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!-Harry entraba a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Dónde está el fuego?-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡He decidido recontruir la casa!-

-¡Eso es fantástico!-Se levantó a abrazarle.-Hay que informar a todos-Dijo feliz.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No puedo creerme que esté de vuelta...espero que el capítulo os guste. Estoy escribiendo todos los dias un poquito, asique terminar los capítulos me está llevando más tiempo de lo normal. El nuevo capítulo de Ni blanco ni negro, gris esta casi a punto...aviso a navegantes y el de ¿Demasiado tarde también? Aunque se acercan los exámenes y mi escaso tiempo escasea más aun....

Respondo aquí a los que no estan regustrados:

**Salesia:** exactamente, la imagen que describes de Teddy es así, su pelito azul de felicidad mientras decía esa frase, jeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Como ves, Pansy ha encontrado la escusa perfecta...Hermione ha tenido ciertos momentos malos en este capítulo, ciertas sombras que Cedric se ha encargado de borrar...Besos!

**Cielo Mágico:** Pansy va ganando terreno y Ginny perdiéndolo...los Slytherins estan algo furiosos con Ron y ya se sabe q no es bueno enfadar a una serpiente...Besos!

**Allexx_masen_cullen**: me alegra que te guste la historia y las parejas! Nos vemos pronto, espero. Besos!

Ahora si, hasta lo mas pronto posible....

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	11. Pasos de tortuga y Anthony Malfoy Lemmon

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**11-****: Pasos de tortuga y Anthony Malfoy:**

-Deja de provocarme.-

-Pero si me has dicho que lo hiciera, ¡aclárate!-Dijo sonriendo inocentemente. Cedric sonrió seductoramente, el también podía jugar un poquito...se levantó y cogió a Hermione.-¿Qq-qué haces?-Dijo medio asustada.

-Aceptar tu oferta-Dijo él. Hermione se quedó muda. Él empezó a llenar la bañera, cuando se aseguró que había suficiente espuma se metió dentro.-Te espero-Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos. Hermione estaba roja como un tomate. Se desnudó lo más rápido que pudo y se metió en la bañera.

-Yy-ya estoy-Dijo roja como un tomate. Cedric sonrió enternecido. Se fue acercando a ella. Hermione sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Sintió como le mojaban la cabeza. Después el frío del champú y las manos de Cedric comenzando a masajearle la cabeza. Hermione le detuvo las manos. Cedric le miró interrogantemente. Hermione se abalanzó sobre él literalmente. Él se sorprendió por el gesto, pero reaccionó en seguida. Tras unos cuantos besos más y unos juegos con la espuma y la esponja, salieron de la bañera.-Ciertamente, si que eres perfecto-Dijo la castaña mientras se secaba el pelo.

-Creía que era un engreído...-Hermione sonrió.

-También...a veces.-

o0o0o0o

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!-Harry entraba a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Dónde está el fuego?-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡He decidido recontruir la casa!-

-¡Eso es fantástico!-Se levantó a abrazarle.-Hay que informar a todos-Dijo feliz.

-No se como no lo había pensado antes-

-¿Y a qué se debe la inspiración?-Su ahijado enrojeció.-¿Harry?-Dijo preocupado.

-Nn-no ha pasado nada-Dijo rápidamente.-Pero...fui a desayunar con Pansy y...estaba hablando de que iba a remodelar su casa y se me ocurrió la idea y ella se ofreció a ayudarme...-Sirius sonrió.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-

-Pp-pues que no creo que lo haga por su alma caritativa-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-Repitió el animago acentuando su sonrisa.

-¡Déjalo, Sirius!-Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto, pudo escuchar la carcajada de su padrino.

o0o0o0o

-Llegais cinco minutos tarde!-Dijo Astoria.

-No sabes lo que cuesta despertarla-Dijo Cedric. Astoria sonrió.

-¿Y que pasa?-Dijo Hermione mirando a Pansy.

-Creo que he dado un gran paso en mi propósito-

-Vamos a comer, que ya están esperándonos.-Silenció Astoria. Llegaron al apartamento que tenía Draco. Como no podia ser de otra forma era elegantísimo y se notaba a leguas que era carísimo. Draco les recibió con una sonrisa. Cuando Hermione entró, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

-Has despreciado mi desayuno-

-Suerte que no he hecho lo mismo con la comida...tengo mucho sueño-Todos rieron al ver la cara de Draco, que se limitó a sonreir.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

-¡Esta riquísimo!-Dijo la castaña mirando a Astoria.

-¿Por qué se lo dices a ella?-Dijo Draco.

-Draco, todos sabemos que ha cocinado Astoria...-Intervino Pansy.

-Yo le he ayudado...-Si no conociera bien a la rubia juraría que se había sonrojado.

-Deja de centrar la atención-Le regaño la morena.-Hoy he estado desayunando con Harry...-

-Wow...menudo avance...-Se burló Draco.

-Después me ha llevado al valle Godric y...-

-Parecía tonto Potty-

-¡Draco!-Dijo Pansy.-Va a reconstruir la casa de sus padres y yo...¡voy a ayudarle con la decoración!-Dijo emocionada.

-GENIAL-Dijeron Hermione y Astoria.

-Mis felicitaciones-Dijo Draco alzando la copa de vino.

-Y tu Diggory vas a ayudarme-

-¿Yo?-Dijo sorprendido.

-Si, me tienes que dar unos cuantos consejos...-Dijo seriamente.

-Creo que tu eres la experta en decoración, Pansy-Ella sonrió.

-Y tu el experto en paciencia...-Dijo mirando a Hermione y él alternativamente. Cedric sonrió mientras Hermione enrojecía y todos se reían.

o0o0o0o

-Cedric...-

-Mmm-contestó el chico mientras miraba su armario.

-No se si quiero ir...-Dijo ensombreciendo su mirada.

-Se que te hizo daño, pero solo estaba celosa...y te aseguro que es una buena mujer...-Dijo abrazándola.

-Pero no le gusto para ti...-

-¿Me engañas con mi madre?-Dijo ofendido.-Esto si que no lo podré soportar...-

-¡Cedric!-Dijo dándole un golpe-

-Te perdono, cariño.-Después la besó.-Pero tendrás que romper con ella.-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-¡Eres idiota!-

-Pero me quieres...-

-Puede que prefiera a tu madre...-Cedric empezó a hacerla cosquillas.-Lo retiro, lo retiro...-

-Me encanta cuando te ries-Después la besó.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a la puerta de la casa de sus padres...respiró profundamente antes de entrar.

-Bienvenida de nuevo-Dijo Amos. Hermione sonrió.

-¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti, hijo!-Dijo la señora Diggory feliz.-¡Bienvenida!-Hermione se vio envuelta en un abrazo demasiado cálido.-Perdóname, por favor hija, perdóname.-Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía la mirada borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que pedían permiso por salir. La madre de Cedric le limpió las lágrimas y la volvió a abrazar...ambas desaparecieron rumbo al salón mientras padre e hijo seguían en la entrada.

-Es una chica fabulosa-Dijo Amos.

-Lo se, papa-

-Ni se te ocurra dejarla escapar-

-No tengo intención de hacerlo-

-Más te vale, porque te esperará la furia de tu madre y esta vez no mediaria por ti-Cedric sonrió.

-Dos días con ella y ya la quereis más que a mi-Dijo fingiendo estar ofendido. Amos sonrió.

-He estado cocinando todo el día-

-No tenía porque hacerlo, señora Diggory-

-Oh, deja las formalidades, soy Mary.-Hermione sonrió.-Espero que me haya salido bien, hacía tiempo que no volvía a hacer salmón con salsa de almendras-Hermione abrió más de lo normal los ojos.

-Mama...-Empezó a decir Cedric, pero ante una mirada fulminante de Hermione cerró la boca.-Tampoco deberías haber estado todo el día en la cocina, somos nosotros.-

-Deja de ser modesto.-

Hermione no podía creer que hubiera bebido dos litros de agua ella sola. Por lo tanto, tuvo que ir al baño varias veces. Estaba empezando a sentir náuseas. Cedric se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba muy bien.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos ya, estoy muerto, entre lo que pasó ayer...no dormimos mucho.-

-Claro hijo.-Dijo su madre feliz.-Volved pronto.-Hermione sonrió

Ya en casa de Cedric Hermione corrió hacia el baño para vomitar.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle nada a mi madre?-

-¿Y que me vuelva a odiar?Ni de broma-

-Pero tu odias el pescado...y al parecer te sienta mal.-Después se acercó a ella y con un movimiento de varita una poción apareció en el baño.-Bebe-Ella obedeció. A los cinco minutos estaba como nueva.-¿Mejor?-Hermione sonrió.

-Perfectamente-

o0o0o0o

Harry sonrió mientras le grababa el teléfono en el móvil.-Meditaré ideas.-Dijo acercándose a él.-¿Te aviso cuando tengo alguna?-Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso. Asintió.-Nos vemos-Volvió a besarle muy cerca de los labios.

Una vez solo, tardó en reaccionar, sentía cierto cosquilleo.-Merlín, ayúdame-Dijo mirando al cielo. Ya no tenía nada claro, no sabía si eran las insinuaciones de Sirius, no sabía si era la obvia atracción física que Pansy provocaría a cualquier hombre, no sabía si era un intento por olvidar su matrimonio...solo sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Todos se tomaron muy bien la idea y se mostraron encantados. Sin embargo yo no dejaba de pensar en una cosa...antes de empezar con la reconstrucción quería estar totalmente alejado de Ginny, no quería que ella influyera lo más mínimo en esa nueva etapa de mi vida. Antes de dormirme decidí que iría a hablar con Hermione nada más despertarme.

A las nueve estaba frente su habitación, me recibió Draco. Por lo que inmediatamente supe que Hermione no estaba allí.

-Está en casa de Cedric-Dijo ¿amable?

-Oh, pues si le podeis decir que he venido...-

-Ya que estás aquí...hay algo que nos gustaría comentarte-

-¡Draco!-Dijo Astoria.

-¿Pasas?-Harry accedió, la curiosidad pudo más.-Verás...tenemos una amiga que lo está pasando muy mal, últimamente se ha alejado un poco de nosotros y pasa tiempo con gente que no creíamos que fuera a pasar...ayer descubrimos que ha vivido algo terrible...en su anterior relación fue sometida a una imperdonable con final...sexuales...si ella accediera a declarar...¿tu actuarías?-Harry sintió la rabia correr por las venas. No podía creer que la dulce Pansy que el conocía hubiera pasado por eso. Y el como un tonto imaginándose cosas raras...¡claro que actuaría!

-Por supuesto qu...-

-Pero solo si ella decide hablar, no podemos forzarla...-

-Claro-Dijo Harry.

-Gracias, Harry-Dijo Astoria. Ahora entendía a su querido novio.

-Decirle a Hermione que vaya al Ministerio, ¿si?-Ellos asintieron.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan manipulador?!-Dijo Astoria antes de besarlo.

-Tenía que tantear el terreno con lo que descubrimos ayer, Hermione necesita su tiempo...y así ayudamos un poco a Pansy-

-Te quiero-Dijo Astoria antes de besarlo.

-¿Cómo podrías no hacerlo?-Dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

-¡Te odio!-Dijo empujándole.

-Astoria...-Dijo él abrazándola.

-No, fuera de aquí-Draco sonrió. No iba irse sin ser perdonado. Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de la chica.-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-Si tengo que irme-Dijo mientras empezaba a rozar su pecho.-Debo irme vestido y tu _cariñ_o tienes mi camisa.-

-Dd-draaco-Dijo Astoria sintiendo que empezaba a fallarle las piernas. ¿Nunca iba a resistirse a ese hombre.-Sigo odiándote-Dijo cabezota.

-Con mayor motivo debo recuperar mi ropa-Después la tumbó en la cama.-¿Crees que puedo hacer algo para que dejes de odiarme?-Dijo el rubio susurrando y mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Astoria. Ella negó con la cabeza.-¿Esto tampoco?-Dijo mientras besaba su pecho. Astoria se negó a abrir la boca.-¿Y esto?-Dijo acariciando sus muslos. Astoria suspiró. Después volvió a negar.-¿Y...esto?-Dijo mirándola intensamente antes de Astoria gimiera al sentir la lengua de Draco bastante más abajo de sus pechos.-Parece que voy ganando puntos...-Astoria se lanzó a besarle mientras se sentaba sobre él, consiguiendo que él gimiera.

-Si, ganas puntos Draco-

Mientras la pareja disfrutaba de su reconciliación, Harry llegó al Ministerio bastante enfadado, ¿quién sería el energúmeno que utulizaría una imperdonable para eso? Empezó a mirar sus informes pero no se concentraba del todo. Decidió llamar a la morena.

-¿Si?-Contestó una voz somnolienta.

-Pansy, soy Harry.-

-¡Harry!-

-Si, el mismo...¿te viene bien quedar esta tarde?-Pansy se levantó de golpe de la cama. Quería gritar de alegría.

-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa...si tuvieras unos planos de la casa, podríamos trabajar sobre los nuevos...-Dijo cruzando los dedos. _Di que si, di que si, di que si..._

-Ehhh-¿No se estaría arriesgando mucho? Si iba ayudarla, tenía que arriesgarse.-De acuerdo...¿estás bien?-Dijo al oir un golpe sordo.

-Si, si solo me he dado con la mesilla.¿Te paso a buscar?-

-Vale...oye te dejo que tengo que trabajar-Dijo al ver que su secretaria entraba a la oficina.-Hasta luego.-

-Le esperan fuera, señor Potter-Dijo coquetamente.

-Digale que pase.- Hermione entró todavía algo sonrojada.

-¡Hermione! ¿estas bien?-Dijo al verla sonrojada.

-Deja que me recupere del shock-Dijo sentándose.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Astoria, Draco y gemidos-Dijo enrojeciendo de nuevo.-No podía ir a clase así, vine al primer lugar que se me ocurrió.-Harry empezó a reirse.

-Veo que no te dieron mi mensaje, te fui a buscar.-

-Deja de reirte...tt-tenías que haberlos visto...era algo tan...¡pero qué estoy deciendo!-Dijo tapándose la cara. Harry volvió a reirse.

-¿Cuándo vamos a empezar el proceso?-Dijo para cambiar de tema.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Muy seguro-Dijo seriamente.

-¿Ahora es muy precipitado?-Harry la abrazó.-Esto será un boom, la prensa querrá saberlo todo, esta ley hace siglos que no se usa...-

-Confío en tus habilidades-Dijo sonriendo.

o0o0o0o

Astoria no dejaba de mirar a Draco mal. ¿Qué pensaría ahora Hermione de ella?

-Astoria, dejalo ya-Dijo molesto.

-Pensará que soy una pervertida-Dijo a punto de llorar.

-Por favor Astoria, es algo normal acostarse con tu novio...vale que no es agradable encontrar a tu amiga con su novio haciéndolo pero ella también habrá tenido sexo y lo entenderá...-Dijo sujetando la cara de su novia para que le mirara.

-Es que Draco...ella no...y su experiencia en ese sentido no ha sido muy positiva y temo que cambie nuestra amistad...-Draco se dio en la frente. ¿Cómo iba a haberse acostado con Weasel despues de lo que vio ayer...? Besó a Astoria en la frente y se fue al baño.-Yo hablo con ella.-

Draco esperó pacientemente a que terminara la clase. Según salía la gente, las chicas le devoraban con la vista. Cuando vio a la castaña se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué tal la clase?-Hermione pegó un brinco y enrojeció.-¿Podemos hablar?-Ella seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo pero asintió.-Hermione, mírame.-Dijo autoritariamente.-Lo de esta mañana se que no fue algo agradable de ver...pero no quiero que te alejes de nosotros por ello, sobre todo de Astoria-Hermione sonrió. Nunca pensó que Draco fuera así.-Además no puedes estar enfadada con nosotros cuando tienes que ir al cumpleaños de Astoria...-

-¿Su cumpleaños?-

-El próximo sábado-

-No tenía ni idea...-Dijo pensativa.-La próxima vez...poded algo para que no entre, ¿si?-Draco sonrió.

-Trato hecho, pero también debes aplicártelo-Hermione enrojeció de golpe.

-¡Draco!-

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Astoria abrazándola-No volverá a pasar, la ver...-

-Ya lo he superado-Dijo abrazándola. Astoria sonrió feliz.

o0o0o0o

Después de haber presentado el papeleo, Harry se sintió algo más libre. Cuando fue al despacho, Percy le esperaba.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo sin molestarse en escuchar la confirmación.-Esto es una locura, no puedes recurrir a esa ley-Dijo molesto.

-Mira Percy, no quiero ser borde, pero si que puedo. La ley está ahí y dado que tu hermana no está dispuesta a hacer las cosas por las buenas...no soy el juguete de nadie.-Percy le miró ofendido.

-En tres días será el jucio para la discursión, informa a tu abogada-Después dio un portazo. Hermione tenía razón...esto iba a ser una especie de circo...

-¿Se puede?- Harry afirmó con la mano, mientras seguía masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, alguien le masajeaba las sienes y después la cabeza desordenando más aun su pelo.-¿Un día duro?-Harry sintió un escalofrío al sentir que le hablaban en el oído. Después se tensó un poco al darse cuenta quien era la persona que lo había hecho y los pensamientos tan poco apropiados que había tenido. Giró su silla quedando frente a ella. Maldijo haberse quitado las gafas.

-No sabes cuando-

-Si quieres lo dejamos para otro momento...-_Que diga que no, que diga que no._ Pansy se fijó en como Harry entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de enfocarla, después situó sus gafas en la mesa y decidió arriesgarse un poco, _solo un poco, Pansy_. Se acercó a él y colocó una pierna flexionada entre las piernas del moreno. Después dejó que su cuerpo cayera hacia delante, provocando que el sillón se inclinara hacia la mesa, después alargó la mano y cogió las gafas. Comenzó a ponérselas aprovechando para acariciarle la cara.-Creo que te faltaban-Dijo sonriendo, sin apartarse un palmo de él, rozando sus labios. Harry, que ya estaba con el corazón latiendo a mil, empezó a contar hasta cien, estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Era incapaz de hablar. Pansy luchó consigo misma. _Paciencia, tienes que tener paciencia_. Liberó a Harry de su presencia y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio.-¿Conseguiste los planos?-Dijo sonriendo inocentemente. Para planos estaba él...

-¡HARRY!-Justo en ese momento entró Ron. Harry agradeció que no hubiera llegado segundos antes.-¿Cómo puedes hacerla esto? Divorciarte así, de una forma tan cruel...esa ley no debería existir, anular el matrimonio porque si, sin más-Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba solo y maldijo por su bocaza...-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson?-Dijo furioso.

-¿Crees que te debo alguna explicación? Eso mismo creo yo-Al ver la cara de poker del pelirrojo. Quería saltar de alegría, se divorciaba, su Harry se divorciaba.

-Ron...-Dijo molesto.-Estoy trabajando...-Pansy sonrió a Harry.

-Espero fuera, Potter-

Cuando Harry salió quería quemar el mundo. ¿Qué se creía? Era su vida y nadie le amenazaba. ¡Qué dijera lo que quisiera! Lo importante es que tanto Hermione como él sabían que no había pasado nada...

-¡Anda vamos!-Dijo Pansy cogiéndole la mano y desapareciéndose. Harry cayó en algo mullido con Pansy encima. Esto ya era crueldad del destino. Pansy le miraba fijamente. Sabía que debía ser paciente pero se moría por besarle...se fue acercando un poco más. Harry cerró los ojos, esto no estaba bien. Ella necesitaba a un gran chico que la quisiera, no a él y todos los problemas que conllevaba.

-Pansy, lo se todo-La morena se detuvo. No era posible, no era posible...

-¿Qq-que sabes que?-

-Se que has pasado por muy malos momentos con tu exnovio-Si ella llevaba sin novio años...-Que usó una imperdonable...-

-¿Has hablado con Draco?-Le cortó. Harry asintió y le contó todo lo que él le había dicho. Sonrió enternecida porque él quisiera ayudarla. Tendría que agradecerle a Draco.-No soy yo Harry-Dijo sonriendo con pena.-Es alguien mucho más cercano a ti...-Harry se quedó mudo, no era posible, eso si que no. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. No podía creerlo, eso era imperdonable. ¡¿Cómo podía haberla fallado tanto?!

-Tengo que irme-Dijo intentando que Pansy le dejara.

-No puedes-Dijo ella.-Se supone que tu no sabes nada.-Dijo intentando que el moreno no llegara hasta la puerta. ¡Era una bocazas!

-¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados? ¡Tengo que hacer algo!-Dijo furioso.

-Hermione debe decírtelo, no yo, ninguno de nosotros...no puedes ir-Dijo desesperada. Harry dio un paso más hasta la puerta. En situaciones desesperadas, acciones desesperadas...cogió el brazó de Harry, que se frenó.

-Pansy yo deb...-Pansy saltó de alegría interiormente. Besarle era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. ¡A la mierda la paciencia por hoy! Harry estaba en shock. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Apartarla? ¿Corresponderla? Pansy avanzó un poco más y empezó a jugar con él pelo de Harry mientras succionaba levemente su labio inferior. Harry estaba a punto de enloquecer. Con una especie de gruñido de rendición, la atrajo hacia si y correspondió al beso salvajemente. _¡Mucho mejor de lo que pensaba! _No sabía bien que era ese hormigueo que sentía, pero necesitaba perderse en ese beso, necesitaba descargar toda su furia en ese beso y maldita sea, estaba disfrutándolo locamente, le estaba quemando, quería pedir por mucho más a esa increible morena. Pero debía parar, estaba todavía casado y ella, con o sin exnovio maltratador, no merecía esto. Fue bajando la intensidad, hasta que solo fue un mero roce.-Pansy...-Dijo con los ojos cerrados. Pansy casi se desmaya al abrir los ojos. Estaba irresistible. Pero supo que no podía pedirle más.

-Tenía que pararte-

-Lo has conseguido...-Contestó apoyándose en la puerta sin abrir los ojos todavía. Cuando lo hizo, Pansy tuvo que controlarse. Ese brillo en los ojos verdes, le decían muchas cosas: deseo, placer, dudas...-Yo debería irme-

-Prométeme que no dirás nada-Dijo Pansy acercándose a él. Harry asintió.-Dilo-

-Lo prometo-

-No quiero que cambie nada...-Dijo acercándose más. Harry estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-Estoy casado, Pansy-Ella le acarició los labios.

-No por mucho-

-Mi vida son solo problemas, no quiero volver a confundirme.-

-No lo harás-Dijo firmemente.

-No puedo pedirte que esperes, no puedo pedirte silencio hasta que todo se calme...-

-Siempre me han gustado las historias donde los protagonistas deben mantener en secreto su relación...su amor-Harry tembló.-

-Pansy...-Dijo sin saber que más decir.

-Harry...-Dijo rozando sus labios.

-Necesito ir despacio, necesito no equivocarme-

-Puedo dar pasos de tortuga mientras sea contigo-Harry no supo si fue porque el dolor de su corazón paró al sentir como la espina que tenía clavada era arrancada, si era porque no podía resistir volver a besarla o porque simplemente quiso, pero acarició con ambas manos la cara de Pansy y la besó dulcemente. Pansy sonrió en el beso. Ahora entendía a Astoria cuando hablaba de Draco, ahora entendía a Hermione cuando miraba a Diggory. Era inmensamente feliz.

-¿Dónde están los planos?-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe.

-En mi oficina-Pansy empezó a reirse.-Ahora que lo pienso...¡me has secuestrado!-

-He evitado que cometieras una locura, dos veces-Harry sonrió.-Te invitaría a cenar, pero dentro de mis pasos de tortuga, eso no será posible hasta dentro de un tiempo cuando no haya señora Potter. Mañana envíame los planos.- Después, como había hecho hasta entoces, besó a Harry muy cerca de los labios. Él sonrió.

o0o0o0o

Hermione, como empezaba a ser normal, se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Cedric, quien la llevó a la cama. Empezó a quitarle los zapatos, como cuando comenzó todo. Hermione se dio la vuelta. Cedric sonrió ante esto. Después desabrochó la falda. Empezó a bajarla, controlando que ella no se despertara, no contó con el escalofrío que lo produjo acariciar su piel. Cerró los ojos. Después comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, la próxima vez le pediría que se pusiera el pijama antes de acurrucarse en el sillón. Hermione abrió los ojos pillando a Cedric con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el botón que abría la zona del pecho. Le pareció tan dulce.

-Hola-Dijo acariciandole la cara. Cedric besó su muñeca. Hermione suspiró. ¿Y si retomaban lo que habían dejado en la playa? Enrojeció. Cedric no se dio cuenta de las dudas ni del enrojecimiento de Hermione. Se quitó su camisa y se la tendió a Hermione. Ella se la empezó a poner...quizás debería hablar primero con las chicas, unos cuantos consejos...volvió a enrojecer. Cedric le abrazó ajena a todos los pensamientos de la castaña.

-Buenas noches-Dijo besando su cuello.

-Bb-buenas noches.-

o0o0o0o

Los días pasaron y con ayudar a Draco a preparar el cumpleaños de Astoria, no tuvo mucho tiempo para plantear la conversación que quería tener. Una de las tardes, Pansy vino a ayudar. Tenía la felicidad escrita en la cara.

-Pansy...-Dijo Draco nada más verla.

-Mi querido manipulador-Dijo abrazándole. Todos les miraron extrañados, incluido el mismo Draco. Después sonrió.

-¡No!-Dijo Hermione al verla. Después corrió a abrazarla. Pansy correspondió feliz.-¿Le cuidarás?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Le mimaras?-Dijo Draco.

-Vete a la mierda-Hermione miró su reloj y se separó de la morena.

-Tengo que irme-

-¿No le mandas ningún mensaje?-Le picó Draco.

-Malfoy...-Draco cerró la boca de golpe.

-Ya paro...supongo que nadie sabe ni debe saber nada-Pansy asintió.

Hermione llegó al Ministerio, vio a Harry esperándola. Le abrazó.

-Me alegro tanto...-Harry enrojeció.

-Yo...la verdad...-

-No te voy a juzgar, solo quiero que seas feliz-Harry asintió.

-¿Sabes que me puedes contar todo, verdad?-Hermione sonrió.-Lo que sea...-Hermione volvió a sonreir.

-Lo se, Harry.-No sabía a qué venía esas palabras. En ese momento vieron a Ginny acompañada de Molly y una mujer que supusieron era su abogada. De pronto un flash les cegó.

-¿Qué tiene que decir?-Dijo una periodista.-¿Es cierto que está con otra mujer? ¿Pilló a Ginebra con otro hombre en la cama?-Harry y Hermione empezaron a abrirse paso hasta la sala del juicio. Ginny ya estaba dentro. El ministro se levantó para dar comienzo a la sesión.

-Después de la petición del señor Potter, nos reunimos aquí, dijo mirando al jurado, para determinar que hacer. El señor Potter pide la anulación del matrimonio que contrajo con Ginebra Weasley mediante la ley 21/1876. Abogadas...expongan el caso.

-Ministro...jurado-Dijo la abogada del Ginny.-Lo primero que he de decir es que como mujer me siento totalmente avengonzada. Que un hombre se case con una mujer y al mes le sea infiel en cuerpo y/o mente no es motivo para anular esa unión al menos que la esposa lo pida. Sin embargo, es él quien lo pide...ateniéndose a una ley que no debería estar en vigor dado que es insultante para todos. Por eso mismo, porque es una ley que queda obsoleta en este siglo, pido que no se aplique. Mi defendida, por otro lado, está dispuesta a comenzar los trámites normales de divorcio con el señor Potter.-Tras eso se sentó. Hermione notó que todas las mujeres del jurado apoyaban a Ginny.

-Ministro...jurado-Dijo imitándola.-La defesa presentada es, desde mi punto de vista, ridícula.-Se escuchó un murmullo en la sala.-Decir que una ley queda obsoleta por no ser de este siglo es ridículo puesto que entonces no existiría código penal...muchas de los derechos y deberes son adquisiciones de siglos pasados.-El jurado mostró su afirmación.-La ley 21/1876 dice y cito textualmente: "Todo aquel matrimonio que en un plazo de tres meses quiera ser anulado por alguno de los implicados deberá ser anulado por la ley siempre que alguno de los dos muestre deseos para hacerlo"- se creó un silencio tensó. Ginny la miró con odio.-Obviamente, si estamos aquí, es porque alguno de los dos ha mostrado dichos deseos...la misma ley dice: "no serán necesarios presentar ningún motivo ante las autoridades; los motivos quedarán dentro del matrimonio en cuestión y dado que se pretende romper dicha unión, los motivos no serán desvelados por obligación"-La abogada de Ginny empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.-Sin embargo, los motivos que se presentan son una incompatibilidad de valores en dicho matrimonio. No hay ni ha habido infidelidad de cuerpo y/o mente en mi defendido. Nos negamos rotúndamente a iniciar los trámites legales normales de un divorcio porque no buscamos un divorcio, sino una anulación de la unión-Molly empezó a llorar. Hermione se sentó.

-¿Incompatibilidad de valores?-Comenzó la abogada.-Lo que aquí se presenta es una mujer que ha sido utilizada. El gran Harry Potter se ha cansado de la chica humilde que conocía de toda la vida. Tengo fuentes que aseguran que la representante del susodicho y el susodicho mantienen una relación.- En ese momento apareció Ron. Cedric cerró los ojos por no hacer una locura. Luna le imitó y Draco agarró con fuerza la mano de Astoria.-¿Señor Weasley?-Hermione supo que ÉL tendría que intervenir, asique tenía un as en la manga.

-Ministro.-Se hizo un silencio en la sala.-Considero que este jucio no incluye lo que aquí se presenta. Estamos debatiendo si se anula o no el matrimonio Potter&Weasley ateniéndonos a la ley 21/1876. Todo lo demás es irrelevante.-La sonrisa de Ron fue borrándose poco a poco.-Pido al jurado que tome una decisión y/o comunique cuanto tiempo necesita para meditarlo.-

Tras una pausa y un silencio tenso. El ministro tomó la palabra.-El jurado concuerda que la ley expuesta tiene errores puesto que le faltan dos artículos. Si no hay forma de obtener esos dos artículos la ley quedará abolida directamente.-

-¿Puedo hacer una consulta?-Dijo Hermione. Tras unos segundos, Hermione obtuvo la autorización. Llegó hasta Draco.

-¿Tu familia estaría dispuesta a traer el cuadro de Anthony Malfoy?-Draco se sorprendió. Para que quería ese cuadro.

-Supongo que no-

-No me sirve, Draco. Necesito ese cuadro.-

-No habrá problema-

-Ministro, los dos artículos serán expuestos.-

-Dentro de una semana se emitirá la decisión. Quedan citados a la misma hora que hoy. Mañana se expondrán los artículos.-

Tras el fin del juicio, Harry miró interrogantemente a Hermione. Todos se reunieron entorno a ellos.

-¿Nunca leeis nada?-Dijo molesta.-Todos se encogieron de hombros.-Anthony Malfoy fue el creador de esta ley. Le obligaron a casarse con su prima, a la que odiaba y que impedía que se casara con la mujer que amaba. Presentó este proyecto y dado que había muchos matrimonios acordados salió por votación popular. Después, gracias a la influencia del apellido Malfoy...nadie se atrevio a abolirla y quedó en el olvido. Dado que es su creador...sabrá los artículos.-

-Quien lo diria eh Potter, salvado por un Malfoy-Dijo Draco. Se acercó a él, hablándole en un susurro.-Si juegas con Pansy, te mato-Harry le miró como si estuviera loco.-Mientras no lo hagas, bienvenido al grupo-Después le tendió la mano que Harry aceptó.-Vamos a casa de mis padres-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Hermione.

-Que vamos a Malfoy Manor.-

-Yo no puedo ir-Sentenció la castaña sorprendiendo a todos.-¿Cómo quieres que vaya a casa de tu padre, Draco?-

-Pero si ya vas a ir-Dijo el rubio.-El domingo es la celebración oficial del cumpleaños de Astoria y mi madre ha organizado una recepción...en la que estas invitada al igual que no se cuantas personas mas...-Dijo aburrido.-Andando.-

Hermione y Draco se aparecieron en los jardines de Malfoy Manor. Era impresionante, aunque los recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de ambos. Su tía Bella torturándola.

-Siempre he querido pedirte perdón por...-

-Está olvidado.-Draco cogió su mano. Cuando entraron dentro, Hermione estaba alucinada, era alucinante.

-Oh hijo, que sorpre...-Lucius dejó de hablar de golpe. Los miró a ambos y después se acercó a la castaña. Ella estaba dispuesta a oir sus insultos. Sin embargo notó como le cogían la mano y le besaban en el dorso.-Bienvenida a Malfoy Manor-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.-Espero puedas perdonar a esta familia al igual que has hecho con mi hijo-Draco la pellizco discretamente y luego a él mismo. ¿Qué le pasaba a su padre?-Hay una persona deseosa de conocerte-Ambos parpadearon varias veces.

-¡Hijo!-Narcissa bajó los escalones lo más rápido que pudo.

-Madre, te presento a...-

-Se quien es. Espero verte el domingo.-Luego empezó a hablar con su hijo en francés y Hermione no supo que hacer.

-Te guío-Dijo Lucius. Llegaron a una enorme biblioteca. Hermione quería llorar de emoción.

-¿Por qué se comporta así?-Preguntó. Lucius ¿sonrió?

-Mi hijo no deja de hablar maravillas de ti, Astoria ha vuelto a ser ella misma y ahora has conseguido que mi bisabuelo vuelva a hablarme...creo que son motivos suficientes.-Ambos se detuvieron frente a un cuadro.-¿Podrías decirle a Anthony que venga?-Dijo a su bisabuela. Esta sonrió. A los pocos segundos el cuadro de Anthony Malfoy estaba ocupado.

-¡Pero que ven mis ojos!-Dijo el rostro de un hombre rubio, muy apuesto a pesar de la edad y con gafas.-Acércate, acércate-Hermione miró a Lucius.-Él no tiene nada que decir.-Ella se acercó.-Estoy tan contento de volver a servir en el amor-¿Quién diria que el bisabuelo de Lucius Malfoy era todo un romántico?-tan contento de que esta ley vuelva a usarse...-

-Señor Malfoy...si accediera a aportar los artículos que faltan...lo más seguro es que esta sea la última vez que se use...-Dijo con temor a que se negara.

-Oh, lo se querida...a los ministros no les gusta no sacar nada de una acción suya. Con los divorcios reciben dinero, con esta ley...puede que ni las gracias...los tiempos cambian, pero la gente en el poder no...-

-Muchas gracias señor Malfoy-

-Oh, nada nada-Dijo mirando el cuadro de su esposa.-Nada.-

-¿Señor Malfoy?-Ambos la miraron expectantes.-Esto...Lucius.-

-Dime-

-¿Le importaría que mañana le visite el ministro?-Trasladar el cuadro iba a ser más farragoso.

-Lo va a hacer el domingo...-Dijo restando importancia...-Sigue codiciando esta casa, ¿lo sabías?-Dijo mirando la biblioteca.

-¿Qué tal vais?-

-No seas irrespetuoso, Draco.-Dijo Anthony.-A una dama siempre se le habla con cariño-Hermione sonrió.

-Hasta mañana pues-Dijo Lucius.

-Hasta mañana, señor Malfoy. Gracias por todo.-Draco le tendió la mano.

-No es necesario, hijo. Ella tiene permiso para entrar...-Hermione alzó una ceja.-No hemos quitado el encantamiento por los ladrones...-

Una vez fuera, Hermione seguía en shock.

-Tu casa es...-

-¿Alucinante? Todo el mundo dice lo mismo.

-Tus padres...-

-¿Han cambiado?-

-¿Vas a terminar todas mis frases?-Draco sonrió.

-Solo te facilitaba el hablar, sigues en las nubes.-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-Por cierto, en cuanto termines la carrera...te contrataré como abogada-Hermione le dio juguetonamente.-Lo digo seriamente.-

o0o0o0o

El sábado llegó. Astoria se despertó redeada de rosas. Pansy trajo el desayuno y Hermione se encargó de mantenerla ocupada hasta la hora acordada. Después le tapó los ojos y le guió hasta el apartamento de Draco.

-Me estoy poniendo nerviosa...-Confesó.

-¿Por qué cariño?-Ella se quitó la venda de los ojos y sintió como sus ojos se acuaban de la emoción. Estaba todos sus amigos, Draco esperándola con una sonrisa y un enorme pastel esperándola. Desde los quince años había deseado un cumpleaños así, pero sus padres...nunca quisieron y después de la guerra no tenía cuerpo para celebraciones.-Felicidades-Dijo antes de besarla. Luego fue el turno de las felicitaciones del resto. No había llorado de emociónn tanto desde que Draco le había pedido que fueran novios...

La fiesta comenzó, todo eran risas y alegría. Astoria se acercó a Hermione que bailaba con Cedric.--¿Te la puedo robar un momento?-Cedric sonrió.-Muchas gracias por todo-Hermione la miró extrañada.-Se nota que tu has tenido que ver en esto...ninguno hubiera encargado un pastel así, ni los globos ni nada de esto. ¡Es justo como imaginaba!-Hermione le abrazó.

-Me alegra que así sea.-

-¿Nos debemos poner celosos?-Dijo Draco. Los cuatro se empezaron a reir.

Poco después Pansy se despidió. Ver tanto amor la estaba deprimiendo un poco. Harry seguía casado. Despues de conseguir la anulación, si lo hacía, tendrían que esconderse como delincuentes, ¿cuándo podría ella actuar como Draco y Astoria o como Hermione y Cedric...? necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que era real. Marcó su número.

-¿Esto se contesta aquí?-Pansy sintió su corazón encogerse. ¿Quién era esa mujer?-Supongo Tonks, deberías haberlo dejado, Harry saldrá pronto de la ducha...pero ya que estás...¿eh...hay alguien ahi?-Pansy pasó de la angustia a tener que aguantarse la risa. Draco ya les había hablado de su prima. Realmente debía ser muy graciosa...-

-Si, esto...¿Harry?-

-Pues esta en la duch...¡ah no ya sale! Esto empezó a sonar e iba a despertar a Teddy asique...lo cogí-Pansy tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, solo imaginarse la escena...-¿Si?-

-¡Harry!-Dijo feliz de escucharle por fin.

-¡Hola!-

-¿Me preguntaba...si quizas...te apetecía tomar algo?-

-Verás...no creo que sea lo mejor que nos vean...en el juicio se dijeron cosas y...-

-Pero en mi casa no nos verían...-Dijo ella. Necesitaba verle.

-¿En tu casa?-Dijo algo nervioso.

-Solo quiero verte...a paso de tortuga, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Estás alli?-

-Casi-

-Me visto y voy...si pudieras quitar los hechizos protectores...-

-Hecho-

o0o0o0o

Hermione se despidió de Astoria y Draco. Preguntó por Theo y Blaise pero les dijeron que estaban "ocupados".

-¿Irás a la habitación?-Dijo Astoria en un susurro. Hermione miró a Cedric y negó.-Estará... ocupada-

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-Ella asintió. Miró a Cedric que hablaba con Draco aparte, tranquilamente.-¿Si yo...si yo quisiera...-Empezó a abanicarse con la mano...-en fin si decidiera...-Astoria sonrió enternecida.

-Él te guiará, deja de pensar, solo guíate por las sensaciones del momento...-Hermione le sonrió agradecida.-Usa protección y disfrútalo mucho-Hermione se sonrojó.-Podría darte cientos de consejos estúpidos sobre que hacer en cada momento, a mi me los dio Daphne, pero cuando llegó el momento no recordaba nada, estaba nerviosa porque no los recordaba...dejé de pensar, dejé de buscar ser perfecta y él me guió. Fue maravilloso.-Volvieron a abrazarse.-Querré detalles.-

Cedric y Hermione llegaron al apartamento. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.¿cómo se proponía?

-Esta vez ponte el pijama...luego no quiero despertarte-Dijo él mientras iba hacia su habitación. Hermione le siguió. Ella dormía con sus camisas...podría ser un comienzo. Cedric había empezado a desabrocharse los primeros botones cuando Hermione le detuvo. Cedric iba a hablar pero ella le detuvo. Le besó la parte que la camisa dejaba libre. Cedric se agarró a ella sorprendido. Hermione se animó al ver su reacción y continuó besándole el pecho a la vez que continuaba liberando los botones. Cedric comenzo a recorrer con sus manos mi espalda después bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido mientras se apoderaba de sus labios. Antes de terminar de desabrochar la camisa, Cedric comenzo a deslizar el vestido por sus hombros provocando que Hermione suspirara y deteniera sus besos. Cedric paró también esperando que ella le alejara, pero al no ver tal racción continuó quitándole el vestido, besando su cuello a la vez que acariciaba su contorno. El ruido sordo del vestido al tocar el suelo, sobresaltó a la castaña, que se rio nerviosa. Cedric le acarició la mejilla.

-No pares, Cedric no pares.-Fueron las palabras de Hermione mientras situaba las manos del chico en su cadera, allí donde él habia dejado de acariciar. Cedric cerró los ojos. No debería estar tan nervioso. Tenía que hacer que fuera maravilloso y los nervios no ayudaban a nada. Empezó a caminar obligando a Hermione a que le imitara. Cuando iba llegar a la cama, los giró a ambos para ser él quien cayera en ella. Hermione quedó a horcajadas sobre él. Se miraron por un tiempo infinito. Después volvieron a besarse y Cedric volvió a acariciarle la espalda, llegando al broche del sujetador. Jugando con él, provocando un suspiro cuando lo desató. Hermione sentía que debía hacer algo, por lo que deslizó la camisa hasta llagar a sus muñecas. Cedric se incorporó un poco para permitir quitársela. Después cerró los ojos al sentir las caricias de Hermione sobre su abdomen. Le estaba volviendo loco, no podía más así, por lo que los giró. Después la besó apasionadamente. Deslizando los tirantes del sujetador, llevándoselo con él. Hermione fue a taparse como acto reflejo pero Cedric se adelantó y besó la unión de ambos pecho, provocando que Hermione se paralizara. Con un simple beso y sentía que iba a estallar. Después desvió sus besos hacia uno de los pechos mientas acariciaba el otro circularmente. Hermione jadeó y enredó sus manos en el pelo de Cedric con intención de alejarle, pero acabo acercándole más a ella cuando él empezó a succionar.

-¡Cedric...!-Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Él detuvo sus atenciones al pecho y empezó a ascender, besando su hombro, su clavícula, de nuevo su cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente, su mentón para finalizar en sus labios de nuevo. Repitió el camino, descendiendo hacia el otro pecho, provocando que Hermione se arqueara. Cedric comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, deteniéndose en la cara interna de sus muslos. Hermione ya no podía detener sus jadeos. Los besos de Cedric descendieron a su vientre, provocando que Hermione se riera cuando le hacia cosquillas. Se entretuvo en su obligo y sintió como Hermione le tiraba con más fuerza de la acostumbrada del pelo.

-¿Quieres que para, cariño?-Necestiba oir que todo iba bien.

-Nn-noo-Dijo casi hiperventilando. Cedric obedeció encantado. Empezó a jugar con la última prenda que la cubria y Hermione creía que moriría axfisiada, no conseguía todo el aire necesario por mucho que respirara rápido. Sintió como le separaba las piernas y tembló de anticipación. Simplemente tocó el cielo con las manos cuando Cedric empezó a besarla, dando pequeñas lamidas, Hermione intentó retirarle.

-Tu solo disfruta-Hermione creyó que iba desmayarse.

-Ced...oh Merlínnnn-Dijo cuando él introdujo un dedo en ella. Le atrajo hacia si, tenía que hacer algo. Jadeó al sentir su erección contra su estómago. Cedric, sin embargo, tenía otros planes, volvió a descender. Volviendo a lamerla, provocando que ella jadeara de nuevo. Volvió a introducir un dedo a la vez que lamía su clítoris. Hermione gritó su nombre. Cedric añadió otro dedo y Hermione simplemente explotó gimiendo su nombre. Cedric aprovecho el momento de calma tras el orgasmo para desnudarse. Hermione al sentir el frío de su cuerpo desnudo abrió los ojos.

-Ce...dric-Dijo situándole.

-Dime-Dijo acostándose sobre ella. Hermione volvió a sentir como su sangre quemaba al sentir piel contra piel.-Mírame-Ella obedeció. Cedric entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, besó su cuello, su boca mientras se acomodaba sobre ella. Hermione notó como los nervios se apoderaban de ella de nuevo. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de Cedric y las dudas desaparecieron. Si tenía que morir, que fuera en ese momento, nada le importaba si él le miraba así. Un grito fue acallado por su boca, mientras una lágrima reberlde escapaba de sus ojos. No supo decir en que momento el dolor pasó a ser placer, pero no quería que se acabara nunca.

-Cedric-Gimió. Él empezó a aumentar el ritmo al oir como ella jadeaba en su oido. Colocó las piernas de Hermione rodeandole y los jadeos se intensificaron.

-Hermione...-Gimió Cedric abrazándola más fuerte. Ella simplemente se quedó sin aire mientras sentía como temblaba, al igual que él. El tiempo pasó, pero ellos seguían en la misma posición, como dos estatuas. Ninguno quería romper ese momento mágico.-¿Estás bien?-Cedric fue el primero en hablar, intentando separarse de ella, pero Hermione no le dejó.

-Perfectamente, demasiado bien, increíblemente bien-Cedric sonrió orgulloso.-¿Tu?-Agradeció de nuevo la oscuridad...estaba roja como un tomate.

-Maravillosamente bien-Susurró en su oido provocándola un escalofrío. Después los giró, quedando Hermione apoyada en su pecho, oyendo el ritmo de su corazón. Cedric los tapó a ambos.-Duerme bien.-Dijo besándole la cabeza. Hermione cerró los ojos. Intentó dormirse, pero no es lo que quería.

-¿Estás dormido?-Dijo apoyando la barbilla en su pecho.

-No-Le oyó decir.-¿No puedes dormir?-Dijo mirándola dulcemente.

-No quiero dormir-Dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Cedric tragó en grueso.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-Dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre. Hermione sonrió.

-Adivina-Movió su cadera provocando que Cedric llevara instintivamente allí sus manos. Hermione se empezo a reir.

o0o0o0o

Pansy estaba nerviosa, se había mirado al espejo, al menos cinco veces. Ni que fuera una chica...nadie tarda tanto en vestirse.

-Hola-Pansy pegó un brinco.

-Hola-Dijo mirándole. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado, podía comersele con los ojos sino dejaba de mirarle. Reaccionó abrazándole fuertemente.-eres real-Dijo para sí misma.

-¿mmm?-Dijo Harry.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que no querría venir-Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-Yo dudé en venir-Dijo serio.-Pero quería verte y eso pesó más que ser cuidadoso...-Sacó su varita y murmuró varios hechizos.-Siempre hay que ser cuidadoso. Pansy no escucho eso último.

-¿Querías verme?-Preguntó feliz mientras jugaba con el pelo húmedo del chico. Harry asintió y Pansy le besó. Después le guió hasta el sillón.-He estado trabajando...-Dijo señalando el plano. Harry la miró sorprendido. Ella empezó a explicarle cosas del plano, mientras se reían, besaban de vez en cuando y terminaban dormidos abrazados.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que no me mateis por el lemmon, no es algo sobre lo que haya escrito mucho. Hoy no creo que lo haga, pero pronto editaré la historia cambiando a M, por lo que no os asusteis si no encontrais la historia donde siempre, sigue estando. Contesto a los que no tienen cuenta, el resto recibireis un MP.

Salesia: vocabulario disculpado. Ron dejó su moral a un lado y no tuvo problemas en usar una imperdonable. Asique normal que estes furiosa, eso quiere decir que esta Hermione ha logrado llegarte un poquito. Sobre la espera de Hermione en la Madriguera mientras se calma, ella mira a Harry y el le dice no te preocupes, por lo que Ron queda vigilado, sino tu idea seria una realidad. Besos!!

Cielo Mágico: si, Hermione lo paso muy mal...gracias por el rr, Besos!

Alexx_massen_cullen: jajaja, si la nata y Draco puede conseguir muchos suspiros...espero que este capítulo también te guste. Besos!

Hasta el proximo capítulo...Besos y gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Tambien gracias a todos los que se han pasado por la historia, aunque no hayan dejado rastros de ello.

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	12. Malfoy Manor

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**12-****Malfoy Manor:**

-Yo dudé en venir-Dijo serio.-Pero quería verte y eso pesó más que ser cuidadoso...-Sacó su varita y murmuró varios hechizos.-Siempre hay que ser cuidadoso. Pansy no escucho eso último.

-¿Querías verme?-Preguntó feliz mientras jugaba con el pelo húmedo del chico. Harry asintió y Pansy le besó. Después le guió hasta el sillón.-He estado trabajando...-Dijo señalando el plano. Harry la miró sorprendido. Ella empezó a explicarle cosas del plano, mientras se reían, besaban de vez en cuando y terminaban dormidos abrazados.

Harry se despertó con las primeras luces del sol. Intentó moverse pero sintió el peso de un cuerpo y se quedó quieto...ya podía irse preparando para aguantar a Sirius...después sonrió, ¡qué más daba! Después abrazó con fuerza a Pansy.

-Mmm...pero si es prontísimo-Dijo Pansy.

-Tengo que irme-Pansy negó con la cabeza.

-Solo un poquito más.-Harry le cogió en brazos y caminó hacia las escaleras, después abrió puertas hasta dar con la habitación de la morena.

-Tu duerme, yo tengo que ir a Malfoy Manor.-Pansy se tensó brevemente.-

-Deberías ir a buscar a Hermione a casa de Cedric.-Dijo a la vez que él la dejaba suavemente en la cama. Pansy tiró de él hacia ella provocando que quedara sobre ella.-Tenemos cuarenta minutos-Esta vez fue Harry quien se tensó.-Para dormir, ¿qué pensabas?-Harry sonrió.-Pasos de tortuga Potter, recuérdalo.-Harry la besó y todas las burlas de Pansy quedaron olvidadas. Pasos de tortuga, como olvidarlos. Pero no iban a dormir en los cuarenta minutos, nada de eso. Iban a besarse durante cuarenta minutos, eso harían.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me había besado solo con un chico en una cama.-Dijo mientras le quitaba las gafas y le acariciaba la cara.-Y me ha gustado-Dijo feliz. Harry sonrió.

-A mi también.-

-¿Cómo no iba a gustarte?-Dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

-Oh, me olvidaba que eres perfecta-Dijo con burla intentando recuperar sus gafas.

-Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo-Dijo Pansy antes de empezar a desabrochar la camisa.

-Pansy...-Dijo a modo de advertencia.

-Shhh-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Tt-tengo que irme-Intentó no caer bajo el influjo de las caricias. La morena bufó. Después se separó de él y le tiró su camisa.

-Pues vete-

-Pansy...-

-Vete Potter-Lo que le faltaba ahora, ponerse a llorar y lo peor de todo es que sabía que él tenía razón que debía irse para poder romper su matrimonio, que él había sido claro con ella desde el principio, pero es que ella quería que solo pensara en ella, que fuera solo para ella...

-Pansy-Dijo el moreno mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Soy la única que cree que esto es una mierda?-Dijo rompiendo a llorar.

-Esto es una locura...prefiero que termine ahora que cuando me vayas a romper el corazón-Dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

-¡NO!-Contestó asustada.-¿Es qué no entiendes nada? Yo lo que quiero es poder pasear contigo, poder besarte porque quiero besarte sin pensar si hay alguien que puede verlo, lo que quiero es que me hagas el amor sin que te sientas culpable, lo que quiero es que no me digas que te tienes que ir, porque se a donde tienes que irte y me enferma pensar que la mires y te arrepientas de todo y entonces serás tu quien me rompa el corazón...-Harry se quedo estático, nadie en toda su vida le había declarado sus sentimientos con tal intensidad.-Lo que quiero es que me ames-Dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y besándole furiosamente.-Lo que quiero es que no vuelvas a pensar en Ginebra Weasley, que pienses solo en mi-Dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta y ponía las manos de Harry sobre su pecho.

-Pansy, para-Dijo el moreno con voz débil.

-¡No!-

-Pansy no quiero que esto sea así, me has dicho que solo quieres que piense en ti...ahora mismo solo quiero terminar el juicio, solo quiero ser libre para quererte, para amarte...-Harry dejó de hablar al ver que Pansy volvía a llorar.-¡Merlín Pansy, yo no quiero que sufras!-Dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

-Abrázame, Harry-Dijo casi en una súplica. ¿Por qué tenía que abrirse ahora la puerta de su mayor sufrimiento, por qué tenía que recordar ahora el desprecio de sus padres?

-¿Qué te pasa, Pansy?-Dijo él desesperado al verla sufrir tanto.

-Nadie me quiere lo suficiente, todos se cansan de mi y tu también lo harás, hasta mis padres lo hicieron-

-Yo no me voy a cansar de ti, nunca-Dijo seguro. Pansy le abrazó, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, llorando en su pecho.-Vamos a hacer una cosa, tu te vas a quedar en la cama, vas a intentar dormir y en cuanto acabe lo del juicio vengo, preparo un gran desayuno y me sigues contando cosas de la casa, de tu vida o hacemos lo que tu quieras, ¿si?-Pansy le miró fijamente a los ojos viendo preocupación y sinceridad en ellos y asintió. Después liberó a Harry y se sentó en la cama. El moreno se acercó a ella y le besó en la frente. Después retiró las mantas e invitó a Pansy a que se metiera en la cama, ella obedeció avergonzada por su ataque de celos de hace unos minutos. Le tapó y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, pero ella giró el rostro para que el beso fuera en los labios.-Duerme, antes de que me eches de menos estaré aquí.-Dijo enternecido.

De camino a casa de Cedric se asustó de sus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de Pansy en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo podía sentir que su corazón sufría con cada sufrimiento de la chica? ¿Cómo podia hacer que creyera que él no iba a irse a ninguna parte, que no podía hacerlo, que ella era su dueña, mucho más de lo que una vez fue Ginny? ¡¿Cómo?! Su vista se fijó en el Big Ben y su corazón se aceleró sin que cierta morena tuviera nada que ver. Media hora para la hora acordada. Subió el bloque de escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al apartamento. Empezó a golpear insistentemente la puerta.

o0o0o0o

-¿Estás dormido?-Dijo apoyando la barbilla en su pecho.

-No-Le oyó decir.-¿No puedes dormir?-Dijo mirándola dulcemente.

-No quiero dormir-Dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Cedric tragó en grueso.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-Dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre. Hermione sonrió.

-Adivina-Movió su cadera provocando que Cedric llevara instintivamente allí sus manos. Hermione se empezo a reir.

-He dicho ya que me encanta cuando te ries-Dijo Cedric acariciando su cara dulcemente. Hermione dejo caer la cara hacia la mano. Después le besó apasionadamente.

Cedric se despertó al oir los insistentes golpes de la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Hermione dormida. Buscó por la habitación con la vista algo para cubrirse. Divisó sus pantalones y se los puso mientras seguían llamando a la puerta insistentemente.

-¡Cedric!-

-¿Harry?-

-¡¿Está Hermione aquí?!-Dijo asustado.

-Si, está dormida-Dijo algo asustado por los gestos del chico.

-¡¿Dormida?! En quince minutos tenemos que estar en Malfoy Manor-Cedric entendió el apuro del chico, el juicio.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Voy a despertarla. Quizás una tila para calmarte o si quieres te doy una poción tranquilizadora...-

-No, no...estoy bien.-

Cedric volvió a entrar a la habitación se sentó en el borde de la cama, retiró los mechones de pelo de la espalda de Hermione y le besó justo en medio de los omóplatos.

-Hermione-Dijo en su oido.-Tienes que despertarte.-Ella negó con la cabeza.-Venga dormilona...Harry te está esperando en el salón.-

-Que espere-Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Tienes que ir a Malfoy Manor en 10 minutos-Hermione se sentó de golpe en la cama. Cedric tuvo que controlarse para no tirarse encima de ella y continuar con lo que ayer habían empezado. Hermione enrojeció al ver la mirada del chico y se tapó con la sábana.-¿No vas a decirme buenos días?-Dijo él sonriendo.

-Bb-buenos días-Dijo ella todavía sonrojada. Cedric se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione se olvido por completo que Harry estaba en el salón, que tenía que acudir a Malfoy Manor y de su pudor. Acabó poniéndose de rodillas en la cama para poder besar mejor a Cedric.-Buenos días-Dijo cuando rompieron el beso para respirar.

-Ahora si, buenos días-Dijo el sonriendo.-Tienes suerte de que Harry este aquí...-

-O mala suerte-Cedric empezó a reirse.

-Siete minutos-Dijo mirando su reloj. Hermione salió de la cama y corrió hacia el baño, antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver como Cedric se ponía una camiseta y enrojeció al ver las marcas de su espalda...

Cinco minutos más tarde, apareció en el salón.

-¡Por fin!-Dijo Harry al verla. Hermione se sintió algo culpable, él estaba de los nervios y ella ni se había acordado...

-Todo va a salir bien, Harry-Dijo dándole un beso de buenos días, después le quitó el café a Cedric, bebió un poco y se lo devolvió.-Anda, vamos.-Se despidió de Cedric con un beso en la nuca.

-Veo que todo va bien con Cedric.-Dijo Harry.

-Si, muy bien-Dijo feliz.

-Eso me pareció al ver su espalda-Hermione le pegó en el brazo.-Solo era para ver si estabas despierta...-

-Tonto.-Dijo sacándole la lengua. Después ambos se empezaron a reir justo antes de desaparecerse.

Llegaron a Malfoy Manor y los flashes les cegaron. Lucius Malfoy los esperaba en la puerta.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy-Dijo Hermione.

-Buenos días.-Contestó educado.-¿Vendrás esta noche?-Dijo intentando ignorar la mirada de odio del Ministro.

-Si, ¿cómo iba a perderme el cumpleaños de Astoria? ¡Me mataría!-Dijo mirándoles como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Y tu Potter?-Harry le miró sorprendido.-Supongo que otro Gryffindor más no importa y Draco me ha dicho algunas cosas-Harry enrojeció.-Narcissa se ha excedido un poco con las invitaciones.-Dijo antes de entrar en la biblioteca. Harry tuvo que reconocerse que era fantástica.

-¡Mi querida niña!-Dijo Anthony.-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías...-

-Malfoy-Dijo el Ministro con Percy detrás.-Espero que sea algo rápido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...-

-Oh, Ministro no se preocupe, ¿quien va a anorarlos, ese inquencle?-Dijo mirando a Percy que enrojeció furioso.-Bien, artículo priemero: todo aquel matrimonio que en un plazo de tres meses quiera ser anulado por alguno de los implicados deberá ser anulado por la ley siempre que alguno de los dos muestre deseos para hacerlo; artículo segundo: no serán necesarios presentar ningún motivo ante las autoridades; los motivos quedarán dentro del matrimonio en cuestión y dado que se pretende romper dicha unión, los motivos no serán desvelados por obligación; artículo tercero: el Ministerio de Magia no obtendrá ninguna compensación monetaria ni material por dicha anulación-El Ministro gruñó ligeramente. Artículo final y cuarto: la anulación del matrimonio tendrá lugar tres horas después de ser aplicada la sentencia.-Lucius sonrió orgulloso de su bisabuelo. No entendía como podía haberse mostrado contrario a sus ideas...bueno si que lo entendía: poder.

-Bien, como se dijo ayer, en seis días se dará la sentencia.-Pency miró ambos con odio antes de seguir al Ministro.

-Ahora entiendo porque no estaban esos dos artículos, sobre todo el tercero.-Dijo Hermione. Anthony sonrió.

-Disfrútalo muchacho, disfrutalo.-Harry asintió.

-Yo...tengo que irme.-Dijo Harry rascándose la nuca.

-Hasta la noche, pues.-Hermione estaba absorta mirando los estantes de libros. Harry rodó los ojos y Lucius sonrió.

-Hermione...-

-Oh, ah si, si-Dijo algo sonrojada.

o0o0o0o

-¿Irás a la habitación?-Dijo Astoria en un susurro. Hermione miró a Cedric y negó.-Estará... ocupada-Poco a poco el apartamento de Draco fue quedándose vacío. Solo quedaban Blaise y su conquista; Theo había desaparecido. Astoria tenía un brillo en los ojos especial.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Draco intrigado.

-Hoy has cumplido uno de mis sueños.-Dijo feliz.-Desde pequeña he querido tener una fiesta de cumpleaños como esta, con tarta, globos, regalos y, sobre todo, estando rodeada de mis amigos y mi novio.-Draco la abrazó.

-¿Tenemos que dormir bajo un puente?-Astoria empezó a reirse.

-No, casualmente tengo una habitación libre.-

-¿Libre? Mmm-Dijo con aire pensativo.-Por poco tiempo.-

Ambos se aparecieron en el pasillo que daba a la habitación dentro del campus. Astoria abrió la puerta entre risas.

-Estas muy serio últimamente.-Dijo con tono bromista.

-Astoria...-Dijo cogiéndole la mano, nervioso.-Astoria, cásate conmigo-La mano que sostenía Draco tembló ligeramente. Astoria le miró sorprendido.

-Dilo otra vez-Pidió mirándole intensamente.

-Cásate conmigo-Dijo acariciándole la cara, besando su nariz, soltándo el recogido de su pelo. Cada vez que Draco pronunciaba esas palabras, Astoria sentía ganas de desmayarse.-Cásate conmigo-Dijo en un susurro mordisqueando su cuello.

-Sss-si-Dijo entre lágrimas.-Si-Beso en la boca.-Si-Beso en el cuello.-Si-Ascendiendo por su mandíbula.-¡Por Merlín, si Draco, si!-Draco empezó a reirse feliz, cogiendo a Astoria en brazos y dando vueltas con ella.-Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, Draco, el mejor.-Dijo algo mareada por los giros.

-Y tu el mejor regalo de mi vida.-Astoria le abrazó, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama. Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta, estaban en ropa interior, perdidos entre caricias.-Falta una cosa, futura señora Malfoy-Dijo alcanzando su pantalón.-Ahora si.-Astoria se sorprendió al ver en su dedo un precioso anillo, el precioso anillo que Draco llevaba desde que le conoció, el anillo que llevaba en la familia Malfoy desde hace siglos, ese anillo que con cada heredero del linaje se duplicaba para que pudiera volver a ser usado.

-Te quiero.-Dijo feliz. Draco sonrió orgulloso.

-Repítelo-Ella sonrió.

-Te quiero, te quiero, tt-te ah te quiero-

o0o0o0o

En el plan que había trazado había solo un error, el acceso a su casa. Llamó al timbre esperando que la puerta se abriera pronto o antes de que alguien le viera. No podía cometer un fallo ahora. Por más que llamara, la puerta seguía cerrada. Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta de al lado abrirse y le entró el pánico. Giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió. Segundos más tarde la vecina salía de su casa ignorando la tensión del chico. Una vez dentro, se asustó al no oir nada. La puerta estaba abierta, ¿le habría pasado algo a Pansy? Corrió hasta la habitación y respiró tranquilo al verla dormida. Sin importarle nada más, la abrazó. Por un momento pensó que le había pasado algo y había sido muy angustioso.

-¿Harry?-Dijo medio dormida.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar la puerta abierta?!-

-¿Cómo ibas a entrar?-

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!-Pansy correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa. Sabía que estaba mal alegrarse del mal rato del chico, pero eso solo podía significar que ella le importaba, le importaba mucho.

-Asíque ahora vamos a hacer lo que yo quiera...-Dijo en su oído.

-¿No vas a preguntarme por el juicio?-

-Se que ha ido bien...Hermione no fallaría en algo así.-Dijo antes de empezar a desabrocharle la camisa. Harry tragó en grueso.

-¿No has oido el timbre?-Preguntó el moreno. Pansy detuvo sus caricias.

-Lo desconecté hace unos días. Skeeter no dejaba de tocarlo para que hablara sobre la decisión del Ministerio-

-Y yo llamando-Dijo Harry.

-Y la puerta abiera-Dijo a la vez que introducía su mano en el pantalón del chico.

-¡Pp-pansy!-

-Dijiste lo que yo quisiera-

-Si, pero...-

-Y yo te quiero a ti-Retiró su mano y se quitó el camisón que se había puesto. Harry volvió a tragar en grueso.-Y también te deseo.-Justo en ese momento, Harry se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Harry...-Dijo entre suspiros.

-¡Pansy!-Ambos escucharon como alguien subia las escaleras y se quedaron helados. Pansy señaló el armario. Harry le tiró el camisón.-¡Pansy!-

-¡Astoria!-Dijo algo más relajada.

-¿No estás algo acalorada?-Dijo al verla.-No te lo vas a creer-Dijo mostrándole su mano. La morena tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-¡FELICIDADES!-Dijo emocionada.-¡Felicidades señora Malfoy!-Ambas empezaron a saltar en la cama, abrazada.

-Venga prepárate, que Hermione está a punto de venir...¡nos vamos a ver vestidos!-

-¿Ya?-

-Bueno, hasta que no acabemos la universidad no nos casaremos pero tengo que ir pensando como será el vestido...-

-Esto...-Dijo algo incómoda.-Astoria-Dijo girando la cabeza hacia la alfombra. Astoria siguió su mirada y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Aa-ahora que lo recuerdo...tengo que ir al cementerio y...bueno lo dejamos para otro día...si gracias por recordármelo...tt-te cierro con llave al salir. Hasta esta noche-Dijo apurada. Ahora entendía perfectamete a Hermione...menos mal que había entrado gritando emocionada...avisaría a Hermione para que no viniera.

-Astoria-

-Pensaba avisarte...Pansy esta...ocupada-

-Por eso las prisas-Dijo Hermione. Después ambas empezaron a reirse.

-¿Te gusta?-Dijo mostrándole el anillo.

-Es muy bonito...¿vamos a tomar un café?-Dijo Hermione. Astoria se agarró a ella y se desaparecieron.

-¿Y tu no tienes nada que contarme?-

-Pues...en fin..pasó-Astoria la abrazo.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-Dijo ella enrojeciendo.

-¿Te gustó, lo disfrutaste, te di un buen consejo?-

-Fue...maravilloso.-Dijo con ojos brillantes.

-¿El qué fue maravilloso?-

-¡Luna!-

-Tu estás distinta...tu...¡cuéntamelo todo!-Dijo sentándose. Hermione iba a empezar a relatar su noche, pero algo llamó su atención.

-Luna...no será que tu también tienes algo que contar...-La rubia enrojeció.

-Culpable, soy culpable-

-¿Culpable?-Dijeron a la vez Astoria y Hermione.

-Yo...ayer...¡yo iba dando un paseo a mi casa y le vi...y estaba guapísimo y...-

-Asique has quitado la purece a Nev-Dijo Astoria. La rubia negó.

-¡Le he engañado!-Dijo cubriendose la cara con ambas manos.-Pero es que...tu sabes Hermione que siempre me gustó pero él nunca se fijaba en mi y ayer...-

-Ayer se fijó de lo lindo-Dijo Astoria.

-Un momento...me estas diciendo que ayer...tu y Theo...-

-¡¿Theo?! Mi Theo-Luna asintió.-Porque Cedric es demasiado perfecto y Blaise un tonto sino diría que serías la siguiente en caer...-

-Ah, no...yo a Cedric no le suelto-Las tres empezaron a reirse.

-¿Qué hago chicas?-Dijo Luna apenada.

-¿Se quedó a dormir?-Luna asintió.

-Está durmiendo-

-Le importas, Draco nunca se quedaba a dormir con sus conquistas...conmigo lo hizo incluso antes...es una norma para ellos.-

-¿Qué sientes?-

-Asique estamos de terapia-Interrumpio Pansy.

-¿Ya?-Se burló Astoria.

-Si alguien no hubiera entrando gritando como una loca...te aseguro que no estaría aquí...y si luego el idiota de Blaise no me hubiera escrito para decirme que te casabas...-

-Bueno...pensar que es un gran día. Hermione está maravillada con las facetas nocturnas de Cedric, Luna ha conseguido que Theo duerma con ella-Pansy empezó a toser.-Tu has estado a punto de acostarte con...

-James-Intervino Hermione y Pansy sonrio

-Y yo ¡estoy prometida!-Terminó Astoria.

-El cielo está azul, cantan los pajaritos...ya Astoria me va a dar un subidón de azúcar-Dijo Pansy molesta.

o0o0o0o

Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place deseando llegar al baño. Necesitaba una ducha bien fría...

Flashback_:_

_-Aa-ahora que lo recuerdo...tengo que ir al cementerio y...bueno lo dejamos para otro día...si gracias por recordármelo...tt-te cierro con llave al salir. Hasta esta noche- segundos después de oir la puerta cerrarse, Pansy corrió hacia el armario._

_-Casi me da un infarto-Dijo el moreno. Pansy colocó la cabeza a la altura del corazón del chico._

_-¿Solo late así de rápido por el susto?-_

_-Sabes que no-Pansy empezó a acariciarle el abdomen, la espalda. Harry fue a besarla pero los golpes en la ventana le detuvo._

_-Creo que son señales-Dijo saliendo del armario y comenzando a vestirse. Pansy bufó molesta._

_-Idiota-Harry la miró confuso.-No tu, no-Dijo tirando la carta-Zabini...-Harry sonrió.-¿Te veré luego?-_

_-No lo dudes-Pansy sonrió._

_-Toma-Dijo entregándole una llave.-No más puertas abiertas.-Harry terminó de vestirse y la besó._

_-¿Red flu?-Pansy asintió._

Fin

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde te has metido?-Dijo su padrino.-Veo que vienes...contento...-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Sirius...-

-Te espero después de la ducha...-Dijo volviendo a fijar la vista en el periódico. A los pocos minutos Sirius decidió ir a la habitación de su ahijado.

-¡Sirius!-

-Mira Harry, esto que voy a hacer no es fácil para mi...se que lo has pasado muy mal por el fracaso de tu matrimonio...pero no quiero que empieces a ser un ser desalmado, que usa a las chicas...no soy tonto y tengo muy claro que la señorita Parkinson puede ser muy seductora pero tu no eres así...-

-Sirius...-Harry entojeció, ¿le juzgaría?-Sirius me he enamorado, no se como pero lo he hecho-El moreno se sorprendió.-Ella...ella me completa, hace que me duela no estar con ella, ya no me duele lo que ha pasado, solo pienso en comenzar mi vida con ella...-

-Vaya...-Interrumpió el moreno.-Y yo preocupado...-

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-

-Se feliz-

-¿Nada más?-

-Has mejorado muchísimo en gustos...sinceramente esa chica...-

-Sirius...-Dijo medio gruñendo.

-Ten cuidado...por un tiempo sería mejor que...-

-Lo se, lo sabemos-Ambos se quedaron en silencio.-Sirius...tengo miedo de que no funcione.-Confesó. Su padrino se acercó a él y le abrazó. Después de las palmadas de rigor le despeinó.

-Estás enamorado-Después empezó a reirse.-Si James te viera...-Después dejó al chico solo.

o0o0o0o

Luna regresó a su apartamento, era la hora de enfrentar los hechos. No había dado más de dos pasos al cerrar la puerta cuando unas manos la envolvieron.

-Creí que me habías abandonado...-Dijo Theo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Ff-fui a dar un paseo.-Dijo Luna intentando controlar la situación.

-¿Has aclarado tu mente?-Dijo girándola y mirándola seriamente.

-Theodore...-Dijo separandose de él.-Lo de ayer...lo de ayer no va a repetirse...yo ¡tengo novio!-Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir. Theo sintió como se le encogía el corazón. En otra ocasión hubiera dicho algo así como "poco te importó ayer" o "creo recordar que gemías mi nombre"...pero esta vez no pudo.

-Luna...-Dijo sentándose a su lado en el sillón.-Pienso luchar porque no te arrepientas de lo que pasó, porque se repita todos los días...-

-¡Para!-Dijo tapándose los oídos. Theo sonrió. No iba a rendirse.

-Nos vemos esta noche...-Después se acercó a ella y le besó ligeramente en los labios. Cuando Luna escuchó la puerta cerrarse, respiró. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto ahora? El timbre de su casa sonó y ella pegó un brinco. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con miedo.

-Buenos días-Luna contuvo las ganas de llorar.-Como ayer no pudimos ir al cine, he pensado que te gustaría-Dijo enseñándole un ramo de margaritas.

-¡Oh, Nev!-Dijo abrazándole y rompiendo a llorar.

-Espero que sea de emoción.-Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas. Ella asintió.

-¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?-

-Tenemos una fiesta, Nev-Dijo mientras ponía las flores en agua.

-¿Ir a Malfoy Manor?-Dijo serio. ¿Quieres volver allí?-

-Ya no es el mismo lugar y no quiero que Astoria ni Draco piensen que les guardo rencor...todo es distinto-Neville la abrazó.

-Como quieras-Después le besó en la mejilla y Luna cerró los ojos al recordar que minutos antes otra persona le había besado...pero en los labios cosa que Neville había hecho en contadas ocasiones...

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a casa de Cedric emocionada. Cuando el chico abrió la puerta, tuvo que hacer equilibrios por no caerse al ser abrazado por Hermione. Sonrió al verla feliz.

-He hablado con mis padres y les he dicho que mañana tengo algo importante que decirles, ¡quiero que les conozcas!-

-¿Seguro?-Dijo algo nervioso.

-¡Seguro!-Dijo antes de besarle.-Me tienes que ayudar a elegir vestido para esta noche-Dijo mientras llegaba a la cocina y cogía el periódico.-Astoria va ir de verde, Pansy de negro, Luna irá de azul, pero yo no se si de mora...¿qué pasa?-Dijo al ver que él la miraba fijamente. Cedric sonrió.

-Nada-Después la abrazó. Hermione sonrió.

-¡No te he contado las novedades!-Dijo emocionada.-Resulta que Astoria y Draco ¡van a casarse! Y además Pansy y Harry están definitivamente juntos, ¡juntos! y estoy segura que la sentencia será favorable y podrán ser felices...y además, aunque esto no se si es bueno o malo...-Cedric estaba asombrado por la rapidez con la que hablaba.-Luna se ha acostado con Theo...ella siempre le quiso, desde el baile de cuarto y no se...creo que lo sigue haciendo...-

-¿Qué has desayunado?-Dijo algo aturdido.

-Mmm...lo de siempre.-

-¿Entonces puedo pensar que estás así por lo feliz que eres?-Dijo colocando las manos en la cintura de la castaña, Hermione no tardó en colocar las suyas alrededor de su cuello.

-Tremendamente feliz-Dijo antes de besarle.-Te quiero, Cedric.-Él la besó más apasionadamente. ¡Por fin iban a ser felices!

-¿Qué decías de un vestido?-Ella sonrió.

-Pues que no se si el morado o el dorado-Dijo mientras jugaba con el pelo del chico.

-Mmm...yo no tengo corbata dorada.-Dijo por si ayudaba.

-Da igual, la llevarás negra-

-¿A si?-

-Si, recuerdo que en cuarto fuiste con una corbata negra y estabas guapísimo.

-¿A si?-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Aja-Después cogió un vestido en cada mano.

-Ambos son bonitos-Dijo él.

-Pero uno te gustará más que otro...espera que me los pruebo-Hermione empezó a desnudarse y Cedric a sentir calor.-¿Qué tal?-Dijo con el vestido morado.

-Mm-muy guapa-Dijo con voz ronca.

-Vale, quédate con la imagen, eh.-Repirió el proceso.

-¿Y ahora?-Cedric tragó en grueso.

-Ee-ese-Dijo intentando controlarse.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo ella girando sobre sí misma. Cedric la frenó, la miró intensamente y después la besó. Hermione recordó en ese momento las marcas en su espalda.-Gírate-Dijo ella. Después le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a besar las marcas.

-Me vas a volver loco.- Hermione empezó a reirse.

-¿Entonces el dorado?-Cedric suspiró.

-Loco, completamente loco.-

-No es mi intención-Dijo ella antes de besarle.-

-Me quedo mucho más tranquilo.-

o0o0o0o

La gente empezaba a llegar a Malfoy Manor. Narcissa se había retocado ya dos veces el maquillaje, estaba tan feliz de que Draco hubiera decidido dar ese paso...Lucius también estaba orgulloso, su hijo era ya todo un hombre. Pansy llegó radiante.

-Felicidades por el si-Dijo bromeando con Draco.

-Cada día estás más guapa.-Le alagó Lucius.

-Ay tio Lucius...-Él sonrió.

-Felicidades Astoria.-

-¡Luna! Has venido-Dijo feliz.

-Si, claro-Dijo intentando que los recuerdos no vinieran a su mente.

-Longbotton-Dijo Draco, después de la conversación con Theo que él estuviera allí quería decir que su amigo lo tenía muy dificil...

-Felicidades de nuevo, Astoria.-Lucius y Draco miraron a la chica sin reconocerla.

-Felicidades.-

-Gracias, chicos...estás guapísima Hermione-

-Tu más...-Ambas se rieron. Draco estaba asombrado, ¿cómo había cambiado tanto Hermione? Se la veía tan feliz.

-Astoria...felicidades-

-¡Oh, Po-Harry!-Dijo al ver la cara de Pansy.-Que bien que te hayas animado a venir-

-Sería de mala educación rechazar la invitación, pero no estaré mucho salgo a una misión.-

-¡¿Una misión?!-Dijo Hermione preocupada. Pansy apretó el brazo de Draco intentando controlarse.

-Si, me han avisado hace un rato...al parecer los gigantes están revolucionados en Rusia...ya hay varios destrozos y la situación está siendo complicada asique nos han pedido ayuda...-La mirada de Harry y Pansy se encontró.-Pero tranquila, serán solo tres días, solo voy para "proteger" al encargado de las negociaciones, pero ya conces a Hagrid...-

-Entonces vas de vacaciones a Rusia durante tres días-

-No diría tanto...pero tampoco es una misión arriesgadísima. En principio iba a ir Ron pero ha dicho en el departamento que tenía unos asuntos familiares importantes...-

-Hablando de él...-Dijo Luna molesta. Todos se tensaron.

-Cissy, ¿qué hace él aquí?-

-Yo no le invité-Después vieron a Lavander con un vestido naranja horrible.-A ella si...-

-Tranquila, madre no pasa nada.-Dijo Draco. Narcissa no quería que nada saliera mal y al parecer había cometido un error.

-Astoria, estás guapísima, felicidades-Dijo Lavander algo más alto de lo normal, queriéndose hacerse notar.-A Ro-ro ya le conoces, ¿verdad?-

-Verdad-

-Oh, Potter yo que te hacía deprimido...pero veo que estás bien.-

-Si, Harry demasiado bien...-Dijo Ron molesto.

-He venido a felicitar a Astoria y a despedirme...pero ya veo que tus asuntos familiares no son tan urgentes...-Dijo molesto.

-Bueno...Hagrid y tu os entendereis bien y así puedes reconsiderar la relación con mi hermana...-Dijo sonriendo.

-Hermione...te escribo cuando llegue.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Recuerda que se acerca el cumpleaños de Teddy, que Tonks no deja de decírmelo.-

-Lo se-Dijo ella sonriendo.-Ten cuidado.-Ron estaba bloqueado, esa chica que tenía delante no podía ser su Hermione, estaba radiante, preciosa, se la veía feliz...una inmensa rabia le recorrió el alma, ¡tenía que ser suya!

-Astoria, disfruta de tu fiesta-Dijo mientras le daba un par de besos, Draco le estrechó la mano y Luna le abrazó. Pansy se fue empujándole.

Minutos más tarde, Luna entró en el baño y vio a Pansy llorando.

-¡Pansy!-Dijo agachandose junto a ella.-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Se va y no he podido ni despedirme-Dijo mientras agarraba un adorno y lo estampaba contra la pared.-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Estas roja como un tomate.-

-Bueno...es que...¡todo es culpa de tu amigo!-Dijo cogiendo la pareja del adorno e imitando a la morena.-Sienta bien.-Pansy sonrió.

-¿Qué ha hecho Theo?-Luna se tapó la cara con las manos.

_Flashback:_

_Tras un silencio tenso tras la marcha de Pansy, Luna y Neville se fueron a beber algo. Realmente estaba nerviosa._

_-Si quieres nos vamos-Dijo Neville sonriendo._

_-¿Irnos?-_

_-Si, estás nerviosa, se te nota.-Dijo el chico._

_-No Nev, estoy bien.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara._

_¡Neville!-_

_-¡Dd-dean!-Ambos se abrazaron.-_

_-Nev, voy a dar una vuelta.-El chico asintió, estaba demasiado metido en la conversación con su amigo._

_-¿Estás sola?-Dijo una voz a su espalda. Luna cerró los ojos intentando coger fuerzas para enfrentarle.-No te voy a comer-Dijo sonriendo. Luna casi se muere de la impresión._

_-Neville está hablan...-_

_-Si, hablando con Thomas y olvidándose de ti...-_

_-Él no se olvid...-_

_-Ven-Dijo mientras la cogía una mano y tiraba de ella._

_-Suéltame-Dijo Luna sintiendo un hormigueo en la mano. De pronto se vio contra una pared._

_-Estás muy guapa, ¿te lo han dicho?-_

_-Sss-si-Dijo ella sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y el corazón se le salía del pecho._

_-¿Te lo han dicho tus amigas?-Luna asintió.-¿Y cuántos chicos?-Dijo mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello.-Supongo que TU NOVIO te lo habrá dicho, ¿no?-_

_-¡Por supuesto!-Theo sonrió._

_-¿Y cómo te lo ha dicho? Simplemente te ha mirado y te ha dicho que estás guapa o se ha acercado a ti, te ha atraido hacia él-Theo iba haciendo las acciones que iba describiendo.-Te ha mirado a los ojos y después los labios, te los ha besado, te ha querido arrancar el vestido...-_

_-¡Pp-para!-Dijo intentando no caer._

_-Y luego te ha dicho, estás muy guapa, CARIÑO-Finalmente volvió a besarla y Luna no lo soportó más. Llevaba todo el día queriendo repetir sus besos y los besos indecisos de Neville no había hecho nada._

_-Ejem...-Luna se vio a sí misma en el espejo de la pared, tenía el vestido medio bajado, sus manos estaban dentro del pantalón de Theo y las de Theo se habían quedado en mitad de su ascenso por las piernas de la rubia._

_-Aa-astoria-Dijo Luna intentando taparse pero Theo le sujetó las manos._

_-¿Habeis visto a Pansy?-_

_-No-Dijo Theo en un gruñido._

_-Vale, o-os dejo solos-Luna hibiera querido pedirle ayuda, pero no era capaz de hablar._

_-Luna...-Dijo en su oído.-Te deseo, Luna.-Esas palabras le permitieron reaccionar. Le apartó de ella._

_-¿Y por cuánto tiempo lo harás?-Después salió corriendo._

Fin

-Ya veo...-Dijo Pansy.-Dile a Astoria que lo siento, pero que me he tenido que ir, ¿si?-Luna asintió. Pansy sonrió.-Theo es así, es su forma de expresarse-

-¡Oh, que alago ser otra de sus conquistas! Puedo parecer tonto, pero ¡no lo soy!-

-Creo que no me has entendido, Theo no dirá un te quiero así como así...pero le importas...y yo se que mucho-

-¿Tu qué?-

-Bastante he hablado de más-Dijo Pansy antes de desaparecerse.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Malfoy Manor, el baile había comenzado y Draco y Astoria bailaban sumergidos en su mundo. Cedric se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Harías mi sueño realidad?-Dijo tendiéndole la mano. Hermione le pegó ligeramente en el hombro.

-¿Bailar conmigo es tu sueño?-

-Si, mi sueño de adolescente...pensaré que estamos en el baile de Navidad del Torneo...-Hermione sonrió.-Total me has deslumbrado en ambos...-

-Draco...la próxima canción...quiero bailar con Cedric-El rubio alzó la ceja.-Quiero hablar sobre Hermione-

-Lo que quieras-Después le besó la nariz. Ron observaba ambas escenas furioso. Antes el alcohol le calmaba pero ahora...no hacía nada. La canción terminó y Draco le tendió la mano a Hermione que sonrió.

-¿Qué tal estás pasando la noche?-

-Bien-

-Cedric...sinceramente, ¿cómo está Hermione?-

-Creo que muy bien.-Dijo él extrañado.

-Hace días que no convivimos y hay momentos en los que la Hermione autodestructiva volvía...-

-Si, lo se-Astoria se sorprendió.-Pero estos días...realmente desde hoy especialmente...esta ¡feliz!-

-Vaya...además de puta, traidora- Draco se tensó, Hermione bajó la cabeza intentando asimilar el golpe de esas palabras y Cedric soltó a Astoria.

-No quiero estropear la fiesta, asique vete.-Dijo Draco.

-Solo quiero tener unas palabras con ella...quizás tras eso también me abra sus piernas.-Dijo acariciando su brazo.

-No me...-

-Weasley déjala-Dijo Cedric interrumpiendo a Hermione que estaba con la mirada perdida.

-San Cedric Diggory-Dijo Ron burlón. La gente empezó a observar la escena y Rita Skeeter a llamar a su fotógrafo.

-Vete, Weasley-Dijo Draco furioso.

-Nos veremos pronto, _cariño_.-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió.-Nos vamos chicos-Lo que había visto en esos ojos no le había gustado nada.

o0o0o0o

¡Pansy!-Dijo Harry nada más verla entrar.

-¡TU!-Dijo furiosa y lanzándole un marco de fotos.

-¿Pansy?-Dijo confundido y preparado para evitar un nuevo ataque.

-Decirme así que te vas, ¡asi!-Dijo empezando a llorar.

-Me acababa de enterar-Dijo él.

-¡No vayas!-Pidió mientras le abrazaba.

-Es mi trabajo, Pansy-Dijo acercándola más a él.

-Lo se-Dijo ella algo más calmada.-Pero es que...tengo miedo.-Dijo casi en un susurro. Bastante había reconocido ya.

-Pansy...-Dijo mirándola fijamente.-Te quiero.-El corazón de la morena se aceleró. Después le besó

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo...al final no he cambiado el fic a ratted M porque al comentarlo varias alarmas saltaron (jeje es broma) solo quiero que me deis vuestra opinión, si creeis que está bien en ratted T lo dejo donde está y sino el proximo capítulo estará en ratted M. tengo poquito tiempo para escribir asique os pido comprensión, escribir fic causa conmoción en mi familia que me pide que deje el p... ordenador de una vez o me lo quitan...asique al trabajo tengo que sumarle las dificultades de mi casa...sorry por la espera.**

**Contesto a los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction aquí y al resto recebireis un MP, ¿okis?**

**Valentina B**: wow, gracias por tus palabras!!talento?!yo no diria tanto...espero q te guste la continuacion. Besos!!!

**Allexx_masen_cullen**: jaja, me alegro mucho de que te gustara! Cedric y Draco son....y yo y mi guerra anti Ginny y Ron. Besos!

**Salesia**: gracias eternas por tu apoyo semanal! Me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando como se desarrolla la historia. Besos!!

**Maria**: te lo recomendaron?!wow q noticia! Me alegra que te animaras a leerlo y bienvenida! Ya lei tu toque de atención en el fic Un clavo saca a otro clavo...lo siento! Besos y gracias por animarte a leer ese fic!

**Cielo Mágico**: jaja, gracias por no matarme! Si Anthony es entrañable...besos!

**Vanne023**: gracias, gracias y gracias! Espero q te siga gustando! Besos!

**Espero que esteis disfrutando muchiiiisimo del verano.**

**Besos y gracias por vuestro apoyo!!!!**

**Pd1: ¿Que les pareció la sexta película? **

**Pd2: Si os gusta Twilight y vieron el Comic-con y las escenas que salieron...q os parecio?**

**Pd3: subire en mi perfil el link con las fotos de los vestidos para que opineis también de ellos en cuanto tenga un rato, ok? Bueno voy a ello y asi lo dejo todo completo.**

**Ahora ya paro de tantos posdatas.**

**¡Travesura realizanda, nox!**


	13. Rupturas

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**13-****Rupturas****:**

Cedric y Hermione llegaron a casa tras el incidente con Ron. Hermione se abrazó a Cedric y comenzó a llorar.

-Nn-nunca me dejará en paz-Dijo entre sollozos. Cedric la abrazó más fuerte.

-Claro que si.-Dijo firmemente.

-Siempre arruina todo.-Dijo entre hipidos.

-No ha arruinado nada-Dijo sujetándola del mentón, obligándola a mirarle.

-Cedric, por favor.-Dijo enfadada.-Me he ido de la fiesta de Astoria, he dejado a Draco en mitad de un baile, si hubiera dado tiempo mañana sería el titular de _Corazón de Bruja_...creo que eso es arruinar bastante.-Cedric se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Draco y Astoria se sorprendieron, entre la indecisión si debían llamar o no y luego escuchar la conversación...

-Ves, tiene fácil solución-Dijo el castaño.

-¿Bailas?-Dijo Draco. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se rie.

-¿Cómo lo haceis?-Pregunta emocionada.

-Eso es un secreto, Granger.-Dijo arrogantemente. Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.-Y otra cosa, Weasel NO LO ARRUINA TODO, es más, NO ARRUINA NADA-Dijo tras abrazarla. Hermione se quedó bloqueada, ¿Draco Malfoy la estaba abrazando? ¡Si, la estaba abrazando! Tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas, ¡volvía a tener unos amigos! Inesperados, pero los mejores amigos.

o0o0o0o

Harry esperó a Pansy en su apartamento. Cuando la morena llegó, no tardó en tirarse a sus brazos, le besaba impacientemente, pero poco a poco se fue calmando. Los besos se volvieron cálidos, sin rastro del miedo con el que habían comenzado, eternos. Pansy volvió a sentirse feliz, acarició el pelo revuelto de Harry, sonriendo. Harry le mordió juguetonamente el labio y ella se apartó. Después empujó al moreno al sofá, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Pp-pansy-Dijo conteniendose ante el deseo. La morena comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

-Dime, Harry-Le susurró en el oido. El moreno se levantó, asegurándose de que Pansy no se separara ni un milimetro de él, besándola febrimelte, arrancándole el vestido. Ni pasos de tortuga ni nada. Nada de interrupciones, ni Ginebra en su mente, ni culpabilidad, ni nada. Solo Pansy; Pansy y su perfecto cuerpo, Pansy volviéndole loco, Pansy y esa sensación de bienestar, Pansy y su futuro juntos, ¡juntos! Luego dejó de pensar y actuó instintivamente, desatado, sin miedos ni complejos.-¡Ha-HARRY!-Jadeó ella. Y eso le gustó, demasiado. Volvió a repetir el movimiento de su cadera, sintiendo como ella le tiraba del pelo y buscaba aire. Lo repitió hasta que explotó con ella, hasta que los Harry de Pansy cesaron.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, era hora de irse. Se había quedado mirándola mientras dormía pero las primeras luces del alba le indicaron que tenía que irse a esa misión...¡maldito Ronald! Recorrió su espalda con besos, mientras Pansy sonreía en sueños. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, bostezando...ya dormiría allí. Volvió a acercarse a ella, le besó el hombro y haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad se fue. No había dado más de dos pasos fuera del apartamento y ya la echaba endemoniadamente de menos. Se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo como un idiota, sintiendose feliz, deseando regresar lo antes posible. Decidió hacer una última cosa antes de irse.

Minutos más tarde, Pansy se despertó. Buscó el cuerpo de Harry y no le encontró. Las lágrimas la traicionaron. Luego se puso furiosa, ¡se había ido sin despedirse! Pero luego todo fue alegría. Había un precioso ramo de rosas esperándola. Cogió la tarjeta temblorosa:

Puede que creas que es pronto, quizás lo sea, pero es lo que siento: ¡TE QUIERO! Nos vemos en cuanto ponga un pie en Londres. HP

Empezó a saltar en la cama. ¡La quería! ¡ÉL LA QUERIA!

o0o0o0o

Luna fue a levantarse a abrir esa maldita lechuza que le había despertado. Se sorprendió al ver que era cuatro. Pagó _El Profeta_ y miró interrogante a las otras tres. Cogió las cartas y les dio alguna chuchería a las lechuzas antes de que emprendieran de nuevo el vuelo. Abrió la primera carta que cogió.

Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer. ¿Desayunamos? TN

La quemó furiosa. Después cogió otra de las cartas.

Se que ayer no me comporté como esperabas. Espero que me perdones. Te quiero, Luna. NL

Los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

Flashback:

_Tras las palabras de Pansy salió del baño y buscó a Neville. Seguía donde lo había dejado, ajeno a todo lo ocurrido. Se sintió culpable._

_-Nev, quiero irme.-Él se levantó._

_-Ya nos veremos, Nev.-Dijo Dean burlón._

_-Eh...adiós.-Dijo nervioso al ver la cara de Luna. ¿Le habría pasado algo?-¿Estás bien?-Luna no habló, simplemente le cogió la mano y se desapareció. Cuando Neville volvió a ser dueño de su cuerpo, estaba aprisionado entre la pared y Luna, que le besaba ansiosamente. Neville le apartó dulcemente.-¿Luna?-_

_-Shhh-Dijo mirándole y empezando a desabrocharse el vestido._

_-¡Lu-luna!-Dijo intentando detenerla. Luna le volvió a besar y decidió ser más agresiva. Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Neville, acariciándole sobre la tela.-¿Qq-qué te pasa?-Dijo nervioso. Ella ignoró sus preguntas, simplemente le hizo caminar hasta el sillón, succionando su cuello durante el camino. ¿Por qué no hacia nada? Decidió ir más lejos, metiendo su mano en el calzoncillo de Neville, ganandose el primer jadeo del chico.-Luna...-Susurró apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la rubia. ¿Lo había conseguido?¿Neville se daba por vencido?¿Dejarían atrás los tímidos besos y harían algo más?¿Conseguiría dejar de caer en la tentación de Theo?-¡Para!-Dijo sujetándole las manos. Luna le miró furiosa._

_-¡¿Qué narices te pasa a ti?!-Neville bajó la mirada._

_-Te quiero Luna...pero...esto...te pedí tiempo y no estoy...lo siento, Luna.-Dijo levantándose, o mejor dicho intentándolo. Porque Luna no le dejó. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, siguió acariciándole. Besando su pecho. ¡Tenía que sacarse a Theodore de la cabeza! Tenía que dejar de desear que Neville fuera él...Donde antes estaba su mano, ahora estaba su boca, lamiendo, succionando, ganandose gemidos por parte del moreno. Neville colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Luna, ella pensó que la iba a apartar, pero todo lo contrario. Neville solo volvió a ser consciente cuando vio a Luna limpiarse con su varita. Después se inclinó para besarle, pero él la detuvo. Luna se cansó de ser rechazada. Se levantó furiosa._

_-¡VETE!-_

_-Luna...-_

_-¡Adios, Neville!-El moreno se fue sin mirarla. Se sentía tan mal., él no quería que ella sufriera, él..._

_Fin._

Luna se llevó las manos a la cara. ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Estaba más que claro que él no quería que hubiera pasado nada de lo que pasó. Pero ella siguió, ignoró cuando intentó detenerla y terminó ¡haciéndole sexo oral! Ahora que lo pensaba...¡él no la había tocado! ¿Es que acaso no le atraía? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Tenía que hablar con él! Cogió un trozo de pergamino y le citó para desayunar. Después cogió la última carta.

Se que la primera la habrás arrugado, quemado, tirado o destruido de cualquier otra forma. Por ese mismo motivo ve hacia la

Luna fue, esperando encontrarse unas flores o algo parecido, pero nunca a él con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo entrando sin esperar invitación.-Vaya...con que la quemaste...-Dijo mirándola. Después se dirigió hacia la cocina y empezó a sacar cosas de las bolsas que traía. -Espero que no tengas mucho, mucho hambre...tendrás que esperar a que termine el desayuno-

-Yo...tu...-Dijo sin saber que decir.

-¿Zumo?-Preguntó Theo.

-Theodore...-Él dejó todo y la miró intensamente.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo reaccionando al fin.

-Desayunar contigo-Dijo como si fuera obvio.-Venga siéntate...o si quieres ayudar...-

-Tienes que irte-Dijo molesta.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo acercándose a ella.

-¡Pues porque si!-Dijo perdiendo los papeles.-Neville está a punto de venir, vamos a desayunar juntos-Dijo remarcando las dos últimas palabras.

-¿No se lo dirías en esta carta?-Dijo mostrándole un pergamino. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Para que lleguen las cartas debes usar lechuzas...-Sin soportarlo más la besó. Luna se removió incómoda. ¡No podía ceder! Luego hacía cosas que no debía...él la atrajó más hacia si, besando sus labios, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos. Luna cedió. Theo sonrió triunfal. Después se separó.-Ahora espera tu desayuno.-Dijo mirandola intensamente. Luna estaba sin palabras. Le observó cocinar, fijándose en lo maniático que era, colocando todo antes de usarlo en un determinado orden que no llegaba a entender, limpiándolo después con su varita. Su estómago rugió.-Ya casi está-Minutos después tenía frente a ella, huevos revueltos, tortitas, bacon, zumo, café...fue a coger una tortita pero él la detuvo. Le sujetó ambas manos y luego le ofreció una fresa. Ella dudó.-Vamos, están muy ricas.-Theo mordió una, después se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla.-¿Lo ves?-Luna dejó de pensar y solo actuó. Hasta que su timbre sonó y se apartó de Theo nerviosa.

-¿Qq-quien es?-

-Soy yo, Luna-Dijo Neville. Luna se llevó las manos a la boca. Theo tuvo que controlarse para no abrir la puerta y decirle que Luna estaría ocupada el resto de su vida.

-Vv-vete-Theo se acercó a la puerta.-¡Desaparece!-

-Luna, por favor...-Dijo Neville. Theo la acercó a él, la besó intensamente y después desapareció abriendo la puerta. Neville que ya se había dado la vuelta, no le vio pero sonrió al ver que Luna le había abierto la puerta.-¡Luna!-Dijo con un ramo de margaritas.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo molesta con él y, sobre todo, con Theodore Nott.

-Pérdoname Luna, yo...se que ayer...no fui lo que tu esperabas...-

-¿Yo te gusto, Neville?-Dijo sin pensar.

-¡Claro que me gustas!-Dijo él nervioso.

-Demuéstramelo-El moreno se quedó paralizado. Luna esperando. Después la besó intensamente, cerrando la puerta, alzándola. Luna se sorprendió.-¿Pp-por qué ayer...?-

-Yy-yo nunca...-Luna entendió todo. ¡Era virgen! Y ella le había estado presionando día tras día...

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-Dijo ella.

-¡Es que no es fácil!-Dijo sorprendido porque ella lo hubiera captado tan pronto.

-Neville, ser virgen no es nada malo.-Él se sorprendió. Sopesó sus opciones y decició callar. No podía decirle la verdad, no tenía el valor suficiente. Luna le acarició la cara enternecida.

-Luna...-Dijo él en un susurro.-¿podrías...repetir....?-

-¿Lo de ayer?-Él asintió. Luna sonrió y después le guió hasta su habitación.

o0o0o0o

Hermione ya no aguantaba más en la cama. No había dormido mucho. No paraba de pensar en su vida. Descartó pensar en Ron, era un problema demasiado grande y no quería tener un mal día hoy. Pensó en sus estudios y una alerta se presentó. ¡Llevaba tiempo sin dormir en su habitación! Era totalmente irresponsable. Sus padres le pagaban unos estudios, la residencia...y ella lo malgastaba, faltando a clase, no pisando el campus...

-¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?!-Dijo Cedric desesperado. Llevaba despierto desde hace bastante, esperando que ella le despertara para contarle lo que le pasaba, pero ella seguía dando vuelta tras vuelta en la cama, aislándose de él.

-¿Nn-no dormías?-Dijo culpable.-Lo siento.-Le acarició la cara.

-¿Que tienes en la cabeza que no te deja dormir?-Dijo él besando su muñeca.

-Cedric...debo volver al campus.-Dijo triste.

-Lo suponía...pero...-

-¿Pero?-Cedric negó con la cabeza. Si iba a pedirle que viviera con él primero debería conocer a sus padres.

-Nada, déjalo.-Dijo abrazándola.-¿Qué te ha despertado?-

-Estoy nerviosa.-Reconoció.-Espero que mis padres...quizás debería haberles dicho que la sorpresa eras tu...-Cedric sonrió.

-Yo también, pero todo va a salir bien.-Dijo antes de besarla. Con Cedric a su lado, Hermione se olvidaba de su mundo de sombras y simplemente le creía.

Después de desayunar y ducharse, estaba mucho más calmada. Fueron a la compra, la nevera de Cedric pedía a gritos ser rellenada. Cedric insistió en comprar algo para la comida. Hermione le aconsejó una planta. Su madre era una devota de las plantas. Al entrar en la floristería empezó a mirar las plantas y Cedric desapareció.

-Para ti.-Al girarse se encontró con un enorme y precioso ramo de rosas rojas. Se olvidó donde estaban y le besó apasionadamente, la gente les miró enternecidos y ella enrojeció mientras Cedric se reía.

La última parada antes de ir a comer fue al campus. Entró en su habitación viendo cientos de apuntes sin tocar, libros que tenía que devolver a la biblioteca. Miró la fecha asustada, por suerte estaba en el plazo. Luego ordenó un poco su cama, estaba llena de su ropa. Astoria la había lavado. ¡Era un cielo! Luego puso las rosas en agua, en el escritorio.

Flashback:

_Hermione despertó adolorida, sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Se levantó como pudo y alcanzó el baño con un gran esfuerzo. Tenía la mejilla morada del bofetón que Ronald le había pegado. Sintió un escalofrío al tocarse la cara. La puerta del baño se abrió._

_-Herms, ¿qué tal?-Dijo besándola en la mejilla. Ella se quejó.-Oh-Dijo Ron enrojeciendo.-Lo siento tanto...sabes que no quería ¿verdad? No se que me pasó.-Dijo abrazándola.-¡Te he traido flores!¿Los claveles te gustan, no?-Ella asintió, no quería que se volviera a enfadar, pero odiaba los claveles._

Fin.

Ese fue el primer día que Ron cambió. Pensó que era un hecho aislado, pero tras dos meses se repitió y con mayor intensidad...¿cómo había soportado eso?

-¿Hermione?-Cedric la llamó preocupado, se había quedado estática, con el jarrón a medio colocar en el escritorio. Hermione le abrazó, llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Gra-gracias por las flores.-

-¿Por eso lloras?-Ella asintió. Él le besó la nariz.-Siempre que quieras.-Dijo abrazándola.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta de su casa, su mano temblaba. Tenía un presentimiento, algo iba a pasar, algo malo. Cedric la dio un beso en la mejilla y por un momento las sombras volvieron a desaparecer. Llamó al timbre.

-¡Hija, qué alegría verte! Nosotros también tenemos una sorpresa para ti y...-La señora Granger dejó de hablar de golpe.-¿Y tu quien eres?-Dijo furiosa.

-Mamá, e-él es Cedric, mi novio.-Cedric le dio un sueve apretón en la mano que tenía entrelazadas. Por respuesta, la señora Granger le observó de arriba a abajo y caminó rapidamente hacia el salón. Hermione suspiró. ¿Por qué su madre era así? No habían terminado de quitarse los abrigos cuando su madre regresó.

-¡Este es tu novio, hija!-Dijo abrazando dulcemente a Ron. Cedric estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero notó que Hermione casi se desmaya y la sostuvo.¡No, no, no, no, NO! La puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo su padre sorpendido.-¡No sabía que venías hoy! De haberlo sabido hubiera venid antes. Luego se fijo en la tensión del ambiente. Vio al estúpido de Ronald y luego a otro chico, que sujetaba la mano de su hija dulcemente.

-Es mm-mi no-vio, papá.-

-Encantado, encantado.-

-Traje este detalle.-Dijo intentando controlarse, la sonrisa arrogante de Ronald le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Oh, a Jane le encantan las plantas-Sin embargo su mujer miró con asco ésta.-Ya me ocuparé yo de ella.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Y cómo os conocisteis?-

-Si, eso-Hermione cerró los ojos horrorizada. Su tía estaba allí. Esa arpía estaba allí. Quiso huir, quiso escapar de todo.

Flashback:

_Llegó a su casa, tras conseguir enmascarar los moratones que tenía. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que soltar. Si su magia no fuera superior a la de Ron...él la habria obligado y...por suerte consiguió llegar al baño de su casa sin encontrarse con nadie. Vomitó. Nada se había solucionado y no encontraba fuerzas para luchar. Ginny no había hecho nada cuando se lo contó. Había vuelto la vista hacia otro lado. Su tía entro sin llamar. Ella se asustó, el efecto del hechizo había desaparecido por la debilidad en la que se encontraba._

_-Vaya...veo que Ronald ha demostrado ser todo un hombre.-Sus ojos mostraron horror.-Por fin alguien te ha puesto en tu lugar...-Tras eso, sin hacer nada cuando vio como ella se mareaba cerró la puerta del baño._

_-Me ha parecido oir a Hermione-La castaña sintió pánico. Su padre, no._

_-Se está duchando.-Luego volvió a abrir la puerta.-¿Me pregunto que diría tu padre al verte así? Su querida princesita...-Tras reirse en su cara se fue._

Fin.

-Porque es viejo para ti-Continuó. Cedric alzó una ceja. ¿Viejo?

-¿Viejo?-Dijo su padre.

-¡Tu cállate, George!-Hermione estaba paralizada. Las imágenes que Ron le estaba mostrando en su mente...Cedric se iría...el único que la podía salvar...pero ella no le merecía...él merecia a una chica que no estuviera rota por dentro. Los recuerdos de lo que pasó cuando conoció a sus padres le parecieron graciosos...solo había que ver como le estaban tratando aquí.

-Si, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-Volvió a hablar su tía.-Ese tipo de chicos experimentados, que se aprovechan de las chicas y les obligan a hacer ciertas cosas...-

-¿Les obligan?-Dijo Cedric intentando controlarse. Estaba más pendiente de Hermione. Algo estaba mal, más allá de lo que él podía ver.

-¡Si, cosas!-Dijo Jane furiosa.-Ronald ya nos ha hablado del tipo de chico que eres, ¡eres un vividor! Te has aprovechado de la crisis en la relación de mi hija con el bueno de Ron y...-

-¡Cállate madre!-Dijo Hermione furiosa.

-Ve, se lo dije...con él es todo así, no razona.-Hermione le miró furiosa. Dispuesta a hechizarle. Cedric sujetó la mano de Hermione, impidiéndole que sacara la varita.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar.-Dijo Hermione.

-¡No le hables así!-Dijo la tía, pegándole un bofetón, bueno haciendo el amago, porque Cedric lo impidió. Ron mostró otra vez a Hermione sola, con Cedric odiándola por lo ocurrido hoy y no aguantó más. Se libró de él y salió corriendo. Cuando Cedric quiso reaccionar ella ya no estaba allí. Cedric se asustó mucho...volvió a ver a la Hermione del Mundial...rota completamente. Pensó en volver a esa casa y sacar a Ronald a puñetazos...pero su corazón se encogió...¿y si hacía una locura? ¡Tenía que encontrarla!

o0o0o0o

Harry estaba desesperado, no tenía muy claro que estaba haciendo alli. Estaba claro que Hagrid no necesitaba su protección. Además la carta del Ministerio en la que le informaban de que ya habían tomado una decisión y que se la comunicarían en la fecha acordada pero que su abogada ya la sabía, le había puesto ansioso. Llevaba esperando la respuesta de Hermione dos horas y nada. Todo era muy raro. Pero por fin se había llegado a un acuerdo y volvían a Londres. En cuanto se firmó se desapareció. Algunos se extrañaron pero nadie dijo nada, después de todo era el jefe. Llegó a Grimmauld Place y corrió hacia la primera chimenea. Cuando llegó a casa de Pansy, se quedó helado. No podía creerse lo que veía, tenía que ser una broma. Su corazón empezó a latir errático.

-¡No!-Pansy se quedó bloqueada al ver su expresión. Después empezó a llorar.-¡Vete!-Gritó.

-Pansy...¿no vas a decirme nada?-Dijo Blaise ansioso.

-¡Qué te vayas, Blaise! ¡VETE!-Dijo realmente furiosa. Después empezó a pegarle.

-¡Para!-Dijo confuso.-Pansy es que no lo entiendes, ¡TE QUIERO!-

-Pues yo a ti te odio-Dijo derrumbándose.-¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo?-Blaise se sintió dolido.-¡VETE YA!-Esta vez obedeció.

Harry sintió como una lágrima se escapaba, traicionera. Era idiota. ¿Cómo había llegado a creer que ella le quería? ¡Siempre le había despreciado! ¿Cuántas veces se habría reido de él con Zabini? Mientras él creía que iban a tener un futuro juntos...por lo menos tenía algo bueno...¡era libre! Sabía que Hermione lo conseguiría, su matrimonio estaba anulado, por fin. Se sintió idiota, ella volviendo de viaje con Zabini y él, corriendo a contarle la noticia. IDIOTA.

Sirius bajó las escaleras de mal humor. Eso de que Remus y Tonks tuvieran precisamente hoy una reunión. Otro día le hubiera dado lo mismo cuidar de Teddy, pero tenía una cita, maldita sea. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

-¿Está Harry?-Dijo una chica pálida y con los ojos rojas de haber llorado intensamente.

-No, no ha vuelto todavía, está en una misión.-

-¿Puedo esperarle?-Sirius dudó. Pero no podía dejarla en la calle, se la veía tan mal.

-Bueno...vale.-Le recordaba a alguien...pero ¿quién?

Tres horas pasaron y Sirius estaba desesperado. Por lo menos ya no estaba Teddy.

-Yo...tengo que irme.-

-¿D-de verdad?-Sirius se sintió fatal. Esa chica estaba destruida.-¿Puedo quedarme? Prometo que no tocaré nada, solo...necesito verle.-Sirius dudó.

-¿Harry? Por fin, mira tienes visita.-Sirius dejó de hablar.-Bueno...tengo que irme, os dejo.-

-¡Harry!-

-¿Q-qué haces aquí, Parkinson?-Ella se estremeció.

-Harry, tienes que escucharme, ¡tienes que hacerlo!-

-Vete...-Dijo esquivándola.

-Por favor, Harry, por favor...-Le suplicó.

-¡¿Para qué Pansy?! ¡Ya te has reido de mi lo suficiente! Lo más gracioso es que no podía dejar de pensar en ti en todo el puto viaje. NI UN PUÑETERO SEGUNDO. En cuanto llegué había una carta del Ministerio y era mi anulación...corrí a contartelo...pero la sorpresa fue para mi, ¿no crees? ¿Habeis disfrutado del viaje?-

-¡NO!-Dijo dolida.-No es lo que piensas. Si, me fui de viaje, pero con Astoria, Luna y Hermione. Todas menos Astoria, estábamos deprimidas asique les propuse ir a Alemania, a una de las casas que he heredado. Necesitábamos animarnos, sobre todo Hermione...-

-¡¿Hermione?!-Dijo angustiado. ¿Había vuelto a fallarle?

-Eso luego.-Dijo acercándose a él.-Acababa de volver y Blaise llegó, empezó a decirme tonterías, que me quería y luego me besó, pero nada más. ¡Yo te quiero Harry!-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.-Por favor...¡créeme! Por supuesto que no es pronto para sentir lo que sentimos, yo también te quiero, me importa una mierda si todo el mundo se entera, estoy enamorada de ti, Harry Potter.-Harry sintió como su corazón se hinchaba, feliz. Pero luego la duda le pegó de lleno. ¿Y si volvia a mentirle?

-Mira Pansy...yo...-

-Shhh.-Dijo entrando en pánico.

-Ve a hablar con Hermione, confirma lo que quieras. Pídeme la prueba que quieras pero no te atrevas a dejarme-

-¡NO SE QUE PENSAR!

-Ve a hablar con ella.-Harry se fue. No sabía que pensar. Pero necesitaba saber si algo le había pasado a Hermione. Fue al campus y se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya nunca estaba allí, cambio de rumbo hacia el apartamento de Cedric.

-¡Harry!-Dijo Astoria.-¿Pansy ya te ha contado todo? No te preocupes, Hermione ya está bien...pero hablando de ella...mañana podrías venir al campus a desayunar, tenemos cosas que hablar.-

-¿Cosas?-

-Ronald Weasley-

-¡¿Que ha hecho?!-Dijo furioso.

-Mañana, ahora Hermione necesita descansar.-Astoria sonrió.-Por cierto, ¡menos mal que has vuelto! No había quien soportara a Pansy. Nunca ha estado así...me encanta verla enamorada pero no te atrevas a hacerla sufrir, ¿eh?-Harry empezó a sentirse culpable.

-¿Qué tal en Alemania?-

-¡Fatal! Estaba rodeada de mujeres depresivas adictas al chocolate...han acabado con todas las reservas del país, por eso hemos vuelto-Dijo bromeando.

-¿Mañana a que hora?-Dijo intentando controlar su emoción. ¡Pansy le había dicho la verdad!

-¿Mmm...nueve?-

-Perfecto.-Astoria sonrió.

-Me voy...antes de que Draco se arrepienta de ser mi novio.-Harry sonrió.

Cuando Harry regresó, Pansy estaba en su habitación, tumbada en su cama, abrazada a una de sus sudaderas. Se tumbó a su lado.

-¿No vas a mirarme?-

-Prefiero no ver te cara cuando hables...-Dijo en un susurro.

-Pues deberías hacerlo-Dijo él limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas.-Te quiero, Pansy-Ella abrió los ojos y le miró emocionada. Después le abrazó tan fuerte, que Harry estuvo a punto de quejarse. Después rompió a llorar.-Te traería algo de chocolate...pero creo que no habeis dejado nada.-Pansy sonrió.

-Gracias por creerme.-Dijo antes de besarlo.-Repítelo.-

-Te traería alg...-

-Eso no, Harry.-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Te quiero.-Dijo tumbándose sobre ella.

-Otra vez-

-Te quiero.-Dijo besándola intensamente.

-Oo-otra vez-

-Te quiero-Ella gritó de alegría.

-¡Ya no estas casado!-Dijo besandolo.

-¡No, ya no!-Contestó compartiendo su alegría. Tenía un futuro por delante, feliz.

-¿Harry?-Pansy enrojeció por primera vez en su vida mientras que Harry maldijo a su padrino.

-Oh...veo que estas...ocupado.-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Sirius....-

-Ya te he reconocido...¡eres Pansy Parkinson!-Dijo Sirius de nuevo.-Encantado-Dijo tendiendole la mano. Pansy la estrechó tímidamente.-Por cierto...usad un hechizo silenciador...no quiero que mis virginales y puritanos oidos se asusten...-

-¡Sirius!-Dijo Harry mientras su padrino se reia cerrando la puerta.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a Londres con una sola cosas en mente: Cedric. Entró en su habitación y se sintió estúpida.

Flashback:

_Cedric acabó buscándola en el campus._

_-¡Cedric!-Dijo Astoria nada más verle.-¿Qué ha pasado? No para de llorar...-Cedric se lo explicó brevemente intentando entrar.-Cedric...-Dijo incómoda.-No quiere verte...-Él se quedó estático, dolido.-Dd-dale un poco de tiempo...-_

_-¿Nn-no quiere verme?-_

_-Nn-no-Cedric se fue. Astoria entró furiosa a la habitación.-¡No puedes hacerle esto! No se lo merece, Hermione-Dijo mientras la zarandeaba. Hermione dejó de llorar._

_-Me va a dejar...lo se y...nn-no puedo soportarlo.-En ese momento entraron Luna y Pasny, ambas derrumbadas._

_-¡No puedo más!-Dijo la morena._

_-Yo necesito aclararme...-Dijo Luna._

_-¡¿Hermione?!-Dijeron ambas al verla. Astoria les explicó lo que había ocurrido._

_-Hermione, mírame.-Dijo Luna.-Tu madre es idiota, idolatra al capullo de Ronald y no te valora. Tu padre no ve lo que no quiere de tu madre y cree que el mundo es perfecto y tu tía...esa mujer está amargada y te envidia, al igual que tu prima...¿qué pierdes porque tu familia no te hable? Cedric te quiere, te adora, nosotros somos tu familia...¡lucha de una maldita vez por ti misma! Ya vale de que él te dañe-Dijo furiosa.-Si Cedric te deja...¡lucha por él!-_

_-¡VE A VERLE YA!-Ordenó Pansy-Nosotras te hacemos la maleta.-_

_Hermione llamó al timbre hasta que Cedric la abrió._

_-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo serio, frio._

_-Ced...-_

_-¿Ahora puedo verte? ¿Y mañana?-Dijo dolido._

_-Yo...-Ellas tenían razón, había vuelto a cagarla._

_-Mañana empiezo unas prácticas y no tendré mucho tiempo...n-nos vendrá bien para pensar.-Dijo sin mirarla, si lo hacía no lo soportaría._

_-¿Tiempo?-Dijo sin entender._

_-¡Te he dado todo, pero tu no confías en mi-_

_-¡Si que lo hago!-_

_-Por eso me has alejado, por confianza.-Dijo Cedric._

_-No, yo...-_

_-Necesito pensar...-Dijo mientras le abría de nuevo la puerta. Hermione sintió como le arrancaban el corazón del pecho._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijeron cuando la vieron llegar._

_-Me ha dicho que tiene que pensar...que no confío en él.-_

_-Sinceramente, eres gilipollas-Dijo Pansy.-Él siempre ha estado ahí para ti y tu le has alejado una y otra vez. Ahora todo os iba bien, perfecto y tu vas y le alejas más que nunca...Alemania nos vendrá bien a todas.-_

Fin.

Astoria corrió a dejar sus cosas y a buscar a Draco. Hermione sonrió, había tenido una paciencia infinita soportándolas a las tres. Vio una carta del Ministerio, al abrirla se sintió culpable. Había olvidado por completo a Harry. Sonrió al ver la anulación, por lo menos él sería feliz. ¡No lo soportaba más! Tenia que verle. Se presentó en la puerta de su casa y llamó con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo feliz de verla.

-¡Cedric!-Dijo abrazándole.-¡Oh Cedric, perdóname!-Dijo antes de ponerse a llorar.-Se que me he portado fatal...que tener miedo no es escusa...no me dejes, por favor.-

-¿Miedo?-

-¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que estoy rota? Que hay chicas cien mil veces mejores que yo, no te causaría ningún problema...cuando vi tu cara en mi casa...supe que ibas a dejarme y no podía permitirlo...-

-¿Dejarte?-Dijo sorprendido.-¡Eres tonta, Hermione! Estaba intentando no matar a ese...-No quería enfadarse.-No matarle, pero no iba a dejarte, no podría...te quiero demasiado.-

-¿Me perdonas?-

-Nunca vuelvas a alejarme de ti-Dijo abrazándola.

-Nunca.-Dijo ella emocionada. Después le besó, sintiendose de nuevo completa.-¿Qué tal tus prácticas?-

-¡Mal!.-Dijo antes de volver a besarla.-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti...fui a buscarte y no estabas...¡¿Dónde te has metido?!-

-Pansy nos invitó a Alemania, hemos estado en una especie de chocolaterapia...-

-Mmm, ¡que dulce!-Bromeó mientras le chupaba el cuello.

-¡No te burles!-Dijo ofendida.-He debido engordar un montón.-

-Yo le veo perfecta-Dijo mientras besaba su hombro.-Pero si quieres...podemos bajar calorías...-Hermione empezó a reirse. Fue a besarle pero llamaron al timbre y ambos se asustaron, rompiendo a reir después.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?-Fue el saludo de Astoria.-Deja una nota o algo-Dijo algo más calmada.

-Lo siento.-

-Menudos dos-Dijo mirándolos. Después salió y se encontró con Harry. Justo en ese momento tomó una decisión: acabar con Ronald Weasley.

o0o0o0o

Luna llegó a su portal con un gran pesar, no había encontrado ninguna solución...Neville o Theo...Theo o Neville...

-¡Hola!-

-Joder-Dijo Luna cuando sintió el peso de su maleta sobre su pie.-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!-

-¿Te ayudo?-Dijo cogiendo su maleta. Luna enrojeció, justo en ese momento sonó el móvil de Theo.-Tt-tengo que irme-Dijo mirándola intensamente. Luna no supo descifrar esa mirada.

Acudió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Blaise!-Dijo al ver a su amigo.

-Se lo dije, Theo-

-¡¿A Pansy?!-Dijo el moreno preocupado.

-¡¿A quien sino?!-

-Ella está con alguien...-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo antes de apurar su copa. Theo se quedó mirando la calle, pensando en lo que causaba no decir las cosas a tiempo...de pronto se levantó.-¿Qué haces?-Theo se acercó a la puerta, mirando con ojos demasiado abiertos a una pareja que se besaba nada inocentemente para luego mirar a los lados por si alguien conocido los había visto.

-¡Será cabrón!-Dijo furioso. Iba a salir a pegarle cuando Blaise le sujetó.

-¡¿Que haces?!-

-¡Pídeme una copa!-Dijo intentando calmarse.-¡Estaban besándose, Blaise!-Su amigo no entendía nada.

-¡¿Quienes?!-Dijo pero Theo se perdió en su mente. -¿Entonces que hago?-Theo volvió en sí.

-¡Eres idiota! Si es auror estará en el Ministerio, ves y le dices que estabas borracho y que no sabías lo que hacías...aléjate de Pansy-Blaise asintió. Era lo mejor.

Luna se levantó de un salto cuando llamaron a su timbre.

-¿Neville?-Dijo sorpendida.

-Ll-luna-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Perfectamente-Dijo abrazándola. Luna notó que había bebido.

-Creo que estás borracho.-

-Nop.-Dijo él comenzando a desabrocharle la bata.

-Nev...¿qué haces?-Dijo mirándole sin entender.

-Lo que tu quieres que haga-Después le quitó bruscamente el camisón.

-Cc-creo que deberías parar....-Neville la interrumpió besándola.

-No-Dijo girándola bruscamente. En ese momento, Neville tropezó y Luna le esquivó.-¿No es lo que quieres?-Dijo dudando.

-¿Y qué quieres tu?-Dijo viendo confusión en su rostro.

-Yo...a ti-Dijo cerrando los ojos. Se había jurado a sí mismo que lo intentaría y pensaba cumplirlo. Luna asintió y comenzó a besarle. Minutos después Neville se dormía, dejando a Luna con ganas de mas. Frustrada. Después se durmió. Hasta que la volvió a despertar el timbre.

-¿Quién es?-

-¡Ábreme, Luna!-Pidió Theo. Ella le abrió tensa, si Neville se despertara...

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Por favor, Luna dime que no es tarde-

-Theodore...-Dijo conmovida por la sinceridad de su mirada.-Tengo novio.-Él se tensó.

-Solo tu y yo-Dijo abrazándola.

-Yy-yo...-Él la besó. Infinitas veces, haciendola perder la razón.

-¡No!-Dijo al mirar a Neville.-Está borracho,tengo que cuidarle.-

-Se lo ha pasado de maravilla.-Dijo entre dientes.-Luna...él es...-Luna le miró confundida. No podía romper la inocencia de Luna, no podía dañarla así, tendría que descubrirlo ella sola.-Ven conmigo, Luna. Podemos ser felices.-Sin pensarlo le besó y Theo la llevó a su casa.-Te quiero, Luna-Ella se sintió feliz. Ya arreglaría lo de Neville, pero su decisión estaba tomada. Puede que no fuera la más justa, la que menos garantías tenía de felicidad, pero después de tantos años seguía tan enamorada de Theodore Nott como el primer día. Neville había sido su tabla de salvación pero no había conseguido sacarle de su corazón y temía que nunca lo sacaría, mucho menos después de esa noche y esos "te quiero".

o0o0o0o

-¿Te has asegurado ya de todo?-Preguntó Draco. Astoria le abrazó, si de algo le había servido el viaje era para sentirse afortunada por tenerle a su lado.

-Draco, te quiero-

-Yo también, Astoria.-

-Lo se.-Dijo enseñándole el anillo. Draco empezó a reirse.

-¿Por qué he sido abandonado?-Dramatizó.

-¿Tienes sueño?-Él negó pero un bostezo le traicionó.

-Resulta que Hermione...-Comenzó a relatar.

-¿Qué hizo que?-Dijo furioso.-Tenemos que hablar con Potter.-

-Mañana desayunamos con él.-Draco la besó.-Siempre pendiente de todo.-

-Hablaremos de lo de su casa...lo otro...debe hacerlo Hermione.-

-Pero...-

-¡No está preparada, Draco!-El rubio asintió. Después la besó.

-Ahora, olvidemos todo lo que no seamos nosotros, ¿si?-Astoria asintió. ¡Cómo le había echado de menos!-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**He vuelto, he vuelto! Espero que no me mandeis muchos crucios, por fa, por fa, tened piedad!!!! Siento enormemente haber estado desaparecida. Este verano no ha sido facil y no he tenido mucho ánimo para escribir, sinceramente para nada, pero vuelvo a ser yo!!!Y por supuesto a querer escribir!!! Eso si, hasta aqui las noticias buenas, bueno tampoco eso, pero este año estoy super full con la universidad y no tengo muy claro poder actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía antes de desaparecer. Asiq pongo de 7-15 días entre capitulo y capitulo. Espero poder cumplirlo. Como siempre cientos-miles de gracias por los reviews, las alertar, los favoritos y los autores favoritos!!! Gracias a aquellos que leen sin dar muestras de ello. Ahora paso a contestar los rr de la gente que no tiene cuenta en , el resto como siempre con la opción de reply review!**

**Salesia**: como siempre cientos de gracias por tu apoyo y tu interes en todas mis historias!!!Miles de gracias! De nuevo siento mucho haberte preocupado!!!Felicidades por tu nuevo PC!!!!Yupiii! **RR****1 ****:** como ves, el plan de Ron para no ir es una invitación de Jane Granger para celebrar la reconciliación de su hija y su adorado Ron. Por otro lado, Harry ya es libre y Pansy, tras haber sufrido un poquito es feliz, a lo largo de la historia, irá apareciendo el pasado de Pansy (adelantado sea, de dulce poco) Jaja, que gran intuición tienes! Neville...ay Neville...**RR****2 ****: **muchas felicidades por tu sexto aniversario de casada!!!Eso siempre es bueno celebrarlo!!!Espero q lo pasaras muy bien! **RR****3 ****:**Engriendo?!!Nunca lo había escuchado-leido.**RR****4 ****:**veo q lo has pasado mal sin compu, pero manteniendote fiel, gracias!**RR****5 ****:**

gracias por pasarte!**RR****6 ****:**como pudiste ver...Cedric es considerado persona non-grata en casa de los Granger!**RR****7****:**creo q no seria bueno juntar en estos momentos a Blaise y Harry en una salida de grupo...**RR****8****:**te dejó solita tu marido?eso no esta nada bien! Siento forzar tanto tu paciencia!**RR****9****:**de nuevo siento el retraso, como te dije no pase el mejor verano de mi vida, pero creo q vuelvo a estar al 100% de animo! BESAZOS!!!

**Maria**: No, tranquila, no me molesta! Internet es odioso, yo estuve en verano con problemas y es argh! Jajaj, es bueno saber que te gusta el Draco de mis fic apesar de q no este con Herms! Si Ron te molesto con esa frase, creo q aqi vas a querer matarlo!!! Muchos besos!

**N_N**: jajaja, si soy pasos de tortuga grandes! Jajaja. Entonces te envio un billete para formar parte de la historia y pegar a Weasel?xD, Besos!

**AndreinaMalfoy**: Andrea!! Gracias por leerlo! Me alegra que te gustara, espero que te atrape tanto como Ni blanco ni negro, gris! Besos!!!!

**Muchos besos y hasta pronto o tan pronto como pueda!**

**PD1: este verano de escribir nada, pero leer...eso si. Recomendaciones: triología Millenniem, La Puerta Oscura volumen I y II (de momento no hay mas, sino tmb serían recomendables) y La huesped (q tendra Stephenie para crear esos hombres tan adorables y perfectos?)**

**PD2: termine de actualizar el perfil, por si alguien quiere pasarse.**

**PD3: si os gusta Muse...corred a por su nuevo cd!!!Altamente necesario y recomendable!xD**

**Bueno, ya si que si...**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	14. Pasado desgarrador, ¿futuro prometedor?

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

Capítulo con lemmon y escenas algo fuertes...elijan seguir leyendo o no...

**14-****:Pasado desgarrador, ¿futuro prometedor?:**

-Yo te veo perfecta-Dijo mientras besaba su hombro.-Pero si quieres...podemos bajar calorías...-Hermione empezó a reirse. Fue a besarle pero llamaron al timbre y ambos se asustaron, rompiendo a reir después.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?-Fue el saludo de Astoria.-Deja una nota o algo-Dijo algo más calmada.

-Lo siento.-

-Menudos dos-Dijo mirándolos. Después salió y se encontró con Harry. Justo en ese momento tomó una decisión: acabar con Ronald Weasley. Mientras Astoria iba a ver a Draco, Cedric abrazaba a Hermione. Estaba tan feliz de que ella estuviera allí...no había dejado de pensar en ella en las prácticas y había tomado una decisión.

-Hermione-Dijo mientras la miraba intensamente.-¿Harías una cosa por mi?-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Lo que quieras!-

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó-Dijo mirándola fijamente, sintió como sus ojos temblaron.-Quiero que lo saques fuera de ti, que veas que ya se acabó, que lo superes definitivamente, quiero que seamos felices...-Hermione le abrazó.

-Pp-pero...es que...no se si estoy lista...-

-No voy a salir corriendo, estoy aquí y no me importa lo que ese...ser te haya hecho creer, ¡eres fabulosa!-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-

-Aja-Dijo antes de besarla.

-¿Ahora?-

-Cuando quieras, cariño-Hermione sonrió.-Aunque primero...quiero preguntarte una cosa-

-¿Si?-Dijo nerviosa.

-Vente a vivir conmigo-Hermione creía que se iba a desmayar. Vivir juntos...era tan irreal, tan perfecto...

-Eso no es una pregunta, Ced-Él sonrió.

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?-Hermione sonrió.

-¡SI!-Cedric empezó a reirse.

-Gracias-Dijo entre besos.-Ahora a por tu pijama y a dormir.-Ella sonrió.

-Ced...si de verdad quieres...puedo comenzar a contártelo...-Dijo obligándose a sí misma a decir esas palabras. Él tenía razón...si no era capaz de superar todo lo que Ronald le había hecho jamás sería feliz...y ella deseaba con todo su alma ser feliz a su lado. Por respuesta, Cedric la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Sacó una de sus camisas y se la tendió a Hermione, que sonrió. Después se acurrucó a su lado y esperó a que ella empezara a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que fuimos al colegio, por la guerra?-Cedric asintió.-Yo llevaba enamorada del Ron desde...ahora me he dado cuenta de que no era amor, amor...él no me hacía sentir ni la mitad de las cosas que siento contigo-Cedric la besó.-Sin interrupciones.-Le regañó. Él hizo un puchero pero acabó aceptando.-Sea como fuere...creia que era el hombre de mi vida...año tras año esperando a que se decidiera...ni cuando Draco, bueno involuntariamente, pero la botella que Draco envenenó acabó en su estómago...tras recuperar la consciencia...negó que me había llamado a mi. No fue hasta que destruimos un horrocrux que nos besamos. Tras el fin de la guerra, solo me imaginaba felicidad. Al principio todo era perfecto. Ron era dulce, nunca pedía más. El primer cambio...iba a decir que fue cuando iba a elegir medimagia...pero el primer cambio fue al mes de empezar la relación. Yo no estaba lista para avanzar más en nuestro contacto...se puso realmente furioso y no me llevó a su casa ese domingo. Después, cuando recibí la carta de admisión de la escuela de medimagia...

Flashback:

_-¿Ron?-Dijo Hermione cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación. Había ido a la Madriguera en_ _cuanto vio la admisión. Estaba tan feliz. Al llegar, Molly le dijo que había salido a jugar al Quidditch. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo al verla.-¿Has cambiado de idea?...la verdad es que...-_

_-¡Ron!-Dijo roja como un tomate.-¡Me han aceptado!-Dijo mostrándole la carta. Él la cogió y al terminar de leerla la arrugó._

_-¿Estarás feliz?-_

_-¡Claro que si! Es mi sueño. ¿No crees que es fantástico? Vosotros sereis aurores y yo medimaga...¡todos cumpliremos nuestros sueños!-_

_-¡No me mientas!-Dijo zarandeándola.-Crees que no se que lo que quieres es librarte de mi...crees que no me he dado cuenta lo bien que te llevas con ese tal Marc...¡no vais a estudiar juntos! ¿Me estás escuchando?-_

_-Ron..me haces daño-Dijo Hermione._

_-¡Daño! ¡Deja de mentir!-Después dejó de zarandearla y la tiró sobre la cama, tumbándose sobre ella.-Escúchame bien: TU NO VAS A ACEPTAR ESA PLAZA, ESTUDIARÁS LEYES MÁGICAS Y NO HAY MÁS QUE DECIR.-_

_-Pero yo...-_

_-¡He dicho que no!-Dijo dándole un bofetón. En ese momento entro Bill._

_-¿Ron?-El pelirrojo enrojeció.-¿Qué hacias?-Dijo al ver la mejilla de Hermione roja y la castaña incrédula tocándosela._

_-Estamos ocupados, Bill.-Dijo con su mejor sonrisa. El mayor de los Weasley miró fijamente a su hermano._

_-Te llama mamá.-Dijo sin apartar la vista de Hermione. Ron bajó furioso._

_-¿Hermione?-Ella se asustó._

_-No ha pasado nada, Bill.-Dijo apresuradamente, sonriéndole._

_-Hermione...-_

_-¡Qué no ha pasado nada!-Dijo avergonzada.-Tengo que irme-_

_En cuanto llegó a su casa, comenzó a llorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué sueño podía más: medimagia o su vida con Ron? Su mejilla le envió pequeños pinchazos._

_-¿Hermione?-_

_-¡Ginny!-_

_-¡Me caso! ¿Serás mi dama de honor? ¡Es fantástico, nuestros sueños se hacen realidad, yo seré la futura señora Potter y tu mi cuñada!-_

_-Ff-felicidades-Dijo aceptando su sentencia. Total...ella siempre había soñado casarse con Ron...y Leyes Mágicas...no estaba tan mal._

Fin.

-Fui tan tonta...tenía que haber puesto en ese momento el punto y final...pero hacerlo suponía romper con todo lo que tenía, mi familia, los Weasley, mis amigos...era quedarme sola y nunca pensé que Ron cambiaría tanto. Esa misma noche vino a verme y me pidió perdón, me dijo que todo era por miedo a perderme...-Cedric le limpió las lágrimas.

-No te hubieras quedado sola...-

-¿No?-Dijo Hermione cínicamente.

-En cuanto te hubiera visto, te hubiera perseguido hasta que me dieras una oportunidad, seguro que Astoria y tu hubierais coincidido...y no te puedes olvidar de Luna...-

-En esa época apenas hablaba con ella...es algo que debo agradecerle a Bill y a Ginny. El primero empezó a abrirme otro horizonte y la segunda...apartándome de Harry...me llevó a querer con locura a Luna, a saber quien es realmente...-Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Cedric no quería presionarla.-¿Dormimos?-

-Claro-Dijo él sonriéndole.-Buenas noches, Hermione.-Después la besó dulcemente.

-Bb-buenas noches, Ced-Se acurrucó en él, consiguiendo quedarse dormida al poco rato. Con un poco menos de peso en su corazón.

o0o0o0o

-Ya te he reconocido...¡eres Pansy Parkinson!-Dijo Sirius de nuevo.-Encantado-Dijo tendiendole la mano. Pansy la estrechó tímidamente.-Por cierto...usad un hechizo silenciador...no quiero que mis virginales y puritanos oidos se asusten...-

-¡Sirius!-Dijo Harry mientras su padrino se reía cerrando la puerta.-Mmmm...¿en qué estábamos?-Preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cara interna del muslo.

-Ee-está tu padrino-Dijo intentando pensar correctamente.

-Existen hechizos silenciadores...-Dijo mientras apartaba la ropa interior de Pansy.

-¡Gg-gracias a Merlín por ello!-Dijo mientras abria más sus piernas.-Espero que hayas dormido bb-bien ah en el viaje...nn-no pienso dejarte...-

-¿El que no vas a dejarme?-Preguntó mientras introducía un dedo y Pansy se arqueaba.

-Dd-dormir-Harry sonrió.

-Me parece bien.-Añadió otro dedo.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y ambos estaban sudorosos, cansados y felices.

-¡Harry!-Dijo Pansy aterrorizada.

-Un segundo...-

-¡No me referia a eso!-Le interrumpió. Harry la besó el cuello.

-¿Ah no?-Pansy se empezó a reir.

-Ha-HARRY-Dijo intentando no dejarse llevar.-¿Nn-no has echado nada de menos?-Harry se quedó quieto. Él no era tan liberal en las relaciones...¿Y si ella quería un trío?-

-Mmm...-

-¡Harry no hemos usado protección!-El moreno suspiró aliviado.-¡¿Harry?!-

-Ya te he dicho que lo quiero todo contigo...-

-Harry...¿te he dicho ya que no hemos usado protección? Si mal no recuerdo tenemos cinco posibilidades, MÍNIMO, de que esté embarazada...¡EMBARAZADA! Y tu estás tan tranquilo-Dijo angustiada Pansy.

-Lo se...te entendí desde el principio.-

-¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo?-Dijo ella mordiéndose las uñas.

-Porque quiero todo contigo, no pienso separarme de ti, quiero que seas mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, la ancianita con la que he envejecido...todo, Pansy-Dijo él besándola.-¿Tu no?-Pansy estaba emocionada, sonaba tan bien lo que él decía...

-Harry...te recuerdo que no podemos besarnos en público, no podemos disfrutar como una pareja normal...¿y quieres tener un hijo así?-Harry le acarició la cara.

-Es no debemos.-Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer si estoy embarazada?-Dijo planteandose por primera vez la posibilidad de ser madre.

-Reconstruir la casa de mis padres, casarnos, esperar a ver si es niño o niña o ambos y luego elegir los nombres, los muebles, pintar la habitación...por supuesto, nos casaremos, tengo dinero suficiente para dejar el trabajo...si voy a ser padre...no quiero perderme nada de mi familia...-Pansy se contagió de su emoción.

-¡¿Y si soy una mala madre?!-Dijo al recordar a su propia madre.

-Vas a ser una madre fabulosa, Pansy-Dijo mientras volvía a besarla.

o0o0o0o

-Ahora, olvidemos todo lo que no seamos nosotros, ¿si?-Astoria asintió. ¡Cómo le había echado de menos!

-Rr-recuerda que hemos quedado-Dijo rompiendo el beso.

-¡Maldito Potter!-Dijo Draco.

-¡Draco!-Dijo Astoria ofendida.

-Nos tomaremos una poción revitalizadora...te necesito, Astoria.-Todo el enfado se esfumó.

-Yo también, Draco-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el abdomen.

Horas más tarde, Astoria no estaba de tan buen humor. La poción revitalizadora hacía que no se durmiera en dos segundos pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descanso.

-Quita esa cara-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡No hemos dormido nada!-Dijo ella furiosa.-Estas no son las condiciones para tratar este tema...-

-Astoria, ¿no te estarás arrepintiendo?-Dijo ofendido.

-Draco...-

-¡No, ¡mírame!-Dijo molesto.-Nadie se ha arrepentido nunca de pasar una noche conmigo y no voy a consentir que tu lo hagas...-

-¿Todo es por tu orgullo?-Dijo siseante. Draco se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz...no estaba para discutir...y él no había dicho eso.

-¡Maldita sea, Astoria! Deja de poner palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho...-

-"Nadie se ha arrepentido nunca de pasar una noche conmigo y no voy a consentir que tu lo hagas"-Dijo imitando su voz.-Lo siento macho alfa...-

-¿Macho alfa?-Dijo sonriendo.-Astoria...me molestaria mucho pensar que tu no disfrutaste como yo...no hay nada más tras esas palabras...se que quieres destruir a Weasel pero no voy a dejar que él entre lo más mínimo en esta relación y hace unos minutos estabas a punto de arrepentirte de la maravillosa noche anterior por él...-

-Retiro lo de macho alfa-Dijo Astoria antes de besarle.

-¿Nuestra primera pelea de prometidos?-Dijo abrazándola.

-Eso parece, señor Malfoy-

-Espero que sea la última, señora Malfoy-Astoria sonrió.

-Y no me arrepiento de nada de anoche-Draco sonrió moviendo las cejas.

-Ya te he dicho que nadie...-

-Llegamos tarde, macho alfa-Dijo mientras cogía su bolso y sonreia.

Harry llegó a la cafetería que Astoria le había indicado con la lechuza. Estaba agotado. Pansy le había dado una magnifica poción revitalizadora y le había suplicado ir con él. Finalmente habían desistido. Sonrió al recordar la "discursión".

Flashback:

_Había intentando dormirse, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos se imaginaba a Pansy, rodeada de niños, felices y tenía la necesidad de abrir los ojos y mirarla. Estaba allí, a su lado. Inconscientemente besó su tripa. En ese mismo momento podía estar creándose su bebé, creciendo a una velocidad increible tras dos células diminutas. _

_-Mmm...¿qué te pasa?-Dijo Pansy abriendo los ojos._

_-¿Te he despertado?-Dijo preocupado._

_-Potter...cuando alguien está mirándote fijamente y besando o tocando tu tripa...suelo despertarme.-Dijo antes de sonreirle._

_-Quiero dormir.-Dijo Harry abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Pansy sonrió._

_-Hazlo-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. No podía creerse que fuera tan feliz._

_-No puedo...he quedado en una hora...-_

_-¿Quedado?-Dijo algo nerviosa._

_-Aa-astoria...-Dijo entre bostezos.-quería hablar conmigo sobre Ron y Hermione.-_

_-¡Yo quiero ir!-Dijo feliz de que sus amigos decieran actuar por fin._

_-¿Sabes algo?-Dijo realmente preocupado._

_-Te recuerdo que he estado en Alemania con ella...-Dijo orgullosamente.-Ven-Dijo abrazándole fuertemente mientras cogía su varita y se aparecía en su casa.-Mierda, ¡esta cama está helada!-Harry empezó a reirse.-Quédate ahí, voy a por una poción revitalizadora.-Harry obedeció. _

_-¿Has pensado ya como vas a llevarme?-Dijo mientras le tendía el tarrito de la poción.-La he hecho yo...-Dijo rodando los ojos al ver que Harry dudaba._

_-Lo siento...es la costumbre.-Pansy asintió.-La única opción es poción multijugos...pero está descartada...-_

_-¡Eres un genio! Tendrás que dejarme algo de tu ropa y...¿por qué está descartada?-Dijo de pronto._

_-Si estás embara...-_

_-¡NO!-Dijo furiosa.-¡No, no, no y no!-_

_-¿Pansy?-_

_-No voy a consentir que me trates como si fuera de porcelana, metete esto en tu cabeza Potter no soy débil-Dijo temblando de rabia._

_-Pero Pansy...-_

_-¿Me dejarás tu ropa o no?-_

_-No-Dijo sentándose.-Si estás embarazada, tomarte la poción con los cambios de cuerpo perderías al bebé y...-_

_-¿Perderle?-Dijo mirándose la tripa. Su rabia cedió. Ella jamás dañaría a su bebé.-Yo...-_

_-Se que no eres débil...pero deberías saber que yo soy algo sobreprotector...-_

_-Lo se-Dijo más calmada.-Empezaré a hacer el desayuno, ¿o crees que es demasiado peligroso para mi?-Harry rodó los ojos._

_-Los traeré, mi capitana-Pansy sonrió. Después le besó._

_-Slytherin-_

_-¿Mmm?-_

_-Nuestro bebé será Slytherin-Dijo Pansy._

_-Ah no...será Gryffindor-_

_-Vete a por los invitados...y Harry...asegurate de taparte el cuello...-Harry se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Vivir rodeado de Slytherins? Si Sirius le viera..._

Fin.

-¡Harry! Sentimos el retraso...-Harry apuró su café.

-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo mientras pagaba.

-¿Pero...?-

-Falta una persona que no puede perderse esta conversación...-

-Creia que eras más listo, Hermione no...-

-No hablo de Hermione, Ma-Draco-Astoria sonrió.

-¡Cómo no!-Dijo feliz. Justo en ese momento, los tres vieron a Ginny, estaba besándose con Seamus...ninguno vio el flash hasta que los cegó...

-Ambos han cambiado de compañía...¿es cierto que ahora que Hermione Granger es íntima amiga de Astoria Greengass usted ya no oculta su relación con la castaña? ¿Qué le parece que su ex-esposa haya rehecho su vida tan pronto?-Harry vio como Ginny se llevaba las manos a la boca...furiosa porque le hubieran visto.

-Mi amiga Hermione no es la causa de ningún matrimonio fracasado...quizás las respuestas las deberían buscar en la pobre y desolada ex-esposa...-Dijo Astoria. Los periodistas siguieron su mirada y Ginny enrojeció furiosa. Le habían petrificado y no había podido desaparecerse...ahora habría miles de fotos mientras Seamus la besaba...¡MIERDA!

-¡Qué bien huele!-Dijo Draco al entrar.

-¡Ya era hora!-Dijo Pansy mientras terminaba de servirse un café.

-¿Qué sabeis que yo no se?-Dijo Harry preocupado.

-Mejor siéntate-Sugirió Draco mientras alcanzaba el zumo.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Ginebra y Ronald Weasley no son quien tu creias que eran-Harry asintió.-Ya sabes que nos hemos ido a Alemania-

-El tema es que Hermione llevó a Cedric a su casa, a que conocieran a sus padres, presentación de novio oficial y...-Interrumpió Pansy.

-Y estaba Ronald allí, se metió en la mente de Hermione mostrándole imágenes horribles de Cedric dejándola y...-

-¿Se metió en la mente de Hermione? Pero eso...-

-Astoria me ha mostrado los recuerdos de Hermione y son muy parecidos a otras intromisiones en mentes ajenas que ambos hemos vivido...-

-Rr-ron no puede usar magia negra-Dijo Harry incrédulo.-¡Nunca la ha dominado! En la preparación de aurores...¡se le daba fatal! Es imposible...no, no puede ser-Dijo Harry negando lo que decían.-Decirme...que cuando me hablasteis de una chica cuyo novio había intentado abusar de él...decirme que Ron no utilizó magia...por favor-Dijo sin aliento.

-Lo hizo Harry-Dijo Pansy mientras le cogía la mano. Los vasos explotaron mientras Harry intentaba calmar su respiración.

-Merlín...¡¿Cómo he estado tan ciego?!-

-¡No es tu culpa!-Dijo Astoria.

-Lo importante ahora es actuar...debes registrar su varita para detectar el uso de maldiciones imperdonables-Dijo Draco.

-No tengo autoridad para registrar su varita-Dijo entre dientes Harry.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! Anda que compañeros tuyo no me le dejaron claro mientras me pedían la mía-Dijo Draco furioso.

-Tu no eres parte del cuerpo de aurores, Draco. Tampoco eres el subdirector de la sección antimagia oscura y mucho menos uno de los famosos integrantes de los salvadores del mundo mágico-Volvió a decir entre dientes.

-¡Pero debes poder hacer algo!-Dijo Astoria incrédula.

-Si él no actua y yo le descubro no...-Volvieron a explotar los vasos.-

-¡Deja ya mis vasos!-Dijo Pansy. Harry los reparó.-¿Si Hermione denuncia...?-Dijo Pansy.

-Se iniciaría una investigación...pero yo tampoco podría hacer nada...está fuera de mis servicios...no sería considerado neutral...y ten por seguro que no lo sería.-

-Entonces...si Ronald no maldice a Hermione no puedes hacer nada, si Ronald no vuelve a pegarla hasta casi matarla no puedes hacer nada, si Ronald no intenta volver a abusar de ella no puedes hacer nada...¡menuda mierda de cuerpo de aurores!-Dijo Astoria.

-Hablaré con Remus sobre esto...pronto le van a nombrar director de la sección de malos tratos...o eso se espera, pero todo depende de los votos...él quería hacer ciertas reformas en lo referente a la impunidad del cuerpo de aurores...si saliera elegido...podría actuar.-

-Pero no saldrá elegido sino convence a la gente y usarán la licantropía en su contra...necesitas influencias y yo puedo dártelas...-

-¿Comprar su ascenso?-Dijo Harry incrédulo.

-No, recompensar a ciertas familias que han sido usadas tras la guerra, esas familias cuyo patrimonio está en manos de ciertos aurores y cuyos hijos son utilizados por dichos aurores...-

-¡Estamos hablando de reformar todo el cuerpo de aurores!-Dijo Harry.

-¡Exacto!-

-Blaise podría ayudarte con todo los magos a los que representa por negligencias de la dirección de los aurores...tendrías ....-

-¿Blaise Zabini?-Dijo Harry furioso.

-Eh...si-dijo Astoria inquieta.

-Necesito saber cuantos votos serían, hablar con Sirius y Remus...tenemos un mes para lograrlo-Dijo Harry levantándose.-Os informaré de las novedades...decirle que vaya a verme a mi despacho...-

-Harry...-Dijo Pansy, pero el moreno ya se había ido.

-¿Qué no sabemos?-Dijo Draco. Pansy les contó los últimos acontecimientos.

-Blaise irá a ese despacho...eso te lo aseguro yo...-Dijo Draco antes de irse.

-¿Qué más no sabemos?-Dijo Astoria mirándola astutamente.

-Nn-nada-Dijo ella nerviosa.

-Pansy...-

-Puedo estar embarazada-Dijo en un susurro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Eso es fantástico, ¡voy a ser tía!-

-Astoria...-

-Será el bebé más mimado del planeta, obviamente tendrá que ir a Slytherin...-

-Astoria...-

-Aunque si va a Gryffindor...mira Hermione y al padre del bebé...podría heredar los ojos de su padre, ¡son preciosos!...-

-¡ASTORIA!-

-Los tuyos también son bonitos, tampoco hay que ponerse así...-

-He dicho que puedo estarlo, no que lo esté. ¿Está claro?-

-Si...¿quieres estarlo?-Dijo Astoria abrazándola.

-Voy a ser una mala madre, voy a hacerle sufrir como mis padres lo hicieron, me odiará y...-

-¡PANSY PARKINSON DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!-Dijo Astoria antes de darle un bofetón.-Tu no eres ellos, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender? Nunca querías enamorarte porque no valías para amar y, gracias a Merlín, has dejado de pensar así y ahora estas tan feliz y enamorada que es fantástico. Siempre te agradeceré que pasaras por todo lo que pasaste por mi felicidad con Draco. No pienso dejar que destruyas la tuya, ¿me oyes?-Pansy asintió mientras se acariciaba su mejilla.

-¡Vamos a por un test de embarazo!-

-¡NO!-Dijo la morena firmemente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Primero: la posibilidad fue ayer...deja de mirarme así, si POSIBILIDADES-Dijo molesta.-Segundo, no quiero hacerme ilusiones, si estoy embarazada lo sabré cuando tenga mi primera falta; tercero: sino lo estoy...dejemos que se estabilicen las cosas no quiero que Harry tenga que pasar por todos esos cotilleos maliciosos...-

-Sobre lo tercero...¡dale las gracias a Weasel 2! Mañana será la portada de todos los sitios, ella y sus besos y manoseos-Pansy sonrió.

-Pues quedan dos puntos que no vas a debatir...-

-Esperemos...¿a que día?-

-Debería venirme en dos semanas...-

-¡Lo hicisteis en mitad del ciclo! ¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Voy a ser tía!-Pansy negó con la cabeza mientras fingía llorar.

-Deja de bailar, Astoria.-Ella rodó los ojos.

-¡Aguafiestas! ¡Vamos a decirselo a las chicas!-

-Hermione estará feliz con el señor perfecto y Luna con Theo...déjalas dormir...ya que nosotras no lo hemos podido hacer.-Astoria asintió.

-¡Hoy comida de chicas!-

-Eres incansable...-

-No te vas a librar...¿quieres ir a ver tiendas de bebés? Vale, no he dicho nada. Deja de intentar matarme con la mirada-

o0o0o0o

Hermione se despertó feliz. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Cedric.

-Buenos días-Dijo antes de bostezar. Cedric sonrió.

-Muy buenos días-Dijo antes de besarla.

-¿Muy buenos días?-Él asintió.

-Si, ayer aceptaste vivir conmigo...asique tenemos que ir a por tus cosas, dar la noticia...pero para eso tienes una comida de chicas...-

-¿Comida de chicas?-

-Astoria ha escrito diciendo que hay tantas buenas noticias que se merecen una comida de chicas u otro viaje para celebrarlas...dime que no me vas a dejar otra vez...-Dijo con carita de pena.

-No podría, prometí no alejarme nunca de ti-Cedric sonrió.

-Un día lo haremos oficial-Dijo antes de besar su dedo. Hermione enrojeció.-Si, es exactamente lo que estás pensando, futura señora Diggory.-Hermione le besó apasionadamente.-Tt-tenemos que ir a por tus co-cosassss-

-No-Dijo Hermione antes de quitarse la camisa.-Ahora no.-

-No seré yo quien contradiga tus deseos.-Dijo susurrando melosamente en su oido, antes de morderlo.

-Ropa...mucha-Dijo mientras Cedric jugaba con sus pezones.

-¿Has olvidado como se habla, cariño?-Dijo mientras sonreía. Le encantaba dejarla sin palabras, verla disfrutar.

-Cedric...-Lloriqueó. Volvió a lamer su pezón mientras empezaba a estimular su clítoris-No pares-Jadeo Hermione a la vez que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Él se quitó sus pantalones rápidamente. Después la besó intensamente mientras la penetraba.

-Eres tan per-fecta-Hermione solo pudo gemir entre embestidas.-Tt-te quiero-

-Yy-yo también-Dijo mientras sonreía y acompañaba los movimientos de Cedric con su cadera haciendo que ambos gimieran.

-¿Tu tt-también q-que?-Necesitaba oirlo. La había echado tanto de menos...

-¡Cc-cedric!-Gritó Hermione mientras le clavaba las uñas, de nuevo. Era incapaz de pensar y mucho menos de hablar.

-Dimelo...-Dijo mientras le mordía juguetonamente el cuello e incrementaba el ritmo.

-Tt-te ah te qq-qui oh Merlín...¡TE QUIERO MUCHO CEDRIC!-Dijo al llegar al climax seguida del chico. Se quedaron en silencio, normalizando su respiración.-Ee-estoy de acuerdo con los muy buenos días-Dijo Hermione sonriendo tontamente. Después le besó.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.-La abrazó fuertemente, recorriendo su cuello con besos.-¿Has dormido bien?-Preguntó recordando lo inquieta que había estado toda la noche.

-Ss-si-Mintió. No había dejado de recordar sus momentos con Ron. Cedric los giró a ambos. Obligando a Hermione a sentarse sobre él. Acaricianso su cara, consiguiendo que le mirara fijamente.

-¿Por qué me mientes?-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Solo viejo recuerdos-Cedió.

-¿Qué pasó?-Dijo mientras la besaba en la frente.

Flashback:

_Hermione había decidido rechazar su plaza en la escuela de Medimagia. Cuando Ron le había confesado que todo era por el miedo a perderla...su corazón se había puesto una venda y había mandado al cajón de los olvidos el bofetón. ¡Con qué facilidad había decidico hacer lo mismo con todo! Con todos los insultos, todos los desprecios, todo ese trato denegrante, con cada una de las acciones que la alejaban más de la gente y le obligaban a estar solo con él..._

_-¿Está ya la cena?-Dijo Ron mientras esperaba en el salón viendo Quidditch con unos amigos de la academia de aurores._

_-Falta poco-Dijo Hermione. Estaba tan incómoda con todos ellos mirándola. Además la falda que Ron le había "aconsejado" ponerse le estaba poniendo nerviosa._

_-¿Te ayudo?-Dijo uno de los chicos._

_-Nn-no es necesario, seguro que el partido está interesante.-_

_-Soy Ricardo-Dijo mientras le ayudaba a sacar la bandeja del horno._

_-Gracias-Se separó de él en cuanto Ron entró a por más bebida._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo molesto._

_-Ayudarla...somos muchos para cenar y...-_

_-Ve a ver el partido-Hermione cerró los ojos.-Tu y yo ya hablaremos...-Cuando se fueron todos, la conversación consistió en estar a punto de morir asfixiada. Ron había decidido que ese era su castigo por haber intentado seducir a un compañero de trabajo. Cuando estaba tan débil, que era incapaz de moverse, empezó a besarla y a quitarle la ropa. La giró bruscamente y la obligó a ponerse a cuatro patas. Al ver que no era capaz de sostenerse la ató. Hermione empezó a llorar silenciosamente, sabiendo que esta vez, su magia no le salvaría...estaba tan débil..._

_-¿Ron? ¿Hermione?-La castaña tembló.-¿Ron estas ahí?-Dijo de nuevo Harry._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo furioso._

_-Hay una emergencia, un ataque. ¡Date prisa!-Hermione esperó que algo sucediera, solo supo que estaba sola cuando las ataduras mágicas desaparecieron y se derrumbó de nuevo, desmayándose._

Fin.

Cedric no dejó de abrazarla durante todo el relato. Esperó a que terminara de llorar. No soportaba más, tenía que hacer algo.

-Hermione-Ella se negó a mirarle.-Cielo...-Dijo besando sus lágrimas. Esa acción conllevó un refuerzo del llanto.

-¡¿Cómo pude permitirlo?!¡Me doy asco!-Dijo temblando.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca!-Dijo furioso causando que Hermione cesara de llorar.-¡Él es asqueroso! No tu-La volvió a abrazar.-Tu eres maravillosa.-Ella le abrazó más fuerte.-¿Nn-no hay pensado en hablarlo co...?-

-Sabía que no te lo tenía que contar...no puedes soportarlo...-

-¡Para! Estoy hablando de denunciarlo, de enviar a Azkaban a ese monstruo. No quiero que vuelva a tocarte, no quiero que vuelva a dañarte, no quiero ni que te mire...-

-¡No quiero que se sepa!-Dijo histérica.-¡NO, por favor! ¡No quiero dar pena!-Empezó a gritar mientras se arañaba a sí misma, hundiendo cada vez más la uña en la zona de la muñeca.

-Esta bien, shhhh, no he dicho nada-Dijo Cedric tranquilizándola.-¡Mira que hora es! Vamonos a la ducha o nos no dará tiempo a nada-La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la bañera donde le esperaba un baño relajante.

-¿Dd-donde vas?-Preguntó temerosa.

-A hacer el desayuno-Dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione le contestó con otra.

-¡Me has drogado!-

-Solo te he calmado...estabas lesionándote y no sabía como pararlo-Dijo culpable. Hermione miró el agua y vio que estaba enrojecida. Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Había vuelto a dañarse a sí misma! ¡Había arruinado todo! -Hermione, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo-Dijo de rodillas mientras le besaba la herida. Empezó a notar que tenía sueño. Cedric la sacó del agua y le llevó a la cama, donde entre las caricias de Cedric al vestirlas se quedó dormida.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-Dijo Astoria angustiada.

-No se si es bueno para ella que hable sobre lo que le pasó. Ayer creía que si, pero hoy...empezó a contarme...-Astoria abrazó a Cedric.-No sabía que hacer, empezó a dañarse y no me dejaba acercarme a ella, había creado una barrera...-Dijo entre sollozos.-¡Me senti tan inutil...-

-¿Cómo está ahora?-Dijo Astoria cuando Cedric se calmó.

-Dormida...le di unos sedantes...-

-¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Si se ha puesto así al hablarlo contigo...denunciar...-

-No voy a denunciar, voy a hablar con Potter.-

-Mmm...si te dijera que nos hemos adelantado...¿te enfadarías mucho?-

-¡¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?¿Para que sea feliz?-Dijo frustrado.

-Estar con ella, a su lado, ayudarla a superarlo...tal y como has estado haciendo hasta ahora. Vendremos a buscarla para la comida.-Cedric asintió. Después entró en la habitación y se tumbó a su lado.

-Hermione...-Ella empezó a salir del letargo.-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó mientras le tomaba el pulso. Los ojos de Hermione se acuaron al recordarlo todo.-No te quedará ninguna marca-Dijo al ver que ella miraba el vendaje del brazo.-En una hora podrás quitártelo.-

-Cedric...-

-Shhh.-Dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

-Pérdoname-

-Pérdoname tu a mi, no quería obligarte a recordar, no quería hacerte sufrir, pensé...-

-He decidido que voy a ir a un especialista...quiero ser feliz contigo y no arruinar nada como esta mañana. Todo había sido perfecto, iba a vivir contigo, hicimos el amor...y lo estropeé...-

-¿Ibas?-

-¿Aun quieres?-

-¿Qué no has entendido de NO VUELVAS A ALEJARME DE TI?-Dijo atrayendola más a él.

-Te quiero mucho, Cedric-Él sonrió.

-Yo te quiero más-Dijo antes de empezar a hacerla cosquillas.

-Ya...pp-por favor-Dijo entre risas.

-¿Desayunamos?-Su estómago rugió.-Creo que ya se la respuesta.-

-Cedric...-Dijo cuando se levantó. Él se giró.-Gracias...por todo-

-Siempre que quieras...estoy aquí...para reir, para llorar, para hablar, para estar simplemente juntos...siempre.-

-Espero poder estar igual para ti-

-Ya lo estas, cariño-Después la besó.

o0o0o0o

Harry llegó al despacho furioso.

-¡Ey, tío!-Dijo Ron mientras comía un donuts.

-¿Qué quieres?-Intentó controlarse.

-¿No has tenido un buen viaje? ¡Qué humor!-Harry se tensó cuando se sentó en su silla.

-Tengo mucho trabajo...-

-Venía para ver si me dabas unas vacaciones...-

-Habla con Sirius-

-Pero es tu padrino...y somos amigos...-

-Habla con Sirius-Repitió.-Está en el despacho.-

-Lo se...me dijeron que estabas con él...-

-Reportando la misión...-

-Ah...eso...odio el papeleo...voy a verle-Harry se dejó caer en su sillón y maldijo cuando se clavó algo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Tenía poco tiempo. Examinó la varita de su ex-mejor amigo y guardó una copia del resultado. Después llamó a su secretaria.

-¿Si, señor Potter?-

-No quiero que nadie me moleste...solo pueden entrar un grupo de aurores que estarán al llegar, el resto me avisas-

-Claro, señor Potter.-Harry entró en el despacho de Sirius.

-Te la olvidaste-

-Gracias, tío.-Sirius y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

-Veré si puedo cuadrarte el horario...luego te aviso.-

Harry cerró la puerta de su despacho, puso varios hechizos protectores y luego se sentó en su sillón.

-Gracias por venir-Dijo mirando a los tres aurores presentes.-Esta misión es secreta, por lo que lo que aquí se hable...no sale de aquí.-Los tres asintieron.-Se os ha seleccionado porque confiamos en que sois representantes del cambio y porque sabemos de vuestra fidelidad.-

-¿De qué se trata?-Dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿Ricardo, verdad?-Él asintió.-¿Helena y Johnny?-

-Exacto-

-La misión consiste en....-Harry comenzó a relatar lo planeado hasta que la voz de su secretaria les interrumpió.

-Señor Potter, el señor Zabini quiere verle, ¿que le digo?-

-Oh...que espere un momento-

-Podeis iros a vuestro nuevo centro de trabajo, ahora terminamos la reunión.-Uno de los chicos se quedó rezagado.-¿Si, Ricardo?-

-Quiero que sepa que estoy orgulloso de ser elegido para esta misión...cuando vi a Hermione Granger en ese estado...me prometí cambiar la forma de actuación de los aurores.-

-Por eso estas en el grupo-Después salió y Harry se quitó las gafas...intentó calmarse. Decidió ir a por Zabini el mismo.

-Potter-

-Zabini-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y repetía las protecciones.

-Quiero que sepas que estaba borracho y...-

-No estamos aquí para hablar de Pansy...-

-Yo si, bueno en primer lugar. Estoy enamorado de ella, pero fui un cobarde y ahora que se que ella puede ser feliz contigo...no haré nada. Me quito del medio. No seas tonto, ella te quiere y...-

-Todo olvidado-Dijo algo más traquilo.

-Bien...sobre las influencias...¿como va a ser la misión?-Tras una hora de reunión, ambos se aparecieron en el nuevo emplazamiento.

-¿Alguien se ha arrepentido?-Dijo Harry. -Bien, hagamos un juramento, pues-Los cuatro aurores más Zabini hicieron un juramento inquebrantable y después comenzaron a diseñar la estrategia a seguir.

o0o0o0o

Hermione y Cedric fueron al campus a recoger sus cosas. Astoria y Pansy estaban encantadas por poder ayudar. Luna se unió al poco tiempo. Al final, dejaron a Cedric en su apartemento y se fueron a casa de Luna.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo la rubia al entrar. Pansy y Astoria empezaron a reirse, Hermione las siguió poco después y Luna fue a despertar a Neville.

-¿Luna?-

-Buenos días-tardes, Nev-Dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-Dijo preocupado.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?-

-No-Dijo confuso. Enrojeció. Se acordaba de haber salido con Dean, de haber ido a casa de Dean, de haber discutido con él y haber entrado en un bar, imagen borrosa de Luna y lo demás negro.

-Viniste borracho...y dormiste en el sillón.-

-Lo siento Luna...yo...-

-No pasa nada.-Vamos dile que estas con Theo....

-Será mejor que me vaya.-Ambos asintieron. Guardando sus secretos.-Has-hasta luego-Despues se desapareció. Hasta que el timbre no empezó a echar humo, Luna no se acordó de las chicas.

-¡Ya vale!-Dijo molesta.

-Venga Luna...no te enfades.-Dijo Hermione.

-Esta bien...vamos a hacer la comida.-Sentenció. Tras comer, empezaron a relatar sus noticias.

-¡Qué empiece Pansy!-Dijo Astoria emocionada.

-Astoria...-Dijo molesta.

-Venga, no te hagas de rogar...si no lo digo yo.-

-Puedo estar embarazada-Dijo para el cuello de su camiseta.

-¡¿Embarazada?!-Dijeron a la vez Luna y Hermione. Pansy asintió mirando al suelo por lo que no vio venir el abrazo masivo de las chicas.

-¡VAMOS A SER TÍAS!-Pansy rodó los ojos. Eso le hizo acordarse de Harry y la angusitia la invadió. ¿Por qué no daba señales de vi...?Consiguió romper el abrazo y correr a por su movil.

_-¡Harry!.-_

_-¿Cómo estás?-_

_-¿Puedes venir a buscarme?-Dijo ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas._

_-Claro, dime donde estas-_

-Me parece fatal...-Dijo Luna.

-Oh vamos...viene en una hora porque le ha surgido una cosa muy importante. Además peor te debería parecer que Hermione se haya ido a vivir con don Perfecto y no sepas nada...-

-¡Pansy!-Dijo la castaña.

-Ahhhh, ¡qué emoción!-Dijo Luna.

-También he decidido ir a un psicólogo-Las tres se quedaron calladas.-Quiero superarlo...quiero ser feliz.-Luna abrazó a Hermione, después se uñieron las dos Slytherin.

-Esa es una gran decisión-Dijo Pansy-Yo puedo recomendarte una muy buena.-Dijo algo cohibida.

-¿Fuiste a una psicologa?-Dijo Astoria sorprendida.

-Tras la guerra...necesitaba hacer frente a mis padres.-

-Asique ese era tu chico misterioso...-Dijo mirándola acusadoramente.

-Culpable-Después empezaron a reirse.

-Añoche...bueno hasta que fui al campus estuve con Theodore...-

-¡Qué pillina!-Dijo Astoria.

-Tienes que romper con Neville-Dijo Hermione

-Lo se...pero es que...le vi tan indefenso...que no pude...-

-Bueno...¿y qué tal el señor Nott?-Dijo Pansy.

-¡Pansy!-Dijo Hermione.

-Oh, eso me recuerda que tu nos debes ciertos detalles...-Hermione enrojeció.

-¡Es verdad!-Dijeron Astoria y Luna a la vez.

o0o0o0o

Cedric estaba algo ansioso mientras esperaba a Hermione. Por un lado se debatía entre llamarla para ver si iba a ir a cenar y por otro el no llamarla para no agobiarla...Sonó el timbre y Cedric corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Cedric, benditos los ojos que te ven!-Dijo Zach.

-Si, benditos sean.-Dijo Oliver.

-¡Chicos!-Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Qué es de tu vida, señor ennoviado?.

-Zach...simplemente he estado...

-¿Ocupado?-Terminó Oliver por él.

-Hermione está pasando por un mal momento...-Cuando quiso darse cuenta se había sincerado con ellos.

-¡Hay que matarle despacio y dolorosamente!-Concluyó Zach.

-Por favor...no seais...-

-No te preocupes, seguiremos tratando igual a Hermione-Cedric asintió.

-Podías invitarnos a cenar...hoy hay Quidditch...-

-Ho...¡Anda, hola chicos!-Dijo Hermione sorprendida cuando llegó.

-Contigo quería yo hablar...si mal no recuerdo nos invitaste a una fiesta pero no diste señales de vida...-Dijo Zach mientras fingia llorar.-He estado tan deprimido, días y días esperando tu llamada...-

-¡Zach!-Dijo ella mientras intentaba no reirse.

-Digame usted-

-¿Pizza o hamburguesa?-

-¡Pizza!-Dijo mientras corría a sentarse antes de que empezara el partido. Oliver y Cedric rodaron los ojos.

o0o0o0o

Pansy estaba algo nerviosa. Cuando Harry fue a buscarla no iba a lanzarse sobre él por respeto a sus amigas. En el coche tampoco porque no quería provocar un accidente...

-Harry...-Él la miró.-¿Puedes parar el coche?-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?-

-Quiero que hablemos-Harry aparcó en un callejón.

-He hablado con Zabini...es majo-Dijo mientras apagaba el motor.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¿Tu te crees que puedes tenerme todo el día sin saber nada de ti, después de irte así esta mañana? No vuelvas a hacerme esto porque...-

-Lo siento...he estado muy ocupado con el caso, reunión aquí, reunión allá...-

-Lo se...solo es...que no soporto estar lejos de ti...y menos sabiendo que estas cerca de ese...si te hace algo...-Harry la abrazó.

-Vamos a casa...bueno tu casa...-

-Nuestra casa.-Después le besó.

-¿Pansy...?-Ella le sonrió.-Sobre...-

-Esperaras como yo quince días para saberlo-

-Pero...-

-Quince días-Dijo sin opción a negociar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy...el capítulo final de Ni blanco nio negro, gris...va despacito...pero llegará.

Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

**Maria**: jajaj, la universidad siempre quita tiempo...pero coge animos!!! Creo que el padre de Hermione puede salvarse, no? Si, lei la huesped! Que puedo decir, Stephenie hace hombres maravillosos!!!Sabes que tambien van a hacer la pelicula?! Q emoción!!! en fin muchos besos!!

**Salesia**: jajaja, si a Draco y Astoria hay que dejarlos sus momentos. Pansy y Harry...que puedo decir...¿futuros papas? Hable con Astoria y Hermione y me dijeron que lo de bajar calorias mejor sin sus chicos, jajaja. En este no ha habido mucho Luna-Theo-Neville, pero llegará no sufras. Cedric y Hermione...por fin se ha decidido a superarlo aunq dando un pequeñ susto a Cedric... En fin...espero q te guste el capitulo...por cierto, son graciosisimas tus creaciones anti-Roro! Besos!

**AndreinaMalfoy**: gracias por pasarte por aqui. Me alegra que te gusten las historias. Besos!!!

Espero estar de vuelta pronto...o lo más pronto posible.

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	15. Calma y tempestad

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**15-****Calma y tempestad****: **

-¡Zach!-Dijo ella mientras intentaba no reirse.

-Digame usted-

-¿Pizza o hamburguesa?-

-¡Pizza!-Dijo mientras corría a sentarse antes de que empezara el partido. Oliver y Cedric rodaron los ojos.

-¿De qué equipo eres?-Dijo Zach mientras esperaban la pizza.

-¿Yo?-Dijo Hermione. Zach asintió.

-No me gusta el Quidditch-Oliver sonrió.-Me parece...-Dejó de hablar al ver allí a Oliver.

-Tranquila...creo que cuando "secuestré" a Harry en segundo me quedó claro tu opinión sobre ese deporte de zopencos idiotas-Hermione enrojeció.

-Pero...si has ido a todos los mundiales y siempre ibas al campo...-

-Iba a animar a Harry y bueno a...ellos les gusta mucho...-

-¿Entonces no podemos verlo?-Dijo mirando la televisión soñadoramente.

-Zach...-Dijo Cedric.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó confuso, al ver allí a Oliver en un día de partido.

-Estoy lesionado...me caí de la escoba y estoy una semana sin poder volar...por lo menos ya no veo doble...-

-¡Ves! Es un juego peligroso-Dijo Hermione.-Y claro que puedes verlo, Zach-Este se levantó y la abrazó.

-No te pongas celoso, eh-Dijo mientras la soltaba. Hermione empezó a reirse.-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?-Hermione se tensó.-Se que Cedric es encantaaaaador pero Hermione...¡no eres un conejillo de indias!-La castaña empezó a reirse. Cedric se relajó y Oliver dejó de sujetarle, había estado a punto de pegarle por su metedura de pata.

-Me corté...y él me curó.-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Cedric en el sillón.

-¡Entonces eres una torpe!-Dijo mientras abría la puerta para coger la pizza y pagar.-Cortarse siendo bruja...¿olvidaste la varita?-

-Zacharías...-Dijo ella fingiendo estar enfadada.-¿A qué te quito el partido?-

-¡Oh no, eso no!-Dijo teatreizando. Todos rompieron a reir.

Tres horas después, Hermione recogía el comedor mientras Cedric se despedía de sus amigos.

-Mmm...¿por qué no usas la varita?-Dijo abrazándola por detrás.

-Porque la magia no lo es todo...viví once años sin ella.-Dijo mientras terminaba de amontonar los platos.

-Pero así podremos dormir antes...-Dijo él besándola el cuello. Hermione se giró para rodearle el cuello y poder besarle.

-Mmm...creo que podría hacer una excepción-Cedric sonrió. Después realizó varios hechizos y todo quedó como nuevo. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Dame la mano-Ella le miró interrogante.-Solo voy a ver si has sido un buen conejillo de indias...-Ella sonrió. Cedric le quitó el vendaje tan dulcemente que Hermione estuvo a punto de derretirse.-Está perfecto-Dijo besándole la muñeca.

Ced...mañana tengo cita con una psicóloga-

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Creo que debo ir sola-Dijo reticente.-

-Bueno...como quieras...pero yo te acerco a donde sea y te recojo-Hermione rodó los ojos.-No quiero estar lejos de ti-Dijo abrazándola. No quería estar lejos de ella y no iba a dejar que Weasel se le acercara lo más mínimo...un momento...¿desde cuándo le llamaba así? Empezó a reirse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Dijo molesta.

-¿Te has dado cuenta cuantas cosas nos han pegado los Slytherins?-Hermione asintió, realmente era gracioso. De pensar en Ron como el hombre de su vida a verle como Weasel...todo había cambiado tanto.-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Cedric al verla con el ceño fruncido.

-Han cambiado tanto las cosas...-Cedric la abrazó.-Estoy nerviosa, Ced-

-Sabes que nadie te obliga a ir, ¿verdad?-Dijo preocupado.

-Lo se...yo quiero ir, pero no quiero volver a hundirme Cedric, no quiero volver a estar como antes de que aparecieras en mi vida.-

-Y no vas a volver a estarlo, yo me encargaré de recordarte que estoy en tu vida, cariño.-Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Cedric.

o0o0o0o

-¿Pansy...?-Ella le sonrió.-Sobre...-

-Esperarás como yo quince días para saberlo-

-Pero...-

-Quince días-Dijo sin opción a negociar.-¿Y cómo va la misión?-Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Ah no, yo esperaré quince días, pero no diré nada-

-Harry...-Dijo melosamente.

-No, Pansy...n-no diré nada.-Dijo dudando al ver que ella le besaba el cuello.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo sentándose sobre él, provocando que sonara el pito.

-¡Pansy!-Dijo él.-Nn-no me hagas esto...no puedo hablar de la mm-misión-Dijo intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Pansy y sus caricias.

-¿No puedes?-

-Juramento inquebrantable-Dijo entre dientes.

-¡Oh!-Dijo algo culpable.-Seré buena...-Dijo volviendo a su asiento.

-Vas a matarme-Dijo apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos para calmarse.

Pansy y Harry llegaron a Grimmauld Place y Sirius estaba hablando con Remus, ambos dejaron la conversación al instante.

-Veo que te ha gustado el honorable hogar de los Black-Pansy volvió a enrojecer.

-Remus...te presento a Pansy...-

-Parkinson-Terminó el castaño.

-Oh claro...profesor Lupin.-Bromeó Harry.

-¿Os quedais a cenar?-

-¿Quedar?-Preguntó Harry.

-Oh Harry...¿crees que no se que tu estancia aquí ha terminado?-Pansy volvió a enrojecer. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Sabría también lo del posible embarazo? Si era así...¿qué pensaría?

-Espero que todo lo que estás pensando sea bueno...-Dijo Remus. Ella se sobresaltó.-Me alegra ver a Harry feliz...esperó que...el pasado...-Pansy se sintió culpable...sus padres habían sido uno de los mayores retractores de Lupin cuando se supo...su problemilla. Ella nunca lo había dicho en alto, pero le fascinaron sus clases.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarm...-

-Tu no eres tus padres.-

-Gracias a Merlín-Dijo sonriendo.

-Moony...deja de ligarte a la futura señora Potter...piensa en el pequeño Teddy...-

-¡Sirius!-Dijo el castaño.-Eres incorregible-El moreno empezó a reirse.

-Tienes que conocerle, Pansy-Dijo Harry mientras le mostraba una foto. En ella se veía a un bebé en brazos de Hermione mientras le quitaba las gafas a Harry. Sintió que se emocionaba...¿sus hijos harían lo mismo?

-Este domingo podrías venir a con comer todos.-Propuso Sirius.

-Claro-Dijo Pansy sin apartar la mirada de la foto mientras se llevaba una mano a la tripa.

Cuando regresaron al apartamento de Pansy, Harry estaba preocupado. Pansy estaba rara.

-¿Harry?-El moreno la miró expectante.-Déjalo-Dijo sintiéndose absurda.

-¿Qué pasa, Pansy?-Se acercó a ella, sujetó su mentón y la miró fijamente.-Dímelo-Susurró. Pansy sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

-Si la prueba saliera negativa...-Dijo intentando apartar la mirada. Harry asintió, indicando que podía continuar.-Cuando vi la foto...lo quise, Harry. Quería tener nuestra propia foto, con nuestro bebé...y sentí que si saliera negativo...será un fracaso.-Dijo antes de que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Un fracaso?-Dijo Harry.-Si la prueba sale negativo, seguiremos intentando que salga positivo. ¡Me encantaría que nuestro bebé...-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la tripa.-estuviera en camino! Ya te dije que lo quiero TODO contigo. Pero nunca, escúchame bien, será un fracaso que en dos semanas descubramos que no es así, que no hay bebé.-

-Tengo la sensación de que vas a desaparecer...-

-Y yo tengo la sensación de que vamos a ser muy felices...te quiero Pansy-Después la besó furiosamente.

o0o0o0o

Luna no podía dormir. Desde que se había ido de casa de Theo aprovechado que él seguía medio dormido, no había sabido nada de él. Ni una carta, ni una llamada, ninguna señal...¿estaría enfadado? No podía seguir así, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y decidió ir a verle.

-Espero que fueras a verme-Dijo alguien cuando esperaba el ascensor.

-¡Theo!-Dijo feliz. Él la besó.

-Siento no haber dado señales de vida...he estado ayudando a Blaise con...-Dejó de hablar.

-¿También vas a ayudar a Hermione?-Preguntó emocionada mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Lo sabes?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-¿Has hablado con Longbotton?-Luna esquivó su mirada.

-L-lo intenté pero...-

-De momento me conformo.-Dijo antes de besarla.-¿Me has echado de menos tanto como yo a ti?-Luna se sonrojó. Odiaba que Theo expresara sus sentimientos poniéndoselos a ella. Pero a la vez le fascinaba.

-¿Cuánto me has echado de menos?-

-¿Quién dice que te haya echado de menos?-Dijo alzando las cejas.

-¡Theodore!-

-Solo bromeaba...es obvio que TU has pensado todo el día en MI y que estabas deseado volver a estar CONMIGO-Luna le besó.

-Engreido-Theo se maldijo, ¿porque no podía decirle lo que quería...que se había muerto de ganas de verla, que Blaise le había dado varios cogotazos porque se había quedado pensando en ella, que cuando se había despertado y ella no estaba había sentido que su corazón se oprimía y que hasta que Astoria no le había felicitado y nombrado una comida de chicas...no había vuelto a sentirse tranquilo al saber que ella no se arrepentía. ¿Por qué?

-¿Vendrá esta noche?-Preguntó.

-N-no creo.-

-¿Y no vas a invitarme a quedarme?-Dijo mientras la miraba intensamente.

-S-si-

-Me alegra-Dijo antes de besarla. Algún día sería capaz de decirle cuanto la quería y necesitaba, hasta entonces...se lo demostraría.

-Theo...-Dijo Luna antes de volverse loca con sus caricias.-¿Soy algo más que un capricho o un reto?-Preguntó con dudas. Sabía que el miedo no era bueno, pero quería saber que después de partirle el corazón a Neville como iba a hacerlo...él seguiría allí, que no se cansaría de ella ahora que ya la había conseguido. Theo la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras leía su mente.

-Puede...se que no expreso muy bien mis sentimientos...pero no quiere decir que no los tenga...tu no eres ningún reto. Luna yo...-¿Por qué tenía que aterrorizarle decir esas cinco letras? Luna sonrió.

-¿Me quieres como yo a ti?-Theo sonrió.

-Demasiado-Luna le besó.

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó a su apartamento demasiado cansado, casi no podía ni andar. No se lo diría a Astoria, pero tenía razón, no estaban preparados para el día que se les venía encima. Cuando la vio dormida en el sillón, sonrió.

-Astoria...-Dijo mientras la besaba.

-¿Mmm?-Dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Vamos a la cama-

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?-Preguntó.

-Mañana...vamos a dormir.-Draco sonrió al ver que ella no protestaba, estaba realmente cansada. Él también, a penas había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada y ya estaba dormido.

Le costó despertarse, hacía años que no dormía hasta tan tarde. Sonrió al notar que Astoria le acariciaba el pelo.

-Buenos días-Dijo abrazándola.

-Buenos días-

-¿No vas a preguntarme nada?-

-Si ya sabes que me muero por saberlo...-

-La verdad es que dudaba de la capacidad de trabajo en equipo de Potter y Blaise...pero tenías que haberlo visto. Bueno todo. Es genial, tengo tantas ganas de que ese zoquete cometa un error y poder actuar...-

-¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Esperar?-Dijo algo molesta.

-Si y no...-Astoria le miró buscando más información.-Lo siento, pero no puedo.-

-Por favor...-Dijo coquetamente.

-No depende de mi, Astoria.-

-¡Maldito hechizo! Sabes que no es justo, nos habeis alejado a propósito del asunto...voy a dar la razón a Pansy y el exceso de protección de Harry...-

-No fue idea de Pot-Harry-Le interrumpió.-No del todo, fue Blaise quien nos incluyó a nosotros...-

-¿Entonces no podré saber nada?-

-No-

-¡Es injus...!-

-¿Astoria? ¿Draco?-Ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Pansy?-Dijeron extrañados-¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó Draco preocupado.

-¡¿Qué si ha pasado algo?!-Después buscó en su bolso.-Lee-Draco mantuvo bien la sorpresa, pero a Astoria se le escapó un grito. En la portada, la mitad superior, salían unas fotos de Ginny Weasley en la puerta de San Murgo, medio muerta. En un lateral aparecían las fotos de la pelirroja besándose con Seamus y en la mitad inferior fotos de Seamus Finnigan arrestado por los aurores. El titular: JOVEN Y LOCA PAREJA.

_Si hace unos días todo el mundo mágico tachábamos al señor Potter de cruel y mujeriego, a la señorita Granger de rompe-matrimonios y arpía y a la señorita Weasley de pobre víctima, hoy pedimos disculpas a los dos primeros y, metafóricamente, la cabeza de la tercera._

_Ginebra Weasley es una gran actriz, es un hecho. Yo misma la defendí con uñas y dientes y ahora me siento humillada. Las primeras fotos que hoy abren el periódico les pueden dar una idea exacta de lo que ha ocurrido. _

_Todos los que nos hemos movido por el ambiente sabemos que Ginny Weasley disfrutaba enormemente de las fiestas de alta sociedad, que adoraba llevar el apellido Potter y que no dedicaba su vida a otra cosa que a posar (ha sido modelo de algunas firmas, pero creo que esas campañas serán retiradas hoy mismo). _

_Tras días y días esperando encontrar unas fotos de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en actitud cariñosa, deseosos de mostrar al mundo su verdadera cara, nos sorprendimos cuando la primera aparición del conocido héroe fue en una céntrica cafetería londinense en compañía de Astoria Greengass y Draco Malfoy (conocida pareja) y le preguntamos sobre la señorita Granger. Nuestra sorpresa fue enorme cuando descubrimos a Ginebra Weasley y Seamus Finnigan dando un penoso espectáculo de besos y caricias. Las investigaciones no tardaron en llegar y el mundo que descubrimos nos dejó algo perplejos. La pareja llevaba compartiendo sus encuentros desde tres meses antes de la famosa soñada boda de Ginebra Weasley. Pero ahí no acaba la cosa, el señor Finnigan ha sido arrestado esta misma madrugada por actividades ilícitas: tráfico de drogas, mismas sustancias que Ginebra Weasley consumía con frecuencia, mismo motivo por el que su hermano, Ronald Weasley, tras portagonizar un arresto un tanto irregular (el señor Finnigan tiene la nariz rota y el labio partido) llevó a su hermana a San Murgo tras encontrarla inconsciente y con una sobredosis de cocaina._

_Debo añadir que ante estas noticias es cuando se demuestra la verdadera naturaleza de las personas y el señor Potter ha demostrado ser todo un caballero al arrestar a Ronald Weasley por su actuación y al hacerse cargo del caso. _

_Les mantendremos informados de cualquier novedad, tengan presente que serán varias._

Cuando Draco y Astoria terminaron de leer la noticia estaban tan impactados que no sabían que decir.

-¡Llevaba tres meses engañándole y encima es una drogadicta!-Dijo Astoria.

-Harry no cree que eso sea así...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo Astoria.

-Cree que Weasel está detrás del asunto, al parecer la sobredosis era reciente y por los estudios no es probable que ella llevase tiempo consumiéndola.

-¡¿Pero que clase de cretino es?!-Dijo Draco.

-Sirius y Harry mantienen la hipótesis de que Ginny llegó a contarle todo a su hermano y que él planeó todo, la droga de Seamus, la sobredosis de su hermana...-

-¿Y tienen pruebas?-Dijo esperanzada Astoria. Pansy negó.

-Pero han tenido que actuar...y no están muy contentos con ello.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Draco.

-Ha habido una reunión de urgencia y...primero que nada, haz el juramento Astoria-La rubia asintió.-Bien, ahora que todos estamos dentro de esto. Nos reunimos en cuento se calmaron un poco las cosas. Remus y Sirius habían decidido no darle las vacaciones a Ronald porque sino las protestas legales sobre el abuso de poder iban a ir más lentas y no servirían para el ascenso de Remus...pero ahora...está apartado del cuerpo de aurores por tres meses y se ha desatado una pequeña guerra en este: los que afirman que es una vergüenza la actuación y los que la apoyan. Hay una clara división y el puesto de Remus ha pasado a ser el trofeo de quien gane la guerra...-

-Vaya...-Dijeron a la vez.-Eso complica un poco las cosas...-

-Si, bastante.-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Hay algo más?-

Harry...él cree que es mejor que no nos vean mucho juntos...dice que ahora que sabe de lo que es capaz Ronald no quiere ponerme en peligro...-Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pansy...-Dijo Astoria mientras la abrazaba.

-Siento decir esto, pero creo que tiene razón-Ambas miraron con odio a Draco.-¡Pensar un poco, por Merlín! Él se va a ver apoyado por gran parte del Ministerio, ha drogado a su propia hermana! ¿Qué crees que hará si te ve a ti, una Slytherin que le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio, con el chico que estaba destinado a su hermana y que es su mejor amigo, o era?-

-Lo se, pero ¡¿es que nadie piensa en como me siento yo?! Él va a estar constantemente en peligro, junto a él...y yo esperando a ver si llega por las noches...¿y si una no llega? ¿y si me entero por un periódico de que le ha hecho algo?-

-Pansy...estamos hablando del héroe del mundo mágico...venció a Voldemort, ¿eso no te dice nada?-Ella sonrió.

-Puede que si-

-¿Y cómo esta ella? ¿Hermione lo sabe?-Dijo Astoria.

-¿Ginebra?-Dijo Pansy entre dientes.-Está muy mal, Harry está con toda su familia, impidiendo que los periodistas entren al hospital...Hermione creo que no sabe nada.-Dijo Pansy.

-

o0o0o0o

Hermione se levantó temprano, estaba nerviosa por la sesión de hoy. Pansy le había dicho que era muy buena...pero ¿sería capaz de decirle a una desconocida todo? Se duchó y desayunó tranquilamente. Después besó a Cedric, que estaba abrazado a su almohada, le dejó una nota y cogió su coche. Le temblaban las manos cuando estaba frente a la puerta. Llamó al timbre y le recibió un chico. Miró la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Hermione Granger supongo?-Ella asintió.

-Pasa, te estaba esperando-Hermione maldijo internamente a Pansy, dijo psicóloga, ¡lo dijo!-¿No soy lo que esperabas?-Dijo dulcemente.

-Sinceramente...me dijeron que eras una psicóloga-Dijo algo avergonzada.

-Ya veo...si quieres irte...estás en tu derecho.-Hermione le miró sorprendida mientras le tendía una taza de chocolate caliente.-¿Prefieres café?-

-Nn-no, el chocolate está bien.-Él sonrió y luego le guío hasta una habitación.

o0o0o0o

En el Ministerio, el departamento de aurores estaba reunido. Sirius presidía la reunión, mientras que cada subdepartamento estaba representado por su jefe. Percy representaba al Ministro.

-Podemos calmarnos todos un poco-Pidió Sirius algo cansado.

-Es que sigo sin entender porque el señor Weasley ha sido suspendido por tres meses por una acción que cualquiera hubiera hecho-Dijo el jefe de Asuntos Internos.

-Porque esa acción llevada a cabo como Ronald Weasley podrá ser o no honorable, pero él actuó como auror, usó su autoridad y agredió a un detenido. Por no mencionar que modifico la escena del delito, alteró pruebas y, a falta del examen de su varita, es posible que realizara algún que otro hechizo no permitido. ¿Queda claro esta vez?-Dijo Harry molesto.

-Pp-pero el señor Weasley afirma que no actuó en nombre del cuerpo-

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-

-Uno de mis agentes, ¿quién sino?-Dijo ofendido el jefe de Asuntos Internos.

-¡Pues es obvio que miente!-Dijo Ricardo.-Todos nosotros hicimos un juramento por lo que es reconocible cuando actuamos bajo él. Aquí está la prueba de que él actuó como auror y no como hermano.-La sala se llenó de susurros.

-Habrá que investigar, Sirius-Dijo de nuevo el jefe de Asuntos Internos.

-Ya se ha iniciado la investigación...que será extensible a todo el cuerpo-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron todos.-¡Esto es increíble!-

-Si habeis sido fieles al juramento, solo Ronald Weasley debería estar preocupado Steven-

-¡Pero estás poniendo en duda el trabajo en el cuerpo!-Contraatacó este.

-¿Ocultas algo, Steven?-

-Ocultaba mi desacuerdo, pero ya lo he hecho público.-Dijo antes de levantarse seguido de varios más.

-¿Y quién realizará la investigación?-

-Yo-Dijo Harry. Los pocos que pensaban atacar al jefe de la investigación se callaron. Nadie dudaba de las cualidades de Harry Potter y mucho menos creían que perseguía un fin más alla de la propia investigación. Investigar a su mejor amigo, la posible culpabilidad de su ex-esposa eran datos más que suficientes para que toda sospecha hubiera desaparecido. La reunión terminó con los ánimos mucho más calmados que con los que había comenzado.

o0o0o0o

-Bueno...¿te importa si pongo música?-Ella negó. Él se tumbó en un sillón y señaló el que estaba a su lado.-¿Qué tal todo, Hermione?-

-Bien...bueno si estoy aquí...bien del todo no...bueno...-

-¿Prefieres el mar o la montaña?-

-El mar-Dijo antes de abrir los ojos de par en par al ver que la pared que miraban pasaba a ser un mar tranquilo.-Tt-tu...tu eres...-

-Si, yo también soy mago...me llamo Sean Thomas Ferguson, pero odio que me llamen Sean, asique por favor llámame Thomas o Tom. Tengo 27 años, estoy soltero y soy psicólogo. Tu turno-Dijo antes de beber un poco de chocolate.

-Bueno...yo me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, pero prefiero que me llamen Hermione. Estudio Leyes Mágicas y tengo novio.-

-Mmm...¿ocultas tu edad por algo?-

-¿Eh? No, no.-Thomas empezó a reirse.

-¡Era broma!-Hermione sonrió.

-Es que...estoy algo nerviosa-

-Me he dado cuenta...pero nadie te va a forzar a nada. Hablarás de lo que quieras hablar, Hermione. No voy a juzgarte-Ella asintió.

-No se por donde empezar...-Confesó.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer?-Hermione desvió la mirada y se toco inconscientemente la muñeca.-Dejaremos ayer para más adelante. Has dicho que tienes novio...¿qué me dices de él?-

-Ced es el mejor chico del mundo. Si él no estuviera, yo...él me ha ayudado mucho, me ha hecho querer volver a ser feliz.-

-Ya veo. Es una persona muy importante para ti-Hermione asintió.

o0o0o0o

Cedric se despertó media hora después.

-Mierda-Dijo al mirar la hora. Luego vio su nota.

No te enfades conmigo, era incapaz de despertarte. Te quiero. HG

Empezó a ducharse cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Salió de la ducha a medio aclarar.

-¿Si?-

-¡Cedric!-

-¿Astoria?-

-¿Cómo estais?-

-Bien, ¿por qué?-

-¿No sabeis nada? Eso es un no. ¿Tienes el periódico?-

-Voy-Cedric casi tira el teléfono.

-¿Pero qué...?-

-Eso no es lo peor...en el Ministerio...-Astoria empezó a contarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Voy a intentar localizar a Hermione-

-Yo también.-

Minutos más tarde llamaron al timbre.

-Harry...¿estás bien?-Se veía pálido y ojeroso.

-¿Está Hermione?-

-No, la estoy intentando localizar.-

-Me gustaría decírselo yo mismo...dile que...Gg-ginny ha muerto, ¿si?- Su movil empezó a sonar.

-Tt-tengo que irme, Molly acaba de enterarse y en San Murgo no la dejan entrar...díselo, por favor.-Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harry se había ido.

o0o0o0o

-Realmente, sin él y toda la gente que me está ayudando ahora...no hubiera resistido mucho más.-

-¿Resistir el que?-

-Mi familia y a Ron...-

-Háblame de tu familia-Hermione empezó a hablar de su padre. De como cada vez se sentía más alejada de él por su madre y su tía. Luego empezó a hablarle de su madre, de sus ganas de controlarla y decidir por ella. De lo mal que empezó a llevar que fuera a Hogwarts cuando supo que tenía amigos...y por último de su tía, de sus desprecios y sus ganas de dañarla. Acabó llorando a mares y abrazando a Thomas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él había preparado la comida y ella reía y bromeaba mientras volvía a hablarle de Cedric y de como le conoció. De como se volvieron a ver y de cada detalle que había tenido con ella.

-¡Esto estaba buenísimo!-

-Gracias-Dijo Thomas.

-Pero sigo diciendo que no era necesario.-

-Hermione, cierra los ojos.-Ella obedeció-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Liberada-Dijo tras unos segundos.

-Entonces era necesario. Si te parece bien, te cito dos veces por semana. Si algún día necesitas algo, este es mi teléfono personal.-Después le cogió la mano.-Has pasado por cosas horribles, pero tienes a tu lado a grandes amigos. Es momento de dejar de lamentarse y recrearse en el pasado y ser feliz.-Hermione asintió.-Solo hay una cosa que me gustaría que trabajaras hasta el próximo día y luego me dices como ha ido. Quiero que vayas a tu casa y hables con tu padre. SOLO con tu padre.-

-Lo intentaré-

-Nos vemos el viernes-Hermione sonrió. Pansy tenía razón, era realmente bueno.

-Gracias-

-Así me gusta, que sonrías.-

Cuando salió de la consulta, miró su móvil y vio que tenía 13 llamadas de Cedric, 10 de Astoria, 5 de Luna...llamó rápidamente a Cedric y condujo lo más rapido posible hacia casa.

-¡Hermione!-Cedric la abrazó.-¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Muy bien! Perdóname si te he preocupado, pero es que empecé a hablar y no pude parar...-

-¿Tan bien te lo has tomado?-

-Parece que ir al psicólogo es una tortura-

-Cariño...siéntate-Hermione no entendía nada.

-¿Qué pasa, Ced?-

-Ginebra ha muerto-Hermione que se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Pp-pero...-Cedric la abrazó. La cabeza de Hermione iba a mil...¿muerto? ¿por qué no estaba mal? ¿por qué no sentía que iba a llorar?-¿Cómo está Harry?-

-Bien...bueno todo lo bien que puede estar después de la que se ha montado...-

-¿Es qué hay más?-Cedric le tendió el periódico y empezó a contarle todas las novedades del Ministerio obviando la parte de la misión. Cuando terminó, Hermione estaba en shock.-Ced...¿me acompañarías a casa de Bill?-Él asintió.

-Por supuesto que si, cariño.-

-Ced...te quiero-Él sonrió y después la besó.

o0o0o0o

Llegaron a casa de Bill y no había nadie. Cuando iban a irse, llegó Bill con Fleur y Charlie.

-¿Hermione?-La castaña no respondió, solo le abrazó.-Estoy...-

-¡No digas bien, porque se que no lo estás!-

-Tienes razón...-Después empezó a llorar.-Gracias por venir-Dijo cuando se recompuso.

-Deja de decir tonterías, William-El mayor de los Weasley sonrió. Por lo menos, en esa locura de día podía desahogarse con una amiga sin tener que ver a su madre destrozada, a su padre mirar a Ronald avergonzado por algo que al resto se les escapaba y sin la prensa detrás de ellos todo el rato.

-¿Cómo estás Charlie?-Él solo se encogió de hombros. No tenía fuerzas para más.

o0o0o0o

Harry fue a casa de Pansy, quería verla aunque fueran cinco minutos en esa locura de día y desconectar de todo. No podía dejar de culparse, él sabía como era Ronald, él tenía pruebas de que había usado maldiciones imperdonables, él, maldita sea, tenía que haber actuado.

-Harry....-Dijo Pansy, que se había sentado a su lado.-Tu no tienes la culpa.-Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero necesitaba saber que pasaba por su mente.

-¿No?-Dijo mirándola fijamente, destrozado.

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo ella abrazándole.

-Es que...cuando Molly me abrazó...ellos siempre me cuidaron, cuantas veces se arriesgaron por protegerme de Voldemort y que siguiera llevanda una vida normal...Arthur estuvo a punto de morir, les destrozaron la casa...y ¿qué he hecho yo por ellos?-

-Ha hecho todo lo que has podido, ¿qué ibas a hacer? Enfrentarte a Ron, pelear hasta que uno muriera...cuidaste de Ginebra hasta que ella se dejó, tu estabas dispuesto a formar una familia, ella no...ahora eres tu quien va a investigar...podrías haberselo cedido a otro, pero no lo has hecho. -

-No hubiera podido.-

-Lo se...y ahora...olvida por un momeno todo, ¿si?-Dijo antes de besarle. Harry se refugió en ella, compartiendo su culpa y su dolor.

-Pansy...gracias por estar aquí...te quiero.-Pansy sonrió y le miró dulcemente.

-Y yo a ti-Dijo abrazándole y acariciándole el pelo. A los poco minutos Harry dormía, abrazándola, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en todo el día.

o0o0o0o

-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?-Dijo Helena

-Harry seguirá siendo vuestro jefe, pero lo veremos menos por aquí.-Contestó Sirius.-Blaise será quien dirija el día a día, el que más contacto tendrá con Harry. Quiero que no perdais de vista a Ronald. Tres meses son mucho tiempo. Johnny y Helena sois caras desconocidas para él. Ricardo serás la cara oculta. Blaise tendrás que jugar un doble papel. Serás el "inspector" del Ministerio de que todo se hace bien, por eso no será raro verte con Harry. El resto no debeis veros con él más de lo necesario cuando se os investigue. Remus esta presentando en este momento su candidatura al puesto. Todas las cartas están repartidas, es hora de jugar...-

-Señor...-Sirius miró a Helena.-¿Cree que él quería matarla?-

-Sinceramente...creo que se le fue de las manos...está algo descontrolado. Cuando llegó a mi despacho arrestado tenía la mirada de un loco. Hay que vigilarle muy bien, no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de cual va a ser su próxima acción.

-¿Todo claro?-Los tres asintieron.

o0o0o0o

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación. Su madre estaba sedada en ese momento. Bill no le había dejado abrazarle. Su padre...ni le miraba. Él solo quería...ya no sabía ni lo que quería. Tenía que haberse ido sin esperar a que le dieran las vacaciones. Él solo pensaba que Hermione volvería celosa y él le pediría perdón y volverían a intentarlo. Él quería cambiar, no quería volver a hacerla daño...pero nada había salido así, todo se había descontrolado con ese maldito Diggory. Se estaba muriendo de celos. Y luego estaba la idiota de su hermana...hacer que Harry se divorciara. Él no había dicho nunca nada de su desliz con Seamus. Total, ella le prometió que tras la boda todo se iba a terminar...y salía en la primera página del periódico. Por lo menos Lavander, servía para algo, porque los celos de Hermione no habían aparecido. Si Ginny hubiera mantenido su promesa él no...nunca hubiera la hubiera obligado a...para todo el mundo el culpable era Seamus y para él también. Solo su padre sabía la verdad y ya se había asegurado mantenerla con la boca cerrada. Su vida se había vuelto una verdadera mierda...y si él no era feliz, ella tampoco lo sería. Si él caía, ella también. Su destino era el mismo, con o sin Cedric Diggory por medio. Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron suspensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo al ver a Lavander. Lo que fuera que compartían había llegado demasiado lejos...tenía que terminar.

-Tenemos que hablar, Ron...-

-Lavander...-Dijo suavizando su gesto.-Ahora mismo...mi vida es muy compleja...creo que sería lo mejor que termináramos.-Dijo poniendo la mejor cara de arrepentido.

-¿Es por Granger, verdad? Siempre es por ella.-Dijo furiosa.

-Hermione no tienen nada que ver...¡ha muerto mi hermana, Lavander!-

-¿Muerto?-Dijo sorprendida.-Pp-pero...-

-Todavía no lo saben los medios...simplemente no quiero una relación ahora...Ginny y yo...estábamos muy unidos...estoy destrozado.-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ron...-Dijo mientras le abrazaba. Ron empezó a desabrocharla el vestido.-¿Ron?-Dijo confundida. El pelirrojo la besó. Ahora tenía otra cosa de lo que quería de ella, sexo sin compromiso.

-Solo nec...-

-Estoy aquí para ti, Ron.-Dijo feliz. Él la quería, estaba claro.

o0o0o0o

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Miró con ojos entrecerrados donde estaba. Solo cuando sintió a Pansy a su bajo él, se relajó.

-¿Harry?-Dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

-Tengo que irme...-

-Harry, ¿dónde vas a ir?. Quédate a dormir-Dijo ella abrazándole.

-Tengo que volver al Ministerio, hay que hacer...-

-Harry, todos entenderán que necesites tu tiempo. No me obligues a dejarte encerrado aquí. Necesitas dormir. Has estado inquieto todo este tiempo. Tienes que descansar.-Harry la miró fijamente. Quizás podía dormir un par de horas...y luego regresar. Si, eso podía permitírselo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Siento muchiiiiiiiiiiisimo no haber publicado en este tiempo. Espero que después de todo sigais por aqui. He estado muy ocupada, practicamente sin tiempo para dormir, asique mucho menos para escribir y cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre estaba taaaaan cansada que no me apetecía escribir.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Me iré poniendo al día e iré contestándolos.

De momento, he empezado a escribir Ni blanco ni negro, gris. Llevo solo dos hojas pero espero que pronto sean mas. De Sorpresas I...no os digo nada porque el nuevo capítulo está en blanco. Lo que si que he casi terminado es un Oneshot con la pareja Regalus&Hermione, pero tampoco pongo ninguna fecha porque no puedo asegurarla.

Cambiando de tema: pasad una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero veros antes de fin de año pero por si acaso, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

Muchos besos!!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	16. Aliados que se vuelven enemigos

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

AVISO: este capítulo contiene Lemmon, bajo vuestro criterio está leerlo o no.

**16-****:Aliados que se vuelven enemigos.**

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. No dejaba de tener imágenes mentales del caso y cuanto más lo pensaba menos le encajaba todo. Abrazó a Pansy con fuerza antes de levantarse y frotarse los ojos. Pansy se removió buscándole y terminó abrazando la almohada que hasta hace poco había ocupado él. El moreno sonrió hasta que nuevas imágenes aparecieron en su mente. ¡¿Cómo padía ser tan idiota?! Tenía que hablar con Cedric ahora mismo. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer ruido y dejó el apartamento asegurándose de protegerlo adecuadamente.

o0o0o0o

Cedric y Hermione regresaron a casa agotados. Hermione apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, Cedric apenas podía cerrarlos. Estaba angustiado, asustado y enfadado. Empezó a desnudar a Hermione mientras ella se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Da lo mismo Ced, puedo dormir así-Dijo entre bostezos. Él sonrió.

-Hermione...-Cedric dejó de hablar, la castaña dormía plácidamente. La arropó bien y le dio un beso. Ahora solo tenía que luchar con su insomnio. Decidió ir a calentarse un poco de leche. Quizás funcionara...no había terminado de sentarse en el sillón cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta. ¡¿Qué mas podía pasar?!-¿Harry? ¿Ha pasado algo?-Dijo asustado.

-Nn-necesito hablar contigo-Dijo mientras se recuperaba de subir las escaleras corriendo.

-Pasa-Harry se sentó y Cedric enfrente suyo.-Tu dirás...-

-Es una consulta médica-

-Oh-

-Es sobre como se ha llevado el caso de Ginny. No se si serán cosas mías, pero no me cuadra. Entiendo que cuando llegó, tan mal como estaba no dejaran que nadie que no fuera medimago se acercara, pero luego...las pegas para informar, todavía no me han dado un informe oficial y el medimago en cuestión...parecía raro-

-Bueno...en las urgencias...no se deja ver como se atiende al paciente. Más que nada porque pueden molestar. Lo del informe...deberías tenerlo. Quizás con la muerte...como hay que rellenar los certificados de defunción pues se haya retrasado algo más y el medimago...¿quién era? Mmm, la verdad es que hoy en urgencias...debería estar el jefe de servicio y puedo asegurarte que es muy competente, Harry. Fue mi último tutor de prácticas y es tremendamente perfeccionista, te lo aseguro...-

-¿Estás seguro? Más bien diría que la persona que se encargó del proceso de perfeccionista tenía poco.-

-¿Estamos hablando del doctor Johnson?-Dijo Cedric.

-Eh...-Harry sacó su libreta y miró unos apuntes.-Si, doctor Johnson-

o0o0o0o

Ron estaba inquieto, precisamente citarle a esas horas, después de lo ocurrido...

-¡¿Estás loca?!-Dijo ocultándola entre varios árboles.

-Cálmate...todo ha salido perfecto, Ron-

-¡¿Perfecto?!-Dijo mirándola furioso.-¿Has visto a papá y a mamá? ¡Se supone que mañana te enterramos! No se porque te he hecho caso, no debería haberlo hecho. ¿Sabes en el problema que me has metido? ¡Una investigación! ¡Estoy suspendido del cuerpo de aurores por tres meses! ¿Era necesario fingir tu muerte? ¿Era necesario todo lo que he hecho por ti? Nunca debí hacerte caso en tus consejos...haz esto y ella te querrá, el problema Ron es que eres débil y no la mereces...blablabla...¡Por tu puta culpa ella está con Diggory! Y tu...-

-¡NO ME CULPES A MI SI A TI SE TE FUE LA MANO! Yo nunca dije que la pegaras, eso es cosa tuya. Yo solo te dije que le dieras celos, ¡no que te tiraras a Lavander delante suya!-

-Claro...como tu no supiste conservar a Harry, yo tampoco podía hacerlo con Hermione-

-¡TU RELACIÓN CON ELLA TERMINÓ ANTES QUE LA MIA CON HARRY!-Explotó Ginny.-Además tengo muy claro como hacerle volver...Harry siempre ha sido muy manejable emocionalmente...y yo puedo dar mucha pena...-

-¿Y yo? ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡He mentido por ti, he violado mi código de auror por ti, he hechizado a un medimago y...!-

-No Ron, empezaste a mentir porque Hermione no te daba lo que tu querías, violaste el código de auror el día que lanzaste esa imperdonable a Hermione...-

-¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ¡Tu me enseñaste esos hechizos, TU!-Ginny le pegó una bofetada.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Ronald-

-¿Eres tu quién me está amenazando?-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te recuerdo el dinero que le has robado a Harry, te recuerdo que acabas de fingir tu muerte, te recuerdo los filtros de amor que te encargaste de dar a Harry cuando él quiso ayudar a Hermione...-

-¡CÁLLATE!-Dijo furiosa.

-No, ahora las reglas han cambiado, ahora soy yo el que decide-

-¿Vas a decidir entre levitar una almohada o levantarla tu manualmente? Como bien acabas de decir estás en una investigación, hermanito...-Ron fue a pegarle un puñetazo, pero se lo dio al aire, su hermana había desaparecido...¿y ahora que iba a pasar?

o0o0o0o

-¿De dónde vienes Ron?-Preguntó su padre.

-He ido a dar un paseo, no podía dormir...-

-Hijo...¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-Dijo Arthur esperanzado.

-No, padre. Todo está bien-Por un instante Ron dudó, le gustaría volver a confesar una de sus travesuras a su padre, que le mirara con una sonrisa mientras su madre le regañaba y le castigaba sin cenar para que luego su padre le diera algo a escondidas...le gustaría poder acudir a su mejor amigo y confesarle que había hecho muchas cosas mal y que quería parar...pero lo que más le gustaría es que al entrar en su habitación, la chica que dormía en su cama fuera Hermione, su dulce Hermione...¿por qué la obligó a estudiar Leyes Mágicas? ¿por qué la pegó ese día? ¿qué le pasaba?

o0o0o0o

-Zabini-Dijo Helena despertándole.

-¿Mmm?-Dijo el moreno.-Zabini-Volvió a sonreir mientras la abrazaba.

-Pansy...-Helena le apartó brucamente lo que provocó que se despertara definitivamente.

-¿Estás ya despierto?-Dijo inquisitivamente.-Supongo que una vez que te has quitado el gusanillo de encima podré hacer bien mi trabajo sin cargas ajenas...-Refunfuño la chica.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta...-

-¡Calla!-Dijo ocultándolos con unos arbustos.-El sujeto sale de su casa a altas horas de la noche, parece nervioso y mira todo el tiempo por si alguien le sigue. Me dispongo a comenzar la persecución.-Blaise miró impresionado a la chica.-Muévete o desaparece.-

Ambos empezaron a seguir al pelirrojo hasta que este desapareció. Blaise se había enganchado el pantalón en un zarzal provocando que el rastro fuera menos fácil de localizar y Helena le mirara furiosa.-¡Eres un incompetente! No entiendo como puedes tener esa marca en el brazo izquierdo...-

-¡Ya basta!-Dijo furioso. Quince minutos más tarde, ambos se desaparecían. Estaban en un bosque...Helena rastreó la zona sin encontrar nada.

-Para tu información lo que haya venido a hacer, no lo sabemos. Volvamos a La Madriguera.-Regresaron justo a tiempo para escuchar la conversación entre los Weasley.

-¿Ves? Solo fue a dar un paseo...-

-¿Y se supone que eres un Slytherin? ¡Y una mierda fue a dar un paseo!-Blaise fue a contestarla pero ella ya no estaba alli, estaba hablando con su relevo.-Johnny, Ricardo-Les saludó.-La noche ha estado tranquila, excepto...-miro severamente a Blaise.-hace un rato, salió de casa y se dasapareció, estaba muy nervioso pero le perdimos el rastro porque él-dijo señalándole-se puso a pelearse con un zarzal...estoy segura que fue a una cita, pero no tenemos datos...que paseis un buen turno.-Después se desapareció.

-Jajajaja, parece que no le caes muy bien Zabini...-Dijo Johnny.

-Es una amargada-Sentenció el slytherin.

o0o0o0o

Harry regresó al hospital. Preguntó por el doctor y le informaron que se había ido a casa, no se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué dijo exactamente?-

-La verdad es que es muy extraño, es la primera vez desde hace doce años que Johnson se va antes de tiempo o que se coge una baja...dijo que no se encontraba bien y que se tenía que ir-

-¿Está el informe disponible?-Dijo Harry.

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo el director de San Murgo.

-¿Señor Rogers?-Preguntó al ver que palidecía.

-Mm-me temo que el historial de la señora Ginebra Weasley ha dd-desaparecido-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Las personas que estaban cerca se asustaron.-Quiero saber todo el mundo que estuvo en contacto con ese historial y quiero saber donde vive su amigo Johnson, ¿está claro?-Esto no le gustaba nada, definitivamente las cosas no eran lo que parecían.-Ricardo, reunión urgente en media hora-Dijo antes de desaparecerse. Llamó insistentemente al timbre de la puerta. Nadie le recibía-No me queda otra, _Alohomora_-La puerta cedió.-¿Qué idiota no tiene protecciones?-Dijo mientras entraba.-¿Señor Johnson?- Silencio.-¿Señor Johnson? ¿Señ...¡Por Merlín!-Harry sacó su móvil apresuradamente.-Sirius, esto es más grave de lo que pensaba. El doctor Johnson está muerto...-Harry se agachó.-Bajo los efectos de un Avada...el historial de Ginny ha desaparecido y...-Lo siguiente que escuchó Sirius fue el ruido del móvil al caer.

-¡Hola Harry!-Dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa.-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo?-

-¿Ginebra?-Dijo Harry atónito.

-¡Vámonos!-Sentenció la pelirroja.

-Sabes que no voy a ir, Ginny. No pongas las cosas difíciles y déjame arrestarte-

-Cariño...me temo que eso no va a ser posible..._¡Crucio!_-Harry se derrumbó en el suelo.-Jaja, el niño que vivió...en mis manos. Pensaba darte la oportunidad de volver a mi, pero no quiero nada que haya tocado una serpiente...-Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.-Pero no sufras, en cuanto me encargue de ella, volveremos a estar junt...¡Mierda!-Dijo esquivando el hechizo de Sirius.-Nos veremos...-Dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Remus mientras Sirius iba tras Ginny.

-Llévame con Pansy-Dijo intentando incorporarse.

-No creo...-

-Remus, con Pansy-Ordenó.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se despertó abrazada a Cedric. Se sentía tan bien con él. Se incorporó ligeramente para observarle. Uno de sus brazos la rodeaba, el otro hacía un arco sobre su cabeza, la mano le tapaba justamente los ojos. Hermione sonrió mientras le quitaba la mano. Su propia mano cobró vida propia, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba acariciando su cara suavemente mientras Cedric se revolvía. Una idea cruzó por su mente: _"Lo mejor de despertar con Draco, son los buenos días" Había dicho Astoria. "¿Los buenos días?" Preguntó ella sin entender. "Granger...el sexo de la mañana" Contestó Pansy mientras ella enrojecía y todas se reían. _Besó el cuello de Cedric, descendiendo desde la oreja al hombro. Se detuvo para observarle, sonreía. Apartó la sábana y enrojeció al verlo solo en boxers y al parecer bastante...contento. Tragó el nudo que se le había formado. Acarició sus abdominales y vio como aparecía piel de gallina. Se rió tímidamente. Respiró varias veces antes de atreverse a quitarle los boxers. En el momento en el que introdujo su miembro en la boca, Cedric despertó.

-¡Her-Hermione!-Exclamó. Hermione lamió la punta y Cedric dejó caer su cabeza, dirigiendo sus manos instintivamente a la cabeza de la castaña.-¡Oh, por Merlín!-Suspiró. Hermione empezó a sentirse con mayor confianza y aceleró el ritmo a la vez que masajeaba sus testículos, en cierto momento, Cedric empezó a marcarlo-Hermione....cariñooo...vv-voy...¡Hermione!-Cedric bajó del limbo y se encontró a su castaña mirándolo fijamente.

-Buenos días-Dijo tímidamente. Como respuesta Cedric se abalanzó sobre ella. Sus besos eran exigentes, sus manos en poco tiempo le quitaron la poca ropa que tenía.-Ced...-

-Muy buenos días, cariño-Dijo mientras besaba su pecho. -¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero?-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-Hoy no-Cedric volvió a besarla, Hermione jadeó en el besó al sentir la mano de él acariciando su centro, poco después le sustituyó su lengua.

-Te quiero-Le dijo en un susurro antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Cedric!-Hermione tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara, estaba totalmente laxa, pero feliz. Cedric no le dio mucha tregua, volvió a besarla apasionadamente, después se dedico en profundidad a su cuello.

-Te quiero-Volvió a decirla mientras la penetraba.

-Yo también te quiero-Dijo la castaña mientras le rodeba la cintura con sus piernas.-¡Oh Dios, Cedric!-Gimió aferrándose a su espalda. El vaivén comenzó lento, pero acabo a un ritmo desesperado, con respiraciones entrecortadas, gemidos y el nombre del otro como una constante. Hermione empezó a reirse cuando consiguió volver a la Tierra.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, cariño?-Dijo Cedric mientras la besaba.

-Que Astoria tenía razón-Dijo antes de volver a reirse.

-Creo que no quiero saber sobre que...-

o0o0o0o

-¡Harry!¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué sangras?-Dijo Pansy cuando el moreno la despertó al abrazarla.

-¡Estas bien!-Es lo único que decía el moreno.

-¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?-

-Está viva, Ginebra está viva y dijo...¡si algo te pasa jamás podré perdonármelo, oh Pansy!-La besó con furia.-Prométeme que te cuidarás, que estarás alerta, que si yo no puedo estar contigo tendrás cuidado-

-¿Me estas diciendo qué esa...comadreja te ha puesto un dedo encima, que nos ha amenazado y que quieres que me cuide?-Harry pestañeó confundido.-¡Es ella quien debe tener cuidado porque te aseguro que como la vea...-

-Creo que puedes estar tranquilo, Harry-Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.-Tengo que robártelo-Pansy asintió. Una vez que se quedo sola su furia explotó y cuando Astoria la encontró no pudo evitar reirse al ver que a la vez que Pansy iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, le seguía un rastro de nieve.

-¿Qué pasa, Pansy?-Dijo sentándose en la cama.

-¡Esa zorra esta viva!-Astoria abrió los ojos sorprendida.-¡Atreverse a amenazarle, como la vea...te juro que soy capaz...-

-¡Pansy!-Le interrumpió Astoria.-¡Cálmate! Ser impulsivo en estos casos puede ser muy peligroso. Quiero que nos calmemos y pensemos con calma.-Dijo palmeando la cama.-¿Estás segura que está viva?-

-¡Astoria, atacó a Harry!-

-Vale, esta viva-Dijo sin poder creérselo del todo.-¿Pero como puede estar viva?-

-¡Es obvio que fingió su muerte!-

-¿Por qué fingirías tu muerte?-

-Para escapar de algo, de alguien, porque estás en un gran lío...-

-Puede ser...-Dijo Astoria pensativa.-Ahora...vas a hacerte esto-Le dijo tendiéndole una prueba de embarazo.

-¡No!-

-Pansy, si estás embarazada...tendrás que cuidarte, proteger a tu bebé...asique te vas a hacer la prueba por las buenas o por las malas, ¿está claro?-La morena asintió.

-Tengo miedo, Astoria-Confesó mientras esperaba el tiempo necesario para saber el resultado.-Tengo mucho miedo.-

-¡¿De qué?!-

-De que salga negativo, de que todas las esperanzas y sueños que he depositado no se cumplan, de no ser feliz...-Astoria la abrazó.

-Pansy...esto no es algo definitivo, puede que ahora no salgan dos rayitas...pero saldrán en un futuro. No es tu única oportunidad, es una de muchas...-

o0o0o0o

-Bien, esta reunión es muy importante. Los nuevos hechos nos ponen en una situación más que delicada y en un terreno muy inestable. Por si alguien todavía no lo sabe, Ginebra Weasley está viva y es la mayor sospechosa del asesinato del doctor Johnson. Además atacó a un miembro del cuerpo de aurores con un cruciatus...es nuestra prioridad encontrarla.

Como segundo punto, la señorita Pansy Parkinson ha sido amenazada, hay que vigilar su seguridad...discretamente.

-Pero...-Dijeron a la vez Harry y Blaise.

-Son órdenes-Sentenció Sirius.-Respecto a Ronald Weasley...seguiremos vigilándole. Sospecho que el tiene mucha información...el reparto será el siguiente. Blaise y Helena vigilareis a Ronald.-Helena bufó y Blaise rodó los ojos.-Ricardo...vigilaras a Pansy cuando Harry no esté con ella. Mientras tanto, empieza a interrogar al personal del hospital, al sospechoso de asesinato de Ginebra...todo aquel que tenga o pueda tener información. Johnny te encargarás del asesinato de Johnson. ¿Alguna duda?-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Y yo?-Preguntó Harry.

-Seguirás con la investigación oficial...-

-Pero...-

-No discutas Harry. Esto es un equipo y todos trabajamos juntos.-

-Lo se-

-Todos son competentes y lo harán bien.-

-Lo se-

-Entonces, hazme caso, ¿si?-Sirius se levantó.-Voy a comunicar a la prensa la noticia...-

o0o0o0o

-¿Pansy?-Dijo Astoria.-

-Solo un minuto más.-

-Has dicho eso, desde hace...siete minutos-Dijo mirando su reloj.-¿Lo miró yo?-

-¡No!-Dijo quitándoselo de las manos. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y luego miró fijamente la ventanita del resultado. Una raya negativo; dos rayas positivo. Una raya negativo; dos rayas positivo. Una raya negativo; dos rayas positivo. U-una ray-yaa negativo; dos rayas p-positivo. Tenía los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas, no podía creérselo.

-Pansy...-Dijo Astoria temerosa.

-Uu-una raya negativo...dd-dos ra-rayas, pos-posi-tivo-Dijo intentando dejar de llorar.

-Si, eso es...-Dijo algo desesperada.

-¡Dos rayas positivo!-

-¿Dos ray...?¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡¡Dos rayas, dos rayas!!-Dijo Astoria mientras la abrazaba.-Voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía-Pansy empezó a reirse como una loca.

-¡Positivo, Astoria, positivo!-Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Pansy?-Se oyó una voz. Astoria rompió el abrazo.

-Te dejo para que le des la feliz noticia.-

-¡¿Pansy?!-La morena era incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡PANSY!-Harry la abrazó con fuerza.-¿Q-qué te pasa?-Dijo preocupado.-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Harry...-No podía seguir hablando, simplemente lloraba. Harry la cogió en brazos, acomodándola entre sus piernas.-Soy tt-tan feliz-

-¿Y por qué lloras?-Dijo angustiado.

-Positivo, Harry, positivo-Dijo entre risas. Harry empezó a preocuparse más seriamente, ¿se había vuelto loca? ¿Habría conseguido Ginny entrar y atacarla? ¡Él solo se había ido por una hora! Pansy notó como el corazón del moreno latía frenéticamente.-¿No vas a decir nada?-

-Pansy...-Harry intentó calmarse.-¿Qué es positivo?-Pansy le miró fijamente, acariciándole la cara, incorporándose ligeramente para alcanzar sus labios.-Harry...-Él la miró intensamente.-Vamos a tener un bebé-Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no podía decir todo lo que quería decir, se sentía pletórico, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Un bebé, iban a tener un bebé. SU bebé. Miró a Pansy fijamente, casi abrasadoramente.

-¿Estás segura?-Dijo en un susurro. Pansy asintió, no pudo hacer nada más pues los labios de Harry demandaban los suyos, exigentes como nunca, tiernos y salvajes.-¡Vamos a ser padres!-Dijo entre risas.-¡Padres!-Volvió a besarla, acercándola más a él si era posible. Pansy gimió en el beso cuando Harry comenzó a acariciar su tripa con devoción.-¡Oh Pansy, soy tan feliz, me haces tan feliz!-Pansy sonrió. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?-Te quiero, Pansy, te quiero-Empezó a besar allí donde podía, recorrió toda su cara, su cuello, desplazó los besos hacia un hombro.-Esto no esta bien aquí-Dijo mirándola intensamente. Pansy fue a protestar pero Harry los había levantado y la cargaba como a una princesa. La dejó suavemente sobre la cama y esta vez los besos empezaron en el tobillo. Pansy cerró los ojos intentando controlar todas las sensaciones que sentía. Harry mordió juguetonamente la cara interna de su muslo y Pansy jadeó. La camisa del moreno que había usado para dormir desapareció en pocos segundos. Los labios de Harry volvieron a atacar los suyos, cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad, se estaba ahogando de placer. El moreno volvió a descender sus besos, acariciando con amor sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones. Pansy no podía seguir estando pasiva, necesitaba besarle, acariciarle, sentirle...-No Pansy, todavía no.-Ordenó mientras jugaba con su ombligo. Antes tales atenciones no pudo hacer nada, sentía que se iba a derretir.

-¡Harry!-Gritó cuando su lengua hizo contacto con su centro. El moreno sonrió. Cogió una de sus piernas y volvió a besarlas. Finalmente la apoyo sobre su hombro. Pansy agarraba la sábana firmemente hasta que Harry empezó a embestir con su lengua. En ese momento sus manos fueron a parar al pelo del moreno, agarrándolo fuertemente, suplicando silenciosamente por más.-Oh, Harry...Harry-La lengua fue sustituida por dos dedos.-Harry...yo...tu...-No podía ni hablar, ni pensar, solo podía sentir.-¡HARRY!-Estaba segura de que le había arrancado algún pelo, debería haber vuelto a agarrar la sábana. Al parecer muy mal no estaba, no había recuperado su respiración normal cuando la penetró y por Merlín, que más daba si se ahogaba en ese momento. El ritmo era firme, intenso. En algún momento, ella los giró, quedando sobre él. Una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro. Ahora ella tenía el mando.

-¡Pp-pansy!-Gimió el moreno al ver que le ataba las manos al cabecero. Apoyó sus manos en los pectorales del moreno y empezó a marcar el ritmo. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, alternado con algún movimiento circular, sin dejar de mirarle.-Suéltame, Pansy...nn-necesito tocarte-No hubo tiempo para más, ambos llegaron al climax. Cuando lograron calmarse, Pansy le desató. Las manos de Harry la rodearon instantáneamente.

-Te quiero, Harry.-Le dijo abrazándole. Harry sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, mamá.-

-Dilo otra vez.-

-Y yo a ti, mamá.-Pansy le besó el pecho.-Luego iremos a ver a Cedric, quiero que te lleve él.-

-¿Él?-

-Confío en el.-

-Pero todavía no terminó la carrera...-

-Hasta que no se resuelva el caso...no me fio de ningún medimago que no sea él. Han asesinado a uno, no quiero que te pase nada, que os pase nada. Además termina en dos meses.-

-Está bien.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando Harry besó su vientre.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba preparando el desayuno mientras Cedric se duchaba, cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Harry! ¡Pansy!-Les dijo mientras les abrazaba. Se les veía pletóricos. Cedric salió de la habitación con el pelo mojado y Hermione tuvo que controlarse.-¿Alguna novedad?-Preguntó Hermione.-La verdad, ahora que estás aquí, ¿te importaría acompañarnos a ver a Molly? No estoy muy segura de...-

-Hermione, siéntate.-

-¡No Harry, primero lo primero!-Pansy no dejaba de sonreir, estaba radiante.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Que se siente igualmente, pero...-

-Ya está bien de tanto misterio.-Dijo Cedric desesperado.

-Esta bien...-Dijo Harry, haciéndose de rogar.-¡vamos a ser padres!-Hermione saltó de su asiento a abrazarlos.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Padres, vais a ser padres!-

-¡Felicidades!-Dijo Cedric.

-Astoria te llamará en diez minutos como mucho, corrió a contárselo a Draco y seguro que estará haciendo tiempo para llamarte. Ahora iremos a ver a Luna...-

-¿Por qué tienes un moratón?-Cortó Hermione. Pansy y Harry se miraron tensos. Harry se acercó a su amiga.

-Hermione...Ginebra...está viva y...-

-¡La muy zorra le atacó!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijeron a la ver Cedric y Hermione. El castaño como acto reflejo la atrajo hacia sí.

-Sirius estará informando al Ministerio y hará un comunicado...quiero que esteis alertas.-

-Harry...esto es...-

-Tranquila Hermione, todo saldrá bien.-Ella asintió insegura.

-Hermione...¡voy a ser padre!-Dijo feliz.-Cedric...¿te gustaría ser su médimago?-

-¿Yy-yo?-Dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-Tu-Sentenciaron los dos morenos.

-Será un placer-Los cuatro sonrieron.-¿Habeis desayunado?-Harry enrojeció.

-Eso es un no...-Dijo Hermione mientras añadía dos tazas más. Cedric y Pansy se quedaron en el salón, mientras Hermione y Harry terminaban de preparar el desayuno.

-Bueno, según el medimago mañana tengo que sacarme sangre, me harán no se cuantas pruebas....-

-¿A qué hora?-Dijo Harry.-Me gustaría estar y...-

-Harry...no creo que sea lo mejor...-Los tres la miraron mal.-Ginny siempre ha sido impulsiva, como todos los Weasley, pero también calculadora...-

-Pero Harry...-Comenzó a decir Pansy.

-Lo sé, pero sería mejor que no fuera, si ella se entera de que vosotros estais juntos...-

-Tienes razón...-Dijo abatido Harry.

-Podría traer aquí los resultados y así solo te perderías las pruebas...-

-Yo te acompañaré-Dijo Hermione. Pansy asintió. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Cedric y Hermione dejaron un momento a la pareja a solas.

-Pansy...-Ella le dio la espalda.-yo...-

-¡Se que es lo correcto! Pero...-Harry la abrazó a la vez que ella rompía a llorar.

-Haré cualquier cosa por protegeros.-Dijo el moreno. Pansy le abrazó. Si solo fuera ella, hace rato hubiera salido a buscar a esa...comadreja y la hubiera cogido de los pelos hasta llevarla a la oficina de aurores, no sin antes vengarse por todo lo que le había hecho a SU Harry...pero ahora...con su bebé...

o0o0o0o

Astoria llegó al apartamento de Draco como un torbellino. Le buscó, hasta encontrarle en la ducha, que abrió sin contemplaciones.

-¿Pero qué...?-

-¡Vamos a ser tíos!-Draco la miró preocupado. Se había metido en la ducha con él (no es que le importara, pero mejor si no llevaba ropa), le había empujado contra la pared y le soltaba esa bomba.-¡Pansy está embarazada!-

-¿Pansy?-Dijo Draco.

-¡Tíos, Draco!-Dijo abrazándole. El rubio sonrió.

-¡Es fantástico! Ese bebé será tan Slytherin, le enseñaré a volar y...-

-¿Y su padre, Draco?-Dijo Astoria con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, será un Potter, tan repelente como su padre, todos los profesores le adorarán por ser un Potter y...!-

-Creí que ya habías superado eso...-Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero mi sobrino...-

-¡Sera adorable!-Dijo Astoria.

-Pansy estará pletórica y Harry...también.-Sonrió.

-Lo estarán.-Dijo mientras le besaba. Draco la abrazó posesivamente, hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente.

-Astoria...tengo que contarte algo antes...-

-Si es que la comadreja está viva, lo se-Draco arqueó una ceja.-Vamos tito Draco...celebrémoslo-Dijo mientras se empezaba a desnudar. ¿Y quién era él para negarse a sus deseos?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Siento mucho mi ausencia. La verdad es que he tenido una época algo mala. Por un lado, este es mi último año en la universidad y estoy bastante agobiada, que si exámenes, que si trabajos, que si clases por la tarde, que si los fines de semana trabajo...en fin que el tiempo que he tenido para sentarme frente el ordenador y poder escribir ha sido más que escaso.

Por otro lado, he estado enferma y casi no podía con mi alma.

Se que algunas os habeis preocupado por mi, siento no haberos contestado pero es que no he entrado a fanfiction desde la ultima vez que actualicé.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada porque el tiempo para mi es un tesoro del que no se cuando voy a poder disponer...asique espero que el hasta pronto no se alargue mucho en el tiempo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!!!Los aprecio muchíiiisimo!!! Intentaré ir poniéndome al día con los reviews para contestaros...pero no puedo terminar sin agradecer a Salesia todo su apoyo: MILES DE GRACIAS!

Besos!!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	17. Conmoción en la Comunidad Mágica

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**17-****Conmoción en la Comunidad Mágica****:**

-¡Se que es lo correcto! Pero...-Harry la abrazó a la vez que ella rompía a llorar.

-Haré cualquier cosa por protegeros.-Dijo el moreno. Pansy le abrazó. Si solo fuera ella, hace rato hubiera salido a buscar a esa...comadreja y la hubiera cogido de los pelos hasta llevarla a la oficina de aurores, no sin antes vengarse por todo lo que le había hecho a SU Harry...pero ahora...con su bebé...-Shh, cariño-

-Prométeme una cosa.-Dijo la morena, mirándole con ojos llorosos.-Tu también te cuidarás.-Harry sonrió.

-Yo siempre tengo cuidado, Pansy-Ella alzó una ceja.-Solo me sorprendió.-Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-En el colegio siempre eras algo temerario, te salían bien las cosas pero temerario, siempre metido en líos...-Harry sonrió.

-No te preocupes por mi, siempre volveré a ti.-Pansy le besó apasionadamente. Cedric y Hermione estaban en la cocina, les habían dejado su momento a solas. Hermione estaba haciendo tortitas y Cedric partiendo fruta. La castaña sintió como le abrazaban y le besaban el cuello.

-Cariño...-Dijo Cedric. Cuando había estado preguntando a Pansy, una bombilla se encendió en su mente. Hermione sabía que él tenía algo importante que decirle, asique sacó la última tortita y quitó la sartén de la vitrocerámica. Después se giró. Cedric le sonrió.-Creo que no te has dado cuenta de una cosa.-Dijo con ojos culpables. Hermione no le estaba siguiendo.-Esta mañana...en fin...tu y yo...que no usamos...nada.-Los ojos de Hermione miraron alternativamente de Cedric a su tripa y de su tripa a Cedric.-Yo sería muy muy feliz si tuviéramos un bebé..-quiso aclarar. Una mini copia de Hermione le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo, él quería, deseaba su futuro al lado de su castaña, con despertares como los de hoy o simplemente con ella entre sus brazos, quería una familia, ¡lo quería todo! Pero ¿qué quedría ella?-¿y tu?-

-Ahora...no puedo, Ced. No estoy lista. Tt-tengo que vencer todos mis fantasmas...-Dijo bajando la vista. ¡Merlín un bebé! ¡AHORA! Imposible, ella no podría ser una buena madre, tenía que superar todo. En un futuro esas misma palabras le harían muy feliz, pero ahora...¡¿cómo iba a ser una buena madre cuando se había cortado las venas hace poco?! Él la abrazó.

-No pasa nada, tendremos tiempo.-Sacó su varita y aplicó un hechizo.

-Gracias.-Dijo besándole.-Te avisaré cuando esté lista-Cedric sonrió. ¡Simplemente era PERFECTO! Volvió a reirse.

-Te quiero, Hermione.-

-Y yo a ti.-

-¿Se puede saber de que te ries?-Dijo Cedric "molesto".

-De una cosa que dice Pansy.-

-Astoria, Pansy...falta Luna.-

-Cedric...-Él la estaba besando y Hermione, o mejor dicho, su cuerpo reaccinó. Con un pequeño impulso, rodeo su cintura, haciéndolos gemir en el beso.

-Ejem...haber que me vais a dar de desayunar...bueno nos vais a dar.-Dijo mientras se tocaba la tripa.-Todos sonrieron hasta que el móvil de Harry sonó.

-Tt-tengo que irme, Sirius hará público en media hora lo ocurrido...voy a decírselo a los Weasley.-Pansy se tensó.-Todo estará bien.-Ella sonrió o lo intentó.-Cuídala doctor-Cedric asintió. Harry besó a Pansy y luego su tripa. Hermione y Pansy suspiraron ante ese gesto. Antes de salir, su móvil volvió a sonar.

o0o0o0o

Harry llegó a la Madriguera algo nervioso. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil lo que le esperaba. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió Bill.

-Harry, ¿qué tal?-

-Bill...¿estais todos en casa?-El pelirrojo asintió.-Bien...-Entró y no se sorprendió al ver a Molly haciendo el desayuno, aunque más bien era Fleur quien lo hacía y Molly quien lo servía.

-No le digas nada, pero es que se le quemó todo...-Harry asintió.

-¡Oh, Harry, ¿te quedarás a desayunar?!-Dijo Molly.

-Señores Weasley...bueno familia Weasley...tengo que deciros algo muy importante.-Dijo tragando en seco al ver que todos lo observaban.-Dentro de media hora...esta noticia será pública y puedo aseguraros que la prensa no va a ser benevolente con Ginebra...intentaremos alejar a la prensa lo más posible de la investigación...-

-¡Por Merlín, habla de una vez, Harry!-Dijo Arthur.

-Ginebra...ella está viva.-Molly palideció, Arthur dejó caer su tenedor y George y Fred se cayeron de la silla.

-Pp-pero...¡la vi muerta, vi a mi hija muerta!-

-Molly, puedo asegurarte que está viva...mm-me atacó.-Todos se llevaron la mano a la boca, excepto Ron, que evitó mirar a su mejor amigo.-Ginebra tendrá una orden de busca y captura...no solo me ha atacado...ha asesinado a un medimago, ha robado su historial de San Murgo...-

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Molly antes de marearse. Segundos después Molly volvía en sí.

-Se que esta noticia es muy impactante...pero si alguno tuviera alguna información sobre dónde pudiera estar...-Dijo mirando especialmente a Ron.-Cuanto antes la encontremos, mejor será para ella...se puede enfrentar al Beso del Dementor.-

-¡Harry, Harry por favor tienes que hacer algo!-Dijo Molly.

-Mamá, Harry está haciendo su trabajo.-Dijo Bill.-Si sabemos algo, te lo comunicaremos de inmediato. Gracias por avisarnos, Harry.-

-¿Hay algo más, Harry?-Dijo Fred.

-Tienes que darme tu varita, Ron.-El pelirrojo le miró por primera vez.

-Harry...-

-Por favor, Ron...no lo pongas tu también difícil.-El pelirrojo asintió. Acarició su varita una última vez, antes de entregarla.

-¿Qué has hecho, hijo?-Dijo Arthur.

-Oo-os mantendré informados.-Dijo Harry antes de irme.

-Gracias Harry, gracias por todo.-Dijo Bill.

-¿Hijo?-Ron empezó a llorar.

-Yy-yo no quería. Gg-ginny me dijo, ella me dijo que Hermione...que tenía que dominarla para que se quedara a mi lado...me enseñó a dominar las Maldiciones Imperdonables y y-yo, las usé contra Hermione.-George se levantó dispuesto a pegarle, pero Percy le sujetó. Molly no podía creérselo.-Me volví loco de celos, la obligué a no estudiar Medimagia, la aislé de todos sus amigos, especialmente de Harry. Ginny le daba una poción para mantenerlo a su lado. Ii-intenté violarla pero su magia pudo con la mía. La he pegado varias veces.

-Hijo...-Dijo Arthur avergonzado.

-Hh-he...-

-¡¿Hay más?!-Dijo Charlie con asco.

-Me he acostado con su madre...varias veces.-

-ME DAS ASCO, ESPERO QUE NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA-Dijo Fred.

-¿Sabes que irás a Azkaban, no?-Dijo Bill.

-Lo se...pero prefiero que me encierren antes de volverme como Ginny. Yo no soy un asesino. Llevo toda la noche pensándolo. Ginny a dejado de ser ella.-

-Rr-ron-Dijo Lavander sin poder creérselo.-Yy-yo creía...pensé...-

-Lo se...pero no es real.-Ella sonrió.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!-Dijo furiosa mientras le daba una bofetada.-¡Estoy embarazada, ¿te enteras? EMBARAZADA! ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu hijo? ¿Qué su padre está en la cárcel?-Dijo llorando. Ron estaba sorprendido, ¿ella embarazada?

-Lavander...-

-¡No me toques! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!-Sin más se desapareció.

-¿Ronald Weasley?-Dijo una chica.-

-Damphord-Dijo Ron levantándose.

-Estás arrestado por el uso de varias Maldiciones Imperdonables, con agravante de ser miembro del cuerpo de aurores...-

-¡Por favor...lléveselo, pero no quiero saber que clase de monstruo tengo por hijo!-Dijo Arthur.

o0o0o0o

Como había informado Harry, media hora después de que ellos supieran la notica, toda la comunidad lo sabía. Cientos de periodistas llegaron a La Madriguera y presenciaron el arresto de Ron. Molly estaba en shock pero Arthur se había sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea y no había vuelto a hablar.

-Padre...-Dijo Bill. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Arthur empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Bill.

-¿En qué me equivoqué? ¡¿En qué?!-Dijo furioso.

-Padre...-Arthur se limpió las lágrimas y se separó de su hijo. Después fue a abrazar a su mujer, que seguía en shock. Al sentir los brazos de Arthur, rompió a llorar.

-Ya, Molly...no merece la pena.-Dijo furioso.

-Pero Arthur...son tus hijos...-

-Lo son, pero he cumplido con creces mi deber de padre...¿han hecho lo mismo ellos como hijos? ¡Ron se ha convertido en un monstruo movido por la envidia que siempre tuvo de todo y todos!-

-Arthur...-

-Y Ginny...¡es una asesina! Luchamos durante años contra asesinos Molly...¡AÑOS! Y tengo una en mi propia casa, esto no es como cuando Charlie decidió seguir su camino y nos enfadamos porque dejara Londres, o como cuando Fred y George hacían que nos escribiera el director o decidieran no acabar Hogwarts...no es eso, Molly. Bill...¿podrías localizar a esa chica, a Lavander Brown...alguien deberá hacerse responsable de esa criatura...-Bill asintió.

-Ron se hará responsable, Arthur...-Dijo Molly sin entenderlo.

-Molly...tu hijo va a ir a Azkaban...¿cómo va a hacerse responsable desde allí? Iré a hablar con Sirius.-

Arthur llegó al Ministerio y percibió varias miradas de pena. ¡Había soportado durante años que le llamaran pobre, pero dar pena...eso era otra cosa! Caminó lo más rápido posible hacia el departamento de aurores.

-¡Arthur!-Dijo Tonks.-¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?-Tonks sonrió.

-No te atormentes, no te culpes, Arthur...-Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Arthur...-Dijo Sirius.

-Sirius...-

-Pasa.-Dijo cerrando la puerta de su despacho.-Arthur, no sabes lo que siento que todo esto esté pasando...-

-Ninguno sois culpables de ello, Sirius. Se de sobra que es difícil para todos...pero quiero que se le trate como a cualquiera, no quiero favoritismos. Aunque quizás si que me gustaría pedir un favor...todos sabeis que Ronald tenía no se que tipo de relación con Lavander Brown. Ya sabes como son los Brown...le darán la espalda.-Sirius asintió.-Me gustaría que antes de el juicio, se casaran...ella está embarazada.-

-Veré que podemos hacer.-Arthur asintió.-Arthur...sinceramente...su varita no ha aportado buenas pruebas...todavía no sabemos si Hermione testificará en el juicio. Ella está yendo a una terapia y no sabemos que decisión tomará. Si ella no testificara, posiblemente serían menos años porque ella no le denunciaría. Pero aun así...mínimo diez.-Arthur asintió de nuevo.

-¿Culpas a tus padres de tus errores, Sirius?-

-Son mis errores, no los de ellos.-Ambos se quedaron en silencio.-Arthur, eres un gran hombre, no lo dudes. Yo no seguí los ideales de mi familia, me desvié totalmente del camino...y mi familia no pudo hacer nada. Vivimos una vida y vamos escogiendo caminos. Los responsables de los que tomamos o dejamos de tomar somos nosotros mismos.-

-¿Qué sabeis de Ginny?-

-Absolutamente nada. No tenemos nada, Arthur.-

-¿Ronald no os puede ayudar?-

-Harry le está tomando declaración. Te informaremos de cualquier novedad.-

-Gracias, Sirius.-

o0o0o0o

Ajenas a estas novedades, Hermione y Pansy esperaban a que Cedric las llamara. No tardó mucho. Pansy se pudo algo nerviosa cuando le dijo que iba a hacerla una analítica.

-Pero si he desayunado-

-Ventajas de la magia, Pansy. ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado desayunar si no?-

-¿Crees que estará bien?-

-Pansy...Harry no es tonto, bueno quizás un poco en ciertos terrenos...pero sabe cuidarse.-La morena asintió.

-Bueno ¿a qué narices esperas para clavarme esa aguja?-

-Ya ha pasado, Pansy.-Dijo Cedric con una enorme sonrisa.-Ahora, ponte este camisón y cuando estés lista, te tumbas en la camilla. Vamos a hacer una ecografía.-

-¡Qué emoción!-Pansy asintió. Hermione y Cedric dejaron a Pansy mientras se cambiaba.

-¿Si?-Contestó Hermione.-¡Luna, estás viva! Creíamos que cierta persona te había secuestrado...¡¿qué?! ¿estás segura? No, no he leído el periódico. No, Harry no nos ha dicho nada, entiendo. Si, vale. Adios.-Tanto Pansy como Cedric la miraban ansiosos.

-Han arrestado a Ronald, se ha entregado cuando Harry fue a comunicarles la noticia...Luna dd-dice que toda la Comunidad Mágica está medio loca...han puesto una orden de busca y captura sobre Ginebra. He quedado que avisaría a Luna cuando estuviéramos en casa, ella va con Astoria.-Cedric sonrió, aliviado. Un peso menos que tenía encima. Él ya no podría hacerla daño, aunque temía más a su hermana...

-Bueno...¿estás lista?-Dijo al ver que cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos. Pansy se fue a tumbar y Hermione iba a acompañarla. Cedric la retuvo un momento.-¿Estás bien?-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Ced...no quiero ir al juicio, no quiero pasar por eso, se que debería, que es de cobardes...pero no quiero...-Dijo avergonzada.

-Shh, nadie te obligará.-Dijo abrazándola. Hermione asintió en el abrazo. Después caminaron juntos hasta Pansy. Cedric le extendió un poco de gel y lo siguiente que escucharon fue un rápido latido.

-¿No es muy rápido? ¡¿Está bien?!-Cedric sonrió.

-Esta perfecto. Es su ritmo normal-Pansy asintió.

-¿Y...dónde está mi bebé?-Dijo mirando el monitor.

-Mira...ves aquí...esta es tu placenta...-

-Cedric...sin ofender...pero yo solo veo distintos tonos de gris, blanco y negro.-Interrumpió.-Pero si tu dices que ahí esta mi bebé, mi placenta o lo que sea que tiene que estar...te creeré-Dijo emocionada.

-Todo esta bien, Pansy.-Ella asintió apretando la mano de Hermione.

-Voy a llevar esto a analizar. Ahora vuelvo.-Ellas asintieron, mirando todavía al monitor. Pansy empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-E-e-él tendría que estar viéndolo...-

-Pansy...-

-¡Lo se, lo se! Es solo que...quiero ser feliz y parece que el mundo se empeña en negármelo. Harry estaría tan feliz viéndolo, no se...en todas las películas o se asustan o lloran y besan a la mujer...y mi realidad...es que él está persiguiendo a una loca. Pero bueno...¿tu cómo estás?-Dijo centrándose en la castaña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No quiero ir al juicio, Cedric dice que está bien...pero se que debería ir.-

-Por mi, deberías ir si eso es productivo para ti. Si él ha confesado y han analizado su varita. Pruebas hay. Pero si ir va a suponer...dolor...defiende tu felicidad por encima de todo.-

-Gra...-

-¡Pansy Parkinson!-

-¿Astoria?-

-Lo siento, no pude detenerla...-Se disculpó Cedric.

-¿Has visto a mi sobrina sin mi?-Ambas tragaron en seco.-Enchufa eso...quiero verlo.-Le dijo a Cedric.

-Astoria...-Empezó a decirle Draco.

-¡Joooo! Yo quiero...-

-¿Hay fotos?-Dijo Hermione algo insegura.

-Claro-Contestó Cedric.

-¡Dámelas!-Dijo quitándoselas de las manos.-Bueno...supongo que eso de ahí es mi sobrina...-

-O sobrino-Dijo Draco.

-¡No empieces otra vez!-Todos empezaron a reirse.

-También puden ser ambos-Dijo Luna.

-Empecemos con de uno en uno, Luna.-Dijo Pansy asustada.

-Los resultados estarán en media hora. ¿Por qué no vais a casa? Avisaré a Harry e iremos nosotros.-

-¡Genial!-Dijo emocianada Astoria.

-Sinceramente Draco...prepárate cuando sea ella y no yo...-Dijo Pansy.

-Es feliz...muy feliz.-Dijo Draco.-¿Por qué tu no estás como ella?-

-Hasta que esa loca no esté entre rejas...yo no podré ser feliz.-Draco asintió.

o0o0o0o

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!-Dijo ella.

-¡Pasa! Solo me faltaba volver a la cárcel por ayudarte.-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta nervioso.

-No seas aguafiestas...siempre podemos recordar viejos tiempos...maestro.-Dijo mientras empezaba a acariciar el pelo del chico.

-¡Deja de decir eso! Yo he cambiado, Ginny. Pasar cinco años en Azkaban cambia a la gente...-

-Pero si eras muy divertido...con toooodas las cosas que me enseñaste...-Dijo mientras sonría.-Me enseñante unos cuantos hechizos...me enseñaste a ser buena actriz...me enseñanste a follar...vamos...no seas tímido ahora.-El moreno asintió.

-Demuéstrame lo que has aprendido, Ginebra-Dijo mientras la acercaba a él desde las nalgas.-Por cierto...si caes...caerás sola.-Dijo antes de besarla.

-Shhh...¿quién va a caer?-él sonrió.

-Quizás tu hermano te delate...-Ginny se separó de él.

-Ese idiota...¡por favor...primero tendría que pensar!-Después le mordió el cuello y él la giró bruscamente, haciendo que se apoyara contra la pared, a la vez que le separaba las piernas y la penetraba.-¡Marcus!-

-Creí que te había enseñado a ser silenciosa...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a entrar y a salir. Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlarse.

o0o0o0o

-Harry...-

-Ronald...-Dijo sumamente serio el moreno.

-¿Sabes? Voy a ser padre...bueno...espero que Lavander tenga el niño. Mi padre ha organizado una boda, antes del juicio...-Harry se encogió de hombros. Él tenía que estar desde hace horas con Pansy, viendo los resultados, besándola y diciéndole lo feliz que le había hecho por ser padre...sin embargo había escuchado todo lo que Ron tenía que decir y tenía varios interrogantes. ¿Quién era el maestro de Ginebra? ¿Dónde podría estar?-No vas a decirme nada...-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Cuando me enteré de lo que creía que le habías hecho a Hermione...te odié, pero no tenía pruebas. Pero escucharlo de tu boca, ver tus recuerdos...no se como he conseguido no pegarte...¿sabes el daño que le has hecho? ¿acostarte con su madre? ¡SU MADRE! No te bastó con alejarla de sus sueños, ¡tenías que meterte con su madre! ¡Por Merlín, Ron!-

-La culpa me está comiendo las entrañas, Harry. Cuando vi lo que Ginny ha hecho...¡yo no soy así! Quiero alejarme de todos, quiero dejar de hacer daño a la gente...si pudiera pedirle perdón a Hermione...-

-¡NO! No dejaré que la veas. Solo si ella me lo pide...y lo dudo. Ha dicho que no irá al juicio. Por un lado, quisiera hacerla ir, que te denunciara, que te pudrieras en Azkaban...pero ahora ella esta luchando con todas esas sombras...alejándote de ella para siempre, tiene a su lado a un chico que la ama y son felices.-Ron asintió, con pena, él podría haber sido ese chico...-Sin embargo...su padre quería verte, no le dejamos. Más bien quería matarte...lo sabe todo.-

-Me volví loco, Harry. Los celos me volvieron loco...ella siempre fue demasiado para mi, siempre tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta de lo poca cosa que soy, de lo poco que podía ofrecerle...quería asegurarme que nunca me dejaría, no quería perderla...-

-¡Pues pegándola, intentando violarla, humillándola...argh, no quiero seguir con esta conversación! Los micros vuelven a conectarse. Me has pedido tiempo sin ellos y te lo he dado. A partir de ahora, eres como cualquier delincuente más para mi...adios Ronald.-El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza. Por lo menos...esperaba que le quedara su hijo, que ella le permitiera estar ahí cuando pagara por sus pecados.-

-Tienes una visita.-Dijo un auror. Ron levantó la vista y vio a Lavander.

-¡Lavander!-Ella le miró fijamente.-¿Vas a aceptar?-

-¿Sabes? Lo he perdido todo por ti...¡por estar locamente enamorada de ti! Mi familia me repudia por llevar un hijo tuyo, la sociedad me mira mal...pero son incapaz de dejar de amarte, Ronald Weasley...¡INCAPAZ!-

-Lavander...-

-¡¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir cuando nazca y tu no estés?!-Rompió a llorar.

-Ppr-prometo que cambiaré, que seré ese chico que mereces, que seré un buen padre...-

-¿Puedo creerte?-Dijo limpiándose las lágriams.

-Por favor.-Lavander asintió, él era lo único que le quedaba.

o0o0o0o

Harry llegó a casa de Cedric y se encontró allí con gente que no esperaba. Él solo esperaba que estuvieran ellos cuatro...pero ver a Pansy sonreir...era más de lo que podía pedir.

-¡Harry!-La morena corrió hacia él, tropezando justo antes de alcanzarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-La morena asintió antes de besarle.

-Pa...-Iba a decir Astoria, pero un codazo de Draco le hizo cambiar de idea.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?-Dijo Harry cuando pudo recuperarse del beso.

-Ha ido a hablar con su padre...sabe todo.-

-¿Realmente es cierto? ¿Se acostó con su madre?-Dijo Luna.

-Me temo que si.-En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

-¡Theo!-Dijo Pansy al verle.

-¿Cómo estas?-Dijo acercándose a abrazarla.

-Bien.-

-Bueno...aquí teneis los resultados.-Dijo Cedric tendiéndoles un sobre.

-¡Ábrelos!-Dijo Astoria nerviosa.

-¡Por Merlín, cálmate! No te querré cerca de mi si sigues así, mi hijo se volverá loco.-

-¡¿Cómo que hijo?!-Dijo Astoria.-¡Será niña!-

-Una niña preciosa como su madre.-Dijo Harry mirándola fijamente.

-Yo quiero un niño-Hizo un puchero Pansy.

-¡Di que si!-Dijo Draco.

-¡Ni que fuera un sorteo o algo así!-Dijo Luna. Todos se sentaron en los sofás. Pansy y Harry rompieron el sobre y Cedric empezó a aclararles cosas que no entendía de los resultados, cuando sería la siguiente revisión...el ambiente se llenó de alegría.

Mientras tanto, Hermione corrió todo lo que pudo. Iba a matarle, ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso a su familia? Llegó al Ministerio e intentó calmarse. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Después sacó el móvil y llamó a su padre. Eso es lo que había dicho que haría y lo que iba a hacer.

-Papá-Dijo al llegar a la casa donde había crecido.

-¡Mi niña! Lo siento mucho, siento no haber sido un buen padre, ¡perdóname!-Dijo abrazándola.

-Papá...has sido un buen padre.-

-¡Te he fallado, te tenía que haber protegido y no lo hice!-

-Ya ha pasado, no quiero hablar de ello.-Dijo furiosa de nuevo.-Pero tengo que hacerlo. Te he hechado mucho de menos, papá-Dijo mientras se le empezaban a acumular las lágrimas.-Todo lo demás me da igual, pero no vuelvas a dejarme de lado. No vuelvas a alejarte de mi.-

-Nunca, mi niña-Dijo su padre.

-Papá...¿dónde vas a vivir?-Dijo mirando su casa.

-Me iré a un piso...mientras tanto iré a un hotel.-

-¿Un hotel?-Dijo entristecida.-Quizás...podrías venirte conmigo...no creo que a Cedric le importe...-

-No, Hermione. No puedo hacer eso. ¿Cedric es el chico que vino, no?-

-Si, vivimos juntos prácticamente. Le quiero.-

-¿Y él a ti?-

-No se por qué ni como pero también-

-Prométeme que serás feliz, que pase lo que pase lo serás.-Dijo su padre mirándola fijamente.

-Papá...parece que te estuvieras despidiendo.-

-No, hija. Sólo quiero saber que no volveras a llorar por dolor nunca y que yo podré estar en tu vida de nuevo.-

-¡Claro que vas a estar!-

-Gracias mi niña.-

Hermione llegó a casa agotada, había llorado con su padre después de hablar. Ambos compartiendo su dolor, su sufrimiento. Lágrimas de reencuentro. Cedric estaba dormido en el sofá, miró su reloj y su ojos se abrieron de golpe, ¡era tardísimo!

-Ced...-Susurró.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo buscándola.

-Lo siento Ced...se me pasó la hora.-Dijo entristecida.-Vamos a dormir.-

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo intentando espabilarse.

-Bien, vamos a dormir.-Dijo sintiéndose culpable y enternecida a la vez. Cedric se dejó guiar por Hermione. Esta vez fue ella quien le desnudó y le metió en la cama.-Te quiero, Ced.-Él sonrió pero estaba demasiado cansado para contestar. Hermione entró en el baño, se lavó los dientes y se puso el pijama, bueno la camisa de Cedric. Se acurrucó a su lado, sintiéndose completa. Le besó ligeramente y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

KrnBlackGranger: qtal? gracias por el rr. De moemnto ya no estamos enfermas, asiq el tiempo se ha alargado algo...no mucho pero ahi !

n_n: espero q esta espera tmb te merezca la pena! Besos!!!

Salesia: te envie un correo, pero gracias por tus rr!!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	18. Desesperante calma

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**18-Desesperante calma:**

-Bien, vamos a dormir.-Dijo sintiéndose culpable y enternecida a la vez. Cedric se dejó guiar por Hermione. Esta vez fue ella quien le desnudó y le metió en la cama.-Te quiero, Ced.-Él sonrió pero estaba demasiado cansado para contestar. Hermione entró en el baño, se lavó los dientes y se puso el pijama, bueno la camisa de Cedric. Se acurrucó a su lado, sintiéndose completa. Le besó ligeramente y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse. Estuvo toda la noche inquieta, soñando con Ron y su madre. Se despertó sudando en mitad de la noche. Cedric la abrazó.

-Solo ha sido un sueño, fuera lo que fuera no es real.-Hermione asintió. Lo que él no sabía es que la realidad podía ser diferente a su sueño pero si que era real. Su propia madre dándole la espalda mientras se acostaba con su novio...-¿Qué soñabas?-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Con Ron...y mi madre.-Cedric la besó en la frente.

-Ced...¿te importa si invito a mi padre a comer? No quiero dejarle muy solo...está muy afectado y...yo se que en esas situaciones...se hacen cosas.-

-Por mi no hay problema.-Hermione le abrazó.

-Ced...siento mucho esta situación...no te estoy dedicando tiempo...-Dijo con pesar.

-Yo no me siento abandonado.-Dijo sonriendo.-Me encantaría estar las 24 horas del día a tu lado, besándote, abrazándote, mirándote y quiriéndote.-

-Te cansarías de mi.-Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-Mmm...imposible.-Dijo besándola. Hermione empezó a reirse cuando él le hizo cosquillas.-¿Y tu, te cansarás de mi?-

-Nunca, Cedric-Él la besó apasionadamente. Ella jadeó en el beso mientras le contestaba con igual intensidad. ¿Cómo iba a cansarse de él? Jamás se alejaría de su lado, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Cedric estaba emocionado, con el corazón latiendo rápido. Ella le quería tanto como él a ella y sus caricias le estaban volviendo loco.-Vamos a la ducha.-

-¿A esta hora?-Dijo Cedric sorprendido.

-Si, ahora.-Dijo mientras quitaba el edredón que los cubría. Cedric no sabía que pintaba ahora la ducha, pero la siguió complacido, Hermione encendió los grifos y se quitó la camisa mientras sonreía. Cedric la siguió sin dudar, complacido con sus besos y el agua sobre ellos. Era una mezcla de relax y excitación que le estaba volviendo loco.

-Hermione...-dijo mientras la abrazaba obligando a que se quedara quieta.-Abrázame.-Ordenó mientras la alzaba, ella asintió y Cedric aprovechó esa posición para entrar en ella.

o0o0o0o

Harry y Pansy llegaron a su apartamento. Seguían caminando en una nube. Harry no dejaba de besarla, en el cuello, en la mano, en el hombro, en la mejilla, en la nariz...hasta que Pansy redireccionó sus besos hasta su boca. Harry sonrió.

-Pansy...-Dijo intentando separarse.

-Harry...puedo preguntarte una cosa...-el moreno asintió.-¿Me querrás cuando esté gorda?-

-Te querré siempre.-Ella sonrió.

-¿Incluso cuando te grite porque nuestro bebé ha decidido venir?-Él asintió.

-¿Me ayudas a hacer la cena?-Dijo abrazándola.-No quiero estar lejos de ti el poco tiempo que puedo estar contigo.-Pansy sonrió.

-Ni yo tampoco.-Dijo antes de besarle.

-Todavía creo que estoy soñando...¡vamos a ser padres!-Dijo el moreno mientras cogía la mano de la chica e iban a la cocina.

-Lo se...es increíble.-Dijo con ojos soñadores.

-¿Puedes creerte que esté ahí?-Dijo cogiendo la foto de la ecografía.-Tan pequeño...-

-Harry...-Dijo suspirando cuando él le besó la tripa. El moreno la miró y vio lo emocionada que estaba, tanto como él.

Harry besó su mano mientras caminaban hacia la cocina. Allí abrió la nevera y buscó que hacer.

-¡Ya lo se! Quiero pollo-Dijo con ojos brillantes.

-¿Pollo?-Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Si, pollo con verduras.-El moreno asintió mientras comenzaba a sacar todos los ingredientes. Pansy le dio un beso en el cuello y se sentó a observarle, cuando la mirada de Harry le dejó claro que eso era todo lo que iba a hacer.

o0o0o0o

Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama, tenía que planear con cuidado su siguiente paso. Había acudido a Marcus porque necesitaba información. Quería saber la casa exacta de esa zorra que se había atrevido a besar a Harry. Quería dar con ella y torturarla delante del moreno, que sufriera lo mismo que ella había sufrido desde que la dejó. También tendría que encargarse de su hermanito...si empezaba a hablar...tendría problemas. ¿Cómo? Sería difícil...aunque pensándolo seriamente, desde la cárcel no podría hacer nada.

La siguiente en su lista...sería Hermione...ella lo había desatado todo. Por último le quedaría Luna Lovegood, siempre soltando comentarios...aunque también tendría que dejarle un recadito a Draco Malfoy...y que mejor manera que a través de Astoria Greengrass...debería planearlo todo muy bien...asique por un tiempo se mantendría sin dar señales de vida.

-Marcus...-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el abdomen.

-¿Otra vez?-Dijo el moreno.-¡Eres insaciable! Mañana tengo que trabajar...duerme un poco.-

-Duerme tu...-Dijo mientras agarraba su miembro. Sabía que tenía que mantenerle contento para que hiciera lo que ella quería...además así pasaba un buen rato.

-¡Ginebra!-Dijo cuando se lo introdujo en la boca.

-Duerme.-Dijo ella mirándole fijamente.

-Olvídate de dormir por ahora.-Ginny sonrió. Era tan fácil manipularle...

o0o0o0o

El nuevo día, trajo consigo nuevas noticias. La condena de Ronald Weasley colmaba todas las portadas junto con su hermana y su paradero desconocido. Ron estaba en la celda, mirando el techo y suspirando. Después decidió mirar por la ventana, sintió un escalofrío. Cuando Sirius regresó, aparte de esa mirada de loco, miraba el cielo como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Diez años en Azkaban, nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente a Hermione el no ir al juicio, sabía que si ella hubiera ido, no saldría de Azkaban en la vida. Y él quería salir, quería ver a su hijo crecer, quería ser un padre ejemplar y hacer feliz a Lavander, incluso quererla. Es lo mínimo que merecía después de todo lo que había hecho por él, después de aceptarle y de dejar que, si las visitas fueran posibles, su hijo le conociera. Sabía de sobra que no lo merecía, que se merecía estar solo, ser repudiado, que nadie le mirase a la cara, que nadie se preocupara por él...por lo menos no era su hermana, ella era un monstruo. Tenía que recordar, tenía que lograr rellenar ese vacio que tenía en su mente, él había visto a su maestro, sabía que lo había hecho y ahora no lograba recordarlo. Ese era otro de sus objetivos. Por último, tenía que pedirle perdón a Hermione, aun sabiendo que no lo merecía, pero quería que ella supiera que era fantástica y que el asqueroso era él, que ella tenía que ser feliz, muy feliz.

-¡Weasley, levanta!-Dijo Damphord. El pelirrojo obedeció.-¿Listo para ir a tu suit?-

-Listo.-Dijo mirando una última vez el cielo.

-¿Sabes? Al final has tenido suerte, Brown fue a llorar a Hermione Granger y no se muy bien el porqué de sus acciones pero habló con el Ministro y podrás tener visitas, incluso si lo consideran adecuado por tu comportamiento, algún que otro permiso...llego a ser yo y dejo que te pudras en la carcel...-

-¿Me harías un favor, Damphord?-Dijo Ron.

-¡No!-

-Solo quiero escribirle una carta, quiero agradecerle que lo haya hecho...-

-Esta bien, escribe.-Dijo mientras le tiraba un pergamino y una pluma y cerraba la puerta de la celda. Ron empezó a escribir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo entendió a Hermione cuando se tiraba horas escribiendo cartas...

-¡Damphord!-Dijo Ron.

-¿Zabini?-

-Tengo que asegurarme que llegues a tu destino.-Dijo mirando sus uñas, sin dirigirle una mirada al pelirrojo.

-¿La carta?-Dijo Helena.-¿Dos?-

-Esta...-Dijo entregándole una.-es para Hermione. La otra es para Lavander...-

-¡Oh, ahora que lo dices! Tienes que firmar aquí y estarás casado.-Ron asintió. Vio la firma de Lavander y sonrió. Ella había cumplido y él también lo haría, cambiaría por ella y su hijo.

o0o0o0o

-Bueno...seguimos igual de perdidos. Ronald ya ha ingresado en Azkaban.-Dijo Sirius.-Harry, dejó estas dos cartas, una es para su esposa y la otra para Hermione. Decide tu que hacer con ellas.-

-Hay que dárselas a sus dueñas-Dijo Helena.

-Bueno Damphord...-Comenzó Johnny.

-No por él, es por ellas. Una va a enfrentarse a su embarazo y a su vida sola, sin el apoyo de nadie y la otra puede encontrar en esa carta la liberación que necesita para seguir con su vida. Muchas mujeres necesitan cerrar esos capítulos hablando con sus agresores...-

-Tiene razón Sirius, lo adecuado es que se las demos, otra cosa es lo que ellas hagan con sus respectivas cartas.-Dijo Remus.

-Como diga, señor director del departamento. ¿Puedes entregarlas, Harry?-

-Si, claro que si.-Dijo algo ausente. Había estado meditando gran parte de la noche y había llegado a una conclusión.-Hay algo que debeis saber...Pansy y yo...vamos a ser padres.-Sirius le abrazó al igual que Remus, Blaise bajó la mirada y el resto no supo muy bien que hacer.-Creo que es adecuado...que esté mejor protegida. Ginny dijo una frase y no se como ha sido posible, pero sabe que mantengo una relación con ella...-

-Yo también creo que es bueno protegerla, Pansy puede cometer alguna locura y no quiero ni imaginarme un duelo entre ellas dos...Weasley podrá dominar las artes oscuras pero tanto Theo, como Draco como yo mismo podemos aseguraros que si Pansy hubiera seguido el camino impuesto por sus padres...Bellatrix Lestrange a su lado sería de risa...-Dijo Blaise.

-Eso es cierto, cuando estábamos entrenando por orden de Voldemort...Bella le enseñó más de un truco a Pansy y...ella la superó en dos ocasiones. Si Weasley vuelve a tocarte, Pansy actuará Harry y le dará igual todo. Si Weasley se pone delante de ella, puedo asegurarte que Pansy también actuará...-

-Bien...pues Damphord, serás la encargada junto con Zabini de su seguridad. Ahora que habeis hablado de vuestro pasado...quiero que me deis una lista de todos los alumnos que formaron parte de las filas de Voldemort y que hayan coincidido con Ginebra en el colegio, quiero que recordeis cualquier contacto de Ginebra con Slytherin, aunque sea mínimo. Va por todos los que compartisteis colegio con ella.-Todos asintieron.

-Ronald...él dijo que recordaba haber visto a su hermana con su maestro pero que su mente tiene una laguna. No es un hechizo desmemoralizador, es otra cosa y sospecho que eran los inicios de Ginebra con ese tipo de hechizos o maldiciones por lo que no es perfecta. Hay que investigar para dar con él y quizás podamos revertirlo.-Dijo Harry.

-Theo y Ricardo, ya sabeis.-Dijo Sirius.

-Nos veremos en dos días si hay cualquier novedad, antes claro está.-Todos asintieron.-Harry, ¿puedes venir?-El moreno asintió.-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Sirius preocupado.-Podías haberme dicho de otra manera que voy a ser casi abuelo o algo así ¿no?...-

-Abuelo es perfecto Sirius.-Dijo emocionado.-Lo supe ayer y con todo lo que pasó...no quería dejarla sola. Estoy realmente preocupado, Sirius.-

-Todo va a salir bien.-Dijo antes de abrazarle.

-Harry, se que no habreis hecho nada, pero podias comprar algo a Teddy, y darle una sorpresa, Teddy os echa de menos...-

-¡Su cumpleaños!-Dijo Harry.-¡Qué malos padrinos somos!-Dijo el moreno avergonzado.-Iré a ver a Hermione, Teddy tendrá una fiesta Remus, que menos.-El castaño asintió.

-No es necesario, Harry. Se como están las cosas, solo os pido que os paseis por casa un ratillo y finjais que todo está bien por unos minutos.-

o0o0o0o

Harry llegó a casa de Cedric y llamó al timbre.

-Hola Harry.-Dijo Pansy besándole.

-Pp-pansy.-Dijo sorprendido. ¿Se habría confundido de casa?-

-Estás en el sitio correcto-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Harry! Te he llamado mil veces, pero ya da igual porque te voy a salvar el culo.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.-¡Estoy organizado una fiesta a Teddy por su cumpleaños. Será parecida a la de Astoria, pero con piñata y tu te encargarás del regalo. Elige entre...una, no estoy muy segura pero Draco y Cedric dicen que es seguro, que ellos a su edad ya tenían una, un regalo sería una escoba y el otro sería un perro.-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Precisamente de eso venía a hablar! El pobre Remus me ha dicho que si podíamos pasarnos ese día un rato a ver a Teddy, que nos echa de menos...-Dijo avergonzado.

-¡Ya nos vale!-Dijo Hermione.

-Si llevamos una escoba...Tonks nos matará y si llevamos un perro será Remus...¿a manos de quien quieres morir?-Dijo Harry.

-¡Qué dramático!-Dijo Cedric.

-La escoba.-Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Gracias Potter, ya se que puedo regalárselo a mi sobrino en unos años...-Dijo Draco.

-He dicho que será una niña y adorará las compras.-Dijo Astoria.

-Será un niño, porque yo quiero que sea un niño.-Dijo Pansy. Hermione sonrió.

-Mi padre va a alucinar cuando os conozca...-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Por lo increiblemente guapo que soy? ¡Gracias Granger!-Dijo Draco ganándose un cogotazo de parte de Pansy.

-Esa fase estaba superada Draco...-Dijo Astoria rodando los ojos.

-Mujeres...-

Harry sentía el peso de la carta en su bolsillo. Vio que Hermione se levantaba a la cocina y decidió que era el momento.

-Herms...-

-Dime Harry.-Dijo mientras bebía agua.

-Tt-tengo una cosa para ti...de parte de Ron...-La castaña se tensó.-Es una carta, creo que eres tu quien debe elegir si leerla o no...-Dijo dejándola en la encimera. Harry esperó a que su amiga dijera algo, pero ella simplemente se quedó mirando a un punto fijo de la pila y no dijo nada.

o0o0o0o

Molly estaba cocinando, o intentándolo. No podía dejar de pensar en sus hijos. En Ron y su condena y en Ginny. ¿Qué les había pasado? Arthur se había cogido unos días en el trabajo y se había encerrado en la antigua habitación de Ginny. Le escuchaba dar martillazos y maldicir de vez en cuando si algo no le salía bien. Fred y George le estaban ayudando. Fleur se había ido con Lavander de compras y Bill estaba arreglando el jardín.

-Mamá, ¿sabes donde está papá?-Dijo Percy.

-Arriba, no se que estará haciendo.-Dijo Molly.-Vamos a ver.-Ambos subieron.-¡Arthur!-Dijo al ver que prendía fuego a la ropa de Ginny.

-Molly, querida.-

-¡Hola mamá!-Dijeron los gemelos.

-¿Qué se supone que haceis?-Dijo Percy.

-Vaciamos la mierda de esta habitación-Dijo Fred feliz.

-Preparamos la habitación del nuevo Weasley-Dijo Arthur.

-Y la de Lavander Weasley.-Contestó George.

-¿Dd-de verdad?-Dijo Lavander con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Claro que si cuñada! Claro que eso si prometes que nosotros seremos sus tíos preferidos, entre nosotros, Percy es algo amargado y Charlie le volvería un roquero...Bill es una seria competencia...-Dijo George. Lavander se abrazó al primer pelirrojo que vio, que resultó ser Charlie cargando una cuna.

-¡Eso es un si!-Dijo Fred.-Ya puedo imaginarle quemando las cortinas de mamá por accidente, o cogiendo algún trasto de papá...-

-Gg-gracias.-

-De nada, bienvenida a la familia.-Dijo Arthur dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Gracias por darnos la oportunidad, Lavander.-Dijo Molly.

-¡Mirad a quien he encontrado!-Dijo Bill.

-¡Harry!-Dijo Arthur.

-Hola...-Dijo nervioso.-Tt-tengo una cosa para ti, Lavander.-

-¿Si?-

-Una carta de Ronald-Los ojos de Lavander se emocionaron.

-¿Pp-podría hablar con Hermione para agradecerle...?-Dijo la chica.

-Si ella quisiera venir un día a comer...-Dijo Molly esperanzada.

-Se lo diré...quizás cuando termine la terapia...-Todos asintieron.

-Harry...-Dijo Arthur.-Gracias por todo, espero que sepas que esta sigue siendo tu familia.-

-Gg-gracias Arthur.-

o0o0o0o

Hermione miraba la carta constantemente. Por un lado sentía curiosidad, por otro tenía la seguridad que esa carta no era dañina pues sabía que Harry jamás se la hubiera entregado de ser así. Decidió guardarla hasta que Cedric y ella estuvieran solos, quería compartir ese momento con él.

-Hola Tonks-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¡¿Hola Tonks? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?-Dijo algo molesta.-Primero, tu...-Pansy se tensó.-Ahora hablaremos...-Pansy asintió. Draco sonrió y Astoria le pegó ligeramente en el brazo.

-Tonks...no seas muy dura.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Con qué permiso estás haciéndole una fiesta a Teddy? Debería cambiar los padrinos de mi hijo, Harry y tu sois horribles...-Dijo enfurruñada.

-Tonks...hemos estado...-

-¡Lo se! Se que habeis estado ocupados, pasándolo mal...pero Hermione...Teddy se niega a que le lea el libro que le regalaste porque él sabe que su madrina lo hará porque se lo dijo y se duerme todos los días abrazado a él...-Hermione se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento mucho, Tonks.-Ella la miró fijamente y luego la abrazó.

-No pasa nada, niña tonta.-

-¡¿Te cuento en que va a consistir la fiesta?-

-Espera...¿dónde está el héroe del mundo mágico? También tengo que decirle un par de cosas...-

-Trabajando-Dijo Pansy.

-Bueno, pues te lo diré a ti. Remus me ha dicho que vais a reconstruir la casa...-

-Si, eso quería Harry.-Dijo nerviosa, esa mujer tenía unos cambios de humor...

-Remus tiene los planos originales, no los que Harry te dio. Esos son los que el Ministerio sacó.-

-Oh, eso sería fantástico.-

-Y...si Harry descuida igual a su hijo...me lo dices para pegarle una buena patada en el culo.-

-Tonks, deja el culo de mi ahijado en paz...-

-Tu calla, Sirius, deja de defenderle.-

-Tienes razón Tonks, si soy así, te dejaré que me pegues.-Dijo el moreno.

-¿Os quedais a comer?-Ofreció Cedric.

-Yo quiero conocer al famoso Teddy-Dijo Astoria. Tonks asintió.

-Iré a recogerle.-

-Yo iré a por mi padre.-Dijo Hermione.

o0o0o0o

Lavander buscó un sitio en La Madriguera para poder leer la carta con algo de intimidad. Rompió el sobre con manos temblorosas.

_A estas alturas, todavía no se si has aceptado casarte conmigo, no se si me darás la oportunidad de disfrutar de mi hijo. Se que puedes decir que ese hijo no es mio, que puedes querer que él no tenga una vergüenza de padre como yo lo soy ahora mismo, pero Lav te suplico que me des una oportunidad, prometo que cambiaré, que te trataré como una reina, que seré el padre que el bebé se merece y que cuando salga de la cárcel no volverás a ver ni rastro del capullo que te trató tan mal._

_Me gustaría...si no es mucho pedir, que dejaras que mi familia te cuide cuando yo no pueda,_ _ellos son gente formidable. Mi madre cocina de maravilla y hace unos jerseis de punto muy originales. Mi padre es fantástico, es el ejemplo que quiero seguir. Fred y George no dejarán que el bebé se aburra, siempre le cuidarán y Bill y Charlie le enseñarán a volar como hicieron conmigo. Percy puede que parezca muy estirado, lo es pero también es bueno. Pondrá algo de orden entre todos..._

_Si me puedo tomar esta libertad, me encantaría que si es niña se llamara Rose y si es niño Hugo..._

_Espero que estés ahí cuando salga y sino es así, haré todo lo posible por recuperar a mi familia._

_RW_

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo Arthur.

-Ss-si.-Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres elegir el color de las paredes?-Ella sonrió.

-Mm-me encantaría-Dijo levantándose y abrazando a Arthur.

-Pues prepárate para el debate.-Ella sonrió de nuevo y guardó la carta con sumo cuidado.

o0o0o0o

Marcus se fue al trabajo. Él no era idiota, quería asegurarse que tenía a Ginny relajada y controlada para actuar. No pensaba dejar que le jodiera la vida. Él había cambiado, estaba a punto de casarse y quería ser feliz. Cuando la vio en la puerta de su casa estuvo a punto de dejarla fuera, pero supo que si ella se sentía segura, no haría ninguna locura. Cerró los ojos mientras veía la foto de su novia con él, se sentía sucio por estar engañándola pero lo hacía para protegerla, para que su futuro no peligrara por una loca.

-Señor, va a empezar la reunión.-Marcus asintió. Acarició el rostro de su novia en la foto y salió a la sala de juntas.

-¡Marcus!-

-Theo...cuanto tiempo.-

-Mucho, pero es que Draco está ocupado. ¿Cómo te fue en América?-

-Bien...hubo que reformar muchas cosas, pero casi listo.-

-¡Y tan bien! Creo que cierta mujer te ha cazado...-

-Si, estoy deseando trasladarme definitivamente allí. Me caso en seis meses.-

-Felicidades, ya era hora de que nos sonriera un poco la vida...-

-Si, ya es hora.-Dijo pensando lo que le esperaba en su casa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, totalmente recuperada y mimando un poco a mi musa con un poquito de sol, de piscina, sin agobiarla mucho en el trabajo...y parece que ella también se porta bien conmigo. La verdad es que tenía un poco abandonada esta historia, pero ya estamos de nuevo con ella. **

**Espero que la espera no haya sido horrible y me odieis por ello. **

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Siento no contestar esta vez a los reviews pero esq sino no publicaba hoy y el resto de la semana estoy ocupadiiiisima. Asique de nuevo gracias por ellos!**

**Nos vemos pronto (eso espero), feliz verano!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	19. Fiesta de cumpleaños

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**19-****Fiesta de cumpleaños****:**

-Si, estoy deseando trasladarme definitivamente allí. Me caso en seis meses.-

-Felicidades, ya era hora de que nos sonriera un poco la vida...-

-Si, ya es hora.-Dijo pensando lo que le esperaba en su casa.-Theo...-

-¿Si?-Dijo mientras se sentaba.-¿Draco cuando vendrá?-

-Supongo que mañana o pasado se pasará por aquí...¿algún problema?-Dijo mirándole fijamente. Marcus dudó...sabía que en Malfoy podría confiar, que sería discreto, pero con Nott...jamás había hablado mucho, solo entrenaron juntos durante su aprendizaje en las filas de Voldemort y para ser sinceros...él era un capullo egocéntrico. Necesitaba hablar con Draco, que el le ayudara. Ginny estaba controlada por ahora y sabía que no la podía resguardar mucho más si no quería ser su cómplice...

-Solo quiero comentarle unas cosas de mi traslado.-Dijo con pesar.

-Creía que era lo que querías, irte a América.-Dijo Theo al ver al chico.

-Y lo quiero, lo deseo...quiero cerrar la mierda de vida que tuve...quiero vivir tal como soy ahora, sin que una estúpida marca me clasifique...estoy cansando de que las madres me vean y aparten a sus hijos porque siguen pensando que voy a atacarles...en Nueva York no es así, puedo salia a pasear sin que nadie me juzgue, puedo besar a mi novia sin miedo a que alguien la aleje de mi por mi pasado...ella sabe lo que hice y me ha perdonado. Espero que lo siga haciendo...-

-Marcus...puedes confiar en mi...si necesitas algo...-

-Gracias Theodore, muchas gracias. Dejemos mi estado de ánimo y comencemos la reunión.-Ambos asintieron. Theo le entendía perfectamente. En Londres...la separación entre los buenos y los malos seguía estando presente...y ellos pagarían por el bando que "eligieron" eternamente.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a la que había considerado su casa hasta hace poco. Pudo ver el jardín descuidado, las persianas bajadas y casi palpar la tristeza que de allí se desprendía. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada y suspiró. La imagen de su madre y Ron juntos la invadió y estuvo tentada a abandonar el lugar corriendo. Respiró hondo como le había dicho Tom, intentó calmarse y recordó a su padre, que estaba en el interior y llamó al timbre.

-¡Hija! ¿Por qué llamas al timbre?-Hermione sintió como su corazón se encogía y la culpa empezó a oprimirla...si ella no hubiese comenzado a salir con Ron, su madre y él jamás hubieran estado juntos y su padre no estaría en ese estado, rozando lo lamentable.

-Venga papá, ¡qué llegamos tarde al cumpleaños de mi ahijado!-Intentando guardar todos esos sentimientos que habían despertado en ella, fingiendo una sonrisa y un estado de ánimo del que carecía en ese momento.

-Hermione...no tengo...no tengo mucho ánimo para fiestas...-

-Papá, Teddy es un niño encantador, estarán sus padres a los que hace siglos que no ves, incluso Harry...¡tienes que felicitarle, va a ser padre! Pansy te va a gustar...hoy ibas a pasar el día conmigo y con Cedric...ahora hay unas pocas personas más...-

-No quiero ser una carga.-La interrumpió, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, tu jamás serás una carga! Vámonos.-Dijo autoritariamente.-Aunque antes...¿podrías afeitarte?-Su padre sonrió mientras se tocaba la mejilla.-La barba no es lo tuyo, papá.-

-Si, eso puedo hacerlo, cariño.-Dijo abrazándola. Hermione sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Tonks llamó al timbre de la casa del castaño con una sonrisa. Sabía que echarles en cara a Harry y a Hermione, con todo lo que estaban viviendo, había sido cruel, pero ver a su bebé sufrir, echarles de menos, casi deprimido...había sido más que suficiente y lo volvería a hacer por verle sonreir así de nuevo.

-¡Teddy!-Dijo Harry nada más verle. El niño se soltó de los brazos de su madre y corrió hacia el moreno.

-Padino-Dijo mientras recibía un gran abrazo de éste y se reía cuando la barba del moreno le pinchó en la mejilla.-No guta.-Dijo pasándole la mano por la mejilla.

-Lo se...tengo que afeitarme.-Dijo riéndose.-Ven, quiero que conozcas a una persona.-El niño asintió. Pansy, que había estado embobada mirándo esa escena, se tensó.-Ella es Pansy.-El niño la observó fijamente hasta que estiró sus bracitos hacia ella.

-Es guapa.-Dijo mientras ella le cogía en brazos con cierto miedo. Era el primer niño que cogía en su vida. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Hermione y su padre entraron. Teddy pataleó para que Pansy le dejara en el suelo.-¡Bajo, bajo!-Dijo molesto. Ella obedeció. Teddy corrió hasta su bolsa, sacó el libro y se lo entregó a Hermione con ojitos brillantes.-Madina lee.-Hermione le cogió en brazos y le empezó a dar besos, ante lo que el niño rompió a reir.

-¡Pero que grande y guapo!-Dijo llenándole la cara de besos, el pelo de Teddy cambió de castaño a azul.-Luego te lo leo, cuando vayas a dormir.-

-¿Pometes?-Dijo esperanzado.

-Prometo.-Dijo alzando su mano.-Mira, él es mi papá. Se llama George.

-Hoda.-Dijo con timidez mientras se escondía entre la melena rizada de Hermione.

-Bueno muchachito, muchas felicidades.-Dijo Georges enternecido, cuanto le gustaría ser abuelo...

-Gracias...¡ya zoy grande!-Hermione sonrió.

-¿Te han dado ya los regalos?-

-¡Nop!-

-¡Pues hora de los regalos!-El niño abrió la boca emocionado cuando vio los paquetes.

-¿Pada mi?-Dijo feliz.

-Para ti-

-¡Mami mida!-Dijo corriendo hacia ellos. Cogió uno de los paquetes y lo empezó a romper, estaba lleno de surtidos variados de sortilegios Weasley.

-Voy a matar a esos gemelos.-Dijo Remus. Tonks le dio un codazo. Cogió el siguiente paquete y saco un traje de Quidditch. Teddy grito emocionado.

-¡Papi, papi!-Dijo enseñándoselo.

-Da las gracias a Astoria y a Draco, cariño.-Dijo el castaño. El niño se giró y miró a los dos rubios.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo dándoles un beso y corriendo a por los demás regalos. El siguiente paquete hizo que se sentara en el suelo de la impresión.-¿Ez...ez...ez una ezcoba?-Tonks miró a Harry y a Hermione de mala manera.-¡Ez una ezcoba!-

-¿Te gusta Teddy?-Dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-¡La adodo! ¡GRACIAS!-Dijo saltitos y corriendo hacia la castaña. Después de abrazarla y besarla, corrió hacia Harry.-Padino enzeña, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que si, campeón.-

-Ahora...es hora del regalo estrella.-dijo Sirius mientras traia una caja que se movía ligeramente.

-Dime que no es lo que creo que es, Sirius-Dijo Remus. El moreno ignoró a su amigo y puso la caja frente a Teddy. El niño la abrió con cierto miedo y se vio en el suelo con algo lamiéndole la cara.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK!-Dijo Remus.

-Papi...¡un pedito!-dijo emocionado mientras cogía en brazos a un cachorro canela de labrador que le seguía lamiendo la cara.-¿Puedo llamarle Rocky?-Dijo feliz mientras caminaba como podía hacia Sirius.

-Puedes llamarle como quieras.-Dijo abrazándole.

-¡Ez el mejor cumpleaños!-Dijo feliz con la escoba en una mano y con Rocky a su lado. Tonks y Remus se miraron abatidos, menuda les esperaba con ambos.

-Como mi hijo se haga un rasguño con la escoba, te la meto por el culo, Harry. Es demasiado pequeño.-

-Vamos, Nimphadora...tu a su edad ya habías montado en una.-Dijo Sirius.

-¡Pero era distinto! Y-yo...ahora yo soy la madre, ¿vale?-Sirius empezó a reirse.

-Señor Granger-Dijo Cedric algo nervioso.

-Hola Cedric...llámame George.-

-Me gustaría que supiera...-

-Siento intrrumpirte, pero quiero decirte un par de cosas.-Cedric se tensó.-Hermione es lo único que tengo para seguir aquí, cuida de ella, que no vuelva a llorar si no es de alegría...y hazme abuelo pronto.-Cedric se atragantó al escuchar lo último.-Tampoco digo ahora mismo...-

-Yo amo a su hija, la adoro y espero que pronto acepte ser mi esposa...cuando todo se solucione, se lo pediré.-Dijo con decisión.

-Entonces, harás lo correcto.-Dijo sonriendo y con cierta pena. Su hija casada...su bebé...

-¡Papá, ven a conocer a Astoria!-Dijo Hermione.

-Voy.-Cedric se quedó mirándola fijamente, se la veía feliz.

-Hoda...-Dijo Teddy.-Hedmione dice que tu también me enzeñaraz a volad...-

-Si quieres, si-Dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-Zi.-Dijo abrazándole.-Pedo zi tu no le hacez llodad a ella.-Dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Prometido.-

o0o0o0o

Hermione arrastraba a su padre para que conociera a Astoria y a Pansy. George miró a su hija agradecido, le había sacado de la oscuridad de su casa, le estaba haciendo sonreir y por lo menos veía felicidad rodeándole…veía a su hija sonreir, feliz en compañía de todos ellos. Podía ver que su hija había dejado ese pesar que últimamente le acompañaba en la mirada a todas horas, ahora sus ojos brillaban. Podía notar que no pasaba mucho tiempo sin que ella y ese chico intercambiaran una mirada, un gesto de amor.

o0o0o0o

Luna caminó hasta su apartamento algo desolada. Su relación con Theo estaba estancada. Ella lo había elegido, tenía todavía pendiente una larga conversación con Neville, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él tampoco había dado muchas señales de vida...pero Theodore...había vuelto a caer, había vuelto a ser la idiota que ante unas palabras bonitas, unos gestos enternecedores y un poco de acción...se había dejado pisar. Seguramente no había dado señales de vida porque estaría con alguna de sus conquistas, riéndose de ella...en cuanto le viera le diría tres o cuatro cosas, era la última vez que le daría una oportunidad. Su historia estaba destinada a no ser y ella se encargaría de encontrar a alguien que le hiciera feliz como se merecía. Había tenido que salir, casi corriendo, de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Teddy. Casi le da un hiperglucemia entre tanta parejita feliz...

Abrió la puerta con desgana, no se molesto en llegar a su habitación para dejar sus cosas, se fue directamente a la cocina a por un bol de helado. Abrió el cajón y sacó una cuchara, después de tiró en el sofá dispuesta a ahogar las penas en ese helado de dulce de leche...pero caer sobre algo inesperado la hizo gritar y llevar la mano hasta su varita.

-¡Luna, soy yo!-Dijo Theo medio dormido.

-¿Eres tu? ¡¿ERES TU? ¡Casi me da un infarto!-Dijo alejándose de él.

-Oye, llevo esperándote horas...-Dijo molesto por el gesto de la chica. Llevaban tiempo sin verse, entre la misión antiWeasley, sus dudas existenciales sobre el merecimiento de estar con ella o no...se había alejado de ella y esperaba que al reencontrarse hoy, ella le recibiera con besos, caricias y miles de te quiero...

-Yo llevo días esperando saber algo de ti, Nott. Fui a tu oficina y me dijeron que no estabas y a los pocos segundos, mientras esperaba el ascensor...¡te vi! Esperé que la idiota que tienes por secretaria se hubiera confundido pero de eso hace días y no se nada de ti. Te escribí, te he llamado...¡y nada! Pero como el señor lleva esperando horas...tengo que hacerle la ola, ¡pues no! ¿me oyes?-Theo tuvo que controlarse para no tirarse encima suya y besarla.

-He estado muy ocupado, sabes que estoy en algo importante con Potter y Draco...-Dijo molesto consigo mismo. Tras la conversación con Marcus...había decidido que se merecian ser felices, y él sabía que su felicidad estaba al lado de cierta rubia algo alocada y soñadora...

-No eres el único que tiene una vida, ¿sabes?-Dijo furiosa, furiosa con ella misma porque estaba notando como caía poco a poco ante él, como necesitaba que la abrazara y la besara, como deseaba que le dijera que la quería...negó con la cabeza.

-Luna...s-se que he sido tonto.-Ella le miró furiosa.-Me he comportado como un verdadero hijo de puta, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, por y para ti...-

-¡Si quieres acostarte con alguien busca a otra!-Le interrumpió.

-Ya te dije que tu no eras solo sexo, Luna.-Dijo molesto.-¡Merlín, te quiero!-Luna se quedó con las palabras en la boca, el aire se le fue de golpe y su pulso se aceleró.-Estoy tan enamorado de ti, que he pensado que esto...-Dijo subiéndose la manga de la camisa.-...no era lo que tu merecías, que tu tienes que tener a alguien tan perfecto como tu a tu lado y...-Luna le besó interrumpiendo su discurso.

-¡Oh, Theo!-Dijo feliz.

-Luna...-Dijo nervioso.-Cásate conmigo-Suplicó mientras le sujetaba la cara para que le mirara fijamente. Ella se quedó medio en shock, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, seguramente estaba teniendo una alucinación por todo el azúcar que recorría su organismo, ¡si, eso era! Había comido demasiada tarta, helado de dulce de leche y algo más dulce...-¡Di algo!- Dijo totalmente desesperado.

-¿Theo?-Dijo ella tocándole con manos temblorosas la cara.-¡Oh, Theo, si, si, SI!-Dijo empezando a llorar. Él la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola y empezando a reirse como un loco.

-Espero que durante mi ausencia hayas dormido, porque hoy no te voy a dejar descansar, quiero ver como mi futura esposa se muere de placer, quiero que te quedes afónica de gritar mi nombre y quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti.-Dijo antes de levantarse del sillón y besarla intensamente. Luna tembló de anticipación.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, totalmente recuperada y mimando un poco a mi musa con un poquito de sol, de playa (bueno eso fue el mes pasado), sin agobiarla mucho en el trabajo...y parece que ella también se porta bien conmigo. La verdad es que tenía un poco abandonada esta y todas las historias, pero es que no he parado en este verano. **

**Espero que la espera no haya sido horrible y me odieis por ello. **

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Muchas gracias a Salesia **(gracias por todos esos rr de los lunes!)**, Izzievamp **(de nuevo un milagro, jeje)**, Tormenta oscura **(me alegra q este sea tu primer Ced&Herms, espero q te siga gustando),** Nira Potter **(la verdad, yo tmp lo recuerdo, pero gracias por hacerlo!)**, Alastor82 **(si, Ron y la madre de Herms es un poco...en fin, mejor no verlo! Ginny loca de remate!)**, Prixy **(jaja, a mi tmp es q me encante Ginny, no se porq...)**, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter **(jeje, me alegra q te gusten mis parejas locas...ya falta menos para Luna y Theo oficialmnt juntos.), **Carla** (siento mucho la espara! Me alegra mucho que te gusten Ced&Herms), **Claudia Gimenez** (gracias por el rr, siento mucho el retraso en la actualización.)

**ADELANTO FUNDIENDO EL HIELO DE TU CORAZÓN:**

Hermione estaba verdaderamente cansada. Por suerte Alex se había dormido tras bajarse del columpio y su habitación estaba lista. Draco le había ayudado en varias cosas y luego había salido con una lista para la compra. Era tan atento con ellos. Cuando cogía a Alex, algo en su interior se despertaba, parecía que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho y no de miedo como con Ronald...era algo distinto, parecido a la felicidad...negó con la cabeza. Ella se había jurado que jamás dejaría entrar a otro hombre a su corazón que no fuera su hijo. Mira que hubo un tiempo en el que Theo le parecía un imán, no podía dejar de pensar en él y su forma de distanciarle era llamándole por su apellido o nombre completo, a pesar de sus protestas. El dulce Theo...

-¿Hermione?-La castaña se sobresaltó.-Ya estoy aquí.-Una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca, sonaba tan a familia perfecta, él avisando de su llegada, ahora subiría los escalones, la buscaría y la besaría, mirándola con amor. Después iría a ver a Alex y le besarían en la frente...la imagen era preciosa, pero Draco jamás la besaría ni la miraría con amor...ella no era su "clase" de chica. No besaría a Alex en la frente ni iría a verlo porque no era su hijo y nunca tendría su imagen perfecta porque no volvería a enamorarse...

**Besos enormes para todas!**

**Espero que hasta pronto, ya empiezo a escribir el siguiente capítulo!**

¡Travesura realizada, nox!


	20. Mentes

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**20-****Mentes****:**

Ginny empezaba a aburrirse en esa casa enorme. Cuando al menos estaba Marcus...se divertía viendo como caía ante ella. Pensar que una vez fue su maestro...los alumnos siempre superan a los maestros y ella lo hacía con creces. Pero necesitaba sentir el dolor de alguien para sentirse bien y si no encontraba nadie más cerca que él...pues sería el candidato perfecto.

-¿Marcus?-Ginny se levantó de golpe del sofá en el que estaba y se escondío tras una estantería llena de libros.-¿Marc?-Repitió una chica morena entrando a la biblioteca. Sacó un móvil y llamó a alguién, supuso que a "Marc".

-¿Marc? ¿Dónde estás cielo?-Ginny no pudo escuchar la respuesta.-¡Marc, tienes que dejar de trabajar tanto! Odio que lo hagas, mi sorpresa se ha ido a la mierda...pensaba encontrarte en casa y solo me encuentro el vacio que hay en ella...esta bien, voy hacia allí, bueno iré por la chimenea...-Dijo riéndose.-Yo también me muero por verte...-Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Eso no le gustaba nada. Él no podía estar con nadie que no fuera ella, ningún chico podía elegir a otra chica estando ella, ¡maldita sea! Iba a torturarle, iba a hacerle sufrir...golpeó la pared varias veces, estaba furiosa.

Marcus seguía en la oficina, estaba nervioso. Tenía que confesar el secreto que guardaba en su casa, tenía que hablar con su Victoria y decirle lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que recuperar las riendas de su vida. Su móvil sonó y se levantó de golpe del sillón de su oficina.

-¿Marc?

-¿Vicky?-Dijo soprendido y aliviado.

-¿Dónde estás cielo?-Dijo entristecida.

-En el trabajo mi amor, últimamente pienso tanto en ti, que no me cunde en la oficina...-

-¡Marc, tienes que dejar de trabajar tanto! Odio que lo hagas, mi sorpresa se ha ido a la mierda...pensaba encontrarte en casa y solo me encuentro el vacio que hay en ella...

-¡¿En mi casa?-Dijo alarmado.-¡VEN AHORA MISMO A MI DESPACHO!-Dijo angustiado, ella estaba bajo el mismo techo que esa loca..

-Esta bien, voy hacia allí...-

-Ven rápido-

-Bueno iré por la chimenea...-Dijo riéndose.-Yo también me muero por verte...-Dijo antes de entrar en las llamas verdes, enternecida por las palabras de Marcus. Llegó casi al instante, Marcus se paseaba de un lado a otro del despacho, se giró bruscamente al oirla y la abrazó. Después se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo buscando algún signo de que ella le hubiera hecho algo.-¿Marc, estás bien?-Dijo ella preocupada.

-No, Vicky...nada está bien-Dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla y apoyaba cabeza en el hombro, comenzando a llorar.

-¿Marc, mi amor, qué pasa?-Dijo preocupada abrazándole.

-Victoria, ¿sabes que te adoro, verdad?-Ella asintió.-Hace unos días...mi pasado volvió de golpe...-

-Marc...hemos hablado cientos de veces sobre eso...el pasado es pasado...yo solo puedo ver a un hombre maravilloso ante mi...-

-¿Has leido el periódico?-

-Sabes que lo hago todos los días.-

-Ahora va a venir una persona y quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres mi vida y que espero que me puedas perdonar...si no pudieras...haré lo que sea hasta que lo consiga.-

-Me estás asustando...-

-Marcus...¿qué coño pasa?-Dijo Draco entrando en el despacho.-¡Joder, estás pálido!-

-Sentaos...-Ambos obedecieron.-Hace unos días...a los pocos de volver de Nueva York...llamaron a mi puerta...era...e-era...era Ginebra-Draco abrió los ojos y Victoria se llevó las manos a la boca.-Me pidió que le ayudara y...pensé...p-pensé que si le cerraba la puerta ella atacaría a alguien y que si le ayudaba, dejaría de hacer daño. He estado esperando a tenerla controlada para avisar al Ministerio...pero no puedo...no la soporto...no soporto que me toque, que me bese...¿recuerdas Draco nuestros entrenamientos?-El rubio asintió.-¡He tenido que volver a usar poción afrodisiaca! Me doy asco...solo de pensar que te hubiera hecho algo...Dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

-Marc...-

-Por favor, perdóname.-Dijo mirándola fijamente. Victoria suspiró.

-Marcus, se que teneis que hablar, pero hay algo más importante. Voy a avisar a Potter. Tenemos que actuar ya, antes de que se vaya.-

-Lo se, por eso te he llamado...-Marcus dejó de hablar al sentir un dolor intenso en la cabeza, después perdió el conocimiento.

-¡MARCUS!-Dijo Victoria asustada.

-No le toques-Le dijo Draco. Pocos segundos después, Harry, Sirius, Remus y Johnny aparecieron. Victoria lloraba en los brazos del rubio, éste les explicaba la situación, Sirius se acercó al chico y negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo...que Flint está manteniendo una lucha por mantener su cordura...-

-¡Teneis que hacer algo!-Dijo Victoria.-¡Id a por esa loca!-

-Si ahora nos presentamos, ella se enfurecerá, se descontrolará y la mente de Marcus pasará a ser una mierda, en pocas palabras.-

-Pp-pero...teneis que ayudarle.-

-No te preocupes, lo haremos. Tu puedes hacerlo. Te vas a acercar a él, y le cogerás la mano...si notas cualquier tipo de electricidad tendrás que soltarle, ¿entendido?-Dijo Remus seriamente. Ella asintió. Victoria se acercó a él, le cogió la mano y empezó a sollozar.

-Tienes que luchar, Marc...tienes que hacerlo porque tenemos que casarnos y ya he enviado las invitaciones como dijimos...y nosotros no podemos dar plantón a la gente...-Las lágrimas le impedían ver bien, no dejaba de llorar.-Por favor Marcus, hazlo por mi.-Dijo apoyándose en su pecho y abrazándole. Remus fue a separarla pero Sirius se lo impidió. Todos se sentían intrusos en esa escena, a todos se les partía el alma al ver la situación. Victoria empezó a sentir un cosquilleo, la lámpara empezó a parpadear y Remus la alejó de él.-¡NO!-Marcus se arqueó y volvió a caer desplomado.-¡Suéltame, he dicho que me sueltes!-Justo cuando explotó la bombilla, Victoria se soltó de los brazos del castaño y Marcus gritó desesperado. Sirius conjuró un lumus, lo que permitió que vieran como el moreno abría los ojos.

-¿Marcus? ¡Qué miedo he pasado!-Dijo besándole.

-¿Qq-quién eres?-Dijo el chico confuso.-¿Dd-dónde estoy?-Victoria buscó con la mirada alguna respuesta en alguno de los aurores.

-Hay que llevarlo a San Murgo.-Dijo Johnny.

En la Mansión Flint, Ginny se levantó del suelo con un gran dolor de cabeza y con sangre recorriendo su cara, se palpó la frente hasta que encontró la fuente del líquido rojo. Se había caído encima de una mesa de cristal. Miró el libro con odio, menuda mierda de maldición. Destruir la mente de una pesona...¡MENTIRA! Si no podía con él, como iba a poder con Harry...y la cabeza le dolía horrores...tenía que irse de allí, ya no estaba segura. Medio mareada, se acercó a la chimenea, no podía desaparecerse...sería más localizable, pero ya encontraría una solución. Tiró los polvos sin ganas y miró como aparecía la llamarada verde. Se metió en la chimenea y sonrió al ver a los autores llegar. Les lanzó un beso y desapareció.

-¡Joder!-Dijo Harry.

-No podrá ir muy lejos, sangraba y la red flu es localizable. Johnny ya ha ido hacia allí.-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué coño ha sido lo que ha pasado, Sirius?-Dijo angustiado.

-Es una maldición muy antigua, en la edad media la usaron varias veces, quien la realiza consigue entrar en tu mente y la destruye, literalmente. Incluso solo puede dejar los recuerdos que quiera, un sufrimiento atroz, la muerte de un ser querido...el resultado la locura...-

-¿Flint saldrá de esta?-

-Yo no soy medimago, Harry. Pero la fortaleza de una mente es la clave para las secuelas de esta maldición...y ese chico estuvo en las filas de Voldemort...todos fortalecen su mente, quizás allí haya estado su salvación.-

-Quiero que esto acabe, Sirius. Estoy cansado de luchar, de que todo el mundo al que quiero esté en peligro porque hay alguien que quiere matarme, llevo desde que nací en una guerra sin que nadie me preguntara si yo quería o no participar. Quiero ser feliz, disfrutar de Pansy y mi bebé, quedar a cenar sin tener que estar alerta...quiero una vida normal.-Dijo agotado. Sirius le miró fijamente.

-Y la tendrás, Harry. ¿No te has planteado dejar el cuerpo de aurores?-

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¿Qué iba a hacer sino?-

-¿Vivir de las rentas?-

-No podría...simplemente no quiero más locos que quieran destruirme, pero puedo ser auror.-

-Eso es cierto.-Dijo sonriendo y revolviéndole el pelo.

o0o0o0o

Hermione y Cedric fueron a acompañar al padre de la castaña a casa, a pesar de las protestas de éste.

-Podría llegar solo.-Dijo frente a la puerta.

-¿Es un delito acompañar a mi padre a casa?-Dijo la castaña.

-No, no lo es.-Hermione le abrazó.-Gracias, pequeña.-Dijo besándola en la frente.-Teneis que venir a comer un día, me avisais cuando podais, ¿si?-

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Cedric. George le tendió la mano y Cedric se la estrechó. Hermione y Cedric caminaban, cogidos de la mano, agenos a la nueva situación.

-Ced...quiero que cuando lleguemos hagamos una cosa...-

-Lo que quieras.-Dijo besándola en la sien.

-Ronald me escribió una carta...quiero leerla contigo.-

-Gracias-Dijo antes de besarla.

-¿Pp-por qué?-Dij Hermione sorprendida.

-Por no volver a alejarme de ti, por dejarme ser parte de ti.-Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias a ti por querer serlo...te quiero Ced, te quiero mucho.-

Llegaron al apartamento de Cedric, todavía se podían ver algunos restos de la fiesta. Hermione sonrió al recordar a su ahijado.

Flashback

_-Madina...¿me lees?-Dijo frotándose los ojos con sueño. Hermione sonrió y cogió a Teddy en brazos. El niño le dio un beso feliz y se acomodó entre sus brazos a la vez que ella se tumbaba en la cama. _

_-A ver...empezaremos por "El libro de la Selva"-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si te gusta, un día podemos ver la película...-_

_-¡Zi!-Dijo feliz. Hermione levantó su mano y Teddy chocó la suya._

Fin

Cedric se había quedado mirándola fijamente, estaba feliz. Hoy había visto un reflejo de lo que quería que fuera su vida. Le hubiera gustado que hubiera más niños, entre ellos sus propios hijos con Hermione. Tenía tantas ganas de poder darle el anillo que había comprado, pedirle que se casara con él, olvidarse de los Weasley y ser felices, especialmente ser felices juntos. Hermione le abrazó y después fue corriendo a por la carta. Cedric se había sentado en el sillón y abrió los brazos para que ella se acomodara entre ellos. Besó su frente y luego esperó hasta que la castaña se decidió a abrir la carta.

_Querida Hermione...puede que la parte de querida, no la haya demostrado bien. Quiero que sepas que te he querido mucho, que me costó muchísimo admitir que te amaba porque siempre hemos chocado mucho. Para mi tu eras perfecta y jamás podría estar a tu nivel. Luego me volví obsesivo, todos los chicos eran para mi una amenaza...y eso me llevó a pedirle consejo a mi hermana, erais amigas asique empecé a comportarme como lo hice. Lamento profundamente el día que lancé esa imperdonable, no entiendo bien lo que me pasó. Eras una obsesión, necesitaba humillarte, hacerte mía y que te dieras cuenta cuanto te amaba. Fui un bruto y un insensible, nunca pensé que me fuera a convertir en lo que soy hoy en día...me doy asco. _

_Quiero agradecerte de corazón que no hayas ido al juicio, se que me lo merezco pero ahora_ _hay una cosa que me impulsa a cambiar, a ser mejor persona...¡voy a ser padre! Todavía no puedo creerlo. Lavander ha aceptado casarse conmigo. Tengo un futuro que me espera fuera y quiero ser un orgullo para mi hijo como Sirius lo fue para Harry o mi padre para mi. _

_Te juro Hermione que jamás volveré a hacerte daño, que jamás volveré a tratar a una mujer como te traté a ti. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Son muchas cosas las que me gustaría decirte, pero no tengo ni tiempo ni papel suficiente para ello, por eso todo lo resumo diciéndote que eres maravillosa y que él único mierda aquí fui yo. Se feliz con Diggory, él es todo lo que yo no fui._

_RW_

Hermione abrazó a Cedric con fuerza, esas líneas, esas palabras...le habían liberado. Sentía que el peso que siempre la acompañaba había desaparecido, que sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire puro y que ella, se sentía limpia.

-Oye...no llores.-Dijo Cedric.

-¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero?-Dijo feliz.

-Tanto como yo a ti.-Dijo el castaño antes de besarla. Justo en ese momento escucharon a alguien aparecer por su chimenea. Ambos sacaron sus varitas.

-Tranquilos, soy yo.-Dijo Remus.

-¿Remus?-Dijo Tonks, cargada con el pequeño Teddy.

-Espero que no os importe, pero es una emergencia. Casi cogemos a Ginny, pero está algo descontrolada. Astoria, Pansy y Draco están en la Mansión Malfoy. Luna está con Nott, vosotros quedaros aquí.-

-Pp-pero...-Dijo Hermione.

-Por favor, Hermione, obedece por una vez. Bastante tenemos con Harry, ¿si?-

-¡¿Le ha pasado algo?-Dijo asustada.

-No, solo que creemos que es mejor que se quede con Pansy-Remus se acercó a su mujer e hijo y los beso. Después se fue.

-Como esa niñata se atreva a tocarle...-Dijo Tonks mientras su pelo se volvía rojo intenso.

o0o0o0o

Harry se acercó al apartamento. Pansy por suerte había obedecido. Ahora podría hacer bien su trabajo, sabiendo que estaban a seguros. Cerró la puerta y desapareció. Justo en ese momento Ginny alejó a la morena de un empujón, retiró la capa de invisibilidad que le había robado a su maridito y sonrió mientras jugaba con su varita y la de la morena.

-Tu y yo...tenemos una conversación muuuy larga pendiente, sucia serpiente-dijo sujetándose la cabeza ante un nuevo pinchazo.-¿A qué no es tan listo como parece?-Pansy la miró con odio. Había cometido la imprudencia de abrir la puerta sin mirar y ahora estaba ahí, sin su varita para matarla, porque de tenerla en sus manos, la imperdonable que nunca había salido de su boca, lo hubiera hecho sin un solo segundo de duda.-Aunque he de reconocer que tiene ciertas cosas de gran valor.-Dijo mirando la capa.-Bueno...empecemos de una vez, ¡Crucio!-Pansy se encogió antes de que le llegara el impacto de la maldición, su bebé...podía escuchar la risa de esa loca, podía recordar en su mente todas y cada una de las veces que sus padres usaron esa maldición contra ella, podía recordar cuando se la lanzó a Bellatrix enfurecida por reirse de ella...sintió como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.-Vaya, vaya...-Dijo mientras la sujetaba la barbilla.-Si sabes llorar-Dijo feliz.-Asi me gusta, llora por todo lo que me has hecho, suplícame clemencia, porque esto no ha hecho más que comenzar...estoy deseando que el gran Harry Potter te vea, que sepa que él te puso en peligro, que él no te pudo salvar...quiero verle sufrir, morir de dolor, ver como pierde su alma al igual que yo la perdí por conseguirle.-Pansy la miró con rabia.-¡Crucio!-Esta vez no le dio tiempo a protegerse y el impacto le dio de lleno en la tripa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez no he tardado siglos ni milenios, no?La verdad esq he estado inspirada, seguramente pronto actualice nuevamente no si con esta historia o con Fundiendo el hielo de tu corazón...**

**Siento no contestar a los rr pero esq tengo prisa y mñn voy a tener un dia ocuuuupadiiiisimo por lo q prefiero subir hoy! **

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Besos enormes para todas!**

**Espero que hasta pronto, ya empiezo a escribir el siguiente capítulo!**

¡Travesura realizada, nox!


	21. Errores

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**21-****Errores:**

Victoria estaba muy impactada y asustada. Marcus no había dado señales de mejorar, pero como los medimagos decían, tampoco de empeorar. Su querido Marcus, ese hombre del que se había enamorado como una loca, ese hombre que cargaba con su pasado como una losa, una losa que se negaba a liberar, con la que ella había luchado por verle feliz, por escuchar todo su pasado, o casi todo. Siempre ocultaba una parte, sin decir nombres pero ahora sabía que la mujer misteriosa era Ginebra Weasley, que esa misión que le había encargado ese lunático tenía como objetivo a esa loca. Había meditado mucho para intentar juntar en la persona de Marcus las dos facetas que conocía de él, bueno la que realmente conocía y el pasado con el que cargaba. Había peleado contra ella misma, con las ganas de alejarse de él cuando descubrió la marca y con las ganas de amarlo. Pero ella le quería, estaba enamorada de él y no pensaba alejarse de él por su pasado. Luchó porque él lo entendiera y consiguió su final feliz de cuento de hadas, se iban a casar, él iba a irse a vivir con ella, iban a formar una familia y por esa loca todo estaba mal. No podía volver a soportar como él la miraba como si se tratara de una extraña, no podía soportar que él olvidara que la quería, porque su corazón se rompería...

-Marc...por favor, recuérdame.-Dijo antes de que un sollozo ahogara el resto de sus palabras y se abrazara a él para llorar desconsolada.

o0o0o0o

Tonks estaba tensa, Teddy se había dormido en los brazos de Hermione porque su madre estaba tan nerviosa que no dejaba de moverse. Cedric había preparado una infusión relajante para todos, pero no parecía que sirviera de mucho. Miraban a la chimenea esperando noticias en cualquier momento, pero en la chimenea solo había llamas, leña y ladrillo. Tonks bufó, recolocándose de nuevo en el sillón.

-Como les pase algo...hay algo que no me gusta...-Dijo mordiéndose las uñas.

-A mi tampoco, tengo un mal presentimiento.-Dijo Hermione.

-Todo saldrá bien-Dijo Cedric. Ambas le miraron mal.-Bien no quiere decir que nadie salga herido, digo que hoy acabará todo, que atraparán a esa loca y podremos respirar tranquilos, sin nadie que nos amenace. Quizás que alguien salga herido es el menor de los precios. Espero que solo sean heridas superficiales.-Hermione asintió, ella había aprendido esa lección en la guerra. Para ganar muchas veces había que sufrir, que sacrificarse, como hizo Harry por todos.

-Sino estuviera enamorada de mi marido y Hermione y tu no lo estuvierais, te besaría. Me gustaría tanto estar con Remus, luchando con él...-Dijo empezando a llorar.-Se que ambos decidimos, desde que nació Teddy, que uno de los dos siempre estaría con él, estuvimos tan cerca de no poder disfrutar de nuestra paternidad en la guerra. Si algo le pasa...no se que voy a hacer.-Hermione la abrazó. Ella sabía cuanto había luchado Tonks por su final feliz. Lo que le costó que Remus aceptara sus sentimientos y fuera valiente para amarla...aunque había aprendido a comprenderle. Ella tampoco se sintió digna de Cedric, se sentía sucia...pero había sido valiente gracias a que él siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado a pesar de que ella le alejara...

Las llamas cambiaron a verde y Astoria y Draco aparecieron.

-¡¿Está aquí Pansy?-Dijo la rubia angustiada.

-¿Pansy? No, Pansy está con vosotros.-Dijo Hermione.

-Remus dijo que estaba con vosotros, que...-Empezó a decir Tonks.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo Draco.-¡Quédate aquí!-Dijo antes de besarla e irse. Hermione palideció, Cedric la abrazó y Astoria comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué nada nos sale bien? Marcus está en San Murgo, Pansy...espero que esté bien-

-Pansy es más fuerte que Ginny.-Dijo Tonks.

-Ya pero...-Cedric no continuó, no quería preocuparlas.

-Pero durante el embarazo nuestra magia se altera...-Acabó Tonks.

o0o0o0o

Draco llegó hasta donde estaba el dispositivo de búsqueda de Harry.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Harry sorprendido.-¿Pansy está bien? ¿Astoria?-

-Harry...-El moreno dejó de andar y le miró fijamente.

-Pansy no llegó a casa...-

-Estará con Hermione...-Dijo nervioso.

-No está allí tampoco.-Dijo el rubio.

-Pero...yo estuve en casa y allí no había nadie...-Dijo el moreno.-¡¿Dónde puede estar?-

-Hay dos opciones...o Pansy salió a buscar a Ginny o Ginny encontró a Pansy. Cualquiera de las dos son escalofriantes.-

-Por favor, que solo se haya aparecido mal y esté cansada para dar señales de vida. Jamás me perdonaré que le pase algo, será mi culpa. Como siempre, la gente que quiero sale herida, lo mejor sería que desapareciera...-Dijo desesperado.

-Eh, eh, eh...-Dijo el rubio.-Nada de deprimirse, encontrémosla. Y Potter, no es tu culpa, son los locos los que tienen fijación por ti.-El moreno respiró profundamente y miró a Draco decidido. Estuviera donde estuviera Pansy, él la encontraría y haría lo que fuera por mantenerla sana y viva.

-Sirius...-

-Ve Harry, ve.-

o0o0o0o

Pansy se había desmayado. Se sentía débil, sabía que antes de desmayarse había gritado de dolor. Ella jamás gritó de dolor, ella era fuerte y tenía que resistir porque tenía dos cosas maravillosas por las que vivir. Estaba Harry, ese chico con el pelo más indomable del mundo, con esa mirada verde que hacía que se perdiera en ella, que la quería, que la mimaba...ese chico del que estaba enamorada. Y estaba su tesoro, el de ambos, su bebé...su proyecto. Tenía que resistir por ellos y para eso necesitaba su varita. Notó como Ginny se agachaba para tomarla el pulso, la muy zorra la estaba tocando. Notó también como se le clavaba la varita en el brazo, la muy estúpida había dejado a su alcance su varita. Notaba como ella la llamaba, como quería volver con su dueña. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Pansy la empujó, llevándose con ella algo de su bolsillo. Maldijo por su estupidez en el momento justo en el que la morena le lanzaba un crucio y caía al suelo por el dolor. Se sorprendió cuando la maldición cesó y Pansy se apoyó en una mesa. Estaba mareada.

-Que pasa puta, ya no eres lo que eras...creía que tu habías derrotado en duelo a Bella, pero serás como Hermione. Una blanda...-

-¡Cállate!-Dijo furiosa sin terminar de enfocarla bien. Necesitaba dejar de sentir las naúseas y para ello Harry solía tumbarla en su regazo y le daba una galleta mientras jugaba con su pelo...recordó esa maravillosa sensación, se llenó de ella y volvió a abrir los ojos. Sabía que había quedado vulnerable, pero Ginebra no estaba mucho mejor que ella, su cabeza había vuelto a sangrar. Pansy se concentró, en recordar alguna maldición o hechizo que provocara dolor pero que no fuera imperdonable porque ahora tenía un bebé con ella y no podía someterle a esa sensación.

-¡Sectumsempra!-Gritó Ginny. No podía ser, así de simple. Se negaba a aceptar lo que había leido en esa mente.-¡ZORRA! No lo estás, no puedes estar embarazada, ¡NO! Harry solo podrá tener hijos conmigo, ¡solo conmigo!-Gritó fuera de sí. Se acercó a ella y empezó a pegarle patadas en la tripa. Pansy se hizo un ovillo, de modo que las patadas daban en sus rodillas.-¡Deja de protegerlo! Da igual lo que hagas, voy a dejarte morir, te estás desangrando...-Empezó a reirse como una loca.-Adiós Pansy Parkinson, yo disfrutaré d...-

-¡Avada...-

-¡Expelliermus!-Grito Draco apuntando a Ginebra a la vez que empujaba a Harry. El moreno corrió hacia Pansy y comenzó a llorar al verla rodeada de sangre y empezando a palidecer.

-Pansy, cariño, resiste.-Ginny se removió entre las inmovilizaciones mágicas que el rubio había conjurado. Harry besó la frente de la morena mientras decía el contrahechizo y la sangre dejaba de correr. La cogió en brazos y miró a Draco.

-No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo. Y Potter, se supone que eres don Expelliermus, ¿qué cojones ibas a hacer?-Dijo sonriendo.-No hubiera esperado menos del hombre que se queda con Pansy, te has ganado mi absoluta bendición.-El moreno sonrió y se desapareció.

-¡NO!-Gritó Ginny.-No, no, no...-

-Se acabó comadreja, mala suerte. Estaré encantado de ver como recibes el beso del dementor...-Ginny chilló angustiada.

-¡Sirius!-Gritó al verle.-Tienes que ayudarme...-El moreno la silenció con una mirada.

-Harry se fue a San Murgo.-

-¿Cómo lo supisteis?-

-Ni idea, según él era intuición...-

-Bendita intuición-Dijo Remus.

Harry llegó al hospital y varios medimagos salieron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Ha sido atacada, recibio un sectusempra y varios crucio, no se si algo más no he podido ver más en la mente de su atacante.-Asintió el medimago.

-Yy-yo paré el sectusempra...-Dijo Harry al ver como sangraba entre las piernas.

-Esto no es una maldición, señor Potter.-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Sabe si la señorita estaba embarazada? Bueno da igual, ella ha abortado. Lo raro es que no lo hubiera hecho después de esta situación. Nos la llevamos a quirófano, hay que parar la hemorragia, darle pociones para que recupere la sangre...si puede ponerse en contacto con sus familiares...-

-Yo soy su novio...-Dijo son la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Había fallado, no había podido proteger a su bebé y casi perdía a su mujer...

-Todo saldrá bien, señor Potter.-Dijo el medimago mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.-Le mantendré informado...quizás debería irse a cambiar...-Dijo señalando la ropa manchada de sangre. Harry asintió como un autómata, estaba en shock, no podía estar pasándole esto. Pansy adoraba a su bebé, le dejaría, jamás le perdonaría...había perdido todo...¡¿por qué Malfoy no le dejó terminar? Ahora por lo menos se habría vengado...se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta de que alguien le abrazaba, simplemente se dejó hacer mientras lloraba desconsolado.

-Shh, Harry...mírame-El moreno obedeció y se encontró con Hermione, con su hermana, con la persona que siempre le apoyó...la abrazó con fuerza y lloró con más fuerza.-Harry, todo va a salir bien, Pansy saldrá de esta, ella es fuerte...-

-Mm-me o-odi-odiará-Dijo desconsolado.

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo Hermione mirándole severamente.

-Ss-si, la he fa-fall-fallado, igual que te fallé a ti.-Dijo el moreno entre hipidos. Astoria estaba desolada, abrazada a Draco que alucinaba ante esa escena. Cedric había corrido a cambiarse e intentar entrar al quirófano.

-Harry.-Dijo Tonks emocionada.-Pansy te quiere y se sentirá dolida por perder a su bebé, pero no te odiará. ¿Qué os pasa a todos? ¿Teneis el gen merodeador y sois unos ineptos sentimentalmente?-

-Dora...-Dijo Remus.

-¡Déjame terminar! Tu te negabas a vivir nuestra historia porque me ibas a dañar, cuando nació Teddy dijiste que él te odiaría...siempre el lado negativo. ¡SIEMPRE! ¡Pensad un poco! Levanta de ahí, vete a duchar y regresa para abrazar a Pansy y llorar juntos la pérdida de ese bebé y la alegría de seguir juntos-Nadie dijo nada ante esas palabras.-Remus...creo que estoy embarazada-

-¿Qq-qué?-

-Es un presentimiento, me siento igual de inestable y no controlo mi magia.-Dijo empezando a llorar. Remus la abrazó sintiéndose único y feliz. Tonks soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando él la besó.

Hermione acompañó a Harry a Grimmauld Place. El moreno se duchó y cambió de ropa pero seguía medio ido.

-Harry, haz caso a Tonks. Y si Pansy se sintiera herida, lucha por su perdón. Ella es la mujer perfecta para ti. ¿Os habeis visto juntos? Teneis un proyecto, lucha por él.-

-¡Gracias Herms! Gracias por siempre estar conmigo.-

-Tu también lo has estado...-Harry la fue a interrumpir.-No, siempre lo has estado y serás feliz porque nos lo merecemos. Ahora vamos, que Pansy te espera.-

Regresaron al hospital en el momento justo en el que Cedric salía a buscarle.

-¡Harry! Puedes pasar, solo un momento hasta que la llevemos a una habitación. Todo está bien, ella está bien.-Dijo Cedric y Harry respiró de nuevo completamente. Cedric le guió hasta la sala de reanimación y Harry corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

-¡PANSY! ¡Oh, Pansy!-Dijo mientras le cogía una mano y la besaba por toda la cara, sin importarle llorar y mojarle la cara con sus lágrimas, que se confundían con las propias.

-Pp-pensé...-Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo.-Qq-que no estarías-

-¿Y por qué pensaste eso?-Dijo confundido.-Soy afortunado de que me dejes estar aquí, pérdoname por no saber protegeros, pérdoname-

-Est-estamos bien.-Dijo intentando sonreir. Harry lloró más fuerte.

-Pansy...-La morena miró esos pozos verdes y lo supo, lo supo por el dolor que había en ellos y por el dolor que le invadió a ella.

-Dd-dime que no, ¡dímelo Harry!-

-Lo siento...-Dijo Harry.-Perdóname. Nunca debí haber aceptado, debería haberme alejado hasta que todo se solucionara...-

-¿Nn-no me quieres? ¿Estabas conmigo por el bebé?-Dijo dolida.

-¡NO! Claro que te quiero Pansy, te amo. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Se que no puedo reparar todo el daño y el dolor que te he causado pero...déjame intentarlo, déjame quererte, seguir con la idea de la casa y construir nuestra casa, déjame darte más hijos, déjame estar a tu lado y poder besarte, déj...-Pansy se incorporó un poco y le besó, quejándose.-¿Qq-qué pasa?-Dijo asustado.

-Es-estoy bien-

-No, no lo estás.-Dijo mirándola.

-¿Me dejas hacerlo, Pansy?-La morena le miró, sin saber de que hablaba y recordó lo que le había dicho antes de que le besara.

-Ss-si-Dijo emocionada.

-¿Te casarás conmigo?-Ella asintió.-Dilo, por favor.-

-Ss-si.-

-¿Me dejarás cuidarte?-Pansy emocionada empezó a llorar.

-Aja.-

-Bien, entonces...-Tocó un timbre y apareció Cedric.

-¡Harry!-Dijo molesta.

-No se que le pasa, pero algo le duele.-

-Realmente, le dolerá todo el cuerpo. Te pondre un calmante intravenoso. La poción no ha sido muy efectiva.

-Nn-no me dejes sola.-Dijo angustiada.

-Jamás lo haré-Dijo Harry emocionado. Pansy empezó a quedarse dormida y Cedric le indicó a Harry que tenía que salir.

-No.-Dijo el moreno.

-Harry será solo un momento, lo que tardemos en llevarla a la habitación.-

-Me da igual.-Cedric rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Esta bien, pero si me meto en un lio por ello...diré que me amenazaste y tu lo aceptarás-Harry sonrió.

-Si quieres hasta digo que intenté pegarte.-Cedric sonrió.

o0o0o0o

Sirius había ido con Johnny a encerrar a Ginny en Azkaban. Johnny había ido a informar a los Weasley que se habían quedado en shock.

-¿Vendrán a verla?-Dijo Sirius.

-No, Arthur Weasley me dijo que su hija murió y estaba enterrada. No podían ir a verla a Azkaban.-Sirius asintió pero en ese momento apareció Molly Weasley.

-¡Molly!-Dijo sorprendido.

-¡Mamá!-Dijo Ginny mientras le sonreía.

-¿Nos podeis dejar un momento?-Dijo la mujer.

-Lo siento, Molly. Pero no puedo.-Dijo Sirius. Ella asintió.

-Ginebra...¿cómo has podido?-Dijo furiosa.-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Dijo sin reconocerla.

-¿Qué como he podido? ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Tu no lo entiendes...vendí mi alma por él, la vendí y aun así él me dejó. Se siponía que me amaría siempre, que tendría todo lo que deseaba y ¡no fue así! Él me lo dijo, hice el ritual y perdí mi alma, se la di a él para ganar la batalla y no sirvió de nada!-

-¿A qué él?-Dijo Sirius esperando que no fuera Marcus Flint.

-A Voldemort. Quise el éxito y lo tuve. Marcus Flint babeaba por mi, todos los hombres que me proponía lo hacían, pero Harry me dejó. ¡A mi, me dejó a mi! Si hubiera podido revivir a ese hijo de puta le hubiera vuelto a matar por engañarme. Empecé a leer y descubrí que sin alma no se puede estar. Harry sin saberlo compartía parte de la suya, porque me quiso pero dejó de hacerlo por esa zorra y ahora era o él o yo. Si quería vivir necisitaba su alma y para lograr su alma tenía que quitársela. No valía matarle sino quitarle lo que más quería y eso era a Pansy y ese hijo que esperaban...delante suya. Estaba tan cerca...-Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.-Tu siempre me dijiste que había que luchar por nuestros sueños, mamá. Eso hice.-

-Tu no eres mi hija. No se quien eres, pero no eres mi hija.-Dijo Molly con profundo pesar.-Antes de que te den el beso quiero que sepas que todos seremos felices sin ti-

-¡Te odio! Os odio a todos-Molly se encogió de hombros, intentando que esas palabras no la dañaran y salió de allí.

-¿Aviso a los dementores?-Dijo Johnny.

-Hazlo, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.-Ginny le miró con odio y Sirius de igual manera.

-No me hará nada, el beso.-Dijo feliz.

-Eso es lo que tu te crees. Tienes alma, solo que podrida. Voldemort te engañó, intentó debilitar a Harry. Tuvo tu alma durante un tiempo, en la cámara pero Harry te salvó y quiso usarte una vez más. ¿Sentías algo cuando matabas, o cuando realizaban un crucio?-Ginny tembló, claro que sentía cosas. Se sentía vacía durante un tiempo y luego era incapaz de olvidar los ojos de esa persona, le perseguían mientras dormía...-Tienes alma, que durará poco.-

o0o0o0o

Pansy se despertó. Abrió los ojos y todo lo ocurrido la golpeó. Miró a los lados y vio la habitación llena de flores y a Harry con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, sujetando su mano entre las suyas. Harry, su Harry. Los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Su bebé, ya no estaba con ella. Sentía como si estuviera vacía. ¿Y si jamás podía volver a tener uno? ¿Y si...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Harry le limpió las lágrimas.

-Harry...-El moreno se subió a la cama y la abrazó. Ambos lloraron por la pérdida del bebé y por lo cerca que habían estado de separarlos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste mucho! La verdad que al escribir algunas partes se me saltaban las lágrimas...puede que sea porq últimamente estoy muy sensible...No me odieis mucho, si?

Gracias de verdad por todos los reviews y alertas! **Adriu** (Ginny es mala, lo siento! Espero leerte por aqui!), **Cginny** (jajaja, me hizo gracia al leer tu nick q dijeras maldita Ginny...Besos!), **Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha** (siii, ha sido un golpe muy dura para Pansy&Harry...pero era necesario...), **Salesia** (jajaja, gracias por leerla con pastilla y todo! Ron ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ahora ha comprendido lo q ha hecho y las consecuencias de sus actos...Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional!Voy a ver is me pongo en contacto con la chica que me dijiste!), **Alastor82** (lo importante de Ron es la decisión que ha tomado...Ginny...odio al propio personaje que he creado...).

Nos leemos pronto en mi otro Dramione: Fundiendo el hielo de tu corazón!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	22. Paz

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**22-****Paz:**

Pansy se despertó. Abrió los ojos y todo lo ocurrido la golpeó. Miró a los lados y vio la habitación llena de flores y a Harry con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, sujetando su mano entre las suyas. Harry, su Harry. Los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Su bebé, ya no estaba con ella. Sentía como si estuviera vacía. ¿Y si jamás podía volver a tener uno? ¿Y si...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Harry le limpió las lágrimas.

-Harry...-El moreno se subió a la cama y la abrazó. Ambos lloraron por la pérdida del bebé y por lo cerca que habían estado de separarlos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que avise a un medimago?-Dijo despertando del todo.

-Estoy bien, Potter. ¡No me trates como a una niña!-Dijo molesta, odiaba y amaba a la vez su sobreprotección. Harry sonrió.

-Eres mi niña-Dijo volviendo a abrazarla. Pansy sonrió.

-Entonces bésame-Dijo ansiosa, necesitaba sus besos y sus caricias, le necesitaba a él. Harry no lo dudó, acunó su cara y la besó dulcemente, pero la morena quería más, necesitaba volver a sentirse viva, amada y deseada.

-Pp-pansy...-Dijo Harry rompiendo el beso.

-Estoy perfecta.-Dijo sonriendo pero empezaba a notar pequeñas punzadas de dolor.-Tu solo bésame.-Dijo atrayéndole hacia ella. Harry se rindió con un pequeño gruñido y la besó. Pansy empezó a tirar de su camisa hasta que consiguió sacarla de sus pantalones. Harry se sobresaltó cuando las manos de la morena le acariciaron los abdominales.-¡No!-Dijo al ver que él tenía intención de separarse._ ¡Merlín, le dolía todo! _Harry se vio tumbado en la cama con ella encima. Escuchó un siseo y fue a tocar el timbre pero Pansy actuó más rápido y su mano, traviesa como ella, se introdujo en sus boxers. Harry dejó salir el aire de golpe y soltó el timbre.

-Ee-es-to no está bieeeen-Dijo Harry derrotado.

-¡¿Por qué no?-Dijo molesta apretándola haciendo que Harry se quejara.

-Porque ayer casi mueres, tiene que dolerte todo y ¡por Merlín, Pansy estamos en un hospital!-

La morena sonrió.

-Ahí está lo morboso,Harry.-Dijo coqueta.-En la posibilidad de que nos pillen y con ello me den el alta antes.

-Pp-pero...-Dijo cediendo ante sus caricias, echando hacia atrás su cabeza y sus manos por acción propia comenzaron a recorrer los muslos de la morena, subiendo el camisón del hospital.

-¿No vas a complacer a tu futura mujer?-Dijo Pansy incrementando sus caricias. Harry apretó su muslo como respuesta. Tras eso, separó un poco más las piernas de Pansy y retiró sus bragas impaciente. Dos dedos comenzaron a bombearla sin piedad.

-Dilo otra vez.-Dijo mientras su pulgar acariciaba más arriba.

-Ooohh...-Dijo sorprendida,_ ¡Merlín si se sentía viva y deseada!_-Harry...-Dijo suspirando. Sujetó con fuerza la mano de Harry para que se detuviera, acto seguido agarró su pene pera guiarlo hacia su entrada, Harry sonrió y apartó las manos de la morena mientras se movía contra ella, rozándola.

-Dilo...-

-Complacer...ahhh...fu-futura señoraPotter...-Harry comenzó a entrar en ella.

-Empezaremos por aquí las visitas de hoy, Peter, lee el historial de la paciente.-Ambos se quedaron quietos, Harry enrojeció y Pansy bufó audiblemente cuando el moreno la tumbó se subió con prisas el pantalón y la miró con reproche.

-Buenos días señorita Parkinson...-Dijo el medimago seguido de varios estudiantes.-¿La hemos despertado? ¿Ha tenido dolor? Su pulso ha subido considerablemente y su tensión también- Harry que se había puesto una manta por encima y había cogido el periódico sonrió y Pansy le vio.

-Si...mucho dolor...-Dijo bufando de nuevo.

-¿Sabe que puede pedir calmantes? No tiene que pasarlo mal.-

-Eso mismo le dije yo...pero es muy cabezota.-Dijo Harry bajando el periódico lo justo para que le vieran la cara. Dos estudiantes se dieron codazos entre ellas y comenzaron a susurrar emocionadas.

-¿Puedo irme a casa?-Dijo con su mejor cara de niña buena.

-Bueno...es muy pronto para ello además hay que ver si es capaz de comer y andar sin problemas...-

-¡Lo soy!-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Pido el alta voluntaria.-

-Pero...-

-Pansy...-Dijo Harry.-Deja que haga su trabajo y estoy más que seguro que en cuanto puedas irte él te dejará, no creo que tenga interés en dejarte aquí.-

-Puuufff.-Dijo como respuesta. -Vale.-

-Ahora le traeremos el desayuno. Peter pide las pruebas necesarias y cuando venga Cedric te quedas con él.-Dijo el medimago antes de irse y con él todos.

-Harry...-Lloriqueó.

-Sabes que es lo mejor...-Dijo levantándose y enrojeciendo. Ya no tenía una tienda de campaña en su pantalón, pero si un bulto. Pansy le miró y sonrió.

-¿Y si acabamos lo que hemos empezado?-Dijo coqueta.-Sabes que puedo irme a casa, puedo hacer mi vida diaria perfectamente...-

-Lo acabaremos en cuanto salgas de aquí y el medimago considere que puedes hacerlo.-Dijo besándola en la frente.-¿Me dejas ir a comprarte unas flores?-Dijo con una sonrisa por el gesto de la morena.

-Harry...pide un calmante, por favor.-Dijo cediendo.

-Ahora mismo.-Dijo antes de besarla. Justo al salir se encontró a Cedric y al verle fue hacia él.-Voy a salir un momento...-

-Está en buenas manos, Harry.-Dijo el castaño.-Cuidado con la prensa...-Harry bufó.

o0o0o0o

Cedric y Hermione llegaron a casa cansados pero felices. El castaño, al dejar a Pansy en la habitación, había salido a buscarla y la había besado. Varias enfermeras y familiares suspiraron enternecidas, Hermione se agarró a él y gimió.

_-Hoy no vas a dormir.-Le dijo el castaño.-Vamos a celebrarlo.-Dijo sonriendo._

_-Pp-pero...Harry y Pan...-_

_-Ellos estarán bien. ¿No estás feliz? Hoy por fin viviremos tranquilos sin pelirrojos locos y eso me permite amarte sin freno ni miedo.-Hermione sonrió nerviosa._

_-Te quiero, Ced.-Dijo antes de abrazarle.-El verde te queda bien...-Dijo admirándole._

_-Mmm...a ti cualquier color, pero te prefiero sin nada.-Hermione le miró sorprendida. Este Cedric feliz era muy interesante._

No había llegado a atravesar del todo la puerta cuando Cedric besó a Hermione. Hermione correspondió gustosa. Había estado pensando en él desde que Cedric la dejó en la sala de espera del hospital. ¡Él tenía razón, era hora de ser feliz, de vivir su vida y esta vez no habría pelirrojos que se lo impidieran! Esa noche sería el comienzo de una nueva vida, sería hora de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido por sus miedos, por las circustancias y le amaría, se entregaría completamente a él, tal como era.

o0o0o0o

Victoria se despertó de golpe al sentir que alguien le tocaba el pelo. Miró a todos lados desorientada y se llevó las manos a la boca cuando miró a Marcus mirándola.

-¡MARC!-Dijo antes de tirarse sobre él.

-Ho-hola-Dijo con voz ronca. Su cabeza era un lío, no tenía muy claro que había ocurrido o partes de su vida, pero ella estaba muy clara en su mente y en su corazón...su Vicky, su mujer, su vida...-¿Do-don-de estoy?-

-En el hospital...-Dijo mirándole.-¡Ay Marcus, me asusté tanto! Pero ya todo ha terminado, la han cogido y tu estás despierto. ¡Tenía pánico de que no me recordaras!-Confesó.

-Es-estoy confuso...te recuerdo...pero hay cosas que no...¿qué ha terminado?-Victoria le miró sorprendida. Se levantó y salió a buscar a un medimago. Volvió acompañada de una medimaga que le miró sorprendida.

-¡Señor Flint! ¿Cómo se encuentra?-Se acercó a él y empezó a tomarle el pulso, mirarle las pupilas...

-Confundido. Me duele la cabeza.-Dijo llevándose una mano a la zona donde el dolor le punzaba.

-Comprensible. Le haré una serie de preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?-El moreno asintió.

-¿Donde vive?-

-En Londres.-

-¿Calle y número?-Marcus se esforzo pero no logró recordarlo.

-Nn-no lo se.-La medimaga apuntó algo.

-¿Su edad?-

-27 años.-

-¿Casa en Hogwarts?-

-¿Hogwarts?-Dijo confuso. La medimaga volvió a apuntar algo.

-¿Qué le dice el nombre de Ginny Weasley?-

-Nn-nada.-Dijo confuso.

-¿Sabe quien es ella?-

-Victoria.-Dijo sonriendo y mirándola con amor.

-Señor Flint...me temo que su memoria ha sido alterada selectivamente. Tendremos que observar si es algo pasajero o definitivo. Mañana le haremos varias pruebas, hoy descanse y no intente esforzarse. Ahora le doy una poción para el dolor.-Dijo con una sonrisa. En cuanto se fue Victoria regresó a su lado. Marcus se hizo a un lado para dejarla sitio y ella lo aceptó sin dudar. Se tumbó abrazándole y con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que volverías, Marc.-Dijo feliz.

-Vicky...-Ella sonrió.-¿Por qué no recuerdo?-Dijo serio.

-Ehh...te atacaron, Marc...pero yo no se toda la historia...creo que te lo debería contar Theo o Draco...-

-¿Quienes son?-Dijo aun más confuso. Victoria le miró enternecida. Parecía un niño de seis años que quiere saberlo todo.

o0o0o0o

Ginny estaba en la celda y por primera vez en mucho tiempo empezó a llorar, arrepentida de todo lo que había hecho, arrepentida de haber cogido ese diario en su primer año, arrepentida de haber alejado al amor de su vida y a su mejor amiga, arrepentida de haber creía en las palabras de ese loco...sintió miedo ante lo que se le venía encima.

-Es la hora.-Dijo Sirius. Ginny comenzó a temblar.

-Sirius...no me hagas esto...déjame morir, por favor.-

-Es la ley, Ginny.-Dijo con pena, recordando todos sus años en Azkaban.

-Por favor, déjame mi varita, me mataré-Suplicó.

-Lo siento, no puedo.-Dijo mientras caminaba con ella hacia la sala donde le esperaba el dementor. Ginny empezó a sollozar mientras caminaba y jadeó cuando cerraron la puerta. Era su fin.

Tras el beso del dementor pasaron los días y la normalidad fue volviendo poco a poco al mundo mágico. Los periódicos dejaron de hablar de los hermanos Weasley, también de la relación entre Pansy y Harry, incluso en primera página volvieron a aparecer noticias de economía y diplomacia.

o0o0o0o

Ronald estaba en su celda, más delgado, con ojeras y barba. Un guardia abrió la puerta.

-Weasley...visita.-Ron no reaccionó. No quería hacerse ilusiones para que luego se las robaran.

-¡Weasley, para hoy, tienes visita!-Ron se levantó. Caminó con el corazón acelerado hasta la sala de visitas y vio a Lavander.

-¡Lav!-Dijo sonriendo. La chica sonrió.

-Hola Ron...-Dijo mirándole con cariño.-Quería que lo vieras-Dijo enseñándole unas fotos en blanco y negro.-Es nuestro bebé...-

-¡¿Dd-de verdad?-Dijo feliz.-¿Y dónde está?-Lavander se empezó a reir.

-Aquí.-Dijo señalando un puntito blanco.

-Ah...si tu lo dices.-Dijo mirando la foto con devoción. Lavander sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Hemos decorado la habitación...tus padres han ampliado la que era tuya y ahora hay sitio para los tres.-Ron dejó la foto y miró a Lavander. Se acercó a ella y la besó. La chica al principio se sorprendió pero luego le contestó.

-Gracias, Lav. Gracias de verdad.-Dijo abrazándola-Nunca volveré a tratarte mal, lo prometo.-

-Lo se, Ron.-Dijo ella.-Deberías afeitarte...la barba no te queda bien...-

-Bueno...no es que me vea mucha gente...-

-Yo vendré todas las semanas...Hermione lo ha promovido y podrás estar en el parto...-

-¡En el parto! Me encantaría...-Dijo feliz.

-Te quiero, Ronald Weasley.-Dijo abrazándole.

-Y yo a ti.-Lavander se apartó de él.-De verdad Lavander, te quiero.-Dijo mirándola intensamente. Ella le besó con pasión y la puerta abriéndose les interrumpió.

-Fin del tiempo.-Ron bajó la mirada.

-Vendré en una semana.-Ron asintió.

o0o0o0o

Pansy estaba feliz. Por fin la dejaban libre. Harry estaba junto a ella para llevarla a casa. Bueno, iban a ir a Grimmauld Place, ninguno quería regresar a su apartamento. Además comenzarían las obras dentro de poco y tendrían su casa. Astoria había estando llevándole trajes de novia en miniatura para que ella eligiera. Iba a ser una boda sencilla pero perfecta. Tenía tantas ganas de ser feliz.

-Señorita Parkinson.-Pansy dejó sus pensamientos para mirar al medimago.-Por fin tendrá lo que tanto quería. Recuerde que tiene que tomarse las vitaminas...-

-Si señor...y si por algún casual me olvidara...el señor auror se encargará de que me las tome.-

Harry bufó, él solo se preocupaba por ella.

-Lo se...-Dijo sonriendo.-Que le vaya bien.-Pansy sonrió y saltó de la cama.

-¡Por fin!-Harry negó con la cabeza y la besó.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se despertó al sentir cosquillas en su espalda. Se estiró complacida al notar esos labios que tan bien conocía.

-Buenos días-Dijo feliz.

-Muy buenos días-Dijo Cedric sentándose y cogiendo algo del suelo.

-Ñam, desayuno en la cama.-Dijo sonriendo. Se habían ido de vacaciones a la casa de su tía, habían vuelto a ver a la "bruja" y le predijo de nuevo un embarazo y Hermione sonrió. Volvió a bañarse con Cedric en la playa, disfrutó de la incomodidad de ésta para hacer el amor y no dejó de sentirse feliz.

-Te quiero-Dijo Cedric mientras ella besaba su cuello. Era muy difícil para ellos no tocarse estando juntos.

-Yo también te quiero.-Dijo Hermione.-Te quiero mucho.-Cedric sonrió como un niño pequeño ante un juguete nuevo.

-Hermione...-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Hermione le besó.-¡Cásate conmigo!-Dijo feliz. La castaña pestañeó varias veces, ¿había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado?

-Ced...-

-No lo pienses, solo di lo que sientas...-

-Si.-Dijo feliz.-Claro que si, siempre si.-Dijo antes de besarle apasionadamente. Cedric gimió en el beso, estaba tan feliz. No le faltaba nada para terminar su carrera, tenía a su lado a la mujer de su vida que sonreía , desde hace un tiempo, todo el tiempo, eran felices...

-Gracias...-Dijo mientras le quitaba la sábana para besar su cuerpo a placer.-¿Te importa si te doy luego el anillo?-Dijo antes de morder su pezón.

-¡N-no!-Dijo arqueando su espalda.

o0o0o0o

Astoria había ido al cementerio sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había aprendido, durante todo este tiempo, que había cosas que debían hacerse por uno mismo. Hermione había sido su ejemplo de superación. Se acercó a la tumba de Daphne y dejó un ramo de rosas.

-Hola hermana.-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Quiero decirte muchas cosas...me gustaría mucho que conocieras a mis amigas...¡tenías que ver a Theo enamorado!-Una lágrima se le escapó.-Draco y yo vamos a vivir juntos...estoy amueblando la casa, no es muy grande, sabes que a mi nunca me han gustado...siempre venías a dormir conmigo cuando llovía o hacía aire porque me daba miedo el eco que hacía en casa...¿por qué no dejaste que te ayudara? ¿por qué no confiaste en mi? Hoy estoy aquí para despedirme, Daphne. Te vendré a ver, pero no puedo seguir culpándome por lo que pasó.-Dijo mientras lloraba.-Quiero ser feliz, Daphne y...para ello necesito recordarte como la mejor hermana que pude tener, no como la que se volvió fría y no me hablaba...si un día tengo una hija, llevará tu nombre. Espero que estés siendo feliz, allí donde estés.-Astoria se levantó y besó la foto de su hermana. Después cerró los ojos y respiró en profundidad. Sacó su móvil y marcó con rápidez un número.

-¿Si?-

-¡Draco, creo que ya se el color ideal para el baño!-El rubio sonrió.

-¿De verdad? Me has dicho eso las últimas ocho veces...-

-Azul, Draco. Azul como el cielo.-Draco sonrió.

-Así será, cariño.-Astoria sonrió.-¿Sabes algo de la parejita?-

-No...a este paso tendré que ir a buscarlos...no puedo seguir haciéndome pasar por Hermione, ¡se me están acabando los pelos! Pero estará contenta, nunca he tenido tan buenas notas...aunque con sus apuntes...¡llevo dos matrículas!-Dijo feliz dando saltitos.

-Cada vez que pienso lo que hemos hecho con Granger...¡faltando a unos exámenes!-Astoria sonrió.

-Y lo que nos queda...piensa que uno de sus hijos irá a Slytherin porque será el mejor amigo de los nuestros.-Draco sonrió.

-Cuando quieras empezamos con los hijos...-

-¡Draco Malfoy!-Dijo riéndose.-Tengo que colgar, he quedado con Pansy.-Draco asintió.

-Te quiero.-

-¡Astoria!-Dijo Pansy al verla, asustándola. Miró hacia arriba y vio a su amiga subida en un andamio.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Te puedes caer!-Dijo Astoria asustada.

-Tranquila...solo estoy observando la vista...¿te gusta como está quedando?-Dijo la morena mientras bajaba.

-¡PANSY!-Dijo un moreno enfadado.-¿Qué haces?-Dijo molesto.

-Ya Harry...¿ahora no puedo ni moverme?-Dijo molesta.

-¡Claro que si! Pero no veo el porqué de subirse a un andamio, sin sujección. Podías haberte caído.-Astoria sonrió.

-Y yo no veo el porqué crees que me voy a caer.-Bufó.

-Pansy...Harry tiene razón.-

-¡Genial, alíate con él!-

-Vamos Pansy...deja de parecer enfadada. Te gusta que nos preocupemos por ti.-Dijo Harry abrazándola.

-Mmm...-Ronroneó contenta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste! A la historia ya le va quedando poquito...¡qué pena me da!

Gracias de verdad por todos los reviews y alertas! **Adriu** (lo se, matar al bebé de Pansy&Harry fue cruel. Pero q me dices de esta Pansy? Crees que Harry sobrevivirá a ella? Jejejeje.), **Cginny** (jajaja, q curioso lo del nick, jaja. Ya llegó el fin de Ginny y la feliz de las parejitas...), **Salesia** (hola mami!qtal? Noviembre si que ha sido un mes productivo...a ver cuanto me dura...De momento terminamos el mes con otro capítulo. Jejeje, si todos van llevando sus proyectos adelante. Nuestra parejita está en una luna de miel adelantada y Harry y Pansy...en fin Pansy algo rebelde, volviendo loco a Harry...espero q te guste el capi! Sobre el otro fic de esta pareja..cuando termine este me pondre con él o con el Dramione que tengo a medias, a parte de Fundiendo el hielo...seguramente coja el Cedric&Hermione porque sino me liaré entre el Draco papá y el otro Draco...), **Alastor82** (si, lo importante es que vayan siendo felices.!Espero que te guste el capi y como ves Ginny ya recibió su beso.).

En fin, no se cuando nos leeremos de nuevo porque la verdad esq ahora solo me vienen imágenes de Hermione&Draco del fin Fundiendo el hielo de tu corazón...asique...no se cuando Cedric me hará una visita...xD

BESOS!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


End file.
